The Last Princess of Zhao
by LChan3706
Summary: Sometimes things are not always as they seem to be, especially in these tragic times of war. Spring and Autumn Period. Riboku (Li Mu) x Sakura pairing.
1. The End of an Era

**A/N: **This story is a Sakura x Riboku (Li Mu) pairing set in the Kingdomverse. Kingdom isn't the most popular manga I read, but it's amazing! I intended to make this a one-shot, but I ended up writing too much, so I decided to make it into two or three parts.

* * *

The Warring States era, also known as the Spring and Autumn Period, was one defined by violence and tragedy. The seven great states of China continuously raged against one another for control of the country. These states were Qin, Zhao, Chu, Wei, Yan, Han, and Qi.

For the last 500 years, each state sent their military out to destroy each other without a care for the innocent lives that were being affected. People were killed, tortured, and raped. It didn't matter if you were a man or woman, a child or an elder. Villages were pillaged and burnt to the ground. It was utter chaos for those who didn't live in their state's capital or in the royal court. This time in history was hell.

There was a young man in Qin who's dream in life was to end the senseless bloodshed. The 31st king of Qin, Ei Sei. He became king at thirteen and quickly became respected among not only the royal courts, but also his people. When he was a baby, him and his mother had been abandoned in Zhao by his father. His father had been kept as a hostage in Kantan, Zhao's capital, and during that time he had been given a woman who was famous in the land for her dancing. After having a baby with the woman, he ran off the first chance he got to escape back to Qin's capital, Kanyou, and claim his position as heir to the throne.

Despite being a woman of Zhao, Sei's mother was seen as a traitor for bearing the child of Qin scum. There was a great grudge against the Qin because one of their "Six Great Generals" had 400,000 surrendered Zhao soldiers buried alive with no mercy. Everyday, Sei and his mother were subjected to violence and all forms of cruelty from this grudge the people carried. His mother who was once known as the "Jewel of Kantan", was reduced to a vile woman who abused Sei and sold her body just to get by. She hated her own son, blamed him for all her hardships and even tried to strangle him when he was a young child.

If anyone understood just how violent the world can be, it was Sei. He wanted to bring peace to all the states of China, even if it was by force. He would conquer every state and they would be under one flag, one king. 500 years is far too long to keep the bloodshed and hatred growing.

The state of Han surrendered first instead of fighting during his first earnest conquest to subjugate the lands. After Han, Wei and Chu were defeated by his armies, but not without great loss.

During the war with Chu after their king was imprisoned, Shouheikun, who was the Head of Military Affairs and the Chancellor of the Right, betrayed Qin and decided to aid the enemy. Shouheikun was originally the youngest prince of Chu and became a hostage in Qin until his homeland abandoned him. Despite being left behind, he couldn't turn his back on his people and became the last king of Chu, until he was defeated.

Losing such an important figure was a great blow dealt to Qin. Not only was he one of the highest ranking men in Kanyou, but he was the genius strategist behind many of Qin's victories and conquests. Someone like him was pratically impossible to replace. This left Qin in a difficult position as they still had Zhao and Qi left to conquer.

Luckily for Sei, a rare opportunity presented itself before him and with this, Zhao will be his for the taking.

* * *

"Sakura-hime, sorry to disturb you, but Riboku-sama ordered me to bring this food down here to you and not to leave until you have finished it."

The young woman sighed deeply looking at the guard through the bars of her cell._ 'He can shove it where the sun don't shine for all I care.'_

"Tell _Riboku-sama_ that I am not hungry and to leave me be. I don't need anything from that bastard." She would rather starve than accept anything from him.

"Sakura-hime... If you don't start eating you're just going to get sick and ...could die. All hope is not yet lost..."

The pinkette couldn't help but chuckle. The wasn't any hope left. Zhao had lost to Qin thanks to help from the traitor, Riboku. Just thinking about him set her blood boiling. She turned her back on the guard and sat on the small futon on the floor.

Sensing she wasn't going to budge or speak anymore, the guard decided to take a seat and leave the tray of food next to the cell in case she changed her mind. He couldn't leave the dungeon until the princess either ate her food or another guard came to relieve him of his duty. It has been like this for the last week, she wouldn't eat a bite no matter what anyone said to her.

It must have been at least an hour that passed before the heavy wooden doors to the dungeon were opened and a man walked in.

Sakura looked up to see who it was this time and snorted as soon as she noticed his signature blue and white attire. As usual, he had that damn look of disappointment in his green eyes. Here we go again. Ever since she was placed in the dungeon, he came down once or twice a day to speak with her, much to her dismay. She had nothing to say to him.

"Hime, you need to eat. You have already started losing weight and look pale. As I said before, there's no need to try to starve yourself to death." He came closer to the bars and knelt down so that he was eye-level with her on the futon. "Please, just eat something and you can be left alone for the rest of the day. I know how much you can't stand the guards sitting here with you. Just do me this favor and I'll do you one."

She didn't understand why he was being so persistent. Part of her wish she had been killed when the castle was being taken over, then at least she wouldn't have to sit here and be pitied by the enemy. She didn't want this man anywhere around her.

"Look, I know you could care less what I think, but I hate seeing you do this to yourself-"

"I find that funny considering you're the reason why I'm in here, you yellow-bellied swine. Leave me be, just seeing your face makes me sick."

Riboku stood up quickly with fists clenched tightly by his sides, _almost_ startling the young woman before him. "The only one you should be blaming is your father... He was a careless narcissist with only himself in mind, someone like him will only bring ruin to Zhao. I believe King Sei will be able to set the lands on the right course. China will enter an age where wars will start to diminish and people can finally start progressing, instead of everyday being constant bloodshed. Have you forgotten what kind of man your father was? What he put you and the rest of us through?"

"Shut up! I already knew what a disgusting man he was, but at least he didn't try to hide it. Enough, can't you just leave me be!" The pinkette swelled with anger at the mans words and the memories they invoked. Her father was a wretched man who only cared about himself. He was the definition of an egomaniac.

"It seems I've upset you again. That was not my intention but it's only because I speak the truth. You shouldn't underestimate me, Hime, I'm a very observant person. Especially, when it comes to you..." He had that dark look in his eyes that always made Sakura shudder, it disgusted her. Men were nothing more than pigs. She had thought maybe Riboku was different before, but he was just like the rest of them.

As much at she hated to admit it, he was right about her father. He was right about a lot of things. If there was one thing Sakura knew, it was that she hated the man known as Riboku.

* * *

King Tou Jou was infamous throughout the land for his lavish lifestyle and conceited personality. He was nothing more than a spoiled brat who inherited the throne when his father died. His first act as king was demoting one of Zhao's Three Great Heavens, General Ren Pa, just because the older man chastised him about his rude behavior when he was growing up. It was clear as day that Zhao was never the top priority for him, only entertainment was.

It was no secret that the king preferred the company of men to women. There were many young men in the royal court who had become his lover from time to time as he was an indulgent person who was easily bored. In his opinion, women were unnecessary and not worth the expense to keep around. He found more value in the baubles that hung from his head piece.

Despite having such distaste for women, he had taken in well over a dozen concubines to conceive his heir. It was not something he wished to partake in, but he needed a son to solidify his reign and keep the royal family in power.

Unfortunately, none of the women bore him a son. They kept having girl after girl, which angered him beyond belief. He wanted nothing to do with these lousy women as it was and then they were too useless to even be able to conceive an heir. These women were often cast aside or left in the royal harem to their own devices.

One of the women in the harem was Tsunade. King Tou Jou had heard rumors of her beauty and graceful dancing. She was also well versed in the arts of healing. He sought the woman out believing if anyone could bear him a son, it would be her.

When she had given birth to a pink-haired little girl, he threw a fit and banished her to the harem with the other women he deemed useless. Tsunade requested to leave Kantan with her daughter and resume her life in her old village. The king agreed to letting the woman leave, he had no more use for her anyway and didn't want to waste money on her or the girl.

* * *

Tsunade named her daughter Sakura, after the beautiful cherry blossom trees she had seen on her travels as a dancer. Nothing relaxed her more than traveling and dancing, it was her passion. When her daughter was old enough she would teach her everything she knew. Though born a princess, she didn't want Sakura anywhere near them vile people in the royal court. She would raise her in the village and let her become her own person without the pressure and dangers of being royalty.

Years passed by quickly and Sakura blossomed into a beauty, just like her mother. Men who came to see the women dance in the village were awestruck by her ethereal looks. Who had ever seen a woman with pink hair and bright green eyes? Most Chinese women were born with dark locks, so she stuck out from the other dancers. Her graceful moves and unique look caused her name to spread to other villages and eventually back to Kantan.

King Tou Jou heard the rumors about the girl and knew it had to be the daughter Tsunade left with. He saw this as a great opportunity to benefit from his investment and wanted to bring Sakura back to the royal court in hopes of using her for a political marriage or as a bargaining chip, if needed. The only thing that would stop him is Tsunade, but she was an obstacle that can easily be taken out of the equation.

* * *

It took a while for Sakura to get adjusted to Kantan. The capital was lavish with enormous structures and elegant streets that were populated by many rich officials and their families. Everything felt so out of place to her, it was almost overwhelming.

She was use to her smaller village that merchants would pass through on the way to the city. Unlike the bustling capital, the village she lived in was like any other in this era and prone to bouts of violence. Death was not uncommon and she had to learn how to defend herself the same way as many others living in these type of villages, the hard way. Thanks to the training her mother gave her, she was able to offer her services to those who were wounded or caught illness.

One day when she returned from collecting medicinal herbs out in the woods, there were a handful of unfamiliar men dressed in expensive robes standing outside of her home, talking to her mother. She seemed visibly distressed and Sakura knew something wasn't right. Tsunade hugged her tightly and told her that she had to leave with these men to go to the capital and take her position as princess. Her mother's eyes welled up with tears and Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that something happened because she knew how her mother felt about the capital. That was the last time she had seen her mother.

* * *

After arriving at the palace in Kantan, she could tell she was unwanted. The other princesses and the palace girls whispered rumors and spun tales about the "pink-haired witch with the mark of a heretic". They called her many names because of her unusual appearance and the diamond-shaped mark on her forehead that she inherited from her mother. Everywhere she went in the royal court or the palace, the women scowled and treated her with disdain. Never in her young life had she ever felt so alone.

The first time she saw her father, it was when she had been called to dance with the other princesses at an important celebration. Older women rushed her down a corridor to a large room with many different types of colorful costumes, ornaments, and cosmetics. They dressed her, much to her discomfort, while a younger woman styled her hair and added color to her lips and eyes.

Before she knew it, she was being pushed together with the other young princesses who were either complaining or arguing with each other or the servants. _'These girls are so unbearable...'_

Though all of these women were related through the king, they were bloodthirsty and vicious amongst each other and hungry for more power. Events such as these were full of great opportunities for not only the king, but the princesses too. Rich and powerful men from afar, as well as the royal court, flocked to these events to socialize, display their riches, and most importantly, play politics. The state's top officials and generals were required to attend as well.

If the princesses caught the eye of an important man, it could lead to a political marriage or stronger connects for the king. That was most important to them. If they became the wife of a powerful lord, they would be the most important woman in their house and have control over the concubines and servants. Their lives would always be luxurious. As a princess in the palace, you had to constantly compete each other on a daily basis for recognition and attention. These women only wanted to be number one.

Sakura didn't care about wealth or power. She was not raised in the palace and catered to her whole life. Inwardly, she couldn't help but laugh thinking that while these girls are fussing over their attire and craving suitors attention, she would rather be sparing with the village boys outside or practice her dancing near the lake by her home. This place was not meant for her.

"Oh it's the peasant girl, what are you doing here? Are you still pretending to be a princess, little mountain monkey?" The older girl walked up to Sakura with her head held high, but frigid eyes cast down on her. This is what she hated most about being here, the petty comments and unnecessary arguments. She was pretty, but her attitude made her one of the ugliest in the room.

"I don't know, are you still pretending to be a lady?" The woman narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand to smack the pinkette, but Sakura was too quick. She gripped the woman's wrist hard enough to make her cry out and fall to her knees. _'Right where that cheap woman belongs.'_ The younger women of the royal family didn't seem to ever have to do much of anything work related, so they were fairly weak.

As one of the other girls began scolding her, an older woman came in to announce that they will begin within a few minutes and ushered them to the area where the dance would start. The girl rose up quickly from the floor, rubbing her wrist and glaring, not that Sakura cared.

The closer they got to the court, the louder it became. Musicians were hard at work playing beautiful songs for the kings entertainment and the voices of jovial men and their laughter filled the air. Women poured sake and made sure their cups are never empty.

Sakura looked out from behind a curtain as they were getting ready to begin. _'There's so many people... Hundreds... I've never danced in such a grand place for this many.'_ For the first time in years, she was nervous to dance. There were so many important figures attending and they would undoubtedly be judgmental. These men probably have seen the best dancers in the land, who were just as beautiful as they were talented. She tried to calm her racing heart, the last thing she needed was to end up sweating off all the work the handmaiden put into her face when she was getting ready.

She felt someone come up beside her, it was another one of the princesses. "Try not to trip over yourself when we get out there. Unlike you, we have been trained in the art of dance since we were young. Do not humiliate the rest of us." The clicking sound of the woman's shoes as she walked away made Sakura want to trip her in hopes of her smacking her pointed face on the floor.

With those three little condescending sentences, all of her nervousness vanished. It was replaced with anger and defiance. They assumed just because she didn't grow up with the best instructors in the land, that she as not good enough? Today, they will learn their place.

_'Thank you princess, whose name I don't care to remember. Your petty behavior has helped me cast away the doubts I had in myself. This dance I owe to you'._

The curtains opened as the musicians began playing a new song to accompany the dancers. Sakura didn't hesitate as she sashayed across the floor ahead of the other women.

The noise died down, aside from the musicians, as all eyes made their way to the beautiful women before them.

_'And here it begins.'_

Sakura began her dance, twirling her long embroidered sleeves, as she took in a deep breath and let everything else go. It was like being in a trance as she focused solely on the rhythm of the music and how to match the movements of her body to it. This is what she loved about dance, it was like being in her own little world where nothing else mattered. Not the nasty glares of the women around her, not the eyes of the men as they stared in awe at the way she moved, or the smug look of the king as he realized he may have hit the jackpot. All that mattered as she spun and her beautiful green dress billowed around her, was this dance. To show everyone that she was not just some useless, talentless peasant.

The song ended and all the dancers bowed as the king thanked them and introduced them as the princesses of Zhao. He had no doubt that he would be receiving requests for his daughters, he could see the money piling up already.

When she finally looked up after bowing, she could feel the different range of emotions from the people around her. Scorn from her half-sisters and appraisal from the people amongst the court. Pride welled up in her chest, knowing she made an impression, whether it was good or bad.

* * *

There was an enormous banquet bringing an end to the days celebration. Sakura was seated with the other women she danced with, who were making the atmosphere unbearable with their rude remarks and insults they muttered under their breath. Instead of infuriating her, it made her laugh that the others felt threatened by a mere village girl.

The table they were seated at was not far from where the king and his entourage sat, heavily guarded and laughing while beautiful women poured their sake.

_'So this is my father...'_ Although she had been living in the palace for some weeks, not once had the king called on her or made an appearance. There were plenty of rumors that circulated of his greed and lust for the young men in the court. Who knows what is true or not, unless you see for yourself.

As she observed her father, Sakura could feel that uncomfortable sensation of someone's eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. At first she tried to ignore it, but I gnawed at her, like a fly buzzing around your head.

Spinning around on her cushion and casting a glare, there didn't seem to be anyone in particular to cause this uneasy feeling. Everyone was laughing and eating. _'I'm just being paranoid, probably because I don't feel comfortable here.'_ Turning back around, she just couldn't shake what her gut was telling her as she looked back to the king who was thoroughly enjoying the attention he was getting. _'I had to leave mother for this? There was no need to bring me here. I doubt they would notice my absence if I left anyway...'_

Sulking, she picked up her abandoned cup of sake and drank from it. If anything, it would help the mood. Why was she brought here anyway? Her father hasn't said a word or even cast a glance in her direction.

She could feel someone's eyes raking up her back again, much to her annoyance. Looking behind her, she finally noticed the person looking directly at her. A tall man with blond hair that was held up with a tie, and wore blue and white clothing that was adorned with blue fur along the neckline. He was seated at the table behind her, surrounded by his vassals. Dark, calculating eyes bore into hers, making her shiver with their intensity. What was with this guy?

She recognized this man as one of the Three Great Heaven and the Prime Minister of Zhao, Riboku. His exploits and ingenious strategies as a general had made him famous throughout the land. She had only seen him once when she had been sneaking around the court, looking for a way to sneak out and get some fresh air. He was in the midst of explaining something she could care less about, so she figured he didn't notice her sneaking around the corner. If he did, she was thankful it wasn't brought to anyone's attention.

Embarrassed and not sure what to do, she turned back to her cup and downed the harsh liquid. If having everyone at the table hating you didn't do it, the general staring with no hint of shame was enough to make her excuse herself and slip through a corridor as everyone continued enjoying the night._ 'I'd rather spend the night alone in my room, than in the company of those people.'_

Hurrying back to her room to avoid having to return to the banquet, she didn't notice the figure trailing behind her at the end of the dim hallways. Rounding the corner to the next corridor, she bumped into something hard and fell backwards. _'Crap!'_

Before hitting the floor, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, hoisting her back onto her feet. "My apologies, Sakura-hime. I should have been looking where I was going. What a fool I am..."

Looking up at the person blocking her escape, to her surprise, it was the general from the banquet._ 'No! He was part of the reason I left in the first place. What the hell is he doing here?'_ The lighting wasn't great, but she knew who it was right away from his clothing. Everyone else was still celebrating, making her suspicious as to why he showed up so suddenly.

"My, my. What is a princess doing rushing through the corridors by herself this late, when her presence is required elsewhere?" Standing ramrod straight with his arms behind his back, he looked the picture of someone of great importance from the royal court. He exuded authority.

Sakura grimaced at his inquiry. Did he come here for something like that? To take her back to the banquet or inform someone of her whereabouts?

"What is the Prime Minister doing rushing through those same corridors, right after I leave, even though your mandatory attendance is also required elsewhere?"

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, with both of their green eyes meeting in all seriousness. A grin spread across his face and he burst out in a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head. The sudden change in atmosphere startled her. Of all thing things, him laughing was not expected.

"I guess you're correct. Neither of us should be here. I don't really have a good excuse for my sudden appearance." Every second he danced around with his words, not giving her a straight answer, the more uneasy she felt.

He quickly turned looking down the hallway that she just came from, narrowing his eyes with a serious look plastered on his face.

"Hime, please allow me to escort you to your chambers if you do not wish to return to the festivities. If I may add, it is imperative that you do not wander around unguarded. Especially on a night such as this."

Sakura took a step back with a weary look. Something wasn't right and she wasn't sure if it was him or something else. Should she make a run for it? No, he was originally a general before he became a Prime Minister. There was no way she could out run or hide from him in these halls and her clothing would pose an issue for her mobility.

"There's no need to be so suspicious. I wouldn't dare harm you, if that's what's crossing your mind. I suppose that would be the a logical explanation one could surmise with what's given. After all, you do not know me, nor have any reason to trust my words. The only intentions I have at the moment are escorting you safely to either the main hall or your chambers."

It was times like these that she wished she would have kept a small blade on her person for protection, like back in the village. Should she go with this man? If she refused, he could always force her if he wanted. No one would hear her in the court if she screamed with how loud it is in there and even if he did do something, would anyone care? She was one of the youngest out of the many princesses and she didn't hold power over others like some of them did. Compared to a Prime Minister and one of the Three Great Heavens, her worth was considered next to nil, it wasn't even funny how big the difference was. Why didn't she just have a guard escort her and avoid situations like these?

"I do not trust you, Riboku-sama, but I will allow you to escort me to my room. Do not try anything funny."

A surprised expression filtered through his face, as he let out another chuckle. "Hime, I believe you are mistaken about the kind of man I am. As I said before, I mean you no harm. If it gives you a sense of ease, you may have this dagger and do not hesitate to use it on me if I do anything you feel is inappropriate." He handed Sakura a small dagger with an intricate design on its handle as she stared at him dumbfounded. "What's wrong, milady? Do you still not feel safe with me, even with a weapon?"

She snorted as she slid the weapon into her sleeve. "I know I am a princess here, but do not mistaken me for the others who are as foolish as they are naive. Do you really think that I am to believe this tiny weapon and my small stature could take down a well-seasoned general as yourself? Please, do not underestimate my common sense. Even if you are bare-handed, my chances are very slim of escaping if you chose to take action."

The man closed his eyes, amusement clear as day on his face. "Then you understand the position you are in, am I correct? If I chose to take action, you would have very few options. However, I have no intentions of doing anything of the sort. Now, may we start heading towards our destination?" He turned in the direction she had been previously heading to and began walking, expecting her to follow.

Sakura didn't feel any malicious intent coming from the man and decided just to go along with it until she reached her room. It was silent for a few minutes as they continued down the halls. She studied his form as he took relaxed strides with his long legs. With her smaller ones, she wouldn't have been able to keep up. Riboku allowed her to take the lead, since she assumed he wouldn't know where her chambers resided. _'He better not. That would be beyond creepy.'_

"I must say, Hime, during the celebration earlier, I was really taken with your performance. I've never seen a woman dance so beautifully, and with such grace too. It was truly something to behold."

She thanked Kami that Riboku let her lead the way so he couldn't see how flushed her face turned at his compliment. He probably would have just laughed at her.

"T-thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it." That was the first time someone referred to her as anything other than a girl. The other princesses spoke as if she were a child and not the woman she is. It was not because she was lacking a womanly body or an mature personality, but pure spite.

Within minutes, they stopped outside the doors of her chambers. She looked up at him to thank him for his unwanted assistance, when she finally noticed just how much taller he was than her.

"I suppose this is where I take my leave now, milady. I've walked you to your room safely, without harming you in any way. Hopefully, you will not think as badly of me."

Sakura smirked, this man always had something to say. "I apologize for being suspicious, but as a princess, it is best that I second guess everything. Even a kind gesture." She pulled out the dagger he gave her previously and held it out for him to take.

"No, keep it just in case. You never know, it could end up saving your life one of these days. Just be careful walking around by yourself, you never know who could be sneaking around."

She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her at his words. "Mm, I know, you are first hand proof of that, Prime Minister. I give you my thanks."

He smiled, the mirth apparent in his eyes. "It is nothing, but a small gesture. And you do not have to refer to me by my title, you may call me Riboku. It was nice to be able to finally speak with you, Hime. Goodnight."

They bowed to each other and Sakura opened her door, not bothering to wait for him to take his leave. After she heard his foot steps echo down the hall, she let out a deep breath. _'That hadn't gone how I imagined at all. I thought he would going to try to assault me or something after the looks he was giving at the banquet, then showing up like that. Perhaps I jumped to conclusions too quickly...'_

* * *

After the ceremony, Sakura was called on to dance many times for the kings guests. There was no doubt in her mind that the king was receiving money on her behalf for himself. It made her feel cheap to have these lecherous men pay her father to watch her perform, when all they cared about was stripping her bare with their eyes and not that actual dance.

The only words her father would give her were 'great job' when she was done and then boasted to his affiliates about how often people would come to see her dance.

She hated how she was being treated like merchandise, a cash cow. Her father didn't want anything to do with her besides entertain his guests and didn't show her a shred of respect.

Sometimes when the servants were busy and not paying attention, she would sneak out and go to the river not far from the palace. It reminded her of home, while she dipped her feet in the cool water and laid in the grass. Here, she was just another person. Not a princess and not something to put on display.

Once again she felt homesickness, thinking about her village and her mother. Two months ago, an attendant came to inform her that her mother had passed away from illness. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was impossible, no one was more experienced in the art of medicine than her. Not once in all the time they lived together, does she ever remember her mother getting sick.

It was the most heartbreaking thing to hear and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing, after she made it back to her room lost in grief. For days she sobbed over her loss of the person she considered her only parent and best friend.

Shortly after, she was informed that the king had set up an arranged marriage for her and a wealthy older merchant he knew for sometime. Everything fell together in that moment. It was too coincidental. Even after knowing she was in pain from losing her mother, her father cared more about money than his own daughter.

* * *

The day the merchant was to come to pay the dowry and take his prize, Sakura was told to sit on one a decorated cushion in a room they set up for the exchange. She fisted her silk robes, trying to hold back tears knowing her life would never be hers._ 'Kami-sama, please don't make me do this'._ Who knows what kind of life she would have as this strange mans wife. Some women who were put into these kinds of arrangements were treated fairly well, but others were beaten and even raped. She waited all day anxiously, not knowing when the man was going to enter through the heavy doors.

Suddenly, they opened and an attendant walked in informing her that her betrothed had not shown up and she could return to her quarters. As she hurried down the hall, she couldn't help the tears that sprang in her eyes as she thanked the heavens for so graciously giving her a reprieve.

Since that time, her father had tried marrying her off two more times, but the men never showed. There were rumors that Sakura had something to do with it herself, which made her laugh at the absurdity of it. She didn't know why they hadn't shown, nor did she care, just as long as they didn't.

* * *

One day, she decided to go sneak out to the river again. Everyone was busy, so she figured no one would miss her for a few hours as she relaxed under the bright sun. Watching the water rising and falling on the banks always calmed her nerves.

When she returned to the palace and headed for her room, she was surprised to find the door open. When she walked in, cautiously looking around, she couldn't believe who was there. The king was standing in the middle of the room, waiting impatiently for her to enter. _'This is strange, he's never come to see me before'._ Slowly, she entered the room nervously, not knowing what to expect.

As soon as he noticed her, he grabbed her by her robes and shoved her onto the floor._ 'What?'_

"Where the hell were you? I had a man waiting all day for you to present yourself! You little ungrateful piece of trash, after all the money I put into you and you stab me in the back! Do you even know how much money he offered for you?! Ten times the amount you're worth!"

Sakura was taken back by his explosive anger and confused about what he was saying. No one had informed her of anyone coming, or she would have been in the room, dressed up and waiting.

"No one said anything to-" as soon as the words left her mouth, he hit her right in the face. Too shocked to move, he gripped her up by the front of her kimono. She could feel her busted lip swelling up and a trickle of blood running down her chin.

"Who do you think you're talking back to? You worthless whore, just like your mother. I'm king and when I tell you to do something, you do it!" She shook in his grip, knowing if she tried to retaliate, it would mean a death sentence. Seeing him pull his fist back to hit her again, she flinched and tried to cover her face.

"Your majesty!" Opening her eyes, she looked at the source of the voice to see Riboku standing at the door. Part of her had never been happier to see him. He looked from her back to the king, his expression indistinguishable.

"What do you want, Riboku!" The king growled out, angry that his Prime Minister dare intervene in personal matters.

"The diplomat from Qi is here. Another thing...it would be in your best interest not to strike the princess." She looked at him with a shocked expression, but he kept his eyes trained on the king.

"What?! Who do you think you are speaking to?"

"My apologies, what I meant is that if you continue to strike the princess, her face will swell, as well as bruise. That will make her quite unattractive when she performs and any potential suitors will be less prone to make an offer. There's nothing men dislike more than paying for damaged goods."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She thought that maybe he had come to stop her father from beating her, but it was just to ensure her looks weren't tarnished for the men who pay to watch her.

With a loud thud, the king threw her back on the floor and turned away as if nothing had happened and she wasn't even there with them.

"Always thinking fives steps ahead, that's precisely why you're my Prime Minister, Riboku. Now about that diplomat..." He walked out of the room talking about Qi as Riboku lingered a few seconds longer. Sakura kept her head down until she finally heard the door close and their voices fade as they headed back to the court.

_'Damaged goods...huh...'_ She couldn't even look up at either of them after the horrible things they said, shame making her face burn and eyes water. How much did her father think she was worth? To put a price on your own daughter... It made her feel sick.

Whipping the blood off of her chin with a handkerchief, she couldn't stop the river of tears as she quietly sobbed into the sleeve of her kimono. Now, she truly was alone. The only person who loved her unconditionally, her mother, was dead. Her father just wants to use her to make money, all her half-siblings hate her guts, and she had no friends to speak of. Even Riboku showed what he really thought of her, nothing but damaged goods, like he said.

At that moment, she realized she hated them with all her heart. She hated herself for being so weak and not defending herself when she could have. Part of her fear was the death sentence or torture if she raised a hand against the king, but another part of her just wanted him to love her like she always imagined a father would.

Back in the village, there was a little family that lived next to her. The father was always playing with his children out front when he would return from working in the fields and it always gave her a warm sensation seeing them having fun. She was happy with her mother, but always wanted to know what it was like to have a father. Now, she regretted those words as she curled up into a ball on the floor, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

The palace was buzzing with the news of the recent war. Prime Minister Riboku had formed a coalition with the states of Chu, Wei, Han, and Yan, to attack the land of Qin and completely destroy them. Qin was in the midst of beginning a campaign to take over all of China. They had already taken land in Wei.

The coalition made up of all these states had overwhelming numbers in military strength compared to the armies of Qin, but somehow they lost. It was completely inconceivable, but an ally from the mountains had come aid them. The coalition had no choice, but to retreat.

The man responsible for this plan to begin with was Riboku, so he had to take the brunt of the blame for this catastrophic failure. Not only was he relieved of all his posts and titles, but exiled to a rural village far from the capital.

In his anger, the king decided exile wasn't enough and became paranoid that Riboku would betray him, so he officially put out an order for him to be decapitated for bringing shame onto Zhao and the coalition. When the soldiers went to the village to carry out the there orders, there was no sight of him or his subordinates, Kaine and Futei.

* * *

All hell had broken lose all over Zhao. On its conquest to unite China, Qin had subjugated Wei and Chu, and Han had surrendered long before that.

Before long, they targeted the borders of Zhao and swiftly conquered castles and many lands, until they were at the gates of Kantan. The country was at a loss without General Riboku and his military prowess that would have undoubtedly already seen this coming and formulated a plan.

King Tou Jou was known for not only his greed, but paranoia. He had gone through many officials and generals because of this, believing they were leaking information or would betray him, then having them killed. This would be his downfall as there was no one left in the court with the talent or power to go up against the great state of Qin.

The royal palace was in an uproar as the city was being invaded using a siege tower to get soldiers over the walls to open the gates. Everything happened so fast as the soldiers piled into the capital, slaughtering anyone in their way. Buildings were set on fire, homes looted, civilians were being assaulted and killed. The army was clearly at a disadvantage as they were overwhelmed to the point that the enemy had made its way to the palace, leaving a trail of destruction in its path.

Sakura was at a loss of what to do. The enemy was closing in on the royal palace and there was no doubt the royal family would suffer the most. The servants, officials, and palace girls scurried like mice to try to escape as the enemy climbed the steps and we're trying to bust in the entrance. The princesses ran to different tunnels in hopes of making it out with their lives.

Where should she go? There wasn't an escape plan set up for her and anyone who did make it to the tunnels would leave some trap for the enemy or anyone who followed. The cries of fear and anger made it hard to sort out a plan in her head.

There was a loud crashing sound which signaled the enemy had finally broken into the palace as she heard shrill screams of terror. Was this it? She came here and left her mother to die for this? Part of her just hoped they would catch the king and make him suffer for his failures and incompetence a thousand times over.

"Sakura-hime! This way, please!" An older man she recognized as an attendant motioned for her to follow him. She quickly followed him as he led her through hallways leading away from the entrance of the palace. Her heart raced as she heard the screams getting closer. _'Please Kami-sama, I can't die here'._

The man stopped suddenly, almost making her run into him. Confused about why they stopped, she looked to the corridor they were headed to on the right and gasped at the scene before her. There were a dozen servants lying in a pool of blood, mangled and barely recognizable. What kind of sick pigs are these Qin? Corpses and death were very common in the villages, but this...this was just atrocious.

Grabbing her forearm, he quickly led her down a different way since the enemy had already made it in this far, they were lucky they hadn't run into them yet. They must have found another entrance to enter the palace, there was only one other way and only the top officials were privy to that information.

Going down a flight of stairs and into another corridor, the only light was a few torches along the wall. Sakura couldn't have been more grateful that this man had taken her with him to escape. At the end of the hall, there was a door on the ground that she presumed led to the tunnel, but they weren't in the safe zone until they were out of Zhao.

The attendant looked around before pulling open the heavy doors. He jumped back as a large man came in from the other side with his soldiers behind him. The man had long black hair that was bound with an ornament on top of his head and purple armor with fur lining the top. His eyes were cold and merciless, and he wore an devious smirk on his face.

"T-That armor! It's General Kanki! Sakura-hime run-" Without any hesitation, the man's blade ran through attendant, effectively cutting him in half. Blood splattered on her and she stood in shock as her savior hit the floor.

"Stupid old man... Gojou hurry up grab the princess so we can move on to the next step." A dirty looking man with a horrendous face stepped forward with a smirk similar to his leaders.

"Come here Hime-sama, I won't bite...too much. Hahaha!" As he reached his bear paw of a towards her, she slipped the dagger Riboku had given her from her sleeve and slashed his forearm open, catching him off guard.

"You little bitch!" As he went for his sword, she kicked him as hard as she could in his groin, making him fall to his knees. With his hands between his legs, she slashed again at the side of his neck, blood sprayed out onto the floor. She learned from living outside the capital, if it's between life and death or being assaulted, she couldn't hesitate or it would be the end of her. It would just become another nightmare for her to relive later. As the man fell to the ground, she took the chance to run down the hall to the stairs, but didn't know which way to run._ 'Anywhere away from that psychopath'._

General Kanki, as soon as she heard that name, she thought her heart was going to give out. He was as infamous for his inhumane, brutal tactics as he was for his army's use of guerrilla warfare. Stories were told all over the land of his disturbing actions. During a campaign in Wei, he had carts of sacks full of the eye balls and ears of Wei soldiers sent to one of their generals. He was also famous for his "human forest". Sakura knew if she didn't get away from his man, she would suffer a fate worse than death...a million times.

After making it up the stairs and down one of the halls, someone grabbed her from behind and forced her down onto the floor. She kicked and screamed trying to get out of the persons grip, but he was too strong. He flipped her onto her back and straddled her waist, while his large hand knocked the dagger off to the side and pinned both wrists to the floor. To her horror, she saw it was Kanki on top of her, grinning madly with excitement in his dark eyes.

"You caught my eye, little Hime-sama. Who knew a princess could be so violent?" She tried to look anywhere but at him. "You're the last one left. All the other princesses have already been captured thanks the information on the tunnel system." He leaned down, brushing his nose against her neck and into her hair, taking in a deep breath.

"Mm...you smell so good... I think I'm going to keep you, Hime. Now the better question is, do you taste as good as you smell?" Sakura could feel the bile rise in her throat at he meaning of his words. His free hand ran up the side of her body, making her try to desperately twist out of his grasp. Was she going to be raped?

"General Kanki, that's enough. You know that woman is to be taken into custody." That voice...she would recognize it anywhere.

"Ho? Mr. Head of Military Affairs has come to the rescue huh? What a fuckin' buzzkill." She quickly got to her feet as soon as the man got off of her, looking in disbelief at the person in front of her eyes. General Riboku. Now it all made sense, how the enemy knew about the tunnels and the entrances to the palace. Riboku joined up with Qin after his deflection from Zhao and gave them all the information they needed to successfully take over Kantan and the surrounding lands. How could he? So many people were dying this very second from what he's done.

Sakura refused to cry as Riboku took her by the arm and into the enemies custody.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read this! I'm working on part two already. Don't worry, this whole story isn't going to be all dark and angsty. I also am going to work on part three of Dreams of a Monomaniac, so keep an eye out for it.


	2. Resolve

Kaine couldn't help but feel sick at the sight before her. Once again, Riboku-sama was in the dungeons trying to coddle the princess. It didn't take a genius to be able to tell the woman was becoming ill. She had lost weight and her complexion looked paler than when they had first brought her down here. It was aggravating that after all the time the general spent down here trying to make her eat or converse, the pinkette would just disrespect and ignore him all together. Why did he even bother?

Who knows when it started, but she knew her lord had become infatuated with the princess for some time now. Once in a while, he would talk to her about it, but it always made her feel uncomfortable. Ever since he became the general in her home village of Yan Men and helped the villagers defend themselves against the Xiongnu, she admired him more than anyone else. For years, Yan Men had been pillaged and terrorized by those barbarians, so when Riboku-sama came, it was like a dream come true. Her admiration slowly turned into unrequited love over the last few years of being by his side through many wars. She had even become a commander in his army, which had gained much recognition for their victories due to their general. Not only was he handsome, but also a strategical genius who was capable of leading over a hundred thousand men without any issue. He truly lived up to the name of one of the "Three Great Heavens".

After his exile to Domei, Riboku-sama confided in her and Futei, that King Tou Jou would undoubtedly put out an order for his head. There weren't many options left for them now.

Meanwhile, the Qin had been swift in taking over the other lands that were involved in the coalition. After Shouheikun's defeat in Chu, a great opportunity was available for her lord to take advantage of. Qin was left without their top military strategist who was the Head of the Military Affairs and Chancellor of the Right. That left a gaping hole in Qin's military infrastructure in the middle of a campaign that would decide the fate of China.

Riboku-sama sent a messenger with a proposal to King Sei and before she knew it, they were in Kanyou with her lord swearing allegiance to Qin. He would take over the late Shouheikun's position and help defeat Zhao and the king that wanted him dead. Unlike King Tou Jou, King Sei was willing to whatever he needed in order to reach his goal, even if it meant allying himself with a former enemy.

Kaine knew the general did not hold a grudge against Zhao itself. In fact, he wanted to save Zhao by ousting the ruthless and selfish king. The country was declining economically and in military might because of his whims and splurging of the lands funds. He did not care for the citizens or their safety. Under King Sei's rule, they would flourish and finally be able to stop fighting tooth and nail just to survive.

Now, Zhao is in Qin's hands thanks to Riboku-sama and after their king was publicly beheaded by General Kanki, the citizens and army surrendered. Her lord made sure that those who surrendered weren't tortured and killed by Kanki or his army, which they were famous for. The same can't be said for the royal family. The only relative of the king that lived in the royal palace who was still alive, was the pink-haired woman in the cell. Every other attendant, princess, and even the king's male lovers were all killed. They didn't want any of them to escape and try to raise a rebellion for the sake of revenge or leak information, it was better to be safe than sorry.

The only reason this princess was still alive was because her lord had bargained for her life before the war with Zhao even started. Riboku-sama had made two conditions on him taking over and helping with defeating Zhao. The first was that after the people surrendered, they were not to be harmed. The second was that Sakura-hime's life be spared and given to him in exchange for his full cooperation. King Sei had no qualms with either conditions as long as Riboku-sama took responsibility if anything were to go wrong.

Everything went as he had predicted, he even knew Sakura-hime was going the have her back up against them, but underestimated how long she could starve herself for. He was at a loss of what to do, the only other option was force feeding and that was a bad option that would make her even more difficult to deal with.

It wasn't hard to tell her lord was tired as he kneeled next to the bars of the cell. The princess had already fallen asleep on the thin mat on the floor. Why does he continue to do this? It's obvious that she hates his guts...

It was chilly in the dungeon at night and she was glad she had worn a thicker robe than she normally would have. Looking at the princess, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Riboku-sama always spoke of her as if she were some goddess sent down by the heavens, especially after the big celebration in the royal court.

She remembered how fixated he seemed with the woman, like he was entranced as she danced with a gracefulness someone like herself could never achieve. Yes, she can admit the princess was beautiful and an amazing dancer, but why was he going to such lengths for her? He went as far interfering with marital arrangements the king had set up, even involving her and Futei in his plans.

There were plenty of gorgeous women willing to throw themselves at his feet, herself included. So why?...

"If she stays in this cell any longer, I fear she may die soon." Riboku's somber voice startled her back to reality.

"Hmph, it will happen whether she's in here or not. The girl has no sense of self preservation."

"Kaine!" The anger in this voice was apparent, unable to accept the truth. The woman didn't want to live anymore, she made that quite clear.

She couldn't help but shake her head, feeling pity for the man and his uncharacteristic foolishness.

* * *

Riboku couldn't help feeling useless as he stared at the sick pinkette, her fever making her sweat bullets. The guard on duty late last night told him she had been like this since he started his shift and hasn't made a peep the whole time.

The only noises she made were groans every now and then, but that's all. He decided he had to get her out of the dungeon. It was cold, dirty, and reeked of death. Anyone would fall ill after being locked up in such a place for over a week, that and she refused to eat anything he had sent down to her. The only thing he could manage was getting Kaine to get her to drink some water here and there.

"Kaine, tell the guards to have her chambers prepared and they will rotate their shifts outside her door and the hall leading to it." This would be a better option, hopefully.

"Riboku-sama! That's a horrible idea. It's easier to keep her in the cell, so that she can't try to escape or attack anyone. It also keeps others out who might want to harm her."

He let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know that, but this arrangement is not working out. Perhaps if she feels less like a...prisoner...she would be more compliant. The room has no windows or other means of escape. The only way in or out is the hall and the guards will be stationed there. No one goes in or out aside from the two of us and Futei. This is only until we can return to Kanyou."

This would be the best course of action now, until they can return with the princess in tow. The king agreed that if he helped subjugate the lands of Zhao and help overthrow the current king, that she would belong to him. The princess would be coming to Kanyou with him, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Sakura's chambers had been untouched since the battle for the kingdom a little over a week ago. The fighting had not reached this side of the palace, thankfully.

Riboku had her brought up from the dungeon and put into her own bed. A healer would be sent in later with some medicinal herbs and anything else they needed to get her fever down. Before they made the journey to Qin's capital, she would have to be in better health.

An attendant knocked on the door and entered after he gave his permission. Carrying a basin of water and cloth, the smaller man bowed and quickly left the room as soon as he was dismissed.

Dipping the cloth in the cool water, he gently started wiping the sweat from her face and neck. She was panting and her skin was burning up. Until the healer arrived, the only thing he could do was try to cool her off.

Even though she was ill, she still looked beautiful to him. Memories of when he first saw her filtered through his mind, causing a smirk to spread across his face.

The first few times he had seen her, she was sneaking around the palace, seemingly up to no good. He doubted she knew he was watching her as she snuck away from the guards and out into the woods. Curiosity got the best of him and he followed the mysterious beauty. All kinds of rumors circulated about the "heretic" princess who was recently brought to the palace. It was hard not to hear all the gossip buzzing around the capital, it made him miss living out in the countryside, where people were too concerned with trying to make ends meet to bother with such petty things.

Riboku knew it was wrong and he shouldn't have been there. There was a meeting with a few of the other generals in the next hour. He should have been preparing for it, not following one of the king's daughters out into woods, but he with reasoned with himself that it could be detrimental not to. What if an enemy kidnapped her and held her for ransom? The king wouldn't pay it anyway, but it would be better to avoid situations like that.

They walked for at least a half an hour, without her noticing his presence, until reaching the river. The princess kicked off her shoes and laid down in the grass, letting out a deep sigh. _'What is she doing?'_ The woman just laid in the sun, taping her foot and humming a song.

She seemed so relaxed and carefree compared to when he had seen her in the palace. The view before him was so serene, the last though in the back of his head was the meeting, which would surely be delayed due to his absence.

When the woman had her fill, she brushed the grass off her robe as she stood and started making her way back to the palace. Riboku couldn't help but chuckle knowing that she never realized for a second that he was following her. Maybe if she did, she would think twice about venturing out without any guards or attendants. This time it was him, but next time...who knows. He would have to inform the guards to keep a better eye on the rebellious princess for her own good.

By the time the annual celebration the king threw every spring had come, he still hadn't formally introduced himself to the pinkette. Rumor was that the king had decided to use the event to showcase his daughters for potential "suitors" and as always, show all those throughout the lands his splendor and riches. Anyone worth note in the military or the royal court was ordered to go, their attendance was mandatory.

Kaine was more than willing to attend the event and Futei insisted on going if she was. Those two were difficult to deal with when together. They were always either insulting and hitting each other, or Futei would be trying to hit on to the irate woman. Though at odds with each other, they were loyal and hardworking, he knew he could trust them.

As the performance at the celebration began, the princesses of the kingdom came out from behind a curtain dressed up in colorful silk robes and fancy ornaments, looking every bit the part of royalty. Instantly, his eyes drew to one dancer that stood out above the rest, Sakura-hime.

If her pink hair and fair skin didn't make her stick out, then her dancing did. He couldn't look away, not wanting to miss a second. The way her body moved was just...downright _sinful_.

She smiled as she twirled and swayed to the rhythm of the music. The blood rushed to his face when the dance began, but now it was heading elsewhere as lewd thoughts crossed his mind watching the goddess at work. The thought that most of the men in the room were probably doing the same angered him, but was expected since this was also an event for potential suitors.

All he knew was at that moment, he decided on one thing: he would have her.

* * *

"What are...you doing here?"

Riboku was broken out of his thoughts by her soft voice, not carrying the usually aggressive tone he was becoming accustom to.

"I had you brought up from the dungeon because of how sick you're getting. I'm waiting for the healer to arrive so they can look at you and hopefully remedy your illness." He put the cloth back into the water, knowing she wouldn't want his assistance.

"Don't bother... There's no point..." She closed her eyes and turned away.

Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him. "Don't say such foolish things. The healer should be coming any minute and you will do as they tell you to. After that, I would like to speak with you about what's going to happen."

Sakura gave him a defiant glare and he just knew she was going to try to give him and everyone else a hard time.

"If you don't do as the healer says and take the medicine and food they give you, then I will personally request General Kanki to come up here and do it for them. You wouldn't like that, right Hime?"

Baring her teeth with fire in her eyes, he thought she was going to try to hit him. "You bastard, you wouldn't dare!" Not saying a word, he could see she was contemplating his threat and the chances of him carrying it out.

He knew it was low considering the situation, but if it would get her to do what he wanted, then it didn't matter. It's not like he would actually let that rabid animal around her.

"Don't...I'll do it...just don't do that." After a knock on the door, Kaine entered with the healer, who immediately began the task at hand. Sakura didn't put up a fight so far, maybe she was too sick? Or maybe she thought he would make good on his threat?

Kaine narrowed her eyes at Sakura with obvious distaste, making him frown at her. For now, he'll leave the older woman to her job. There was still much to do before they left for Qin and he wanted to wrap things up as quickly as possible.

* * *

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had gotten sick like this. Thanks to the older woman who came to help her out, she was clean and starting to feel a bit better. After a harsh scolding from the healer, she ate some food that was brought in. After that first reluctant bite, she realized how hungry she truly was after not eating for the last week. The woman warned her not to eat too much or she might throw it up.

Why was she giving in when her resolve to die was absolute? Why didn't she reject the woman and the food? Simple, she was deathly afraid of General Kanki. Would Riboku keep his word if she defied him again? She couldn't confidently answer that. Truth be told, she neither knew the man well or could predict how his mind works.

The thought of him sending that insane bandit into her room made her fists clench tightly. Never in her life had she felt so powerless and defenseless as she did under that disgusting mans large body. Remembering those cold, dark eyes full time of excitement made her tremble. If Riboku didn't interfere... There were things worse than death, and one of those things are being found by General Kanki or his army.

As the older woman grabbed her things and left, Sakura couldn't help feeling tired after eating so well and laying down on a comfortable bed. She had clean robes on and was so grateful the smell of the dungeon was replaced with a floral scent. For the first time in over a week, she let her mind go blank trying to push aside all the images that haunted her dreams.

* * *

With a knock on the door, Riboku let himself into the guarded chambers. It had been a few hours since the healer had taken her leave. He was grateful that Sakura had complied with the woman and didn't give her a hard time.

Walking into the room, he noticed the princess curled up on her bed, deep in slumber. He pulled up a chair, content with watching her sleeping form. How would things go from here? How compliant would she be all the way to Kanyou?

Different scenarios played through his mind, but each one seemed even more difficult than last. What exactly did he want her to do? It's not like he expected her to willingly share her bed with him right after the loss of her family and state.

Although, to say he didn't intend for that to happen eventually would be a lie. He knew when he asked King Sei for Sakura's life in exchange for his help against Zhao, that she would be his woman. The end seemed inevitable and if he hadn't bargained for her, there's no doubt she would have lost her life the day Kantan was sieged. There were no survivors of the royal family aside from her and it was all because of him.

The life she had been given in the palace was not fit for someone like her. The women were bloodthirsty and the men were snakes, always trying to tear someone down until there's nothing left. Although she's a strong woman, she shouldn't have to endure living in an environment like that. If she stayed with him, he could give her a better life. It might not be as luxurious and flashy as a princess of King Tou Jou would probably demand, but he liked to think he had many other redeeming qualities that could make her happy.

Watching as her chest rose and fell with her soft breathing, he admired her elegant features. A calloused hand gently pushed asides a few loose stands of pink hair, feeling the soft skin under his finger tips.

A quick flash of anger shot through him as it reminded him of the time he walked in on King Tou Jou as he was about to strike her. There was talk all over the court of how the princess disobeyed the king by not showing up when a suitor arrived.

No one knew where she currently was, except Riboku. There was no doubt that she had gone off into the woods again, but he wasn't going to say anything and it would make him look suspicious. Not only did he not want to cause more problems than he already had, but her absence would mean she wouldn't be leaving with any of the men that arrived.

The truth of the matter was, it was all his doing. He was the reason the first few men didn't arrive, thanks to the assistance of Kaine and Futei. It's not hard to pull off such a task, especially with his careful planning. The last one was very short notice and he sent Futei out to intercept the attendant who was to inform the princess of the mans arrival that day.

She would _not_ find out and with as few guards he had situated near her quarters, there was no doubt she would flee into the woods. One thing he excelled at was observing others and learning how to predict their moves and reactions. It's shown countless times as he plans out battles and counters his enemies.

One thing he didn't predict was the king to actually go to her room to confront her. As soon as he arrived in the courts, there were whispers of the princess returning and how enraged King Tou Jou was at her disobedience and where he currently was. It was unheard of for their lazy king to do such a thing as going all the way to the other side of the palace, usually he would order people to go to him.

Riboku hightailed it to the direction of Sakura's chambers, since he already knew exactly where it was located. The closer he got the louder the voice shouting in her room became. It was no doubt the king yelling, there was no way he wouldn't be able to recognize it after hearing him carry on so many times in the royal court.

Reaching the doorway, he saw the king gripping up the princess, about to hit her. Without thinking, he yelled out to the enraged man, stopping him in mid-action.

Everyone in the royal courts and in the capital know you do not interrupt the king or speak back to him, doing so will undoubtedly result in death.

Looking at Sakura, it was clear from the bruising on her cheek that the king had already struck her. The urge to pull out his sword and cut the older man down was almost unbearable. With his fists clenched at his side, it took all rational thought to not use them to beat him to death.

No, not only did he have to think about himself and Sakura, but all those who trust and rely on him. The only way he could think of getting out of this situation without anyone getting hurt, was to appeal to the kings greedy side. Reminding him of the money his daughter makes him was sure enough to work, which it did. He tossed the woman onto the floor, like a child with a broken toy and immediately began talking about the news of the Qi ambassadors arrival, as if he hadn't just abused his daughter.

As the king walked out, Riboku stood in the doorway hoping the princess would look up at him so he could try to convey some sort of apologetic message to her. The words that came out of his mouth to the king were hurtful towards her and he knew he regretted them before they even left his mouth, but they worked.

The woman sat on the floor with her head hung down in shame and embarrassment. In that moment, he truly resented himself knowing his selfish desire was the reason this whole incident happened in the first place. The way he spoke as if she wasn't another human being, was just as bad as kicking her while she's down.

Before turning to leave, Riboku promised himself that one day when the princess is his, she would never have that look on her face again. She would never have bruises from being hit and would never be paraded around for money, like her father did. If she wanted to dance, it would only be on her terms and hopefully just for him. Most of all, he didn't want her to be ashamed of herself because of that disgusting man who claims he is her father...

Green eyes fluttered open as Riboku continued to stroke the pinkette's cheek. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice.

"What's going to happen to me?" Removing his hand immediately, he was startled that he didn't notice her eyes open. The question threw him off guard for a second, as she sat up in the bed looking at him with tired eyes. "Are they going to execute me? After all, I am one of the kings daughters. I don't understand what's going on."

The room was quiet as Riboku contemplated what he wanted to say. Should the answer be sugarcoated or would that only make matters worse? The was no point in dancing around it any longer and drawing out the inevitable.

"You're not going to be executed...The king of Qin has decided to spare you're life. We will be heading for Kanyou soon, actually."

The woman's mouth dropped open and eyes widened as she took in the information. "What do you mean we're heading for Kanyou? And why was I spared and not anyone else, even the younger princesses!"

The strategist let out a deep sigh, knowing this was going to be difficult. "I offered my services to Qin and bargained for you're life. Since you were a member of the royal family, you would have been executed and I couldn't let that happen. We're going to Kanyou because that's where my residence is. Since I have been given the same position in Kanyou as in Kantan, I need to be in Qin's capital."

"That still doesn't answer my question about what's going to happen to me. Will I be imprisoned in Kanyou?... Do you know how many people died because of what you did? Why did you do this?" She glared daggers at him and balled her fists into the sheets around her.

"Hime, outside of the palace there is a war going on to unite all of China under one flag. So far, the Qin have had nothing but victory after victory. The people of Zhao were in a desperate situation with a fool for a king squandering all the countries resources and having people executed left and right. Under Qin's rule, the people can prosper and be able to live better lives. In order to do that, the head of the state had to fall and regrettably many people were pulled into that. The king had ample time to surrender knowing the odds weren't in his favor and treated it as if it were a joke."

He was glad the pinkette was listening intently and not interrupting as he explained himself. The room felt stuffy all of a sudden as the woman's emerald eyes bore into his, as if she was searching his soul. It made him feel uncomfortable, like he was exposing himself in front of her, but he would continue until she was satisfied. Although he technically didn't have to tell her anything, he wanted to so the transition would hopefully be smoother. Waiting until right before they left, would probably result in her carrying on all the way to Qin. This way she could tire herself out or come to terms with what's going to happen.

"You won't be imprisoned, but will have to stay at my residence for your own sake. Being from the former royal family, you could be targeted for ransom or an assassination attempt, which I will not allow to happen. You'll be safe as long as you stay there and don't draw attention to yourself."

She was quiet for a minute, eyes cast down at her hands. "Don't draw attention? Having to worry someone could come to kill me and being forced to go to a country I want nothing to do with?... Its just a lot to take in... What will I do? Are you going to make me a handmaiden in your household?" The anger was visible on her face, hating every second as freedom slipped further from her grasp.

Riboku didn't know if her anger was at losing the power to make her own choices or the thought of becoming a servant, despite coming from royalty. "No...you will become my wife. You won't need to serve anyone, but me."

As soon as he finished his sentence, she leapt off the bed and onto him, knocking them backwards out of the chair and onto the floor. "You bastard! I knew it! I knew there had to be a reason. You men are all the same, thinking only about THAT!"

It would be a lie if Riboku said he didn't enjoy the woman straddling his waist and shaking him. The sudden spike in her energy surprised him, considering how lifeless she seemed earlier, but this needed to stop. After all, he's just a man and there was a beautiful woman practically riding on top of him.

Flipping their positions and pinning her to the floor, the fierce look in his eyes instantly made her fall silent. "Are all women the same and think men only care about their bodies and what they can do with them? Yes, I'm a man, but I also have priorities. You do as well, that's why you WILL marry me, Hime. You don't have any other option that doesn't involve you getting killed or worse."

The woman squirmed and flailed, cursing his name. He kept her pinned until she tired herself out, which didn't take long as she was still weak from being sick and stuck in the dungeon. Picking her up, he laid her back on the bed as she stopped resisting him, probably from lethargy.

Saying all there was to say, he figured he'd leave to give the princess time and space to think about all he said. Eventually, she would understand this was for the best and would be grateful later on down the road.

* * *

Sakura was at a loss of what to do. It didn't take a genius to figure out that going with that man was probably better than getting executed, but she couldn't help but lament on her lost time. Growing up in the village with her mother, she imagined working as a healer for the people in the area and finding someone on her own. She would fall in love with a respectable man, who loved her just as much, they would marry and start a family together in the village.

It was just too much to ask for in these times of war. Women were used as pawns, payment, or given as gifts. Men were sent out to war or toiled in the fields until they couldn't do it anymore. This world was cruel and being able to live a peaceful life with the ones you love was nothing more than a pipe dream.

As his wife, Sakura knew it was expected of her to lay beneath him any time he wanted and to bear his children. That would be her job, to do anything and everything to make her husband happy, until one of them dies or she is replaced with a concubine or lover.

_'That is not a life I can accept! It's either marry him or die? No, I still could run and try to hide in one of the many villages away from the palace, or even in the woods, if need be. After everything I've been through so far in life, I can't just let it end like this...'_

No matter what it took, she would leave this place and find her own way. Her pride had been damaged enough from the rough living in the village and in Kantan, where she was scorned. The problem would be how noticeable she would be in a crowd with her pink hair, but there were ways of covering that up.

Two days after Riboku told her of his intentions and not showing up, Sakura decided to set her plan in motion. Getting out of this fortress would not easy in any way.

To say it was difficult would be an understatement when trying to distract the guards without alerting them of what was going on. After sneaking through the corridors, knowing all the short cuts and passageways, she could feel freedom right at her fingertips. It seemed like ages since she felt the sunshine on her face and the grass beneath her feet.

As she snuck out of one of the passageways, the bright sun was blinding as her eyes tried to adjust.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

_'Shit! I know that loud woman's voice from anywhere.'_ Sakura ran towards the woods as fast as she could, with Kaine in pursuit.

The dark haired woman chased after the pinkette knowing that if her lord found out she was missing, he would not only be angry with them, but also send his men out to search for her.

Dashing through the trees and feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Sakura knew this was her chance to escape, but how long would she be able to outrun her pursuer? Kaine was always on the battlefield or training with Riboku's army and was in much better shape.

"I said stop!" She could feel the woman right at her heels, closing in. _'This can't be it. I know I'm capable of more than this. I'm not going down without a fight!'_ Sakura whirled around, kicking Kaine right in her solar plexus, making her double over. While she gasped for air, the pinkette took off like a bat out of hell.

All she could hear were the leaves and branches crunching under her feet as she ran for her life. No more Kantan, no more royalty, no more palace, no more Riboku. She just wanted a quiet life somewhere, to be happy and raise a family on her own terms. _'I will find my own happiness!'_

She could hear the heavy breathing of the woman she thought she left behind catching up. _'No...I don't know how much longer I can keep running from her.'_ Before she knew it, she was tackled to the ground and wrestling the commander into the dirt and leaves, but found herself pinned under the stronger woman's hold.

Sakura tried to buck the older woman off of her and they threw fists attempting to throw each other off. Kaine slugged her in the jaw and as the princess was stunned, she pulled out a blade, cutting down the front of her robes and chest bindings in one sweep, without drawing blood.

Sakura yelled out as her robes fell off to the side, exposing her naked body to the world. Kaine smirked as she noticed the young woman's nipples hardening as the cool breeze chilled her. Riboku-sama was right when he said she truly was beautiful, but this was not the time to be admiring the view.

"Is this what you want?! This is what will happen to you if you try to escape or if Riboku-sama changes his mind. Do you know what happens to women like us when we're captured or have our homes are invaded and taken over? We're stripped down to nothing, exposed as the day we were born in front of everyone and taken over and over again without a choice or say in the matter! You should be grateful for what he's done for you, but you're just a spoiled brat from the palace! If it had been any other soldier, you would have been raped and killed already."

Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. While the woman on top of her kept yelling, she felt more ashamed and embarrassed of her nakedness with every second that passed. Is this what awaited her? Being caught like an animal and being shamed in such a manner?

She couldn't help but notice the look of pain and sadness in the dark eyes above her. Did she have to endure such things when she was younger? There were villages that were far worse than hers, she was just lucky she didn't experience whatever Kaine had endured.

With either amazing or horrible timing, Futei and some of his troops showed up to escort Kaine and the princess back after he witnessed his "beloved" fellow commander run off after seeing the other woman escape. Before Sakura could try to run off again, something hit her from behind, knocking her into total darkness.

* * *

Kaine quickly knocked the woman out cold before making sure she was completely covered in front of the men present. If Riboku-sama heard about what happened, he would be livid. Usually he was calm and collected, but she knew for a fact he would freak out if he knew his beloved princess was exposed in front of a these dirty soldiers and Futei, of all people.

Her and Futei rode back on horses with the unconscious woman in tow, neither of them saying a word to each other. After reaching the palace, the two of them carried Sakura-hime through the passage she escaped from and back into her chambers, after chastising the guards on their inability to keep one woman in her room. This could not happen again, or it would reflect badly on them to their lord.

Kaine decided to clean and change Sakura before Riboku-sama returned to see her in this sorry state. There was nothing she could do about the bruise on her face, but she could change the damaged robe and wipe the dirt off her skin. After thanking Futei and dismissing him, she set to her task at hand.

Ridding the woman of her torn robes and ruined bindings, she left her naked as she grabbed a basin of warm water she had an attendant fetch for her. The attendant could have always been told to clean her up, but it was her fault this happened. She didn't need to go to so far and humiliate the young woman, but she didn't realize how good she would have it in her lords care. What would happen if she didn't go after her and someone else had? The fool needed to understand her situation a little better.

Taking the cloth out of the water and draining it, she started to wash away the dirt on her off her exposed skin starting with face and legs, then moving onto her neck and chest. Kaine felt envious as she ran the cloth up her womanly curves to her much fuller breasts. The princess's chest was more endowed and her hips were wider when she compared them. Her hair was long and felt so silky.

Unlike her tanned skin from spending most days out in the sun, Sakura-hime's was fair and soft. Even her breasts were beautiful. She couldn't forget how the younger woman's tits bounced as she struggled beneath her, with those pretty little pink nipples calling out for attention...

The door opened as Riboku-sama entered, causing her to yell out at the sudden intrusion and embarrassment of her own perverse thoughts.

His eyes bugged out as she tried to cover the princess up in front of the intruding man. "R-Riboku-sama! Get out of here!" Realizing this was a potentially dangerous situation, the general closed the door, waiting on the other side until his subordinate finished up.

The woman began to stir as she cleaned up the torn materials and gathered what she brought with her. For several minutes she continued to avoided making eye contact with the younger woman. Finally deciding to look down at the princess, she noticed her staring at the wall with an unreadable expression. Was it defeat? Was it sadness?

"What's with that face, huh?" For some reason, she just felt the need to talk to her, maybe out of pity? Guilt? Sympathy? Or maybe part of her was curious about what she would say.

There was no form of a response, irritating her. "Oi? Stop ignoring me..."

"Sorry, I'm not in the most talkative mood. Especially after being knocked out and dragged back to the place I was trying to leave." Kaine sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Did you really think you were going to get away? I hate to tell you this, but with that hair and mark on your forehead, you will stick out like a sore thumb and be easily recognizable... Hime, I just don't understand you. You go from being royalty to about to be executed, and you treat the person who saved you like he's nothing but garbage. Do you really understand the position you're in?"

The pinkette rolled over looking the commander in the eyes. "Yes, marry Riboku or die."

"Hmph, Riboku-_sama_ really put his neck out for you, for who knows what reason. If it wasn't for him, you would probably be buried in the one of the mass graves with the others or sold to some scummy pervert. Didn't you listen to a word I told you earlier? As much as I hate it, women usually get the shit end of the stick... The reality of the situation is hard for someone to accept, but can't you see the great opportunity you have?" The princess snorted looking away.

"Stop being so ungrateful. Riboku-sama is willing to take you in as his official wife. He's a good man and wouldn't hurt you. Believe it or not, he has a lot to offer somebody, you would live a good life compared to this."_ A life she wanted, but could never have..._ "There are many women who could only dream of being in your position, so stop being stubborn and accept it, this is your fate. You're the last princess of Zhao...have some pride as the last of the royal family from our home country. We may live in Qin, but nothing will ever change where we came from."

Sakura looked back at Kaine, deep in thought. "I... wanted to be able to live my life the way I chose. I wanted to marry someone of my own accord, not being forced into something like this."

"Look Hime-sama, as another woman, I understand what you're saying, but this world isn't kind enough for that. You're father had been trying to marry you off for a while right? And most of them men were scumbags, but you still were dressed up and ready to go. What makes this so hard? Especially with someone like my lord." Part of her felt like the princess was being a hypocrite in her actions. Why had she not fought then, even with the possibility of death, but was willing to now?

"How do you know about that?" A pink eye brow arched, emphasizing her question. She wasn't aware that those in the military would listen to the petty gossip of the royal court.

"I heard all about it different times I was in the capital. That and Riboku-sama was the one who arranged for those men to not make it to Kantan. He couldn't let you go with them."

Sakura had a look of disbelief on her face. Whether she believed her or not, it was the truth.

"... He said I was damaged goods to my father... How am I suppose to marry a man who says that?"

Kaine raised an eyebrow at her statement. That did not sound like her lord. "I don't know anything about that, but that would be very uncharacteristic of him. He's been trying to keep you safe the best he could without directly interfering with the royal courts himself. Thanks to him you're not some disgusting mans concubine or dancing girl." It wasn't a secret that King Tou Jou was using his daughter to make money from the wealthy that wanted to be entertained.

"Sakura-hime, you owe it to him and everyone who died in the war to stay alive, so you better chose. To willingly make the choice to die, you're spitting in the face of our people and the dead who didn't get that option." With that, Kaine stood up and walked out of the room. Riboku-sama was right outside and she nodded, giving him the okay to enter.

* * *

Was she selfish...like the other princesses she despised so much in the palace? So thoughtless and self absorbed that no one and nothing else mattered? Sakura knew Kaine was right. She thought about the attendant who died while trying to help her escape from the during Qin's siege of Zhao. Never will she forget what happened that day. How many people died, while she was still alive?

How pitiful had she become? Begging for death when when so many had begged for their lives. If her mother saw her now, she would shake her saying, "Wake up, I didn't raise such a weak daughter!". There was no way she could face her under such circumstances.

When her mother had been taken to the palace only to be forsaken all those years ago, she didn't take the easy way out. On her own, she made a living and raised her child as a single parent, even if it earned her insults. She held her head high and tried to make the best of any horrible situation.

At that moment, Sakura decided she just wasn't ready to die, not until she was someone her mother would be proud of. There were also many things in life to still do and experience.

She wanted to live to see the prosperity and change that Riboku spoke of. Like Kaine said, no matter where she lived, it wouldn't change the fact that Zhao would always be her homeland. As the last of the royal family, it was important to see the outcome. Would they be better off flying under Qin's flags with their king?

After a few consecutive knocks, the door slowly opened and Riboku walked in to the room with a soft greeting before closing the door. Sakura wasn't sure if he knew she had tried to escape or not, but not mentioning it would be best. There was a pregnant pause as the tall man shuffled around the room before finally settling for the previously occupied chair.

The atmosphere had felt more relaxed than all their previous encounters since the fall of Kantan. Neither said anything, not wanting to send unwanted ripples into the waters.

Sakura kept her face hidden in the covers, not entirely sure of how to act or what to say. Did she want to marry this man? No. The truth was that he was like a mystery, she didn't know who he really was. There were so many contradictions and misunderstandings that it would make anyone second guess what they were seeing and hearing. If only for this instant, she wished she could read his mind and know the truth about everything.

The more thought that went into his words and actions, the further away she felt from understanding the enigma known as Riboku. It was like he was a great ocean, but she could only see the waters surface, but nothing beneath it. She couldn't grasp its depths or the many mysteries it holds.

The fact was that she had every intention of living, even if it meant being tied to this man. She would live for those who couldn't, like the attendant who died trying to save her at the hands of General Kanki. It had to be fate that she lived through all that and was still here, in one piece.

Pulling the covers down to face the general after steeling her resolve to speak, she stopped, seeing the shocked look on his face.

"What happened to your jaw?!"

_'Shit...'_ The princess didn't say a word, knowing he was going to be angry either way. How stupid can she be, it wasn't like she couldn't feel the soreness from the hit. It still ached, but it didn't register in her mind to hide it from him.

"Hime!" She jumped as he raised his voice, effectively breaking her thought process. "Who did that? Did the guards let someone in here?"

Sakura let out a sigh, it was better to come clean than have someone ended up getting punished for something they didn't do. Although, the guards were lacking if even she could escape.

"No, I tried to run away. Kaine caught me and we had a bit of a scuffle. She tried to get me to stop, but..."

Riboku stood up, with clenched fists. "Dammit!" The chair he sat on was kicked across the room in anger. Startled, the pinkette pushed herself to the farthest end of the bed away from the raging man.

Looking at him as he fumed, she could see the bags under his green eyes and how utterly worn out he seemed. How many sleepless nights had he spent doing work and strategizing plans? She knew he was angry at her, or more likely, felt betrayed that she tried to run from him after all he tried doing for her.

"I'm sorry." Those two words stopped everything in an instant. The blonde haired man stilled before turning to her with an unreadable expression. Did she mean it? Not really. When she left earlier, she had every intention of running as far as her legs could take her, but Kaine got in the way. Unfortunately, she knew if she wanted to ever leave this room without the risk of being killed, he was the answer.

"Ever since the king had ordered me to be brought here to the palace, my life feels like it's been turned upside down. I went from being a healers daughter in a little village, to a princess of Zhao, to absolutely nothing. My world is once again drastically changing and I cannot just shamelessly run away anymore, while everyone else struggles to adapt." For some reason, she just felt the need to get this off her chest. Across the bed, the strategist stood there taking in every word, knowing how important details are.

"I'm not ready to die just yet. I want to see what happens to my homeland under Qin's rule. You spoke of peace and prosperity that would come once China was finally united as one. All the people in Zhao deserve a better life after King Tou Jou and all the wars that have caused so much suffering. I want to see this new world King Sei creates with my own eyes."

Riboku watched her with calculating eyes, like he was determining the honesty of her words. He just found out that she was hit trying to escape, and now... He didn't know what to think.

"Then, I take this as you accepting my offer?" Slowly walking over to the other side of the bed, eyeing her like a hawk. Sakura hesitated, feeling uncomfortable at his proximity. If she said yes, would he try to take her now, or wait? Panicking at the thought, she prayed to Kami that he would give her more time.

As he stood in front of her, she couldn't muster up the courage to peer up at him, afraid of seeing that lustful look he's given her many times before. Feeling the bed sink under his weight, her heart hammered in anxiety.

Sitting close enough to feel the heat from his body, Sakura tried not to scurry away like she was itching to do. Taking in a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Yes."

_'I hope I'm making the right choice...'_

A warm hand guided her chin up to look him in the face. A blush spread across her face seeing him smile, unable to hide the jubilation in his eyes.

"I know I didn't give you much of a choice, but thank you for accepting." Soft lips touched her forehead, giving an affectionate kiss that made her shiver.

Riboku stood up, grasping her hands in his much larger ones, making eye contact. "Another thing, do not say you're absolutely nothing. Not only are you the last princess of our homeland, but you are also going to be my wife. So do not make such disparaging statements as they also insult me." Seeing the vein pop on her forehead at the wife comment, he left out a hearty laugh.

Heading towards the door in much better spirits than earlier, he looked back before taking his leave. "I will come by tomorrow to speak with you about our travel to Kanyou. Have a good night milady, and I promise you, you won't regret your choice." With those last words, he left the pinkette to her thoughts.

For some reason, Sakura felt some of the weight lift from her shoulders. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, I'm done part two! I don't know why, but this one gave me a really hard time. I'm in the process of moving amongst other things, so trying to write and balance life can be difficult.

For some reason, I can see Kaine being a closet-perv. I don't know why, but I just get that feeling. Maybe it's because I'm a pervert myself that I think others are too haha. I wrote an alternate scene for the part where Sakura was being chased by Kaine that ends up as a threesome with Kanki, but I've been debating on publishing it or keeping to myself. What to do... Anyway, thank you to everybody who read this and my other works so far. I'm still working on Dreams of a Monomaniac and I'll probably start part three of this soon.


	3. Autumn's Passing

There was a cool breeze in the air, letting everyone know autumn was coming to an end and winter would be arriving soon. Sakura was grateful for the multilayered robe that kept her warm as she held onto the reins of the steed. They were finally going to Kanyou now that Kantan was in a stable position.

Riboku's army travelled west to Qin, with their general leading the march. It had been five days since leaving the capital, but they covered more ground than most cavalries would be able to. The horses and the army were fast and durable from the battles they fought against the mountain tribes in the north. Their horsemanship was considered on par with their enemy, who was know for their speed and strength.

Sakura was grateful one of the attendants had shown her how to ride a horse after she was brought to the capital. It had been one of the times she snuck out and was caught looking at the large beasts. Af first she was hesitant, but after the man showed her how to feed and mount them, it became much easier.

The horses they were riding now we're much larger and faster than the one she had ridden that time. If she had never rode one, there's no doubt this wouldn't have ended well for anyone.

The last few days, they had travelled through dense forests and large fields. Most of the leaves had already fallen from the trees making their path ahead easier to see. It would have been nerve wracking to not be able to see what's around when an enemy could attack at any time.

The pinkette watched the back of the man who was leading the cavalry, thinking about the last few weeks before they started this journey. Even since she agreed to his terms, he seemed to be more lighthearted and relaxed. She noticed the bags under his eyes weren't as predominant as they had been previously.

Sometimes when the servants brought food to the chambers in the evening, Riboku would insist on joining her. At first it was irksome, but his engaging personality had a way of wearing on a person. He would tell her stories from his past or about the many battles his army had been through. The different places and people he spoke of were entertaining and sometimes, even funny.

Part of her still wanted to try to find a way out, the other was learning to accept it. Once they arrive in Qin, the chances of being able to escape would be nil. It was foreign land that did not have the best relations with Zhao, despite being under their control. One of the commanders, Futei, told her that many in Qin held a deep grudge against Riboku because he was the reason that General Ou Ki died.

During a battle between Zhao and Qin, Riboku was the mastermind behind the events that led to General Ou Ki being cut down by Houken, a bushin acting the part of a general. The strategist used the two men's past quarrel to lure one of the "Six Great Generals" out to the battlefield and into his trap. To the enemies surprise near the end of the battle, there had been a 100,000 man army waiting to pick them off when victory seemed to be in their favor.

This victory spread the Riboku army's name far and wide across the lands. This caused the bad blood between Qin told run deeper than it had before.

Sakura found it a bit surprising that a king from an enemy nation would readily accept help from someone who was considered a criminal in his homeland. She didn't know much about King Sei or how their courts work, but you didn't have to be a genius to see why he accepted the blonde man's offer. It was like having a goldmine of information against the enemy. Who better to lead an attack against enemy lands and the capital, than the man who was in charge of organizing their military and defenses?

It made her question, was she really going to be safe? They would be living in a strange place with many people who may see them as an enemy or might want revenge, whether it be for General Ou Ki or the fact they're from Zhao.

Thinking of their arrival made her wonder what to expect when they got there. What was Riboku's residence like? What kind of people would be there? There were so many questions on her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to ask them.

Would she have to deal with dancing girls and concubines trying to fight for his attention or his presence in their bed? It could lead to more problems than she was willing to deal with. She didn't want to think about it, but there was a very good possibility. Many predominant or rich men had lots women living with them.

_'I could care less. The only reason I agreed to this anyway was so that I can get out of this in one piece. There's no need for unwanted feelings to be involved.'_ If he possibly had lovers at his residence, then could he also have children? They had never discussed anything of that nature, but it wasn't unusual for men to have multiple children with different women.

The vein in her forehead was throbbing while she tried to not think about where the general decides to lay his head. Although this marriage was suppose to only be means to an end, the thought of him wanting to touch her after laying with other women made her stomach turn.

Green eyes narrowed towards the trees in the distance as she made a sour face, hating the scenarios playing out in her mind. Sometimes when there was nothing to do, foolish thoughts would make their way to the forefront of her mind. The best distraction was to go over the list of all the reasons why she doesn't like him.

"Sakura-hime, are you alright?" She glanced over to see Riboku looking back at her.

"Uh, y-yeah... I'm fine.' With a raised eye brow, he paused for a minute before turning back to the direction ahead of them.

Sakura let out a deep sigh, admonishing her self for letting those unnecessary thoughts surface. _'Why am I even thinking about these things anyway. It's not like anyone said that's how it will be when we get there.'_ Instead of worrying over what life would be like in the generals household, she would just enjoy the fresh air and the sights as they crossed unfamiliar lands.

* * *

When they arrived at the enormous walls guarding the city, the pinkette couldn't believe her eyes. The gates around the capital were much larger than the ones in Zhao, it was a bit intimidating.

After orders were shouted out from both sides, soldiers slowly opened the gates and Riboku led the way inside. _'This is it. Now there really is no turning back.'_ In a way, it felt like she was in the enemy's stronghold. This might be all she will see after today, there probably won't be a chance or reason for her to leave the capital.

Heading deeper into the city, she took in everything around her. There were so many mansions and buildings, it was enough to make someone dizzy. People dressed in elaborate robes hurried off from place to place, some carrying scrolls or walking with children. There were markets that sold spices, produce, and merchandise from other lands.

_'I remember Riboku told me Qin had been a merchant country for a while when their old Prime Minister, Ryo Fui, was still around. Looks like they still are.'_

As she looked around, she noticed some of the people in the streets sent them hateful looks, especially at the general. Although the animosity was clear in their face, no one said a word and acted accordingly by making way and bowing as they strode by. It seemed not everyone had warmed up to the idea of having the enemy living among them.

Those expressions were not something new to Sakura, who was well acquainted with them. She often received such looks from those in the palace who considered her nothing more than a filthy street rat who had the audacity to claim to be of royal blood.

Kanyou was definitely a large capital and had magnificent structures, but it lacked the elegance and charm that Kantan was renown for. Those things didn't matter though, because she didn't want to live in either place, preferring simplicity to grandeur.

Riboku halted everyone behind him and gave orders to Kaine and Futei who were at his side as soon as the man stopped. After nodding, Futei yelled out orders to the men as the general made his way over to her.

"Hime, I need to report in and take care of some things. Kaine will escort you to the manor and stay with you until I return." Giving him a quick nod, she watched as he left for who knows where.

The pinkette looked over to the female commander, waiting for her to lead the way.

* * *

After making their way through the roads Kanyou, they finally reached the manor. When Kaine announced they arrived, Sakura was let out a sigh of relief. This was the longest she had ever travelled and was just glad to be somewhere.

The place seemed to fit Riboku's personality. It was nothing too extravagant, but large enough that you knew someone of importance lived there.

"Riboku-sama had actually requested a much smaller and simpler dwelling, but the king insisted on him taking this. He said it would reflect badly on him if one of his top generals lived in a shack." Sakura could help but laugh, he definitely seemed like the type that would opt for basic living compared to a palace. "He always said he preferred living out in the rural villages, like Yan Men, to living in Kantan. That's just the type of man he is."

The pinkette couldn't help but get the feeling that Kaine was trying to sell him to her again by pointing out his "good qualities" whenever she had the chance. A grin spread across her face in thought.

"You know, Kaine... It seems like you really admire Riboku **_a lot_** . Maybe you should be the one to marry him, so I can get out of this." Wiggling her eye brows to emphasize her point, making the dark haired woman turn beat red in embarrassment.

"S-stupid! Of course I look up to him, he's my general and nothing more. How foolish!" Sakura laughed loudly seeing how flustered the usually uptight woman became.

"I'm sure, it really shows with how you're blushing, fufu."

"Why you... As my general's betrothed, you really shouldn't talk like that! Now let's go." Kaine stomped off towards the entrance, not looking back once to make sure if the pinkette was being compliant or not.

_'Ha, I must have hit a nerve. Too bad, now I have something to tease her about.'_

As they entered the manor and Kaine began showing her around, she noticed there was only a handful of servants. Someone of his rank would typically have many in their household. Unlike most of the other homes in the capital, the design was simple and it wasn't as lavish as many of residences of the "top brass", but it was comfortable and welcoming.

"Riboku-sama had a guest room prepared for you in advance. He figured it would be more appropriate for now, until you're married."

"How considerate." Although it may have sounded sarcastic, she meant it. Sleeping in the same bed with him would be would have been unnerving. It wouldn't be strange for married couples who lived in large homes to have separate rooms, so she would be fine keeping those arrangements. Being left to her own devices would be the best scenario.

Walking down a long corridor, Kaine pointed to what she said was her lords chambers and beyond that would be hers.

"They're not too far apart, I should have expected no less." Walking to the door and opening it, the commander led her inside. The room was arranged differently than the previous ones hey had seen, there was obviously more effort in the decorating. The first thing her eyes darted to was the bed. After the long journey, curling up and sleeping on something that looked so comfortable was just so tempting.

"I'm sure you would like to bathe and change out of those clothes. The servants will assist you and when you're finished, there will be a new set of robes to wear. Right now they're preparing a meal for us since Riboku-sama will undoubtedly be gone for sometime. I'll be here until he gets back." With that, her plans of sleeping for the rest of the day were shattered, but the sound of a bath and meal was worth it.

* * *

After scrubbing herself clean and drying off, an older woman brought out a silk robe for her to wear. Sakura had to admit it was beautiful and obviously expensive as she put it on. It felt wonderful against her skin. The dancer in her couldn't help but spin to watch the fabric twirl around her body. Yes, it was a fine robe.

"Sakura-sama, the room where you're meal will be served is ready. When you are done, please follow me.

The attendant led her to a room away from the chambers where Kaine was sitting, waiting for the food to be served. The dark haired woman looked up and commented on how elegant the robes looked. Before Sakura could reply, two servants entered with multiple dishes of food. The aroma was enough to make her mouth water.

After setting the food down, the servants bowed before they left, giving the two women privacy as they ate. Sakura was in heaven. The food was even more delicious than it smelled!

"So Hime-sama, what do you think of the manor so far? I should have showed you earlier, but the courtyard is a sight to see. Riboku-sama is quite fond of it."

What did she think of this place? To be honest, it was a nice change from the elaborate palace in Kantan. She could come to like this place in time.

"It has its own charm. The room is tasteful and quite comfortable, especially the bedding. I was quite surprised there doesn't seem to be many servants here, or anyone else for that matter."

"When we came to Kanyou and my lord got this estate, he was supplied many servants from the king. He told him it was unnecessary because he was self sufficient and didn't need all the extra help. After going back and forth on the issue, they agreed on a small number of people to work here. Sometimes, he can be so stubborn." Sakura nodded as another servant entered the room, this time bringing hot tea for the two women as they talked.

"By the way, who else did you expect to be here aside from the servants? You said 'or anyone else'."

The pinkette put down her drink, feeling uncomfortable for the first time since they arrived. "Uh, you know... Like concubines, or children...or both."

Kaine burst out laughing so hard, tears formed in her eyes as she smacked the table, startling the younger woman. 'Did I say something funny?'

"I-I'm sorry..." Her face was red as a tomato, trying to catch her breath. "Forgive me, Hime-sama. That was just one of the funniest things I've heard in a while. Sorry, but I think Riboku-sama is a little too...uh...conservative...for that, I guess you can say?"

"Ah, I see.." Though unwilling to admit it, part of her was truly relieved.

* * *

Sei couldn't be happier as he watched his young daughter holding her new sibling. Kou, one of the women in the harem he was closest to, had recently given birth to their second child together. Now, they were spending time together as a family.

Everything seemed to be going better than he initially planned. With most of the great states under Qin's control, his dream of unifying China was finally becoming reality. General Riboku had returned to the capital earlier that day, with only good news of Zhao's progress so far. Now the only thing standing in his way was Qi, but that wouldn't be much of an issue, not with the strategical genius Riboku on their side.

He was quite a formidable foe when in Zhao's ranks, but an even greater ally when King Tou Jou wanted his head. To think, all he had to do was ensure the lives of the citizens when they surrendered and hand over a princess to have one of the top generals in China join his side. It was such a small price to pay to gain something so grand in return.

Since the beginning, he had no intention of killing those that had surrendered. After all, those people would make up part of his empire. Although it was unusual to allow any royal family member to survive, it was one of the conditions Riboku set.

From what he understood, the princess grew up in a village and had ill will towards the current monarchy at the time. This made things easier and he indulged the generals request. After all, it required very little from him and in return, he would gain all of China with Riboku's help.

* * *

Three weeks passed without incident. Sakura was becoming accustom to the manor and the area, slowly but surely. Like at the palace in Kantan, Riboku would insist on sharing their evening meal together, even after he had spent hours going over plans. It was apparent, she was becoming more comfortable with him as the days flew by.

Part of her still held a grudge for what happened in Zhao, but the other was starting to warm up to him. It was hard not to, especially when he did all he could to make sure she was comfortable in the estate.

Sakura was not callous enough to not appreciate the gesture. Sometimes his company was enjoyable, especially when there weren't many people in the manor to begin with. It felt lonely not having others around most of the time, but his presence eased that. Recently, he was teaching her how to play go, a game she heard of, but never played before. It was more difficult than she initially thought when he explained the rules to her. Even with spending time with the general, there was still too much time on her hands.

Kaine would accompany her to different places near the estate, like what they we're doing today. Since Riboku was going to be busy most of the day, he asked Kaine to escort her to the local market to look around. It made the pinkette feel like she was being treated like a child who needed a chaperone, but knew he was only doing it for her safety.

The market was bustling with people. It wouldn't be hard to get lost in such a crowd. There were so many exciting things she didn't have the chance to see in her homeland. Even Kaine seemed to be in a good mood as she eyed the beautiful jewelry the merchants sold, something surprisingly feminine of her to do.

The princess went from stall to stall looking at all the exotic goods and foods the sellers had to offer. Riboku had given her some money to spend, but she felt hesitant to do so. It didn't feel right. For now, she would just be satisfied looking around.

After looking at some colorful fabrics, she turned to go to the next stall when another woman bumped into her.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to-"

"Zhao scum." Sakura's eyes widen at the insult. The woman stared her down, with a hateful look in her gray eyes. She had to be at least ten to fifteen years older than the pinkette.

_'That damn look again.'_

"What did you just say to me?" Did she hear her right? Although Zhao was now going to become part of Qin, it didn't mean she still didn't have pride when it came to her homeland.

"You heard me. You Zhao trash come into our capital from Kantan acting so high and mighty, like you're above us. You people have no right when you lost your own state."

Gritting her teeth and anger bubbling to the surface, she reached forward grab the woman when two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. "Hime, we cannot cause trouble here. It would be bad for all of us, especially Riboku-sama." Kaine spoke under her breath, so no one else could hear.

Sakura quit struggling, trying to cool down when the woman spit near her foot. "You disgusting old hag!"

The insult made the instigator's eyes widen, visibly enraged. "A foreigner like you dares to speak to me like that! You're going to regret it, you nasty little Zhao whore!" The pinkette frowned as the woman stomped away, shaking from the urge to just plow the witch into the dirt.

"Just forget what she said. This isn't the first time people around here have made nasty comments, but we must refrain from causing any more static than necessary since we're the ones trying to fit into their world. All of our actions will reflect on Riboku-sama in front of the king and the courts. We must not shame our lord." Kaine stood there, eyes narrowing on the big mouth woman as she walked away.

_'Speak for yourself.'_ That's what she wanted to say, but knew causing a scene would not be in their best interests. They were still going to be considered as enemies and foreigners, but Riboku was trying to build a bridge over that gap. Until then, they would have to bite their tongues and try to their best to avoid any conflict with those who live here.

* * *

Sakura frowned, staring at the wall in contempt. The rude woman in the marketplace really enraged her. If Kaine wasn't there, the hag would have undoubtedly got what she deserved. It would have been satisfying at the time, but the repercussions wouldn't have been worth it. As she sat there fuming, servants brought in the evening meal, not that she was particularly hungry.

"What's with the angry face, Hime?"

Looking up, she saw Riboku standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back. With a_ 'hmph'_, she turned away looking back at the wall, still angry.

The blonde man laughed as he casually walked across the room, taking a seat near his betrothed. "Kaine told me what happened today, so I can understand why you're angry... I apologize for not discussing it with you. This is not the first time there has been an altercation between us and the Qin living here. As you know, there's a lot of animosity among the people for so many different reasons that it's hard to keep up with."

"Yes, I can see why. After all the wars and people who died, there will always be someone angry about their loss. People won't forget those negative feelings just because we're living among them." Sakura clenched her fist in frustration. The Qin thought they were the only ones entitled to that anger? What about the 400,000 Zhao men that were buried alive? What about the royal family that was slaughtered after they stole her homeland? Did she not have every reason to hate them just as much as they hated her?

"Hime, there's no doubt in my mind that you also feel the same way they do. I can see the hatred in your eyes. No one can really say that it's wrong to hold those emotions for those that took everything away, but doing so will only make things worse. Hatred and resentment will only wear you down until you're no longer the person you use to be. It will neither bring back what is lost, nor give you a sense of closure."

"What do you know? About anger or loss?" The princess practically hissed out in anger at the nerve he had. Riboku's rambling was starting grate her nerves. _He_ is the last person who should be saying such things to her, since he's part of the reason for Zhao's downfall.

"What do I know about anger or loss? Let's see..." The general leaned back, taking in a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling. There was a moment of silence between them as she waited for his answer.

"When I was younger, wars broke out near where I grew up so often, it was nothing out of the ordinary. The fighting always drug villages and innocent people into the mix, leaving only devastation in its wake. Sometimes whole villages were swallowed up, not even leaving a single orphan to tell its story. In one of these wars, both of my parents were killed." The pinkette stilled, intently listening to his story. This was a rare opportunity that she wasn't about to pass up.

"Even after losing them, I couldn't even take the time to grieve properly. The fighting was nonstop and something like that would have gotten me killed. Not long after that, my own brothers were slaughtered on the battlefield. They were the last of my family. The only thing I could think of was revenge." Riboku folded his arms across his chest, looking towards the princess and watching the emotions dance across her face at his words.

"I independently organized an attack with some of the fellow men in the army who felt the same hatred for their losses. We fought and shed blood with all the ferocity we could muster, until I beheaded the enemy general with my spear. I thought my men and I would finally have closure and our families could rest in peace."

"What do you mean thought? What happened?" Sakura was completely engrossed in the general's story. It was obviously a painful subject for him to speak about.

"Everyone died. After the general's head went flying and I turned around in victory to my comrades, not even a single one was alive. My cousin, neighbors, friends, everyone. That was when I truly learned the meaning of loss. Our pride is important, but the lives of your comrades and those close to you holds an even greater weight that we cannot take for granted. Hatred leads to nothing, but despair."

Sakura didn't know what to say to this. Here she was fuming over some woman's petty comments and he tells her something like this.

"I apologize for my assumptions and judging without knowing much about you. You have had more than your fair share of pain. To lose everyone you care about, I couldn't imagine... The only person that I truly cared for and lost was my mother. Having to go through that over and over again... I'm sorry."

Riboku smirked as he reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "Do not pity me, Hime. That is the past and I've already conquered my demons. That is why I decided to become a strategist, so that I can win without more bloodshed than necessary. Though I would prefer a world rid of wars, I will do anything and everything to avoid losing those close to me."

The pinkette couldn't help but admire the determination in his eyes, he was indeed a passionate man. Even with all the loss and death in his life, he overcame all of it to become more than what most men could dream of in their lifetime. Now, she was finally seeing what Kaine looked up to and respected so much. She could feel the heat stinging her cheeks as she looked away from his burning stare, making him chuckle.

"Sorry milady, your food is probably cold now after listening to me ramble on about myself." He gestured to the meal the servants brought in earlier.

"That doesn't bother me in the least. I appreciate you talking to me like this and I don't mind if it isn't hot."

Riboku laughed and insisted she eat her meal with him. "Please, go ahead and eat before it goes bad."

They ate in a comfortable silence as Sakura ran his words through her head over again. She hadn't imagined the general had such a painful life, but then again, it's more common than one would think in this day of age. Before long, her food was gone as she mused over their conversation. The man across from her sat quietly, having already finished his portion when she was halfway done eating.

"Unfortunately, I will have to return to my study and finish up some work with Futei who should be arriving soon. Before that, I wanted to give you something."

Reaching into the sleeve of his robe, he pulled out the dagger he had given her in the palace the first time they spoke. Sakura was stunned as he held it out to her, it was like a reminder of her failed escape from General Kanki.

"You look pretty shocked. I grabbed this when I was still in the palace, it holds significant value to me. This was my father's dagger, it's the only thing I have left of my family."

The princess was speechless. Why did he give _that_ to _her_? "Riboku, why would you give something like that to me? Weren't you worried about the possibility of it being lost or never seeing it again?"

The general smirked deviously, making the pinkette second guess questioning him. "Actually, I had every intention of being able to see it again when you became mine."

Green eyes narrowed on the man in front of her, but she couldn't help but admit to herself how clever and calculating he really was. "You really are something else." He chuckled while standing up, reaching his hand out to help her up.

As the pinkette stood in front of him, he once again held the dagger out. "Please take this, it would give me sound of mind knowing you have it if anything happens. From what I understand, it's already come in handy." Sakura cringed remembering the man who tried to grab her when Qin was conquering the palace in Zhao.

"H-hai... Thank you, Riboku." Knowing he would argue until she accepted, she figured it would make things easier if she just took it. But to give her something like this...

"It's my duty to keep you safe, Hime. If you do not mind, I would like to walk back with you, before I meet with Futei." Sakura nodded, taking the arm he held out as they walked towards her chambers. It didn't take long before her door came into view.

"I appreciate you taking the time to do this. After all, you are quite a busy man." The blonde smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close. Immediately, the pinkette froze up before slowly relaxing into his hold.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoy spending any time I can with you." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, making the princess blush fiercely. "Have a good night, Hime. I will see you tomorrow."

Sakura bade him goodnight before going into her room and shutting the door. Touching her cheek tenderly with her finger tips, she could almost still feel his lips against her skin. _'How strange...perhaps he really is wearing on me.'_ She slid the dagger he had given her out of the long sleeve of her robe, onto the table near her bed. Knowing it belonged to Riboku's father, she would take better care if it.

Feeling tired from the food, the pinkette decided she would lay down and sleep for a little while. It was late in the evening and no one expected her to be anywhere, but in her room. Curling up between the silky sheets of her bed, she replayed the events from the evening over and over as she drifted off.

* * *

In the dead of night, a lone figure dashed through the darkened corridors looking for anyone who could become his next victim. After breaking into the manor, he stumbled on a servant in the halls and easily broke his neck from behind. The art of surprise works everytime.

It was rumor that the Zhao lived in this area of Kanyou. To believe that his country stooped so low as to allow the trash that had always been our mortal enemy to live here, it was too much to take. His brother was gone thanks to the last war between Qin and Zhao, and he would never forgive them.

There was no way in hell these heathens could live in Qin. He would personally make sure they didn't, even if it cost him giving up his own life. One by one, they would all die.

* * *

Something brushed against the princesses foot hanging the side of the bed, jolting her awake. _'What the hell was that?!'_ Although the room was pitch black, she _knew_ she felt something brush against her foot. _'Someone's in here!'_ Trying to move to the other side of the bed, a large hand grabbed a handful of her robe yanking towards him roughly.

She tried pushing him away, making him slap her and yell. "Stop struggling, you bitch!" The mans voice didn't belong to anyone she recognized.

_'Why didn't I keep that dagger on me?'_ Unless someone came in, the only hope she had was to reach the blade and kill the attacker. With all her strength, she elbowed him as hard as possible in his ribs, making him let go of her as he nursed his side. Sakura drug herself across the bed and onto the floor trying to find the table she last had it on.

"You're fucking...dead now"

Finding the table, she felt for the knife, but couldn't find it anywhere. _'Where the hell is it? I knew this is where I had it!'_ Panicked, she searched for anything in the dark to use as a weapon against the raging man.

He grabbed her by her pink locks and drug her across the floor. Sakura screamed as loud as she could. "Get off of me!" A large hand closed over her mouth, trying to silence her. She kicked and tried to fight the stranger off, his killing intent was clear as day. While she struggled she felt him hit her twice in the ribs, making it hard to breathe. Stunned from the pain, there wasn't enough time to avoid the blow to her chest, right under her collarbone.

The pinkette gasped for breath as the air was knocked out of her. Who was this man that just attacks someone sleeping during the night? She struggled to twist out of his grip when she felt something wet on her. _'What the hell...?_

"You Zhao are going to pay for all that you've done to us. To think you guys had the nerve to live with us. Fucking disgusting!" Sakura felt his fist connect with her chest, making her cry out in pain. The more she struggled and fought, the more she felt the warm liquid on her skin and robes. _'I-I'm bleeding?!'_

Kneeing him in the same spot of his ribs that were hit earlier, he leaned back grabbing his side in pain. This was her last chance. Kicking him hard in the chest, the attacker cursed loudly and falls backwards. If she didn't get away from this maniac, her life would be over. The metallic smell of blood was overwhelming as it drenched her clothing and dripped onto the floor. _'Damn...he got me good...'_ When the pinkette tried dragging herself to the door to scream for help, the man pounced on top of her, wrapping his hands around her delicate throat and squeezing tightly.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of here alive." Sakura felt lightheaded from losing blood and her airway was being cut off. She clawed at his face, desperately trying to survive. _'Am I going to die?'_ There were spots behind her eyes as she began feeling herself drift away from consciousness.

"Hime!" She felt the pressure above her lifted off and heard a loud crashing noise. There was a voice screaming her name, but there was no way she could respond. All the pinkette could do was let herself be carried away into the unknown darkness.

"Hime!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading part three of this story. I was only planning on this story being two or three parts, but here I am, already planning out the fourth so there's going to be more RiboSaku to come your way. Poor Sakura, she just can't catch a break.

I've been rereading Kingdom, so it's got me in the mood to write more. Bad thing is that it's making it harder to work on my other story.

For those that like Riboku, try checking out the one-shot the author made of him and Kaine, "Li Mu" on Mangahere. It's based before the start of the Kingdom series. Their names are in Chinese, so Riboku is Li Mu and Kaine is Hai Yin. The page where they have Riboku topless made my jaw drop, I sure was not expecting that.


	4. Close to the Heart

"I must say Futei, I'm quite impressed with your work. It's apparent that you have really improved in these last few years." Riboku looked over the young commander's plan in detail for sieging one of Qi's largest castles. He had to admit, it was obvious that a lot of time and effort went into this strategy and it showed. They went through dozens of simulations for hours on end, until the outcome of the impending battle was undeniably in their favor. Maps and scrolls were scattered around the two men in the center of the room as they sat back, finally satisfied with the results.

"Well, since I can no longer become one of the "Three Great Heavens", that doesn't mean my dream has to end there. I've decided I will work my hardest to become one of Qin's "Six Great Generals" even if I ha-"

A loud crashing sound and screams stopped the men in their tracks. Riboku immediately jumped up, grabbing his sheathed sword as he rushed into the hall after practically ripping the door open. Futei was right on his heels as they rushed towards the source of the noise. There was more screaming, it seemed to be coming from the other side of the manor.

'What the hell is going on?!'

The two men raced through the corridors, heading in the direction of his own quarters. "Riboku-sama!" Kaine ran towards them, panic etched on to her face. The female commander tried to catch her breath as she hurried along side of him. "I found Jie and Gaku...dead near the courtyard. It looks like whoever killed them got into the manor that way."

As they passed the halls on their way to the eastern side of the residence, they found two more bodies that laid discarded on the floor. It appeared they had been beaten to death and there was blood splattered along the walls near the corpses. Whoever was foolish enough to break into his manor and attack innocent people would suffer greatly. The servants who worked here were good people who were just trying to get by. They didn't deserve the brutality that was done to them.

Riboku tightened his grip around his sword as the trio rounded the corner to the hall that led to his and Sakura's chambers. It was clear as day that the commotion was coming from down the hall. Futei kicked the door open effortlessly as they ran into the room.

The light from the corridor shone into the room, making it easier to see. Kaine screamed out at the sight before them.

There was blood everywhere. The princess was on the floor covered in it as a large man had his hands around her throat, trying to strangle the life out of her. Only the whites of her eyes were visible and she wasn't conscious enough to fight back at all.

"Hime!"

Riboku saw red as he charged at the man, kicking him hard enough to send him flying into the stone wall. There was no doubt the attacker's ribs would be shattered after that blow. "Futei! Make sure he doesn't go anywhere!"

"Hai, Riboku-sama!" The man was already unconscious after hitting the wall behind him.

The princess lay still as the general knelt beside her, calling out her name. There was blood pouring out of her chest and side, she instinctively gasped for air, barely responsive. As a strategist, being able to stay calm in dire situations was one of his greatest assets, but he couldn't deny the panic that set in.

"Kaine, quickly get Haruko-sensei here now. The doctor should still be around." He ripped open the top of her robe, leaving her in bindings as he tried to assess the damage. There was a stab wound on the right side of her chest bleeding profusely.

"Riboku-sama, Haruko-sensei already left for his home and that's half an hour away. By the time we get there and get back, Hime-sama will already bleed to death, especially at this rate."

_'No, this can't be happening...'_

There was only one option left until someone could get the doctor. "Kaine, we need to cauterize the wounds. Futei quickly assist her in any way she needs. We don't have much time!" The two scrambled and ran to follow their general's orders. He tore some of the cloth from her robe and held it against the wound, trying to lessen the flow of blood. Anymore and there would be no saving her.

Sakura's skin was cold and ghostly pale, already looking as if death had taken her. Riboku grit his teeth applying more pressure as he felt blood leaking through his fingers. 'Hurry!' He could not lose her, not after all that happened. They were finally living together and getting close, something he desired since the day he set eyes on her. If she died, everything would be meaningless for him.

The two commanders hurried back into the room, carrying everything they needed to stop the bleeding. "Riboku-sama, I think it would for the best if you held her down." He nodded in understanding as she handed him a piece of cloth, meant for the princess to bite down on. She might be out of it now, but once they started there's no telling what would happen.

The blonde folded the cloth and gently put it in the woman's mouth as they prepared to cauterize the stab wounds on the chest and side. He wasn't certain from this angle, but it looked like she had been stabbed at least twice near her rib cage.

"Futei, hold her legs down so she doesn't try to kick me." Kaine had done this so many times in her home village, she was practically an expert.

The men got in position, restraining the pinkette as the dark haired woman brought the red-hot poker over her chest and slowly pushed it into the wound. The princesses eyes sprung open in shock as the scalding metal seared her skin. She cried out in agony, trying to get away but Riboku held her down tightly, knowing this had to be done. If they didn't, she would bleed to death. The cloth muffled her voice, but everyone winched being able to hear the painful screams coming from her mouth.

As the general looked down and saw the tears streaming from her eyes, he cursed himself for letting this happen in the first place. King Sei had offered him many guards and servants, but he declined them. If there had been more guards, that crazed man wouldn't have made it that far into the manor. After all was said and done, there would be some major changes.

After stopping the bleeding from her chest, Kaine ran to get the other poker for the wound on her side. Riboku tried to comfort the woman trembling in pain, telling her it was almost over. Sakura continued to cry and attempted to release her feet from Futei's hold to no avail. It was obvious she was weak from losing so much blood. The two men had it smeared on their hands and clothing from trying to restrain her.

Kaine returned, ready to get this over with. Prolonging it would only be torturing the poor woman. She pushed the hot metal into the wounds on her ribs and the princess screamed before losing consciousness again, not able to withstand the pain any longer.

Riboku felt the woman go limp under his hold and part of him was grateful she wouldn't have to endure the rest of the procedure. Kaine finished up quickly, effectively stopping the bleeding before it was too late.

"I've already sent out Zatuo to bring Haruko-sensei as quickly as possible. Knowing him, it shouldn't take long."

"Thank you both. If you two weren't here, things would have gone much worse than they already have." Riboku was more than grateful to his commanders for helping save his betrothed's life. He had to keep reminding himself that they were not out of the woods just yet. Until the doctor arrived, there was still the possibility that he could lose her.

A groan from across the room alerted the three to the intruder waking up. The general grabbed his sword from next to the princess and stalked over to the man lying on the floor.

Seeing the large man coming at him with a weapon, the assailants eyes widened with shock as he attempted to scramble towards the door to flee.

"You're not going anywhere, you bastard." Without a second though, he cut the mans leg off before he could even stand up. The intruder shrieked in pain as he tried reaching for a blade that was lying on the floor. Riboku punched him unconscious before his finger could even touch it.

Although he wanted to kill him more than anything, they would need to question him and find out if there was anyone else involved. Was this attack planned with others or was it just the work of a madman?

Futei drug the man across the floor to allow Kaine to cauterize the area where his leg use to be, which she did gladly with more force than necessary. After they got all the information out of him they needed, Riboku would finish the job without a doubt.

Before turning back to Sakura, the blade the man was reaching for caught his attention. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar design on the handle. 'This is...' The dagger he had just given the princess just a few short hours ago was covered in blood. There was no doubt it was hers, the others who died in the manor were not killed with a blade and the attacker did not have any visible wounds of his own.

The blonde picked it up, gripping the handle tightly. How terribly tragic the irony was. The dagger he gave to the pinkette for defense was used to try to kill her. This was all his fault because of his incompetence to protect her. There was no way he could ever make up for this, especially after promising to keep her safe and happy.

The only thing the general could do now, was wrap his beloved up and keep her warm until the doctor arrived.

* * *

Kaine stood nervously in the corner of the room as the doctor did his work. Would the princess survive? Although she initially despised the woman, she grew on her as they spent more time together. The root of her animosity came down to simple jealousy.

Riboku-sama had never shown interest in her other than as a friend and comrade, much to her chagrin. When the pinkette showed up out of the blue in Kantan, she stole his attention immediately. She hated the woman for taking him away, but she wasn't even aware of the generals interest. It was unfair to loathe her for doing something she couldn't control, but the dark haired commander couldn't help the way she felt.

After seeing how happy Riboku-sama was after the princess finally accepted his offer, she had to come to terms with his decision. The man deserved it after everything he had been through.

When they returned to Kanyou with the princess accompanying them, her lord had been upbeat and more relaxed than she had seen him in years. There was no way she could interfere. If she truly cared for the man, than him being happy was enough for her.

The doctor's voice brought her back to the present. "To be honest, I'm surprised she's still alive after how much blood was lost. I cleaned the wounds and did the best I could...but there's a good possibility that she won't make it till the morning. I'm sorry, Riboku-sama."

Kaine felt the tears well up in her eyes as she looked from the doctor to her lord, who looked like the air had been knocked out of him. The older man got his things together, getting ready to leave.

She could see the general was not ready to give up yet. "Wait doctor... If there's a good possibility that she won't, then that means there's at least some chance that she could...right?"

The man looked at the princess, deep in thought. "There is a chance, just not a very good one. I will give you some medicinal herbs and write down the directions for using them and how often. Please follow them word for word. Aside from that, it all depends on how strong her body is and her will to live. I've seen some people live through some impossible injuries and some die from something as minor as a cut. Only time will tell." With that, he left since there was nothing more he could do.

* * *

Three days had gone by since the attack. After the man gained consciousness the night the manor was broken into, he was interrogated relentlessly until confirming that he was the sole perpetrator behind everything. The plan was to kill the Zhao that moved to Qin, but his main target was their esteemed general. That was why he attacked those in his household, it was in search for the tall man, who hadn't been in his room when the door was kicked in. Anyone else who crossed his path was useless fodder that was an added bonus to include to the death count.

Angered at the generals absence in the chambers, he decided to butcher everyone found, hoping to draw his original target out, which worked. The moron completely underestimated the generals strength. All of the bloodshed was because of a grudge he carried, not that his reasoning mattered to her lord. What mattered was that six of the servants were dead and the princess was still in bad condition. The assailant would face a death worthy of the crimes committed.

Riboku-sama sat next to the bed, holding the pinkette's pale hand in his. He had her brought to his chambers since her room was wrecked. It broke Kaine's heart to see her lord so miserable, nothing they said could lighten up his mood.

Sakura-sama had been sleeping the last three days, not waking up once. That was not much of a surprise, given the injuries. They were all just lucky that she was still alive, especially with what the doctor said.

Sometimes it was nerve wracking to go into the room, not knowing if you were going to walk in on a sleeping princess or a corpse. That was probably the reason the general stayed in the room and barely slept these past few days. What if he fell asleep and she was dead when he woke up?

There was a knock on the door, Futei entered carrying a few scrolls under his arm. "Riboku-sama, Chancellor Shoubunkun requests your presence in the royal court. You are to have an audience with the king. Those were his words... He pretty much said he wanted you there right away and not to keep the king waiting."

The tired general sighed deeply, pushing his chair out and getting up to leave. "Kaine, please take my spot until I return. I don't know how long this will take."

"Hai, Riboku-sama. Leave it to me." The dark-haired commander took the seat previously warmed by her lord. It was very comfortable, but she knew it wouldn't be if she sat in it for practically three days like he had.

The door closed as the two men left, not saying a word. Anyone who really knew Riboku-sama would be able to tell how guilt ridden the man was over the whole catastrophe. He was friendly with all the servants who worked here and they respected him in return. Just like in Yan Men and Kantan, he just had a way with "common folk" and was quite popular among them. Unlike many other generals, he was down to earth and humble.

That's what made it so hard to have those people who put their trust in you, to be cut down right under your own nose. That's why Riboku-sama requested an audience with King Sei in the first place, he was not the type of man to make the same mistake twice. Last time she attended one of the meetings with them, the king wanted the general to inform him of how well the Zhao were migrating in with the Qin. Both sides knew this would not be easy, but the last attack was the straw that broke the camel's back.

After this meeting, there would no doubt be many guards around the manor. There were also plans of building a wall around the large home in the "Zhao compound" as it was now being referred to. With Riboku-sama's manor in the middle, different homes and buildings were being erected for the Zhao that came to live in Kanyou. It would keep the people safe as they tried to integrate into the Qin population, but there was also the possibility it could also segregate them. To her lord, their safety was worth more than his popularity.

Kaine sighed, sick of all obstacles getting in their way. Things were just starting to calm down until that wretched man broke into the place.

With a "tsk", she grabbed one of the scrolls her lord left next to the bed, trying to kill some time before the two men returned from the meeting.

Halfway through the lengthy piece, there was a groan next to her. Looking at the bed quickly, she noticed the princesses eyes fluttering open and a hand slowly reaching out from under the covers, feeling her own bruised neck.

"S-Sakura-Hime?" The younger woman looked like she was trying hard to stay awake. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her, especially in this state. If the bastard who did this wasn't already dead, she would have given him everything he deserved and some.

The pinkette looked over, eyes barely opened. "Kaine..." Her voice was raspy, no doubt from the damage to her throat. "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Riboku was grateful to finally be outside and out of that mess. The royal courts here were much like those in Kantan and lively as ever.

What started out as an audience with the king, became a heated debate that seemed to last all day. After explaining the situation with most of the court present, everyone began pointing fingers and bringing up the past.

400,000 surrendered Zhao men buried alive, General Ou Ki's death, the Battle of Kantan... The list could go on and on. For the past 500 years, all of the states had been mercilessly killing one another. At this rate, no progress would be made.

All he wanted to do was get this over with, so he could return to the manor. Each minute that went by felt like an hour as he thought about the pinkette in his chambers. Was she in the same condition? Has anything changed? Will they be safe until security is tightened? His mind couldn't help but wander to these questions as he sat quietly among the yelling officials, who were becoming more aggressive as the session continued.

The king began to lose his patience with the bickering men. As a prince of Qin who grew up feeling Zhao's hatred, he had the most experience to speak of in this department.

Though the king's words were powerful and determined, it still can not completely erase the animosity between both states. That would take time and an enormous effort to do.

Aside from the headache, there was something gained from coming here. He accepted the guards and some of the servants King Sei had previously offered. There was no way he would allow a repeat of the incident, not in his home.

When he finally left the building with his commander, the sun was beginning to set. He would try to get back to the manor as quickly as possible. Not only did he want to check on Sakura, but also relieve Kaine of duty for the night. She had been there all day.

"Sheesh, I didn't think those geezers were ever going to let us leave. Look at the sky, by the time we get back, it's going to be dark." Futei was in a bad mood, he hated sitting with officials who didn't know the hardships of those who went out to the battlefield.

"Well, let's just get back before it's too late."

* * *

The manor was quiet as they entered. There was a depressing feel at how empty the place felt with no one around. The two men walked through the corridors to the generals chambers where the pinkette slept.

Riboku couldn't suppress his anxiety reaching the door, he took a deep breath before opening it and walking in with the masked swordsman. Kaine looked up at them as she stood up, gesturing for him to take the seat once again.

He sat down, feeling drained from lack of sleep and all the commotion the last few days. Immediately, his eyes set on the woman sleeping beneath the sheets. He couldn't help but notice the warm color in her pale complexion and the look of pain gone from her features.

"While you were gone, Sakura-hime woke up for a little bit. It was a little hard to understand, but she asked me to get her a bunch of stuff and boil it. Most of the ingredients on the list I had to ask Souji to look around the marketplace for. I followed the directions and since she drank it, she's already starting to look better."

The general couldn't deny her words as he looked the princess over. What did she get Kaine to get her? He was just so grateful that she woke up at all and thanked Kami a hundredfold.

"I also replaced the bandages...she had me put some of that stuff in her wounds as well. To think, after three days of Haruko-sensei's treatment and no progress, she would know of something that made such a difference since you left earlier today. It's really amazing, Riboku-sama."

When finding out information about his betrothed back in Kantan, he heard that her mother was a well known practitioner of the healing arts. There was a great possibility that she would be one too, especially living in a village. Most children followed in their parents footsteps these days.

There were so many things he had yet to learn about her, even with the time they spent together. He leaned closer to her, taking in the rosy hue to her cheeks. 'She definitely looks much better compared to this morning. It's almost shocking.'

"Well since you're back, I'll take my leave. I need to get some rest." The general nodded in agreement without taking his eyes off the pinkette. She had stayed long enough and needed a break.

"You know, it's dark outside and there are some really crazy Qin out there. I should really walk you home, just to make sure you get there safely." Futei was quick to try taking advantage of the situation. Riboku let out another tired sigh, knowing where this was going.

"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine getting there myself." The younger man, who was clearly trying to make a move on the woman, was visibly annoyed at her snub. He was not one to back down from a challenge immediately.

Before he could say anything, the general interjected. "Kaine, he's right. No one should be alone for the time being, it's just not safe."

The female commander looked at him with wide eyes in disbelief that he would side with Futei, knowing how much she disliked his advances. "Riboku-sama!"

"If the general says so, you should follow what he says, right? That's what you're always saying to everyone." The dark haired woman scowled, hating that her own words were being thrown right back at her.

This was going to be an endless argument, as usual. Feeling his headache returning from earlier in the meeting, Riboku looked back down to the princess and noticed she had a look of annoyance on her once peaceful face.

"Both of you are being entirely too loud. Now, please just do what I've asked of you." Kaine reluctantly nodded, she knew that was his polite way of telling them to shut up and get out.

They stood and quickly bowed before leaving, resuming their argument once they reached the end of the hall.

"They're...so noisy." Riboku smiled down as the pinkette looked up at him with her green eyes, thankful to be able to see them once again.

"I don't think anything can be done about it at this point haha. They have been like that since I met them." In a way, he was grateful his subordinates loud voices woke her up. It was selfish, but he wanted to see with his own eyes that she wasn't gone for good. "You don't know how elated I am that you are awake."

Turning her head away from him, she looked at the opposite wall, seemingly deep in thought. Looking at her exposed neck, he frowned at the angry bruises that clashed against the porcelain skin. A wave of guilt shot through him every time he looked at them, it was a painful reminder of his failure.

"Sakura." The pinkette's looked back with wide eyes at how casually he said her name. The general couldn't help being amused. "Forgive me, I just wanted to get your attention. I guess it worked."

The princess looked down, biting her bottom lip. "Hime?" There would be no point in asking her what was wrong. That was obvious. He wasn't sure how to go about this, should he come out and apologize for unintentionally breaking his promise or for all the injuries she sustained? Or maybe-

"I'm sorry"

Brown eyes widened at the woman in bed. She was sorry? For what?! "I don't know what you have to be sorry for. If anything, I'm the one who's sorry."

Slender hands reached out from under the blanket and wiped the tears that began trailing down her face. The general stilled, not knowing whether to comfort her or stay where he was. There was always a chance that she could lash out if he touched her, especially not knowing how she felt towards him at this point.

"I'm so useless... All I do is cause trouble and can't even save myself." Speechless, he stared at her in disbelief. 'What is she talking about?' "Back in Kantan and even now, whenever I'm in danger or anything happens, I'm always too weak. If it wasn't for you, I would have died a dogs death. You...saved me again. I don't know how many times you have, with or without me knowing. It makes it hard to truly despise you."

Riboku winced at the word despise being put in the same sentence as himself. "Part of me wants to hate you for what happened in Zhao, but...I cannot deny I'm alive because of your constant intervening." She sounded tired, probably needing more rest despite the improvement. Normally he would of insisted, but he had to listen and hang on to every word that came from her mouth.

"I know it seems everything happened for the best in the long run, but I cannot help feeling bitter about it. For a while, I really did hate your guts... The only problem was that other part of me could see how much you care for others and all the good qualities you have. Despite how I act, you always come to my rescue when it really counts and treat me like gold... I just...can't wrap my head around it."

Although admitting to feeling hatred towards him, it did not escape his attention that it was said in the past tense. "The fact of the matter is that you did save me. When that man had his hands around my throat, I really thought I was going to die and then you were there once again... I don't even know where to begin thanking you." His expression softened seeing the princess cry into the blanket she tried pulling up to hide her face. He reached out to wipe her tears.

"Hime, it may have escaped your notice, but that fact that you are alive after all those incidents is proof in itself that you are not weak. I know you harbor some ill will towards me and I will take all of it, as long as I know that some part of you feels different. All I want is for you to stay by my side and to be happy. As long as you do that, it will be more than enough to thank me."

Sakura stared at him for a minute, before trying to sit up. She cried out in pain after grabbing her side, no doubt the wound hadn't healed enough for her to do that. Riboku placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get the woman to lay back down. "You need more sleep, don't strain yourself. Just relax and focus on healing those wounds. We can talk about this later." The princess settled back into her spot, feeling exhausted from talking so much in her weakened state.

The general stood up, deciding to give the pinkette her privacy and resigned himself to sleeping in one of the guest rooms. He leaned down and pecked her on the forehead before turning around to leave.

"Wait, don't go."

Just before reaching the door, he stopped, hearing her soft voice calling out to him. The princess sent him a pleading look, not wanting to be alone. "Hime?" A small hand pat the spot next to her on the bed.

Riboku hesitated before walking back over to the bed, watching the woman's expression every step of the way to make sure he's not misconstruing her actions. Although exhausted and in need of rest, he was surprised she would want to sleep together with him.

Without losing eye contact with the princess, he took off his boots and laid them on the floor. 'This is what I wanted, but...is she only doing this out of obligation? Or because I saved her?' The general took his time taking off anything unnecessary, contemplating the situation. He desired for her to willingly _want_ to lay with him, not to do it as a "reward" of sorts.

Pulling the sheets back, he slowly slid under the covers, waiting for her to change her mind. She didn't say a word of objection as the bed dipped under his weight while settling in the spot next to her. Not wanting to accidentally hurt the pinkette, he didn't get too close.

"Riboku..."

Brown eyes met green as he looked at the woman beside him. A soft hand reached out to his, intertwining their fingers together. He squeezed lightly returning the gesture, whether it was out of obligation or of her own free will, there's no way he would reject her affections like that. This moment would be something he'd never forget, not with the look in her eyes directed at him. Only him.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Riboku!"

Sakura stomped through the manor, rage pulsing through her veins. 'Damn him!'

It had been a little over a month since the attack and in that time, she healed herself the best she could with the knowledge of the healing arts her mother passed down. The only thing left of the wounds were thin scars, something she was deeply self-conscious of.

Time went by faster than anyone realized. The pinkette spent her days reading everything she could get her hands on, playing go, and spending time with the general when he wasn't busy.

Lately, the time she was able to spend with Riboku was dwindling. When they were together, he would bring her gifts, like elegant robes and scrolls, and apologize for not being around as much. She knew he was just trying to keep her happy, since he was gone more often. It was frustrating and lonely, but he was needed elsewhere and that was something they both understood.

This morning, the princess decided to take one of the scrolls to read in the courtyard. It was quiet in the manor and winter would be coming soon, so she decided to take advantage of the pleasant day. In a few weeks it would be too cold to casually enjoy going out there. Most of the flowers and plants that made the area so serene were beginning to wilt and die with the changing season.

While sitting out on a bench reading one of the scrolls Riboku gave her, some servants walked by heading towards the other side of the manor, using the courtyard as a shortcut. Sakura was near a bush and out of sight. In the last month, the number of servants had more than doubled and there were guards everywhere. It was suffocating having them around everywhere she went, but it was necessary after all that happened.

The servants voices carried to her ears as they gossiped and talked excitedly. She tried to block them out, all she wanted to do was relax and read what the general had given her a few days ago. The closer they were to passing by the bush she was behind, the harder it was to ignore them. Words like "Riboku", "campaign", and "Rinshi" caught her attention. 'What did they just say?'

Standing up quickly, Sakura walked out in front of the servants stopping them in their tracks. They would not leave without elaborating on what she just heard.

"Sakura-sama!" Without pause, they immediately bowed after realizing who she was. Although she was not married to their lord yet, she was treated as the lady of the house.

"Tell me what you were just talking about." The men looked at each other nervously, not saying a word. The pinkette had a bad feeling seeing the expressions on their faces.

"What is going on?" She was getting frustrated at their lack of response.

One of the men stepped forward, bowing his head before speaking, "Milady, have you not heard?..."

As soon as the man was done explained himself, she rushed off to Riboku's study, angry that servants that had just come here within the last month were better informed than her about what was going on. Why hadn't anyone said a word?

As she reached the door of his study, his voice along with Futei and Kaine's, was clearly heard by the angry woman. Not caring what was being interrupted, she banged on the heavy wooden door hard enough to hopefully getting their attention.

The talking ceased immediately and a moment went by in silence as she impatiently waited. The door suddenly swung opened as the two commanders stepped out and quickly greeted her before rushing off down the corridor she had just came from.

'...I wonder where they're headed off to in such a hurry?' Watching their forms disappear around a corner, she huffed before turning around and running into the general's chest who was standing right behind her.

Looking up into his brown eyes with surprise, she noticed the serious look he had on his face. Before she could get a word out, he grabbed her by the hand and led her into the room, closing the door behind them.

The princess pulled away from him in anger and indignation. How dare he leave her in the dark! Was he not going to say anything to her about was going on?!

They stared at each other, both feeling the tension and mixed feelings. Riboku opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura cut him off before he could even utter a word.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about you leaving?! I had to hear it from some servants gossiping in the courtyard!" It was apparent that she was hurt more than anything that the only one left in the dark was her, his supposed betrothed. Had they not gotten closer these last few weeks? They even sleep in the same bed together and he couldn't tell her that he was leaving? She felt like such a fool.

Riboku visibly stiffened, "Hime..."

Perhaps he thought she would be happy if he were gone. After being on such a rocky road together, it wouldn't be too surprising. Did it really bother her? Yes, it did. She stood there waiting for his reply, but nothing came.

"Riboku, please say something." The general was stiff as a board, staring into her eyes, contemplating what to say.

A hand reached out, taking a lock of pink hair between callused fingers. "I had planned on talking to you about it tonight, I'm sorry. There has been so much going on, I wasn't sure how to address it with you."

"Address it with me? When were you going to do that, huh? On your way out?" Riboku let go of her hair, sighing deeply.

"Hime, I did intend on telling you. Trust me, I wsn't going to wait until I left. A lot of work has gone into all my plans, which include you as well."

Sakura's eyes widened at his words. 'Plans that include me? What is he talking about?' The more he spoke, the more confused she was.

"What plans? Could you please enlighten me on what's going on? I thought... I thought..." She bit her bottom lip, not exactly sure what she was trying to say. What did she think? That they were close enough to talk about such things? That he would let her know whenever something was going on? That she would be privy to more information than the servants? Was she really just a fool, who let her emotions get the best of her?

"Just listen to me and I'll explain. As you already know, King Sei is close to finally uniting China and the only state left is Qi. After coming to Kanyou, plans to attack and conquer the lone state have been in the works. Futei and I have refined those plans and are confident in Qin's victory. In one week, our armies will be fully prepared for an all out war and will head east to Qi. I cannot say exactly how long this battle will be, but it's to conquer the largest castle outside the capital, Rinshi. Of course, I will be the leading this battle."

Although she didn't want to admit it to herself, Sakura felt crestfallen as he confirmed what the servant in the courtyard told her earlier. He was going to war and didn't know when it would be over. It could be days, weeks, months, or even years. She was going to be alone again, because no doubt Kaine and Futei would follow him anywhere, even if it leads them to hell. There was also the possibility that he could perish in this battle, the thought made her feel as if the air was knocked out of her. Panic set in making her heart race and her hands feel clammy as she imagined different scenarios for the outcome of this war.

Two strong hands gripped her shoulders firmly, bringing her back to the present. "Do not worry, we have the overwhelming advantage against such a small state as Qi. I do find it endearing that you're obviously concerned about me, Hime." His smile and words brought some comfort, but not by much.

"Then...what plans were you speaking of that involved me?" They hadn't gotten to that point yet.

"Sakura, when I return from this battle... I want us to become husband and wife. Officially." The princesses eyes widened at his bold statement and it didn't even faze her that he called her so informally. They hadn't really talked about that subject since coming to the manor.

"W-What?" It was a foolish question, but she couldn't stop it from coming out. Taking her hand and leading her over to the cushions used by him and his commanders earlier, they sat down facing one another.

"From the beginning, I had every intention of you becoming mine. That is why I made that deal with King Sei and helped take over Zhao, aside from helping the state itself. I don't see any reason to put this off any longer. You're not thinking of going back on your word, are you? Or running while I'm gone?"

Sakura huffed, offended. "Riboku, I already told you that I accepted your terms back in Kantan. I do not have any intention of betraying you and trying to leave. Just saying that is offensive. Do you really think I'm that shameless that I would try to escape while you're in battle?" She crossed her arms, pissed off at what he said. 'Maybe I should leave, asshole. That is, if I could...'

The general scratched the back of his neck, realizing he wasn't helping the situation. "My apologies, I hadn't intended to anger you. Your reaction threw me off, so I thought maybe you changed your mind. It has been a while since we discussed this, but I don't want to wait any longer. I've wanted this since I met you and after spending so much time together, even sleeping in the same bed, is driving me crazy. I do not want to dishonor you, despite forcing your hand into this. When this next battle is over, I want to have the ceremony, although it may be a bit unorthodox..."

"Unorthodox?"

Riboku looked away, his expression suddenly despondent. "Well, we cannot perform the traditional six rituals considering neither of us have a single family member that is still alive. We are also unwelcome in this land, so making it a huge celebration in the capital is not a good idea and could lead to problems. Our best option would to keep it amongst the Zhao who live in this "compound". If I could, I would give you the biggest and most beautiful ceremony imaginable, just as you deserve, but I'm afraid that just isn't possible at this point. I need to be able to keep all of us safe and have the ceremony, so bigger isn't always better in this situation."

Thoughts of her family made the pinkette's chest tighten. She always imagined that when the day came to get married, her mother would be there for support and be at the ceremony, more than likely with tears of happiness in her eyes. Her father was a whole different story. After all, how many times did he practically try to sell her off?

Sensing the mood going downhill, he reached out to the princess and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry, Hime. Everything will be fine and we won't have to despair over the family that is gone, because we will have our own. We will be a family." He held the woman tightly into his chest with one arm and buried his other hand into her silky pink stands.

Sakura knew he was talking to himself as much as her. Part of her felt sorry for the man, this was apparently painful for him. The thought of having a family made her head swim, but she gave him her word that day in her chambers and intended to keep it. Without Riboku, she wouldn't be here today and owed him her very life. With him, there's no doubt she would be able to find happiness if she let it.

* * *

The next week passed by slowly, but for Sakura it felt like torture. No matter what, Riboku would be leading his army out to Qi to conquer the largest castle outside of their capital, Rinshi. He explained to her that he would try to have the land subjugated before the snow came, otherwise both sides would suffer great loses.

She was grateful that he spent most of the week with her, since most of the preparations were made and his commanders could handle anything else that needed to be done until they left.

The truth was, this whole situation was tearing her apart. It was inevitable that he would leave to go to war, not only was he a general, but an amazing strategist whose name was known all over China. The pinkette just hadn't expected to begin harboring feelings for him. She wasn't sure when it started, maybe there had always been something there, despite how minuscule it may be.

It didn't really hit her until the army was outside the gates on Kanyou, preparing to move out. The night before, she curled up with the general, not knowing if it would be the last night they could spend together. There was no way she could pass that up, it made her feel safe and warm to be in his arms when falling asleep. If someone told her six months ago that she would be laying in bed with Riboku every night willingly, she would have definitely called them insane.

The general walked beside her down the road that led to the gates where they would finally separate. There would be guards that would escort her back to the manor safety after they said their goodbyes.

The princess couldn't help but stare down at her shoes as they walked on, trying to keep her emotions in check. While she would be safe here, he would be going to battle where anything could happen at any time. Now was not the time to feel sorry for herself, when the man next to her had the weight of Qin, Qi, and all the soldiers in between on his shoulders.

She ran face first into something hard, only to realize Riboku had stopped. Looking around, the pinkette noticed they were no longer on the road to the gates, but walking down one of the side streets. The blonde turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close. "I'm sorry, Hime, but I just wanted another minute with you in private before we leave. I need you to promise me you will stay in the manor and wait for my return. The guards will keep you safe, just do not leave the compound for any reason. If you need something, send a servant out for it."

Digging her fingers into the thick fabric of his top, she couldn't help but think how ridiculous it was that he would be worried about something like that when he would be setting out soon to go to war. "Don't worry, I promise. Going out on my own is only asking for trouble and it's not like you or Kaine will be there to help me if something happens. Now, it's my turn. You better promise to come back to me and in one piece."

The general smiled, kissing the top of her head. "It's my turn to tell you not to worry haha. Taking me down would not be an easy task by any means. Besides, knowing I'll have you all to myself when I get back is more than enough motivation to return without even a scratch on this body."

Sakura chuckled, trying to let his words sink in and bring comfort, but her eyes were brimming with tears. Riboku was leaving and this might be the last time they would be able to talk or laugh together. What if he gets injured? Or dies? If this had happened right after the fall of Kantan, she would probably been more than happy for him to go off to battle and die a pathetic death. Here she was, wanting to beg him to stay, but doing that wouldn't change a thing.

In these times, it was considered a woman's job to kiss her husband farewell and send him off with your love and blessings. They were the ones who had to stay strong to keep the household together in their man's stead and pray for a safe return. Someone had to give their loved one a place to come home to after the trials and trauma of war. It wasn't uncommon for men to come back as a totally different person, some missing an arm or leg, or didn't even return at all. No one never knew which option it would be.

Back in her home village, Sakura had seen all of it. People handled war in different ways. Some men resorted to drinking, or hitting their wives and children, others stayed the same as before. A few had even committed suicide, unable to handle losing a limb or the night terrors that haunted them. That's what happens when you take men who live day to day in the fields and taking care of their families, give them a weapon, and force them into a bloody battle where they have to kill other people in order to make it home. It was killed or be killed, that was all.

"Hime...look at me." She shook her head, not wanting him to see her face. Instead of smiling and showing him that everything was okay, she felt embarrassed at not being strong enough to hold back until he left. Callused fingers lifted her chin to make her look up at him. "Believe in me. I didn't get where I am from doing nothing. I will come back to you no matter what, even if I have to drag myself here all the way from Rinshi."

A few tears let themselves lose, before he wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't cry, there's no need to do that over me. When I leave, I want to see your beautiful face smiling, not shedding tears."

Riboku was right. If she wanted to cry, it would be later when no one was around. The tears stopped and she gave him the best smile she could muster up at this point. "That's more like it." Large hands cupped the sides of her face as he leaned down, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. The pinkette was about to push him off, but couldn't bring herself to do it after feeling the intensity behind it as he kept kissing her. The general's lips were softer than she imagined as he pushed her up against a wall of one of the buildings they were behind.

Hands grabbed and fisted into her robes as he assaulted her mouth and neck, nipping at the exposed skin. Sakura was bewildered at how fast everything was happening. One minute they were talking and making promises to each other, the next he was like a hungry, rabid animal going after his prey. She panted as he stole her breath away, barely giving her a chance to take in any air.

All coherent thought was gone as his large body pressed up against hers, not leaving even an inch of space between them. His hands trailed down to her hips before hoisting the princess up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Sakura panicked as she felt his hardening length grinding into her pelvis and grip tightening around her waist. The general groaned into her mouth, seemingly lost in his own pleasure. _'This has to stop before it goes any further. I'm not ready for something like this yet!'_

"General Riboku! This is where you were?!"

Riboku turned to look at the source of the voice that belonged to one of his lieutenants, Ju Sho, before setting his red-faced betrothed on her feet. He ran a hand through his hair as his eyes narrowed on the subordinate. It was obvious the blond haired man was furious and flustered at the situation.

"Lieutenant, I ordered all troops to stay posted outside the gates until further orders were issued!"

Sakura couldn't look at either man as they began arguing, completely embarrassed at the situation. That was the first time a man had kissed her on the lips and instead of it being a sweet and tender moment like she always imagined, it felt like he was trying to devour her very being. If they hadn't been interrupted, she would have had to stop him soon or he probably would have taken her right there. Part of her was upset with herself for not ending it from the start before it became too heated, the other was at the general himself for thinking of her chastity as something so flimsy. Her first time would _not_ be against a building on some random side street, she deserved better than that.

Riboku yelled at the man to resume his previous position, until told otherwise. Lieutenant Ju Sho finally bowed, running off back to his post before the general ripped him a new one for talking back to his superior. Some of the Qin militants assigned to his army had a hard time adjusting to taking orders from the former Zhao.

With a deep growl and frown etched into his face, he turned back to the pinkette, making her flinch at the frightening look he had. She thanked Kami that look wasn't meant for her, as she watched his features soften when the lieutenant was out of sight.

"Hime... I'm sorry. That's not how I planned for this to turn out. I... Dammit!" He balled his fists, angry at himself and the lieutenant who had seen his woman in such a compromising position. "My intentions were to talk with you and give you a kiss goodbye. I apologize for pushing you so far and one of my men... I didn't want to shame you and in front of someone else in a place like this..."

Sakura smirked as he fumbled over his apology, still blushing. "Riboku, what's done is done. We can talk about this when you return, right? It seems your men are becoming impatient waiting for you at the gates..." She didn't want him to leave, but there were tens of thousands of people depending on him right now.

Riboku took her hands in his, bringing them up to lay a kiss on the each. "They may be impatient to leave, but I'm already becoming impatient to come back. Wait for me, Sakura. I'll be back before you know it. Then, you will be mine." He planted a kiss on her lips, one that didn't carry the hunger he displayed earlier, but she could feel the emotions behind it.

They walked side by side to the gates where the army was gathered, waiting to get their campaign started. There were guards there waiting to escort her back, just like the general had told her earlier. Riboku squeezed her hand before walking towards the gates, where a subordinate had his warhorse ready for him to mount.

There were people yelling and running back and forth, giving orders and trying to organize the squads and units. Sakura couldn't imagine how difficult it must be to have all these men's lives in your hands, the pressure was undoubtedly enormous. It made her respect the man known as Riboku all the more and she couldn't help the feeling of pride that surged through her.

On his steed, he took one last look at her. It was hard to distinguish what kind of emotion passed through his expression, but she gave him a smile and waved goodbye. He returned her gesture before turning towards the gates and passing through them to the main body of his army. The guards at the gates slowly closed them, as she stood there watching them, suddenly feeling empty. The sounds of men yelling and horses hooves made the ground shake as they moved out.

An older man kneeled I front of her, bowing, with his left hand over his right showing upmost respect. "Sakura-sama, we should return the manor immediately before any of the Qin try to take advantage of our lords absence. We will be safest within the walls of the compound." All she could do was nod in acknowledgement as the group of loyal men Riboku left behind guided her back to the manor, which would be the only place she would see until the general returned.

_'Please, be safe Riboku... come back to me soon.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh man, I'm so glad I finally finished this chapter! It took forever, it's the longest one for this story. Thanks to everyone who read both of my stories and sorry to those who are waiting on Dreams of a Monomaniac. I'm having writers block with that one. I've got it started, it's just finishing it that's the problem. Plus I just moved and I HATE it here. In a month, I'm moving to cold country and plan on going back to nursing school.

Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review, tell me what you think about the story so far or any mistakes I've made. I have the next part outlined already.


	5. Flow

The scene was something you would only imagine to see in a portrait of hell. Limbs and heads were flying in every direction. Blood sprayed in to the air, coating everything in its path. Bodies were being trampled by foot soldiers and the hooves of horses. It was kill or be killed at its finest.

Riboku watched the carnage from the rear of his army, a hardened expression plastered on his face. Although he was a general, war was something he loathed from the bottom of his heart. It led to nothing but death and despair. That was something he had become too familiar with growing up and throughout the years spent in the military.

* * *

Qi was one of the farthest states from Qin, on the far eastern border of China and it took longer for his army to reach its borders than normal. It was due to the Qin militants that were added to his own men. Not only was there a large amount of foot soldiers, but their cavalry was much slower as well. His own men had been apart of his army from northern Zhao and the cavalry was accustom to traveling through mountains and forests at high speeds.

When they finally reached the borders of Qi, there wasn't much resistance as they captured villages and cities along the way, but Riboku could feel something wasn't right. The king of Qi, Ou Ken, should have taken some type of action against the invading army by now.

Each city they encountered had surrendered when given the option. One thing he detested more than anything was senseless killing. Many generals would kill every single last person when they subjugated land, including the children. That was something he refused to do, noncombatants were always given the option of surrendering with the promise that they would not be harmed.

Everything was just going too smoothly. As they reached the gates of the castle that blocked their way to the capital, Rinshi, it looked as if the city would meet the same fate as the others and come under Qin's control. That is, to the average general it looked that way. There were only handful of soldiers posted at the walls, watching as the enemy advance closer.

Riboku halted the army, before slowly making his way to the forefront on his steed.

"Riboku-sama, please be careful. Something doesn't feel right." Kaine rode up alongside him, leaving her position. It was apparent she was unnerved, usually she followed his commands and wouldn't have left her post until told otherwise.

"I can't say I don't understand your worries, there's something going on. Just stay alert and ready your troops in case anything were to happen."

"H-Hai..." The female commander looked uneasy as she grabbed the reins of her horse and made her way back to her unit.

The army he brought numbered over 100,000 and it was essential to have his top commanders and deputy generals present. This war needed to end as quickly as possible so that Qin could subjugate these lands as well. There was the very real threat of rebellion from all the lands that had been conquered and the possibility of Qi receiving outside assistance. Reports had been coming in that the small state had been trying to reach out to tribes and any rebel groups wiling to fight against the "tyrannical" Qin scum.

He rode ahead of the army, ready to make his intentions clear. More soldiers gathered at the top of the gates, watching him intently. Once again, the general would try to reach his hand out to the people in hopes of avoiding more conflict than necessary.

Riboku took a deep breath, before looking up at the men posted along the walls, whose numbers doubled since he took to the front.

"People of Qi, I am Riboku, the General and commander-in-chief of this campaign. While I applaud your valiant resistance against our armies, know this. There is no victory to be found fighting any longer. Aside from Rinshi, this is the only land in all of China that is not allied or under Qin control. You are alone in this battle. If you value your lives and the lives of your families, you will lay down your weapons and surrender now!" The soldiers were all quiet, mouths opened with stunned and angry faces. Perhaps they hadn't realized how far Qin's control had spread? It wasn't too far off that they were alone and cut off from the other states.

"I, Riboku, will personally guarantee that not a single drop of blood will be shed if you surrender. There is no need for senseless battle-"

"Riboku of Qin! I am General Shouzi, cease your useless banter! We, the people of Qi, will never surrender to the likes of you. You, who has betrayed your homeland of Zhao to join forces with the detestable Qin after they ravaged land after land all over China. You are a disgrace among men and a shame to all those who hold the title of general! We would rather die than surrender ourselves to a coward who let his own state be destroyed for a cheap reward." The general among the men, stood above them on a ledge, yelling down to the strategist, making him grimace with every word that was said.

_'Cheap reward?... What does this man know?'_

"Prepare yourself, Riboku of Qin! For I, Shouzi, shall personally take your head and hang it high for all of China to see! Every person in your army shall share the same fate, not a single one will be shown any mercy whatsoever. Everyone here is prepared to sacrifice their lives to stop you Qin dogs in your tracks!"

Riboku's grip tightened on the horses reins, frustrated at the man running his mouth. He had no idea what he was up against. Did he really believe there was a chance for them to win?

"General Shouzi, are you truly determined to have all your men killed? The outcome of this battle is clear as day. There is no need for useless battle, surrender now! This is your last chance! If you refuse, then all the blood that will be spilt and the deaths of your men will be on your shoulders. Are you willing to carry that weight?!"

"Enough you fool! Of course I am, who do you think you're talking to? Begin!" Riboku's eyes widened as the gates quickly opened where soldiers stood, thousands of them lined up. Archers along the walls drew their bows and marching could be heard in the distance.

_'What is this? Are they really just going on an all-out offense?'_

"Riboku-sama, get back!" Kaine's voice rang loud as he pulled on the reins, ushering his steed to head back to his previous position. It was clear that the enemy had every intention of having a full on battle. He had never heard of this general, but so far, he seemed reckless and wasn't taking the welfare of his people into consideration. There was an army of 100,000 men at their gates and during the coalition war, Qi barely mustered 50,000 soldiers to contribute. How many would they have at this point? They weren't even at the capital yet, where most of Qi's troops would more than likely be located, knowing their king.

His soldiers quickly made a path for him as he headed towards the rear of the army. If one of the archers managed to reach him and end his life, the war would be over and Qi would win. All of the men who put their trust in him would die and Qin would once again be in an unfavorable situation. Qi would also gain even more time to plan their defense and find troops to fight for them.

Thousands upon thousands of soldiers poured out of the gates, not even bothering with formation, heading straight towards them.

_'What is this? Are they suicidal? What is this general thinking?'_ It seemed like this was a last ditch effort on the enemies part. Almost all the cities and villages were under Qin's control now, so were they willing to kill the rest just to try to stop them?

The rumbling he heard earlier was getting closer, as another army appeared at their rear, waiting above on a hill. The men were all wearing different armor, they didn't look like the Qi soldiers he had seen before.

Riboku grit his teeth, his army was surrounded on both sides. The enemies morale was high, especially after the appearance of this new army. There was clearly more than 50,000 men here, more than Qi should have been able to muster on a good day. There was no doubt that there was outside interference, something he was hoping to avoid by beginning his campaign so soon. The longer he waited, the larger the enemy's army would become.

It seemed they decided to have the final battle here, the numbers and strategy-or lack of, made that quite clear. Qi undoubtedly put all their eggs in one basket and dedicated the last of their military might into this fight. This would be all or nothing.

That also meant if Qin wins this battle, then not only would this castle fall, but the capital, Rinshi, would be theirs for the taking.

_'They are completely underestimating me...'_

* * *

Sakura sighed, staring up at the ceiling. How long has it been since Riboku left?

She laid on her back in bed with her arms beneath her head. Since he left, she had been confined to the manor and couldn't go anywhere outside, except for the courtyard. It was too dangerous, especially since the general and his commanders were gone. The guards left behind weren't lenient by any means and always keeping an eye on her. The only place she had any privacy was in Riboku's chambers, away from all the armored men and servants.

Although her old room had been restored to its original appearance, she didn't have an inkling of an urge to step in there. It was just a horrible reminder of the attack that almost killed her and claimed the life of six others. Not only that, but also of her status in this land. To the people of Qin, she was just a foreigner from Zhao, who was betrothed to the Head of Military Affairs. Actually, he had quite a few positions in the royal court, after taking over for the late Shouheikun.

Thankfully, it was kept a secret from the people what her true identity was. Normal civilians were kept in the dark, but some in the military were aware of her lineage due to their participation in the Qin-Zhao war. If word got out that she was the last survivor of the Zhao royal family, there's no doubt she would be killed. Maybe not right away thanks to all the guards, but eventually.

For now, she has to stay in the manor, where it's safe.

Sakura rolled over, grabbing Riboku's pillow and held it close, snuggling her face into it. She didn't like to admit it, but she missed him. It was lonely without him, more than she could have imagined. It was annoying, but painfully true. The blond was funny at times and great company when he was around.

This princess buried her nose into the pillow, the scent bringing her comfort. It still smelled like him. Some nights, she would wake up from horrible nightmares and reach over to him, only to realize he's gone. There wasn't anyone close to her and she was truly alone, leaving a gaping hole in her heart with nothing to fill the void. The only thing she had was half of a hair ornament and a promise.

A slender hand reached up to caress the hairpin the general gave her.

* * *

The night before he left, Riboku asked her to follow him after they shared an evening meal alone together. He made her close her eyes after reaching the door to their room and guiding her to sit on the bed.

"Keep your eyes closed or you'll still spoil it, Hime." She kept them closed tight and sat completely still, not knowing what to expect. There was some shuffling around the room and things being moved, before he walked back over and grabbed her hand. "Would you stand up for me for just a moment?"

Sakura hesitated, before standing up and took a step away from the bed. Her heart pounded in anticipation, not knowing what he was planning to do. _'I wonder what the surprise is...'_

She could feel him taking slow, careful steps around her, but doing nothing else. _'What is he doing?'_ Large hands rested on her shoulders, making her jump at the sudden contact.

"Just relax." His hands began kneading into the muscles around her shoulders and his thumbs into the back of her neck. A groan escaped her lips as he worked the tense muscles over. "That's it, just let it go." She let her head fall back onto his chest at the heavenly treatment she was receiving.

His hands stopped and slowly ran down her arms, until he reached the sash of her robes. With quick work he untied them, letting it hit the floor as the front of her clothing fell aside.

Her eyes popped open as she pulled the robe closed before he could see anything. "O-Oi Riboku! What are you trying to do?!" A hand covered her eyes as the other one pulled her back against his chest.

"Shhh just relax, Hime. I told you before that I wouldn't try to bed you before the ceremony and I'm a man of my word. Do you have such little trust in me, even as my betrothed? You told me that you would keep your eyes closed, no?"

"Well, o-okay. I'll keep my eyes closed, but I'm trusting you not to do anything I wouldn't want." A grin spread across her face as she heard him chuckle behind her.

"I wouldn't imagine doing anything of the sort."

She let the fold of her robes go, nervously waiting for him to get on with whatever he intended to do. He promised before that he would wait until after the ceremony to do anything of _that_ nature with her, something she was more than grateful of.

His hand moved from her eyes as she closed them again and returned to her shoulder. Slowly, his fingers pulled the folds of her robe back and let them slip down her arms, onto the floor.

The princess shivered against him, standing in only her undergarments. This was the most exposed she had ever been in front of a man and it was nerve wracking. All she wanted to do was grab her robe to cover up and smack Riboku silly, but he promised not to do anything she didn't want, though he was just about at her limit. Nothing else was coming off or she was done. It took everything she had to not open her eyes.

The general leaned down, running his lips along the exposed skin of her shoulder. Sakura bit her lip trying not to make any noise as she felt his hot breath along her neck. His fingers ghosted up her arms as he gently kissed along her skin, making the breath hitch in her throat. She could feel the heat rising to her face and in other places. _'Kami-sama, what is this feeling?'_

Riboku suddenly backed away, making Sakura feel both relieved and slightly disappointed for reasons she wasn't quite sure of. She heard him shuffling around again before feeling something cool and silky on her shoulders. "Don't open them just yet. Hold out your hand."

Holding her hand out, she felt something hard and cold in the middle of her palm. Curling her fingers around the object, she wasn't certain of what it actually was. "Go ahead, open them."

She opened her eyes to look down at what he put in her hands and gasped at what she saw. There was two intricate hairpins made of jade and adorned with pearls in the shape of blossoms. Never before had anyone given her such an extravagant gift, they were absolutely gorgeous.

"May I?." She nodded as Riboku plucked the hairpins from her hand and gently placed them in her pink hair, holding back the strands from around her face. "Do you like them?"

"I love them! Even in Kantan, I've never seen such exquisite hairpins. Thank you so much, Riboku." He seemed quite pleased with himself, if his grin was anything to go by. Sakura reached up to grab the cloth from around her shoulders and couldn't hide the smile at silky material in her hands. It was a pale blue robe that was decorated with flowers and a dark blue sash. It was obviously expensive and someone with talented hands must have been commissioned to make it.

He had given her clothing before, but this was just breathtaking. After living in Kantan, she had learned a lot about how the wealthy and powerful dressed, something she had never concerned herself with. Anyone who knew anything about high quality materials would have been impressed with this work of art.

"Kami-sama, Riboku! This must have cost a fortune!" The general chuckled at her reaction, reaching over to help her put it on and tying the sash. "Thank you so much. I feel like just saying that doesn't do these gifts any justice."

"Haha, don't worry about that, Hime. I wanted to get you these things because I thought you would look beautiful in them and I was right. You sure are a sight, milady." Sakura couldn't suppress the blush spreading across her face at his compliment.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing the pinkette close and kissing her on the forehead. This would be the last night they could be together for a while, if at all.

"I wish you didn't have to go..."

"If I had to chose, I wouldn't either. Qi will be the last state to conquer, then it will all be a matter of quelling the unrest within each region. There's bound to be rebellions and uprisings from every corner of China until they are completely subjugated. It will take much time and manpower, but it's better than all the states warring against each other in an endless struggle."

Sakura already understood why he was leaving and how important he was to this campaign, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

Riboku sighed, running his hand through her hair. "Actually hime, those hairpins also have a alternate meaning aside from being a gift. When two people who care for each other have to separate, they each hold on to one of the pins until they are once again reunited and can become whole again." His fingers grazed the ornaments holding back her pink locks. "And I was hoping you would wear this when I return."

The princess smiled at his words and the meaning behind the pins he gave her. Who knew the Great General Riboku that was infamous throughout all of China, would have those kinds of sentiments?

"Of course I will, Riboku."

* * *

The soldiers smashed into each other, the force sending men and horses flying. Swords clashed, glaives swung, blood splattered everywhere. The ground shook from the shock waves and all that could be heard was screaming and metal clanging.

Riboku hoped that the enemy general would have accepted his offer of surrender, but it would seem he chose to send his men to a meaningless death instead.

"Kanto, Hakureki, Hakushin, take up your positions. We will use "that" to end this here and now!"

"Hai!"

The men raised the flags of the HQ as they began charging into the spiral flow, forcing the enemy units to be split apart from each other and breaking their formations. The current would make it impossible for the opposition to reach their headquarters, no matter what they did. The only one who ever broke through the "Ryuudou" was Duke Hyou of Qin, one of the greatest instinctual generals he had ever met.

Shouzi was nowhere near Duke Hyou's caliber, as a general or a man. The swarms of Qi soldiers were easily being lost in the formation he had perfected long ago. The enemy units could be likened to leaves scattered in a raging river, unable to do anything except get lost in the waves.

They were unable to re-establish their positions or formations, easily being mowed down by Riboku's army. Shouzi was unable to gain a foothold, forcing his men into a suicidal rush, trying to break the "Ryuudou", but unable to stop the momentum and brilliance behind the plans structure.

"Riboku-sama, it seems the enemy is at a great disadvantage against your ingenious strategies." Lieutenant Ju Sho rode up beside him, stating the obvious from their vantage point. Riboku knew just from the opposing general's words and actions, what kind of man he was. He was not the type that could pose a threat to him or Qin. If anything, he was only a threat to the people of Qi.

"Yes, this battle should not last much longer. We will be heading for Rinshi after this and hopefully bring this campaign to a close." He was still angry at the lieutenant from interrupting his time with the princess before they left Kanyou, but he was not petty enough to let that interfere with military matters.

"Riboku-sama, the army that appeared to the south is trying to retreat, more than likely to regroup." Futei rode up as Riboku moved forward to meet him halfway.

"Do not allow them any room or time to reform. We need to end this battle as quickly as possible. Send the Kabi unit to intercept them immediately."

"My apologies general, but I cannot allow that." Riboku's eyes widened as he felt the cold metal slice across his back, as he turned to look at his lieutenant. The force wasn't nearly enough to knock him off his horse. He pulled on the reins, putting space between him and the other man.

"Riboku-sama! Ju Sho, you bastard! What the hell do you think your doing to our general?!" Riboku winced slightly from the pain, but the wound wasn't deep enough to kill him. He could feel the blood running down his back and through his clothing.

_'This is nothing.'_

* * *

Rummaging through the scrolls in the quiet room, Sakura was having a hard time finding one that interested her. _'Strategy, the human body, war stories, folklore... I have read most of these already.'_ It was hard trying to keep busy with so little to do. There were servants to cook, clean, garden and anything else that needed to be done around the manor and they refused to let her lift a finger to help.

The servants told her it would be an insult to them and Riboku to let the lady of the house do such menial tasks. It was frustrating because she liked doing those things. Back in her old village, she enjoyed planting flowers and herbs, cooking for her mother and the neighbors at times, and just having the freedom to do as she pleased. Well, at least to be able to go outside or to a market. She couldn't go anywhere, even with the guards. Being confined to the manor made each day long and bland.

_'I can't wait for him to return... Nothing feels the same.'_ She missed him and everyday that went by made it worse. Who would have thought she would be moping around like this?

Grabbing an armful of scrolls, she decided just to take them back to their room and read them even if she had already done so before. It was better than doing nothing.

Making her way to their chambers, there was a guard at every corner of every hall. It was _suffocating_.

"Sakura-sama! Please, allow me to carry those for you. You shouldn't have to bother yourself with these, you could strain you arms." Kuyo, a servant who was also from Zhao that Riboku brought to Qin with many others, ran over and took the scrolls right out of her arms. "I will take these wherever you would like, just give me the word."

_'Ugh... These people are too much. I can't do anything around here without someone trying to do it for me.'_

"Um, thank you. I was just returning to my chambers, if you don't mind. I must say, I don't like you guys going out of your way for such simple tasks. I'm very much capable of doing this, at least." The young man laughed as he followed behind her quickly, making Sakura glance back at him. He quickly bowed his head down as they kept walking.

"Please forgive me, milady. I wasn't expecting that kind of response." When she got a better look at him, it was clear he had to be at least a year or two younger than her. "Even if you are able to do those tasks, no one is willing to make you do them. We do this out of respect and duty to both you and Riboku-sama. Those who followed our lord from Zhao are not only very dedicated and loyal, but also thankful to live in this compound. It lets us retain a bit of our of our homeland, despite being so far away from it. From what I understand, there has been many changes to the state."

He lowered his voice to just a whisper as he leaned down, closer to her height so that she could hear better. "Not to mention milady, those from Kantan that live here are grateful to have our lands nobility among us. It is such an honor to be able to serve our princess, something we never would have been able to do in Zhao. You are a symbol of our identity and homeland. Even if we cannot speak of it out loud, that is how we feel. So please do not take offense to our services, we are more than willing to do anything you ask of us."

Sakura's eyes widened at the man. Aside from him mentioning her nobility, it was surprising to hear such a thing. They were "honored" to serve her? She couldn't imagine being honored to serve anyone, but here were people who wanted to do everything for her for that very reason.

"Well, although it seems a bit much to me for you to feel that way, I thank you. Not only for your hard work, but also your dedication to Riboku-sama and our homeland. You're a good man, Kuyo." They arrived to the chambers and she opened the door so he could deposit the scrolls onto a desk against the nearest wall.

He bowed low, showing his respect to the princess. "You do not need to thank me, milady. It is an honor that you remembered the name of a simple servant, such as I. If you need anything, please let us know."

"I will, thank you." Sakura shut the door behind him as he left, letting out a deep sigh. _'Phew, too much... Riboku, hurry up or I'll be the one to kill you...'_ She grabbed a few scrolls and laid out on the bed. An idea popped into her head before she got too comfortable.

A grin spread across her face as she jumped up and walked across the room, locking the door. Her fingers made quick work of the sash on her robe and she slid the clothing off her shoulders and onto the floor. Since Riboku is gone and she's alone in the chambers, she was going to do what she always secretly wanted to try. Never in her life had she ever had any privacy to do this, whether it be in her old village or Kantan.

She wanted to be able to just lay in bed naked, free from all restraints. It was impossible before, because there was no doubt if she did that while Riboku was still here, she wouldn't retain her innocence for long at all. This was the perfect time. The general was away with all his commanders, the servants were busy with various duties, and the guards wouldn't have to check on her for some time since she had just made a showing in the halls. She could just enjoy this window of freedom for once in her life.

* * *

"Ju Sho, answer me now."

"I have nothing to say to you, Riboku." The general narrowed his eyes at the lieutenant, not looking away for even a second.

"You scum, who do you think you are putting your hands on the general? Traitor!" Futei bellowed at Ju Sho, who sat on his horse with a grimace on his face.

"Like Shouzi has already said, the general is nothing more than a coward who isn't worth the shit on my boot. You have no right representing Qin or leading our armies. Not everyone is okay with all of the other lands falling under our flag. You people are unwelcome and King Sei is a fool undeserving of the throne for what he is doing to this state."

"Who are you to decide that-" Riboku held his hand up to Futei, signaling for him to stop. There was no point in arguing, Ju Sho made his intentions clear and they didn't have time to waste as a battle was going on and he was still bleeding. The man was slowly getting closer to him on his steed, more than likely wanting to try to strike again.

"Know this, Ju Sho. You are a fool if you think this scratch is going to make a difference in this campaign. All you did was guarantee your own death as a traitor to the state of Qin."

The lieutenant kept trying to get closer, sword in hand. "No, Riboku. What you don't understand is that this will be your end. You are the traitor of Zhao and Qin. You want to call me a traitor? The same man who led an enemy army into his homeland and allowed them to kill his own people? You do not understand the weight of your actions that is on OUR shoulders. All for what? For money and a nice place to live? For titles and positions from a dead man, so that you could stand above all those you stepped on to get it? For all the soldiers at your disposal? Or the whore you were given so you play nic-"

The man's head went flying as soon as the words left his mouth. The other men around them gasped in shock, they didn't even see him pull out his sword before he cut the traitors head clean off.

They could call him a coward, a traitor, any name in the book, but _no one_ talks about Sakura like that in front of him. She had nothing to do with this and he wouldn't stand for anyone disrespecting her.

"The difference in the weight on our shoulders has no comparison whatsoever..."

That was the first time he had unsheathed his sword in battle since becoming a general and it was to defend against someone he considered an ally. Ju Sho was talented, it was just a shame he let himself fall to hatred.

_'What a waste.'_

"Riboku-sama, urgent news! The enemy in the north side has retreated behind the castle walls. They ever closed the gates, leaving some of their units stranded."

The general scowled at the news. Shouzi was such a coward that he sacrificed his men to ensure his own survival. He was undeserving of the title "General".

"That is fine. We will siege the castle until they surrender. They can only last for so long with the numbers they have now. We have enough supplies to last for weeks, but with the oncoming weather, it's imperative to end this as soon as possible. Do not give them even a moments rest."

"Hai!" The commander rode off to give out the orders to the other units.

This siege shouldn't last long with how many casualties the enemy side had. As he looked around, Riboku saw the ground littered with Qi soldiers from all ages, including boys who shouldn't have been out here. The general scowled, tightening his fist in anger at the unnecessary loss of life. These men didn't have to die, but their incompetent leader sent them to their deaths without a second thought and even left men behind after realizing he was fighting a losing battle. Even now, there was no word of them attempting to surrender, despite how clear the outcome seemed.

"Riboku-sama... Uh, you know... You should really get that bandaged up." The blond looked over at the masked commander, shrugging the wound off. This was nothing compared to the injuries he had sustained in the past, but he was right. The last thing he needed was to bleed out or let the wound become infected.

"Futei, the units out side of the wall... Get them to surrender. There is no need for them to keep fighting a battle when their own general has already given up on them."

"I'll do my best. Kaine's already down there and you know how she gets... Right then, I'll be on my way."

Riboku nodded as the commander rode off. There was no doubt his quick actions could be attributed to wanting to see the dark haired woman, oppose to actually trying to get the abandoned units to surrender. As long as he did as he was told and fast, the general didn't care what the man's alternative reasons were.

All he wanted was to end this battle and return to his beloved after capturing the capital, Rinshi. It was hard trying not to think about her and keeping his full attention on what was going on around him.

His hand reached into the pocket of his robe, feeling the hairpin he kept on him at all times that belonged to the princess. Sakura kept the other one and they symbolized their separation from one another, although unwillingly. Soon enough they would be reunited and finally become one, just like the pins.

* * *

A/N: Here's part five! I find it kind of funny, while Sakura's relaxing in Riboku's bed naked and complaining about being bored, he's in the middle of a battle that will change the fate of China. Two completely different sides of the same coin.

This was initially only suppose to be a one-shot like "Dreams of a Monomaniac", but here I am, still writing more haha. I really wanted to write more to this and get out another chapter to my MadaSaku story, but I just can't find the time.

I'm moving (again) and not sure how fast I'll be able to get someone to come out and set up internet, so I wanted to write a new chapter for both stories, but I only have half of the other one done. Good thing is, I usually use my iPad to write out the drafts before posting them and I don't need Internet for that. I'll try to get them out as soon as I can.

Well, thanks for all the views and reviews. I hope you like this and I'll be working one the next part.


	6. A Choice

**A/N:** Gomen, everyone! This update took longer than I had anticipated. I've been so busy with stuff, it's hard to find a good time to write. This chapter is nice and long, so hopefully it makes up for the delay. It has a few spoilers from the latest chapters regarding the rebellion of the State of Ai. This chapter also has more sexual themes than the previous ones.

I'm still working on the next part of_ "Dreams of a Monomaniac" _and I'm hoping to have it out by Saturday. Thank you everyone who reads my stories and leaves some love! It always inspires me to write more.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in the distance as the army continued their siege of the castle that lay before them. Riboku sat upon his steed with his arms folded, watching the endless amount of arrows flying over the castle walls and the screams and shouts from both sides.

The enemy soldiers morale was at an all time low and their numbers continued to dwindle thanks to the continuous onslaught from the archers below. It was starting to get late, but Riboku would not allow the enemy a moments peace until they opened their gates and surrendered.

"Kanto, have the active units switch with those in the rear, so they may rest. We will alternate the units during the daytime and at night until they surrender. These men will only be able to last so long. I will retire for the night, wake me when the sun rises."

"Hai!" The man rode off, shouting orders to the other commanders and their men. The night was quickly approaching as the general headed for his tent. The wound on his back that was never tended to still ached as he passed the guards who kept watch around the area of the headquarters.

The soldiers bowed as he walked by and pushed aside the flaps of his tent. Riboku sighed as he sat down on his bed, running a hand through his blonde hair. More than anything, he wished he was going to be sleeping on his own bed in the compound with the pinkette next to him, instead of a hard "mat" with a bunch of sweaty guys everywhere he looked.

Reaching over to the basin that had been brought in with a cloth, he washed the sweat and dirt from his face, enjoying the cool water trickling down his neck. It was so refreshing...

_'This siege... It is a lot like that time in Sai, except less commendable. I just hope it doesn't have a similar outcome, though I highly doubt that is possible at this point.'_ Back then, the coalition war was heating up to its climax and he personally led his army of 30,000 men to overcome the city of Sai... The only obstacle between him and taking Kanyou.

The siege went on for seven long days in which he employed many of the same tactics he was using now, including not letting the enemy rest. The army of Sai had been comprised of few soldiers, but was mostly common folk, something that greatly unnerved him. One thing he was against was slaying noncombatants, but they were determined to fight to the bitter end. Their morale was high and they fought long and hard, despite not having any sleep for days.

Even without military experience, these people stood bravely against his elite troops and he could not help but admire their determination. When his troops finally broke through their walls on the seventh day, a miracle happened on Qin's side. Yotanwa, the Mountain "King" who had an alliance with King Sei, had shown up at the rear of his army with 30,000 of her own warriors. The woman and her army were fierce with their brutal attacks that forced him and his army to retreat back to the coalition headquarters. That had been his first defeat in many, many years and the beginning of his downfall in Zhao. It was a loss that could not have been redeemed in his king's eyes.

In a way, Riboku was grateful for the events that had transpired. Things had eventually worked in his favor after many hardships during that time.

"Riboku-sama, request to enter." He could hear the female commanders voice on the other side of flaps that kept his from the outside world. Honestly, he just wanted some peace and quiet, alone, but he would allow her to come in for a little bit. She usually did this when she was curious about the plans for the next day or had questions.

"Permission granted..." The dark haired woman slowly walked in studying him, making him quirk his eyebrow.

"Riboku-sama, I heard about what happened with Lieutenant Ju Sho. Are you okay? How is your wound? Has it been treated?" The general could already feel a headache making its presence known.

"It's fine, Kaine. Just a scratch, nothing to fret over." She eyed him with an incredulous look, doubting his words.

"Futei told me it looked pretty bad and I can see the blood on your clothing from here. Let me look at the wound." Riboku sighed, turning in his seat to let her have a better look. "Riboku-sama! This is not just a scratch! Take off your top so I can put something on it."

The general turned away from her, unwilling to do as she said. He didn't feel comfortable doing that, knowing Kaine previously had feelings for him. One thing he was, was very observant. It didn't take a genius to notice the signs over the years, but they were unrequited. To him, she was a close friend and a commander in his army, nothing more. The closest he could consider her as would be a younger sister.

"No, it's fine, just as I said. I've had far worse wounds and they've healed, just like this one will. There's no need to do anything unnecessary." He could hear her huffing, tapping her foot on the ground.

"...Riboku-sama, that wound already smells like its getting infected. Just from that distance I could smell it. If it does, you can become ill and this whole campaign will go to hell. If something happens to you, we will all be lost. Sakura-sama will be lost. She will be alone in Kanyou and you are the only thing stopping anything bad from happening to her."

The generals ears perked up, hearing his beloved's name. He grit his teeth thinking about what would happen if something did happen to him. There's no doubt that she would end up being killed...probably after being raped.

"Fine, just check it out quickly and tell me if it looks infected, I can request one of the healers to take care of it, if it is."

"Actually, Sakura-sama gave me a jar of that weird mixture she used before. She told me to give it to you, but I figured Futei or I would have to use it before you would have any use for it. I honestly didn't imagine anything happening to you out here. Well, you saw how well this stuff works, so I'm sure it can fix you up without any problems."

Riboku watched as she pulled a jar out of a pocket in her thin robe, placing it on the table next to him. The mixture indeed looked...odd, but there was no doubt that it worked. He had seen what a change it made it Sakura after she was wounded before. His woman was very knowledgeable about the art of healing and quite talented. Just thinking about it put a small smile on his face.

Wanting to get this over with, he took the clothing off carefully, mindful of the wound on his back. It was terribly stained and slit open where the sword had sliced through. He could hear the woman's intake of breath, but ignored it and turned around to let her examine his back.

"Kami-sama! Just a scratch, my ass! This looks horrible, there's already puss running out of it. Let me clean it out and I'll put some of this stuff on it and wrap it up. You'll be as good as new."

"Fine, I really need to get some rest, so let's just get this over with." Kaine huffed as she grabbed the basin of water and began cleaning the wound. He tried ignoring her hands running the cloth up and down his back, keeping his mind on Sakura and how her face would light up when he returned.

The dark haired woman dried his back off with another cloth after she was done cleaning out the wound. Riboku sighed, waiting for her to finish up. He heard the top pop off of the jar as she opened it, then felt something cold on his back, making him instinctively arch away from the offending touch.

"Sorry, Riboku-sama. It's probably going to feel weird at first."

_'This whole thing feels weird...'_

She glopped the mixture into the wound and around it, trailing her fingers along the injury and the skin surrounding it. It didn't miss the generals attention that the woman seemed to be enjoying this more than she should. He could hear her breath hitch every now and then as she ran her fingers over his muscles, and soon they were trailing further away from the wound she was suppose to be tending to in the first place and towards his chest.

"Kaine, _enough_!" He growled out. She was beginning to overstep her boundaries with him.

"Riboku-sama, how's that wound-" The masked male commander waltzed into his tent, eyes wide at the pair. "What the hell is this!"

Kaine jumped back from the general, hands up and eyes wide with a startled look on her face. Futei stood at the entrance of the tent, fists balled up, looking back and forth between the two. "What's going on here, huh? What are you two doing?"

"Futei nothing was going on, Kaine was putting Sakura's ointment on my wound. That's all." The general could feel the tension in the air and the accusations were clear in the commander's eyes. He didn't believe what he was saying. It's understandable, considering he walked in when Kaine was trying to run her hands over his unclothed torso. He knew he shouldn't have let her, but he thought he could trust her with something as simple as taking care of a wound. It angered him that she would try something, knowing how he felt about Sakura. Her actions were disrespectful to both him and his betrothed.

"I don't believe this shit. How the hell am I suppose to believe that she was just doing that?! There's no need to be _that_ close just to put ointment on!"

Kaine remained silent, knowing she put herself in a very bad spot. The three of them had a close bond with each other, despite the taller man being their general. They were his subordinates, there was no need for him to be courteous or friendly for that matter. Many general's were quite ruthless to their underlings and could careless even if they died. They knew that they were lucky to have a general who was such a good man.

"Forgive me, Riboku-sama..." With that, that dark haired woman ran out of the tent, with her head down, not sparing even a single glance at the two men.

Riboku and Futei stood there in a tense, awkward silence. The general tossed the blood stained clothes on the floor, deciding to wait until Futei left to request someone to finish bandaging the wound up. He wasn't going to turn his back to the angry man before him, not knowing if he would attack or not. To say he didn't trust Futei would be a lie, but when matters or the heart come to play, anything could happen. He knew the masked commander had been vying for Kaine's attention for some time now and there was no doubt he felt betrayed, and the man's anger would undoubtedly be aimed more towards him than the woman who ran out.

"Futei, it is not what it looked like. All she was suppose to do was look at the wound on my back, put some ointment on, and bandage it. Nothing more. If she had other intentions, I was not aware or else I would have asked another to do it." Futei's eyes narrowed at him, before turning his head and scoffing.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? It's not like it's been a secret how much she admires you and I saw where her hands were headed. You could have stopped her, but you didn't. What are you getting lonely, huh? Figured you'd get a good squeeze in before you married the princess? After all, it's not like she'd ever know, unless someone told her." The commander watched as the generals eyes darkened, looking at him. The hand that was on the top of the chair was gripping it so hard, the wood was cracking, threatening to give out.

"Futei..." The general growled out.

"How would you feel, general? If you walked in and Sakura-hime was topless with me running my hands all over her and saying,_ "Oh, it's not what it looks like!"_, playing innocent! It would only be fair if I did. The princess probably wouldn't want anything to do with you if she knew!"

Riboku's anger got the best of him as he slammed his fit through the table next to him, his killing intent clear to smaller commander, who froze stiff at the generals outburst. "Get out Futei! I've had enough from the both of you!"

Futei cut his loses before he ended up getting killed and turned away from the general, walking out of the tent without another word.

"Fuck!" Riboku yelled, kicking the chair into pieces. It was so uncharacteristic of him to lose his calm demeanor, but he couldn't help it. Both commanders put him in a tight spot, while he was just trying to get this campaign over and done with.

He didn't want to be in the middle of their "lovers spat" or whatever you would call it and he sure as hell didn't want Sakura being drug through it. There wasn't a single thing going on between him and Kaine and if rumors started going around of him "fooling around" with his female commander because of Futei's outburst, there's no doubt they would make it back to Kanyou.

If Sakura heard such an outrageous rumor, would she believe it? Would she believe him when he told her it was all horse shit? Knowing her and how much she doesn't fully trust anyone, what Futei said would probably come true. She wouldn't want anything to do with him and everything he did to get close to her would be for nothing.

Reaching into the pocket of his clothing and pulled out the hairpin that belonged to his beloved. He wouldn't be able to stand it if they went back to the way things use to be when she hated his guts.

No, it wouldn't come to that. He will do everything in his power to fix this situation and Kami-sama help anyone who dare utter a word of this foolishness. After living in Kantan and Kanyou, he realized the extent that words and rumors could tear lives and families apart. He hadn't done anything wrong, besides trusting Kaine and he would be damned if that ruined the one good thing he had in his life...

* * *

Kaine ran through the rows of tents, until she reached hers. She didn't even say a word the the guards she passed, who bowed and greeted her. None of it mattered anyway.

She couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face, but didn't want any of them seeing it. It was hard enough being a woman in the military with a bunch of men, without letting them see you become emotional.

_'Don't let them see how weak you are...'_

Pushing the flaps open of the tent, she fell to her knees, crying from the humiliation and embarrassment she brought upon herself.

_'__What have I done?!'_

The emotions rushing over her stemmed from shame to anger. Ever since Riboku-sama came to her home village of Yan Men, she couldn't help the feelings that arose from seeing how brilliant and strong he was. That man had become the light in the darkness for her and the others who had suffered at the hands of the Xiongnu.

After years of unrequited feeling, she settled for being just being a friend and comrade, but seeing that her lord was always alone, there was always the chance something might happen. Then the princess came into the picture... With her bright smile and pink hair, she became to the general what he had always been to her. A light in the darkness.

Jealousy and resentment reared its ugly head as she slammed her fists on to the ground. _'Why? Why her? Why not me? What does that woman really have that I don't?!'_

She stopped hitting the ground, gasping for a breath that she desperately needed. The only thing she could do was slump in defeat, knowing what happened may have ruined all of their relationships with each other. What the hell was wrong with her?

Sakura-hime was going to be Riboku-sama's wife...that was all there is to it. There was no place for her at her lords side, the princess had already filled it...

The flaps of the tent opened suddenly, making Kaine jump in surprise. Futei stood there looking down at her with a scowl on his face.

"Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?" He was angry...no that didn't sum it up. Betrayed, hurt, jealous. Is this what it looked like to be on the opposite side of unrequited feelings? Is this how she looked? "You damn well know that the general and Sakura-hime are betrothed. Just what kind of shit are you trying to pull? What kind of woman are you?"

"Shut up! You don't have any idea what you're talking about. I've cared for that man for years...for nothing! I know I screwed up, you don't have to tell me. I'm still just a human...with needs just like everyone else and the person I wanted to fulfill them is in love with another woman. Do you have any idea what that feels like!" She yelled at the masked commander, who was silent, listening to her tearful anguish. He knew how she felt about Riboku-sama, but you can't force feelings and the general was always honest about how he felt.

"Actually, I know exactly how you feel... It's the same way I've felt watching you drag yourself after another man who doesn't see you as anything more than a comrade, the same way you've looked at me all this time. I've had to keep watching you hurt yourself, while hurting myself in the process. Maybe if you took your eyes off of Riboku-sama, you would see what was right in front of you all along, but I can't live up to him..."

Futei walked over to the woman on the floor and held his hand out to help her up. She bit her lip before accepting it, something she usually wouldn't have done. The female commanders typical behavior would be to swat it away or give him a swift kick and a string of profanities.

Kaine wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her robe, after she was finally on her feet, thanks to Futei. She looked up at him, noticing the anger was drained out of his face.

Without warning, she pushed him backwards, making him fall onto the chair behind him. "Kaine, what the-" The woman ignored him, straddling his hips and pressing her lips against those of the bewildered man. Hands made quick work of the sash around his waist, pushing the fabric aside in a hurry. Futei gasped as nails raked down his chest and abdomen, before he grabbed her wrists, stopping their descent.

"Kaine, this...what the hell are you doing? You were just trying to seduce the general and now me? Just what am I to you?" The masked commander panted, looking into her eyes intently.

"What's wrong, Futei? Isn't this what you wanted all along? I'm a woman...one with desires. Desires that you also share." She ground her hips against his, making him groan with want. He's been waiting for this moment for years, but never imagined it would be under these circumstances. He was just a rebound, since the general rejected her.

Feminine fingers slowly pulled the mask down, revealing the man's face that was always hidden away. _'Mmmm, he's surprisingly handsome...now that I look at him this way. Who would have thought?'_ Soft lips captured his in a searing kiss, making his head spin and subconsciously grind into her pelvis, trying to ease the pressure in his loins.

Kaine released his lips to arch back to give herself some room. Grabbing the sash of her own robe, she yanked it off and slid the offending fabric off her shoulders and onto the floor, revealing her nude body beneath.

Futei's eyes widened, finally able to see what he'd fantasized about all this time. Her toned body was that of a woman who knew warfare. Kaine's skin was adorned with the thinnest of scars here and there, that the untrained eye could easily overlook, but he could see everyone of them. To him, they only made her more beautiful in his eyes. She was a fighter, a survivor.

It took him a minute until he registered that she had gone into the general's with only a flimsy robe, nothing else. She had every intention of trying to sleep with that man tonight, and it only fueled his anger, but he would save that for tomorrow. Tonight, he'll take what she was offering and punish her body for her transgressions.

The dark haired woman gasped as Futei ran his hands over her body, enjoying what he was doing to her. There was no point in denying herself any longer. Desperately, she clawed at the commander's clothing at his waist, until she freed his straining erection. _'He's much bigger than I imagined...'_ Without wasting anytime, she pushed her body up to align herself with him.

"Wait, wait!" Despite the man's words, Kaine ignored him, thrusting herself down onto his cock and crying out at the fullness he brought her. Futei grabbed her hips, panting heavily and trying to stop her from moving.

"Kaine! What the hell!" He wanted to take his time with her and explore each other's bodies, but it was clear she had other things in mind.

"Futei... Shut up and _fuck_ me..." The commander gathered his barrings, before lifting her up and slamming her down on the table next to him. _'If this is what she wants, this is what she gets.'_ Without a moment to spare, he went to work plowing into the woman, making her scream and dig her nails into his shoulders...

* * *

It was beginning to get chilly outside. Sakura walked through the manor in a thick robe for this time of year as she headed towards the courtyard to cut through to the other side. There was a different way she could have gone, but why not get a little fresh air when possible? The manor was still as stuffy as ever as the guards bowed when she walked by.

_'I wonder how Riboku felt about this kind of treatment when he was brought to Kantan as a general the first time? I doubt it was like this in Yan Men...'_

As she kept walking through the courtyard, she noticed servants and guards running through the outside corridor and towards the opposite side of the manor she was heading to. _'What the hell's going on now? It's never good to see people running around here, it can only mean trouble.'_

She headed in the direction of the others, trying to be discreet and hoping the others won't make a fuss. They were heading towards the entrance, where she could clearly hear a man shouting.

"Sir, we cannot allow that to happen! It is unsafe and the lord of the manor is away. As the head of security for Riboku-sama, I cannot accept this!" Sakura pushed through a few of the servants, who gasped as they realized who she was and made way.

The voice belonged to Karu, a man who Riboku had entrusted to watch the manor and was in charge of the guards and their shifts. He was also from Zhao and use to be apart of Riboku's army in Yan Men.

Sakura tried to see over the rows of guards at the entrance, even getting on her tippy toes to look over their helmets or between their armored shoulders.

"It does not matter what you can accept. The king's orders are absolute and will not be denied. King Sei wants an audience with Sakura-sama and we are not leaving here without her." Hearing the man's voice and the words coming from his mouth, her heart started hammering.

_'The king?! What would the king want with me?'_ She looked between two soldiers to see a little man with a scroll in his hand and many guards with him, wearing traditional Qin armor.

"That's completely out of the question. We cannot allow our lady to be taken by you people to the capital! It is our job to protect her, even if it costs us our lives." The small man and the guards began arguing and throwing threats back and forth.

"Fine, every single person in this manor shall be arrested for treason and defying the king. Unless you hand over the lady, the rest of you shall pay the price!"

"So be it, bastard!" Sakura had to step in, before this got any uglier. She knew from experience that if the state's king puts out an order, it has to be followed or harsh consequences will follow. There was no way she would allow the others to suffer for her sake.

"What is it that you want with me?" All the guards turned to her, surprised they hadn't noticed her yet after being so focused on the men at the entryway.

The man with the scroll looked from Karu to her, before clearing his throat. "Sakura-sama, I have an official order here from King Sei to escort you to the palace. He wishes to have an audience with you. This is not a request and your attendance is nonnegotiable. You are allowed to bring three of your personal guards, but no more. Please follow me, immediately."

Some of the servants vocally objected to this."Sakura-sama, do not go with these men. It could be a trap!"

The princess tried to calm herself, knowing she would be walking into the lions den. This could be a trap, or it could be an order, of even both. The fact remained that kings were not to be trifled with. By disobeying the order, they could all end up being executed or worse. These people in the manor were looking out for her best interest and she needed to do the same.

She took a deep breath, before looking the man straight in the eyes. "Okay, I will go."

* * *

Riboku laid in bed, tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. It was already late into the night and he felt exhausted, but restless at the same time. The wound on his back felt so much better after that ointment Sakura had given Kaine had been applied.

After the irritating incident with his female commander many hours ago, he had one of his other subordinates finish bandaging him up. The mixture had worked wonders and he didn't even feel any pain when he finally laid down to get some rest after staying up for hours, thinking about many things.

_'As expected of my lady, she is both knowledgeable and talented in the healing arts. I'll have to bring some with me every time there's a battle.'_

The general mused that he wished she had something to help him fall asleep. No matter how he laid, he couldn't rest. His mind drifted back to the pinkette as he stared at the ceiling of the tent. A sense of comfort washed over his body as he closed his eyes and imagined her lying next to him, like they did in his chambers at the manor.

She always looked so serene when in deep slumber. Sometimes her hands would latch onto his clothing or he would wake up to find her nestled in his chest or under his arm. The princesses body was always so warm next to his, though she was so much smaller compared to him.

His mind wandered to the night he had given her the hairpins and robe. The way her creamy white skin was illuminated in the soft lighting of the room. When his hands untied her sash as the robe she was wearing fell to the floor, he could feel his mouth go dry at the sight before him.

Although she was still in her undergarments, it was enough to excite any man with how tempting her body was, especially presented in that way. There were curves in all the right places and when his hands and lips finally made contact, he was more than overjoyed that her skin was even softer than it looked. Her scent was intoxicating, something he learned quickly after sharing a bed with the beauty.

He couldn't get enough of her. He didn't _have_ enough of her.

The only thing stopping him from tearing the thin pieces of garments off and taking her repeatedly, was his promise to her. He was more honorable than to force himself onto a woman. It was getting increasingly hard to keep that promise, especially after spending night after night curled up together. It was almost _unbearable_.

Just thinking about her body and the things he wanted to do to it, was arousing him beyond belief. It was hard enough to fall asleep, but this was just making it impossible...

The pressure in his pants was beginning to put a strain on the fabric covering him and becoming increasingly uncomfortable...almost painful. He tried to think of something else to calm his body's reactions to the thoughts of his princess. War, strategies, things that made him mad... Sitting up, the pounded his fists against the bed, becoming frustrated that nothing was distracting enough to stop this.

Everything kept going back to her...her smile, her hair, her voice, her body...

Growling, he yanked the sheets off of his sweat drenched body and looked down the the erection that was causing him such discomfort. He needed to do something about it or he would suffer the night with no sleep and the worst ache he's felt there in years.

Riboku couldn't remember the last time he had felt the touch of another, making him shake his head at how sad it was. He was so wrapped up in his plans and warfare, that relations with others were pushed back into the farthest regions of his mind. There were always more important things to be done.

Many generals, such as Gai Mou of Wei, brought people to satisfy their basic needs on campaigns. General Gai Mou was know for bringing multiple women to war with him, so that while he was at his headquarters, they would be ready and waiting in his tent for him. Since women had traditionally been banned from the battlefield, some generals would bring their "page" along to satisfy them. These "pages" would be men who were taken under the generals wing that had a feminine appearance and they would dress up as women for their lords pleasure.

Neither of these options had appealed to him. He wasn't interested in having many women, nor having a man dressed up as one. All that mattered was warfare and protecting his comrades, that is until he met Sakura...

Leaning over the bed, he rummaged through his stuff until he found what he was looking for. A small jar of oil used for skin when out in harsh conditions during campaigns, and spare cloth.

Quickly, he removed the sash around his waist and pulled the clothing down, revealing his straining erection. Just feeling the air on his exposed skin made him sweat more bullets than he already had been. Opening the jar, he dipped his fingers into the thick liquid, gathering a generous amount.

Sighing, he put the jar aside with his other hand as he reached down to grasp his shaft. This was embarrassing, but he wouldn't be able to fall asleep like this.

He gasped as the cool liquid coated his member as he began stroking himself, imagining it was a smaller, elegant hand doing it. Laying back on the bed, he closed his eyes, picturing his fantasy coming to life.

Sakura would be lying on the bed they shared together, slowly pulling off every piece of clothing until she was completely bare before him. His green eyes would roam every inch of her as she spread her legs, exposing herself for only his view, until begging him desperately to take her.

The more he fantasized about her, the faster his strokes were, making him bite his lip, refusing to make a noise. It was bad enough he was doing this in the first place, but there was no way he was going to let anyone know.

Thrusting into the grip he had around his own cock, he imagined it was her tight walls he was shoving himself into. She would be screaming his name and clawing at him with a desperation he never experienced before. Her long, pink hair would be strewn around them and sweat would run down her delicious body as she offered herself to him over and over again. He would ravage her with everything he has and show her what she means to him...

Riboku gripped the sheets with his free hand, being able to feel his end near. It's wouldn't be much longer. He kept focusing on what his princesses face would look like as she finally reached her pinnacle, unable to take anymore as she screamed out a final time before her walls gripped him and let herself go.

The general grunted as he finally felt himself cumming, quickly grabbing the spare cloth to clean himself off with. Wave after wave, he let himself release into the material, not wanting to make a mess and unable to look, out of shame. It had been too long since the last time he felt such relief and it seemed so...laughable. He felt humiliated as he laid panting and sweating in bed.

It was okay...it would be worth it when he returned home and saw his princess waiting for him. He would marry her as quickly as possible and then she would be his, all his. The pinkette wouldn't be able to get a moments rest as soon as the time comes. Not much longer now, all he had to do was finish up this campaign and he could return to the manor and claim what's his.

* * *

The princess felt her nerves on edge as the doors opened to the royal court. She agreed to follow the messenger and guards to the heart of Kanyou, where the king would have an audience with her. Well, it was more the other way around, even though he was the one to order it.

After wracking her mind the entire way, she couldn't think of a plausible explanation of why King Sei would order her to be taken here. Three of Riboku's trusted guards accompanied her, for safety purposes. Not that it would be of much help. If the king ordered was her death or arrest, three men wouldn't be able to do much about that and they were in the capital, escaping would be close to impossible.

The large wooden door creaked as they opened slowly as two strong men pushed them aside, allowing them entry along with the guards sent to retrieve her. Immediately her eyes widened as they scanned the room from the tall pillars, to elaborate decorations on the walls and rug that led to the throne ahead of them. The room was enormous and thankfully, there were few people in attendance for whatever was to happen next.

Sakura kept her hands in the long sleeves of her robe, too nervous to make eye contact with the people as she was led down the aisle. When they walked further into the court, the men around her and her guards bowed before the king, who sat upon the throne, waiting for them. Seeing everyone doing the same, the pinkette followed suit, not wanting to screw up already. It had felt like so long since she's had to do this, it was almost like a foreign custom long forgotten.

"Your Majesty! I have brought Sakura-sama of Zhao before you, just as you ordered!"

Sakura closed her eyes tight as she bowed, mentally crossing her fingers that she would be able to leave here safe and sound. It seemed that whenever things were getting comfortable or she felt safe, something always had to happen to throw everything into disarray.

"Good work, Shouzo. You may return to your post, the rest of you may rise."

The pinkette slowly stood up, nervous to look at the king that sat before her. He sounded young, and had a strong, commanding voice unlike the former king of Zhao, her father. Already, she could tell this man was very different from him.

"Hime-sama, there is no need for you to worry. I did not summon you here for punishment or anything of the sort."

Sakura jumped as soon as he addressed her, making her eyes widen at the fact that he called her by her former title. It was quite unexpected. _'So much for it being a secret...'_

Gaining as much courage as she could muster, she looked up at the king who not only demolished and controls her homeland, but also gave her amnesty in his capital. There was a pregnant pause as their eyes met, taking in the others features. The Qin king was young, younger than Riboku. He had shoulder length dark hair and piercing, dark eyes.

It was his eyes that unnerved her the most, they spoke volumes and seemed to belong to someone much older and experienced than himself. From what she had heard, he had grown up in Kantan and lived in hell with his mother, until they were brought to Kanyou. Is this what made those dark eyes look that way? Did he hold resentment towards Zhao for the harsh treatment he received? She prayed that he didn't, for her own sake.

"Since I had you brought all the way out here, let me get to the point. I have a personal request of you, Hime-sama."

"Y-yes, your Majesty?" A request, my ass. Anytime a king "requests" anything of anyone, it's more like an order.

"As you know, the cold season is coming and fast. Here in Kanyou, we hold a festival every year before the winter comes... A concubine of mine and a few of my closest vassels had brought it to my attention that they had recognized you in the capital and had seen you perform in Kantan. From what have told me, your dances were well known throughout Zhao..."

Sakura could feel a bead of sweat run down the side of her face. _'Not this again... Please, Kami-sama...'_

"It would please the princes's mother and everyone else who would attend, including my self, if you would perform one of your dances for the winter festival this year. Of course you will be compensated and we will make all the necessary arrangements. It would also be a good chance to bring the people of Qin and Zhao together. I'm hoping the festival this year will bring about better relations amongst the people. It is your choice if you want to do this. What do you say, Hime-sama?"

The pinkette grit her teeth together, not sure of what to say. She was in no need of money, so the compensation part did not interest her. Did she want to dance around and have people gawking at her? Of course not. Part of her knew this request was probably aimed to please his concubine and vassels more than anything, including the relations between Qin and Zhao. He just threw that part in to sweeten the deal and appeal to her, who had been thrown into the middle of that conflict.

On the other hand, it may help Riboku's standing with the king and her own. Then again, how would the general even feel about this? Would he be angry with her? She wished he had been here, so it would be easier to make a choice.

The money she received could also be used to help with the Zhao compound and given to the families living there. Not to mention, saying no to a kings request was unheard of, unless you're an idiot. For most dancers, it would be one of the greatest opportunities to perform at an event like this, but she had no interest in pursuing a career as an entertainer.

Dancing was a hobby for her and King Tou Jou had made her lose the love she had for it by forcing her to do in for perverts in Kantan for money. The princess didn't want to be someone's form of entertainment, she had already settle into the idea that she would be Riboku's wife and live with him. Those days were suppose to be behind her and they probably would have been if he were still here... It wasn't the generals fault though. After all, he still has a job to do.

Taking a deep breath, the answer was clear. "Your Majesty, it would be an honor to perform in the festival."

The king smirked, pleased with himself. "Wonderful."

* * *

Leaving the royals courts, Sakura and the three Zhao guards that accompanied her let out a breath of relief that they all could go home with their limbs intact. King Sei could seem friendly, but was also known to be ruthless if he felt himself or his state threatened.

Before his conquest to conquer all of China, there had been a revolt with the state of Ai. The Queen Mother who was in charge of a thousand women and the eunuchs that lived in the harem, Sei's very own mother, had rebelled against her son with her lover, Rou Ai. Rou Ai had been brought into the harem as a eunuch by her ex-lover, Chancellor Ryo Fui, to keep her off his back. The man was suppose to satisfy the sexual needs of the Queen Mother, under the guise of a eunuch, so that no one would suspect anything.

No one expected the lovers to take over a city under Qin rule and claim it as the independent "State of Ai". They gained many patrons and vast amounts of wealth, then formed an army. The rebel army tried to take over Kanyou, even going as far as attacking the harem and attempting to assassinate the king's children and their respective mothers.

The rebellion ended in failure with Qin winning and the enemy being captured. The Queen Mothers lover, Rou Ai, who claimed to be the leader, was executed publicly by having his limbs bound by ropes that were tied to horse-drawn carts. The couple had two small children that were kept as a secret, had been executed as well, by King Sei's ruling, in order to ensure there would be no further threats to the state in the future. The children were innocent, not even five years old. That shows how ruthless the man can be when it comes to the safety of Qin.

Riboku had told her this story one of the nights they sat together and talked. It horrified her that two children had been murdered just because of who their parents were. They weren't even old enough to know what was going on and technically, they were the king's half brother and sister. To think he could have his siblings executed so easily made her skin crawl. After all, every single one of her own siblings were murdered in cold blood, even if she wasn't very close with them, it still made her sick thinking about it.

Walking down the many steps of the royal court, she was so happy to just be able to return to the manor, suffocating guards and all. At least there, she was comfortable and safe, unlike here. It felt like being in enemy territory, and they were the only Zhao still hanging around.

After accepting the king's request, he explained that the festival would be in two and a half weeks time. Sakura would have smacked her palm to her forehead, had she not been in his presence. That honestly didn't leave much time, especially since she hadn't danced in many months. She would have to work on all the steps, so she didn't embarrass herself and Riboku, as his betrothed.

"Sakura-sama, that had went much easier than we anticipated. Thank you for accepting for all of our sakes, although I don't know how my lord would feel about it. I'm sure he would understand, considering the situation."

The pinkette turned to the guard, nodding. "Yes, this could have gone much worse. I will deal with it when he returns, he is indeed an understanding man, so I think everything will be fine."

They continued down the path the Qin escorts had led them earlier, hoping to get back to the compound as soon as possible. With Riboku gone, there were no guarantees that they would be safe.

"Sakura-sama! Heading this way is Kou, one of the king's concubines. I hate to say this, but you must make sure to bow to show respect to her." Looking up, she could see a group of people heading their way down the path, busily talking.

"Hiyu, is that the woman the king had referred to earlier?" Was this woman that one who recommended her to the king, that saw her in Kantan?

"No, milady. Kou is the concubine who gave birth to Rei-hime, the second child of the king and is the first princess. Although she had not given birth to the crown prince, she is favored the most out of all the other concubines and women in the harem. To be honest, it is unusual to see one such as herself out in the open. The king's women are typically confined within the walls of the harem, where no other man other than the king or eunuchs, are allowed to step foot."

As the group got closer, Sakura glanced at the woman who was surrounded by men wearing dark clothes and had most of their faces covered. _'These must be the eunuchs I've heard about. The woman they guard must be gorgeous, especially to become the king's favorite concubine out of a thousand women.'_

When the woman walked by, Sakura bowed, gritting her teeth once again, but this time from having to be submissive to another woman. Taking the chance to glance up at the concubine, the pinkette was completely taken off guard. Kou was as plain-looking as any village girl she had ever seen. She lacked womanly curves and was slim, with dark hair and pale skin. There weren't any distinguishing features about her and from the looks of it, was still quite young.

Sakura was not judgmental about the way a person looks, but she couldn't help being surprised that the woman was not as breath-taking as she imagined. The harem was said to be comprised of only the finest beauties in all of Qin.

Kou look down at her with a shocked face and blushed, before nodding her head in acknowledgment. She awkwardly walked away with the eunuchs and Sakura heard her mutter something about "pink hair".

The princess stood tall, watching as the group left, feeling annoyed at the situation.

"That must really piss you off, huh?"

The princess froze, recognizing the deep voice behind her immediately. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water down her back and it took everything she had not to visibly shiver. That voice and the man it belonged to had haunted her nightmares on several occasions and she hoped she wouldn't have to experience either in person again.

_'Please...Kami-sama, I know I've asked a lot of you this last year, but...'_

Slowly, she turned around and saw that familiar, vile purple armor. It reminded her of poison, just like the man it belonged to.

Kanki stood there with a smirk on his face, enjoying the pinkettes obvious discomfort. He was by himself, but that didn't make the situation much better. After all, he was grizzliest of the bandits that his army compromised of. The stories she heard about him made her hate and fear the tall, brooding man. No, not man, not even human...He seemed more like a demon than anything.

"So, Hime-sama, doesn't it just piss you off being forced to bow to trash like that?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow to his question, seemingly confident, but on the inside, she was shaking like a leaf. Nothing gripped her heart with more fear than this generals presence. It almost felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs as she felt the enormous pressure coming off of him.

His dark hair swayed with the wind that was held up by a metal ornament and his dark eyes narrowed with mirth...at her expense, no doubt. "You are a princess, yet you have to bow to a dimwitted whore who's only use is to spread her legs for the king. It's ironic, isn't it?"

The pinkette gulped, listening to his words. She was almost afraid to say anything or make any sudden movements. Who knew what his attentions were?

"A princess who has to fight tooth-and-nail just to survive and having to give respect to some useless slut who has everything brought to her on a silver platter, hmm. Hahaha, you really got the shit end of the stick. On top of that, I heard that the Prime Minister keeps you locked up like a prisoner in his home. How fucking lame!"

"Bastard!" Hiyu yelled, but Sakura put her hand up to silence him. If this ended in a fight, there was no doubt in her mind that all four of them would die a miserable death, but he was beginning to push her buttons, and fear was beginning to give way to anger.

"General Kanki, is there any point to this useless banter, or did you just come here agitate me? If that's the case, then piss off."

The Zhao guards gasped at the words that left her mouth. Internally, she even shocked herself at how stupid she could be.

Kanki looked down at her, his eyes full of amusement as his grin widened into a twisted smile, making a shiver run down her back. She could see her life flashing before her eyes, wondering if her last few moments would be spent with a complete psychopath.

Instead, he laughed. It scared her even more than his smile. It's never a good thing when a psychopath laughs, especially when he's doing it in a closed off path when no one was really around. Even if they were, no one would most likely help because they're Zhao.

He took a step closer, making the guards flinch, but Sakura mustered up every ounce of courage she had left to keep her stance. Whether it was bravery or stupidity, or a combination of the two, she didn't know.

The general leaned close to her and took a pink lock between his large fingers, feeling the silky texture. "That's what I like about you, little Hime-sama. You're a fighter and don't take shit, even from me. I knew you were different than the other princesses that night in the palace. It's a real turn on-"

"Bastard, get your hands off of the princess, unless you want to lose them!" Hiyu drew his sword quickly, taking a step closer to the intimidating bandit boss, though it was clear he was frightened as well.

Kanki let the bit of hair he had been admiring in his grasp fall back to place, as he turned to the guard. "Ho? And who's going to make that happen?" Hiyu clenched his jaw as bullets of sweat ran down his face.

"Hn... Seems like you have such a boring, subservient life. That Riboku, are you okay with someone like you just being his little puppet to play with whenever he's in the capital?"

He turned back to her, completely unconcerned about the guards standing so close. "What do ya say, Hime-sama? Come with me and you be able to do anything you want. Kill, fuck, drink. We can do it all with no limits. Face it, you're not like that bastard, Riboku, no matter how much he tries to force you to be. We're _different_."

Smirking at the guards for a second, he gave a sadistic smirk, one that could freeze your blood in an instant, that promised nothing more than suffering and pain. "I could easily dispose of these guards and no one would have to know where you went. It would be like you just vanished into thin air."

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in his words and heard the gasps from the guards. _'Leave Riboku? Run off with him?'_ Looking into his dark, piercing eyes, it was hard to forget why she feared him so much.

_'This man is insane...'_


	7. Winter Solstice

**A/N:** This part took just a little longer to write than I expected, but it's done! I figured I'd take this part to explain something. I had a comment and received a few emails about Kanki, which actually surprised me. Someone asked me if I made him up (no, I'm not that creative...), another person wrote 'hey, he's not like that in the anime!' I do not go off the anime. To me, it doesn't do the story or characters justice. That and it leaves a lot of things out.

Kanki, in the manga, is a sick, twisted character who delights in the suffering of others. He's proven that many times throughout the story. I will give you some examples for those who think I messed up his normal image (wherever you got that from).

Check out chapter 212 of Kingdom, the title is _"Villain"_. During the war with Wei, him and his bandits sent the enemy army wagons that had soldiers tied to them. These soldiers had their arms cut off, eyes and mouth stitched closed, and their torsos had been pierced with wooden stakes. The wagons had loads of sacks inside of them, containing the eye balls they had gouged out of their enemies. Another fleet of wagons brought sacks with ears they had cut off.

A few pages later, it shows Kanki and his men walking away from their "human forest" saying it was time to give the Wei the location to it. The human forest was a place where they impaled the Wei soldiers through various parts of their body on long wooden poles, so they were high up in the air, making it look like a forest of bodies. Later in the story, him and his army tie their enemy to wooden stakes and burn them alive for fun. These are just a few examples, there are more if you read the manga. He says he does things people dislike. To me, I felt like I wrote him kind of mildly compared to how he is in the story.

_**By the way, this chapter contains some non-consensual touching towards the end. If this really bothers you, then by all means, refrain from reading the second to last section of this chapter. You are hereby forewarned!** _It's a bit of a turning point for the person involved, but it can be skipped if it's too much for some to read. On a different note, I checked out Kingdom wikia and it says Riboku's eyes are green. I mistakenly put them as brown, but I'm going through the old chapters to fix that.

* * *

_'Leave Riboku? Run off with him?'_

Looking up at his menacing face, she could have laughed. Why would she leave Riboku for the likes of him? A no-good bandit, who took pleasure in others suffering. He killed the attendant who tried to save her in the palace in Kantan, let the bandits under his control kill all the other princesses, killed her father, and probably would have raped her, if Riboku had not stepped in.

Why, for the love of Kami-sama, would she chose _him_?

Sakura had no desire to hurt others, let alone, kill. She had killed before, like most people in this time, but it was only out of self defense. These actions had left her with horrible nightmares and overwhelming guilt at times, even though she didn't have a choice. In this world, it was kill or be killed, and she would fight tooth and nail to survive. That was how her and her mother made it through the harsh times living in the village before she was taken away to the palace.

There were bandits, perverts, thieves, murderers, rapists, and even soldiers of the army who would do and take what they wanted, when they wanted. It wasn't uncommon for small villages to be completely wiped out or the people taken as slaves. The women and girls were often raped and the men killed. That was the reality of the feudal world.

She could never understand peoples desire to make the miserable world they were forced into, even more unbearable. Was it not enough that everyone was losing their loved ones and lives as they waged war on each other for land, riches, or prestige?

No, for men like Kanki, there was no such thing as not enough. She knew what kind of man he was the first time they met. Actually, even before then, as she heard the stories of the unspeakable things he's done. Mutilation, desecration of the dead, torture...he was disgusting. Killing those who had already surrendered. It was said that he would behead every last person he found when him and his bandits would take over a city, even before they became part of the Qin military.

Kanki and Riboku were on complete opposite ends of the spectrum. Riboku didn't enjoy war, nor killing others. He became a general and strategist in order to protect others from suffering the same fate as those he cared for and lost in the past from wars. He didn't kill noncombatants and had many times offered his enemies a chance to surrender before fighting.

To Sakura, Kanki represented a cold darkness, trying to swallow up everything in its path, while Riboku was the warm light, shining the way from those depths. At least, that's how she felt when looking at them.

Riboku had saved her numerous times, even putting himself in dangers way to do so. He was funny, handsome, and incredibly intelligent. She could easily talk to him for hours without getting bored. Being with him made her feel safe and happy, despite all that happened. The blond had grown on her and she wouldn't betray him for a piece of trash, like the man in front of her.

"Drop dead." Kanki's eyes widened as the guards stilled. "Riboku is a good man. I would never betray him for the likes of you."

Narrowing his eyes at her, he leaned closer to her face, eyes full of rage and snarling. "Get off your high horse, little _hime_. Your precious hero is off right now, ordering the deaths of tens of THOUSANDS as we speak. The only difference is that he doesn't have the balls to do it himself, because he is a coward who sits in the rear and tells everyone else what to do. Just like in Kantan."

He smirked seeing her grimace. "Kukuku, seems you're still not over it huh? Well, never forget who made it happen. Everything was worked out and planned thanks to him, Zhao's big heroic coward."

Sakura could feel her fists shaking in anger at his words. "Shut up, you-"

"Oi, what's going on here?!" Guards wearing traditional Qin armor strode over at the commotion. "No one besides those requested by the king should be on this path. Clear out, now!"

The pinkette sighed, hearing the guards yelling at them. How stupid, didn't they realize they were the same people who just left the palace?

"Who do you maggots think you're talkin' to?" Kanki turned towards the approaching men, stopping them in their tracks with his intimidating form.

"Oh, uh... G-General Kanki...my apologies. Forgive us, we didn't realize you were here with... _Those_ people." Sakura scowled, hearing the contempt in the man's voice. "Our majesty is awaiting you're arrival in the royal palace, as we speak. As for the rest of you, leave." The guard looked at them the way someone would look at dirt on their shoe.

"Watch your tongue before I rip it out." The general folded his arms, looking down at he guard who was visibly sweating by this point. He bowed to the dark haired man and apologized for his rude behavior, not even sparing a glance in their direction.

_'Bastard. That lousy guard insults us, then apologizes to that guy... I've had about enough of this farce.'_

Not paying the guards or general any mind, she turned around and continued walking along the path.

"Ah, Sakura-sama!" The men who were with her scrambled to catch up after pulling their eyes away from the prostrating man who was practically begging for his life and limbs to remain intact. She just wanted to return to the manor, especially after accepting the king's request. There was much work to be done and such little time. Internally, she couldn't stand to be in that bandits presence a second longer. Not after what he said...

"Oi, HIME! We'll have to continue this conversation later, kuku. Don't forget what I said." Looking back at the deranged man, her emerald eyes widened at the perverse, lustful look on his face. It made her want to get sick.

_'I hate him!'_

That look...it was the same one he had given her when he had her pinned on the floor in Kantan, when Qin had invaded and everyone was trying to escape. After killing one of his subordinates, she attempted to flee only to be caught and he almost had his way with her.

After that happened, the one thing she couldn't get out of her mind or nightmares, was his piercing dark eyes. It was like they spoke a million filthy words at once. Never will she forget that look that promised things she wouldn't even dare say. They had a sick and twisted lust in them that made her body shiver from head to toe. Never in a million years would she ever willingly let him have her. Death would be a better option.

Kanki smirked, enjoying her distressed expression as she turned away, walking as quickly as she could down the path and away from him.

* * *

The sun shown through the edges of the flaps at the tents entrance, causing Riboku to stir in his bed. Groaning, he rolled over, trying to escape to the blinding sliver of light that had already annoyed him.

After relieving himself in the dead of night, it didn't take long to fall asleep, but it had only been a few short hours before the sun rose. There were things that needed to be done and he couldn't just stay in bed all day, they were at war after all. If you could call it that...

It was more like the slaughter of fools. Those men on the other side of the gate were being pushed to their deaths by that general, Shouzi. It was a shame. All they had to do was surrender and they would be able to live peacefully, just under the Qin flag. It was necessary for this castle to be subjugated before the army heads to Rinshi or they risk being attacked from the rear.

Riboku sighed, pushing himself up and stretching, getting the kinks out of his neck. It had been a long night, thanks to Kaine and Futei. The table and chair that had broken out of anger was replaced after they left. The soldiers who brought them in were visibly nervous, like they were walking on eggshells. He couldn't blame them, it was very unusual for him to lose his temper, especially in such a manner.

The blond was surprised as he stretched. There was not even an ounce of pain or a tear from the wound on his back. It felt like it wasn't even there... To the point where he forgot there was a wound in the first place as he moved around. He stilled, thinking it would tear open from the movements, but there was nothing. His back felt fine, good as new.

_'Hm... Sakura sure is amazing. I must ask her about that mixture when I return. I've never heard of an ointment that works so quickly.'_

Soon...soon they would be able to be reunited. It felt like months had passed since the last time they had seen each other, though that was not the case. It hadn't been nearly as long as it felt, but he couldn't stand it anymore. Was she okay? How had she been holding up? Is she bored? What has she been up to? All these questions bogged him day in and day out. Part of him was worried that she would just lose interest in him from being gone for so long.

At night, he like to imagine his homecoming and the different scenarios that could take place. The one that played in his mind over and over again was of him coming back to the manor and his princess would be waiting at the entrance for his return. She would be wearing the robe he had commissioned for her, with one of the hairpins in her pink locks. Her emerald eyes would light up seeing him with a big smile, all just for him and him alone. With no time to spare, she would dash over to him and he would wrap his arms around her lithe form and hold her as close as possible.

A goofy smile spread across his face at the thought. Oh, how he would love for that to happen, but things don't always go as one expects. There was always a possibility that in her loneliness, she had found solace in the arms of another man. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. There would nothing that could stop him from killing the man foolish enough to put his hands on his betrothed, whether it had willing or not.

Sakura would not do something of that nature. She was a better woman than that, he was sure... The princess was loyal to whoever and whatever she put her trust into. There was no doubt that he could trust her, after all that happened. He was confident in that.

A warm sensation spread through his chest as he thought about her. If given the chance to redo everything, he wouldn't have changed a thing...except for that attack that happened at the manor, that wouldn't have happened if he could help it.

It's said that everything happens for a reason, just like this. He would go through exile, attempts on his life, war, and everything between, because it was worth it... Why?

He is in love with her.

It was weird to admit it to himself, in a way. The only people he ever loved was his parents and brothers, who all died because of the wars that were constantly happening. He never loved a woman in his life. When he was younger, he had slept with a couple women, very sparingly, during his days as a basic soldier.

They had been older, experienced women who were just means to an end after a long night of drinking and he was never with one more than once. They meant nothing, were nothing. No names, couldn't even remember their faces. That was how many soldiers were out on the field, except usually much more excessive. He would get slack from his buddies for not bedding many women like they had, but he had no desire to sleep around and leave fatherless children with women who meant nothing to him.

That was in the past. He was a different man from then. All his time was dedicated to strategizing and refining his plans and soldiers. The drunk women the common soldiers slept with held no interest to him, they were sloppy and undignified. Who knows how many men they had been with or how often they were passed around? He was at the age where he wanted something more.

When he first laid eyes on Sakura, he knew she was special. Status aside, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He had seen many of Zhao's princesses and it did nothing for him, but every time she came into sight, he just couldn't look away. He could feel his heart race and palms sweat whenever her graceful form passed by. Maybe he just didn't realize it at the time, or maybe he had and couldn't admit it, but it must have been love at first sight...

"Riboku-sama, Kanto reporting in." The commanders voice broke him out of his musings as he finally got out of bed and began dressing in his usual blue attire.

"Proceed."

"Hai, milord. The enemy's numbers have dwindled beyond the point of them even being considered a threat now. The archery units have been at it all night and morning, but the have yet to surrender..." The general frowned at this information. What were they waiting for? Every last person to die? He did not want that, but it was clear their general was more concerned with winning against him, than the lives of the people who were fighting.

"Thank you for your hard work. Please continue as you are."

"Hai, Riboku-sama."

_'This siege needs to end, and quickly at that. After this, Rinshi is not far from here and the Qi military is quite small compared to many of the other states. It also seemed that a large number of those men had been stationed here.'_ He sat down in the new chair that had been brought to his room, grabbing his boots to put on.

"Riboku-sama...permission to enter..." His green eyes narrowed as the feminine voice reached his ears.

Kaine...

He didn't say anything as he scowled, still angry about the night before. She had crossed the line and tried to endanger what he had with Sakura. To be honest, he didn't want to be around her for a few days, but it would be necessary in order to clear this up. He wouldn't allow this to get out of hand, for his and Sakura's sake.

"Please, Riboku-sama. I know I'm probably the last person you would want to hear from, but this is important. Please allow me five minutes! I promise I'll be on my way after that!"

Silence ensued and he could hear her feet shuffling on the ground, probably out of nervousness. She deserved this bit of uncomfort after what she had done...

"You may enter."

Slowly and cautiously, the flap was pushed to the side as the dark haired commander walked in with her head down. She stops a good distance, not saying anything, probably working over in her head what she wanted to say.

The general looked away and resumed putting his boots on, paying her no mind, until she was able to get the courage to speak. The atmosphere felt tense and uncomfortable, something that hadn't happened since Kaine use to speak out against him and his tactics back in Yan Men.

She used to say he was a coward and call him out in front of the other villagers when he was sent there as their new general, due to his use of defensive tactics over offensive. While he had all the villagers defending inside of the castle walls where the Xiong Nu couldn't reach them and kept them safe, Kaine insisted on going head first into battle with them, which had always led to the death of many. She wanted revenge, while he just wanted those he was sent to protect to be able to live safe and happy. Who could be happy when everyone around you was dying?

A thump on the ground made him look up, surprised. Kaine was on her knees, prostrating herself before him. She had her forehead to the floor and hands on both sides, holding herself up.

"Riboku-sama... I know I've made a grievous error and have dishonored both you and the princess. You probably didn't want to see my face again and rightly so, but please hear me out. I wanted to sincerely apologize. I know there's nothing I can do to make up for it... Please, I'll do anything if it means being able to gain your trust once again. After everything that we've been through, the last thing I wanted was to shame you and I've humiliated myself. Not only that, but my actions have caused problems between you and Futei. I'm so sorry..."

The general sighed as Kaine began to get choked up on her words. He knew she admired him more than anyone else and wouldn't be able to stand losing his guidance and friendship. As much as he was angry with her, he couldn't stand seeing her looking so pitiful in front of him. He always felt like an older brother who had to watch out for his little sister.

"...Kaine, get off the ground."

She looked up at him, carefully watching his expression, trying to determine where she stands in the situation. He stood up, walking over to her and held out his hand to help her up.

"I'll overlook what happened last night as long as you understand your place in my life and never try anything like that again. I will not stand for anyone getting in between me and Sakura. Do we have an understanding?"

The female commander nods quickly with a smile on her face and wipes a few tears that had escaped as she was apologizing.

"Good, then we can all move on from this mess." He turned around retaking his seat at the table and poured a drink. There was still much to be done today and hopefully they could make this the last day of the siege, so they could move on to the capital. It was already getting cold outside... too cold for autumn, but not cold enough yet for snow.

Kaine stood watching him, grateful for a second chance. This time she wouldn't mess it up.

"I...I really made a fool of myself. It's hard just to accept that you will forgive me just like that, but I am grateful. Last night, I did a lot of thinking and finally accepted that you and Sakura-hime will be married soon, and that she will be your wife. Just like you two, I know that I need to move on with my life as well."

Riboku nodded, listening to her talk as he drank the water he poured himself.

"...So I slept with Futei last night."

The general choked on the water, spitting it up as Kaine ran over to hit on his back. His face was red as he took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself after hearing her say something like that so bluntly. As if it were something ordinary, like taking up a hobby.

Hitting his chest, while trying to clear his throat, Riboku didn't know what to say to that. Congratulations? Good job? This was out of his comfort zone, especially with Kaine of all people. He was always the private type when it came to stuff like that. It was just odd hearing her say it out loud...maybe she hadn't meant to say that?

Then a realization came to him. Futei actually got with Kaine? Did hell freeze over? From what he understood about the two, the masked commander was always chasing her, but never got anywhere, except for getting insulted or hit.

"My apologies, Riboku-sama. The point of me saying that was because I've decided to move on. I'm not a hopeless teenager anymore and I understand that what you and the princess have is not something I can meddle in. I'd like to keep this between the three of us, I don't think I'd be able to face Sakura-hime if she knew anything about it... Actually it may be hard to face her anyway, knowing what I did. I don't want to hurt her, though it's a little late for me to say that now."

"Of course. There's no need to cause her unnecessary worry or pain. Nothing happened anyway, so there is no point in stirring up trouble. As far as I'm concerned, the only thing that happened was that our army sieged the castle and something happened between you and Futei."

Kaine's mouth dropped. "Riboku-sama!" He laughed at the incredulous expression on her face, it was priceless.

"Speaking of which...you may enter Futei."

The female commander swung around the the entrance of the tent as the man entered, clearly embarrassed he was caught snooping.

"Futei, what the hell do you think you're doing? Were you spying?"

He stood there for a minute, watching her angry face, not sure how to answer. "Ahh...yeah... Anyway, Riboku-sama, there are reports of a disturbance going on behind the enemy walls. There's no confirmation of what is happening, but there's a lot of commotion."

Riboku's face darkened at the news. He didn't know for sure what was going on, but he had a good idea...

"Uh, Riboku-sama, about last night..."

"Just forget about that, we have more important things to focus on. We need to find a way to end this siege within the next two days or it could mean trouble for us. There are only a few outcomes that can happen."

Both commanders became serious as they listened to the general, knowing this was important and not the time to mess around.

"The first is that we end the siege quickly, then head to Rinshi and subjugate it as quickly as possible. The second one is that we take longer than the two days to make the castle fall, head over to the capital, but then get caught in the oncoming snow storm. That would lead to many more casualties and our army would be stranded in the storm in foreign lands, giving the enemy the advantage. The last one is that we take this castle, then head back to Qin until winter is over, but that would give Qi time to gather supplies and reinforcements. The first outcome would seem the most desirable in this situation."

"Hai, I agree, Riboku-sama. After we find out what's going on behind their walls, we can take appropriate action in ensuring their downfall."

Riboku nodded, knowing this would mean the end for the opposition. They did not have any more time to waste on the likes of General Shouzi and his army.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she pushed the wooden doors open to the chamber she shared with Riboku. She only had two and a half weeks to get prepared for the winter solstice festival, which she would be performing in, much to her chagrin.

Heading to the corner of the room, there was a heavy wooden chest, where her new robe was. It flowed like the costumes they used for dancing in Kantan, so it would be perfect to practice in. She would just have to make sure that she asked a servant in advance to have it cleaned properly before Riboku returned.

Riboku... The conversation she had with Kanki went through her head over and over again. The possibility that tens of thousands of people were being killed this instant hadn't really crossed her mind. It was easy when you live comfortably in a manor, to forget how much turmoil the rest of the world was going through. It was also easy to forget that Riboku was strategizing and leading some of that turmoil with his commanders. How many people had gone through what she had and even worse?

The pinkette had been so caught up in the generals safety that she wasn't thinking about the reality of the situation. That's just it though...it's reality. It's not like she can do anything about it. The only solace was the hope that when everyone was under the same flag, the fighting that had been going on for centuries would die down.

Shaking the negative thought from her head, she knew she had to focus on her current objective and that was making sure her dance was perfect. King Sei was undoubtedly going to become the emperor of China and he had personally requested for her to perform, so she could not screw this up in front of everyone.

Quickly slipping off the clothing she was wearing, the princess put the beautifully crafted robe on, ready to put some work in. It had a while since she last danced. It was before the fall of Kantan, which felt like such a long time ago. So much had happened since then...

Taking a deep breath, she twirled as she danced. The steps felt so natural. How many times had she done this?

Step, twirl, step. Her hands moved in sync to the imaginary music playing in her head, trying to feel the rhythm. She could do this, this use to be her passion. Until...

Crash!

Missing a step, she tripped herself, hitting the floor hard on her knees, making her curse.

_'Dammit! How could I let myself get distracted like that?!'_

Getting back up onto her feet, she refused to quit until this dance was PERFECT and nothing less. Her mother had taught her the art of dance personally and she would not bring shame to herself or her mother's lessons.

Rubbing her knee, she recalled her mother's words during those lessons. _'Clear your mind of anything and everything besides the music. When you dance, nothing else matters. Focus on the beat and draw into yourself and find your rhythm. For us, dancing can be a form of meditation, self-expression, or even fighting. All you need to do, is clear your mind and let your body do the rest.'_

Sakura stood with determination, after recalling her words. This dance would be perfect, even if she had to practice until the very hour of the festival.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the fall of the castle. The commotion going on inside was just as Riboku had predicted. There was a revolt amongst the enemy army that was compromised mostly of militia men. The majority of the army that was sent from Rinshi had already been disposed of within the first few days of the siege, thanks to the enemy generals lackluster orders.

The Qi citizens who were fighting were enraged that General Shouzi had not only abandoned multiple units outside of the gates, but forced them into a fight to the death as he stationed himself into a safe place within the castle itself.

It didn't take long for the men to realize they were being used as a shield and their breaking point was when the general ordered the women and children to take up arms at the front lines, when he himself refused to. What was the point of fighting if their wives and children would be killed along with them? Especially when news of the other cities that had surrendered had been spared by General Riboku just as he promised. Would they surrender and live with their families or die in a losing battle?

When the gates opened, the Riboku's army was ready to charge. Instead, a handful of militia men walked out with the generals head on a spear and laid down their weapons.

Riboku halted his men, quickly able to access the situation as soon as he had seen the men come out. They were surrendering and a day before he needed them to as well.

Leaving a few commanders and units in charge of the castle and its occupants, he ordered the rest of his army to immediately head to Rinshi, so they could bring an end to this campaign.

After arriving in Rinshi, they began the siege, which was now on its second day. The enemy soldiers posted at the walls had been shocked upon seeing their arrival, so Riboku figured that they probably had assumed General Shouzi would have taken care of them. It was ironic considering that he was his own undoing...

They were cutting it too close, but thanks to the revolt at the castle, they didn't have to waste extra time. It was becoming quite cold out, you could even see your breath in the morning.

Futei's unit was in charge of the siege as Riboku and Kaine's unit were at the rear. There were various other commanders and their units that made up the "body" of their army.

"Riboku-sama, I have a question..."

"Hm?" The general turned towards her, waiting for her inquiry.

"Why has General Kei Sha not been included in the last two sieges? If he helped, this may have gone a lot faster."

Riboku looked back towards the capital that was currently trying to fight while arrows flew over the walls endlessly. There weren't as many soldiers here as there were at the last castle, which had been more than likely their last ditch effort to stop him. How futile...

"General Kei Sha, huh... Actually, he had been sent on an extra mission by me. One that will wrap up this campaign once and for all. While we were sieging the castle, he left to meet up with a "powerful piece" I had requested for while we were still in Kanyou. Anytime now, they will be on the opposite side of the capital, then they will be completely surrounded. There is no where for the soldiers or citizens to go at that point. There will be no escape. Their only option would be to surrender or fight to the death. I wouldn't enjoy the latter. They do not need to throw their lives away, but many would take death over perceived failure, as their honor dictates."

Riboku kept his voice low as he explained to the female commander next to him. She nodded, listening to his every word. Kaine knew he was speaking low, so their wouldn't be any eavesdroppers or spies who could relay the information. You couldn't trust those around you, Ju Sho had proven that well known fact already.

"What's this "powerful piece" you speak of?" Kaine racked her brain thinking of anyone else in their army or the Qin army that it could be, if it in fact was a person he was referring to. She was drawing a blank, but knowing her lord, it could be literally anything.

"Sorry, Kaine. It's a secret, you will just have to see for yourself when the time comes." The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes at the smug expression on his face. It was clear he delighted in having something up his sleeve. "After the palace is subdued, it will finally be our win. We will be able to return to Kanyou in a few weeks after Rinshi is subjugated. Of course there will be a general here with units to oversee things and quell any rebellions that may occur. I want to end this as quickly as possible, especially before it snows."

"...Are you anxious to reunite with the princess?"

Riboku stiffened for a second at Kaine's question, not sure of her intentions behind the her words, especially because of the "incident" two weeks ago. He relaxed as he realized there was no bite and how casually she asked it. Maybe she had truly gotten over him after all? It would be a relief, so that they could go back to the way things use to be and he could feel more comfortable around her.

"Of course."

_'It's what I want more than anything...'_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The pang of loneliness from being separated from her had been getting worse with every week that had gone by.

"Speaking of Sakura-hime... I've been attempting to replicate that ointment she made since we left Kanyou and nothing seems to work. I had some of my officers gather the ingredients she told me to get and have been following the direction exactly as she told me to back when she had that injury. I still had the list from then and did everything it said. After I saw how well it worked, making more seemed like a good idea for our men who were injured. It's so frustrating... I've tried countless time! It looks and smells the same, but doesn't _work_ the same."

Riboku thought about it, but he had never seen it made, nor actually knows what it it. Complicated ointments and the art of healing had never been his forte, since he hadn't really tried dabbling in it. Military men knew the basics of bandaging wounds and what worked best with what they had on campaigns, but that was it.

"...And you followed everything on the list and made sure they are the same ingredients that the officers brought?"

"Hai, everything. The first time, she had me get the ingredients and mix it together. The second time, I sat back at watched as she did it herself. I just don't get it... Literally, the only difference was that it was in her hands before it was administered, but I didn't see her add anything or do anything different from when I tried doing it."

The blond reached up and scratched his head, in puzzlement. He couldn't think of any explanation to give her about the ointment. He hadn't been present for either occasion, so maybe he could have seen the difference that she hadn't.

"That's...strange. I'll have to ask her about it. Honestly, I do not have an idea what it could be. I'm sure she can show you whatever she's doing that makes it work so well."

* * *

The festival was as lively as Sakura had imagined it being. Although it was chilly outside, it didn't stop all the people from going out to enjoy the celebration. Most people were given off from daily duties, aside from the servants ordered to make food, clean, and decorate for the festival. There were people everywhere, Qin and Zhao alike.

The streets and royal palace were decorated with all sort of colorful ribbons, lanterns, and even the people too. Women were wearing elaborate headpieces and colorful, expensive robes. The men also had dressed up, but weren't as flashy as their female counterparts.

_'Seems even with war breaking out all over China and Qin being embroiled in all these campaign, they didn't cut any corners with this festival...' _

Sakura looked out from one of the balconies, watching how everyone was enjoying their time. She didn't feel the need to try socializing with the people down there, it was nice just to watch. That and she hated when people questioned if her hair was natural or inquired about the diamond-shaped marking on her forehead. There had been far too many times she heard the same thing over and over again. It was annoying.

Turning from the scene on the ground, she walked down the hall and looked over at what was going on inside the palace.

There was a grand feast being held in the court of the royal palace where King Sei was to address everyone. To be honest, Sakura didn't think she could stomach the feast with everything going on. Eating a bunch of food before she danced wouldn't be a great idea either.

People, mostly officials and military men, stuffed their faces and drank their fill. Some were already drunk, laughing loudly, while others were just enjoying the atmosphere. The room was mostly separated, the Qin and Zhao staying with their own. There was some intermingling, but it seemed awkward. It was inevitable seeing as there were so many people and only so much room. Hopefully, the sake would relax people into talking to each other and not brawling, but knowing the king would be there, it was less likely there would be any fights.

The pinkette sighed, leaning over the railing and watching everyone. It felt so nostalgic... It reminded her of the festivals King Tou Jou use to throw on a whim. The thought filled her with a deep sadness she couldn't explain.

There was no point and dwelling on useless thoughts and unnecessary emotions at this point, she still had a job to do tonight. Turning away from the celebrations, she walked down the hall and towards the room that had been prepared for her.

The room was for her to get ready for her performance and she couldn't have been more grateful. The first time she performed in Kantan, all the princesses were dressed in the same room and it was very uncomfortable.

Just as in Kantan, there were handmaidens who were there to help her. Well...more like she was just had to stand there as they dressed and did her hair. She didn't like the feeling of being tugged around and surrounded by the women doing various things to her.

One brushed her hair, twisting and putting it up to place a fancy headpiece on the top of her head. It had baubles hanging from it and was decorated with jewels. Another was adding coloring to her eyes and lips, after she applied some powder to her face, much to Sakura's annoyance. She told the woman only to do a light dusting and that she didn't want to look like a ghost or a "mogwai", taking the handmaiden off guard and making her chuckle.

The pinkette didn't like the white powder many women put on. Some had so much on their face, it looked caked on. She knew Riboku didn't like it either, he told her it covered up her true beauty. That comment had made her blush, though the only times she ever had it on were during performances and it wasn't exactly willing...

While she was being dressed, the door opened, making Sakura look around to see who it was. No one, aside from the handmaidens, were supposed to come in here.

As she turned around, she saw a woman in an elaborate outfit walking in. The pinkette saw her look in her direction and smiled as she sauntered over to where she was being "dressed up".

The woman was beautiful, with fair skin and dark hair pinned up into an expensive looking ornament. Her robes gave away that she was of high class and social standing, made only of the finest fabrics. She looked to be a few years older than herself and was a bit taller. The handmaidens immediately stopped what they were doing and bowed to her.

_'Should I do the same?...'_

The princess bowed out of respect, seeing the other women do the same. It was obvious she had to be someone of importance, or at least she better be if she was going to interrupt her getting ready like this.

"Please, Sakura-hime. There is no need to be so formal. After all, I am the one who asked Sei-sama to request you to perform tonight." Her voice was light and feminine and each word was pronounced carefully. Although soft spoken, there was a dignified and confident air about her and the way she talked.

"Hai... Thank you for suggesting me to the king, it was very gracious of you." Sakura didn't really know what else to say to her, aside from thanking her, though she didn't really want to do this.

_'So this is the concubine I heard about. The one who gave birth the King Sei's heir. She is DEFINITELY different from the last one I saw when I was at the palace...'_

The woman walked up close, closer than the pinkette felt comfortable with. She could smell the perfumed oils on her skin. It smelled good, but her personal space was being invaded. The dark haired concubine walked in a circle, eyeing her up and down.

_'Is she appraising me?!'_ She stopped in front of her again, looking at her face and making Sakura shift uncomfortably.

"You know, you're even more gorgeous up close and in person. I wasn't able to get such a good look at your face from where I was sitting in Kantan, but I'm happy I took the opportunity to come here. When I saw you perform back then, I was hoping I'd get the chance to speak with you, but that didn't happen. It was absolutely spectacular and I couldn't wait to see it again."

The princess was taken aback by the woman's sudden enthusiasm, but glad she wasn't disappointed in what she saw.

"Thank you. Well, it is an honor to be able to entertain you and the king for this festival." She grabbed Sakura's hand with both of her and held it, smiling brightly.

"Hahaha, you are so charming. No, it's an honor to have such an attractive woman performing for me, and a princess at that! I will have to personally thank Sei-sama for such a wonderful gift later." She winked, making the pinkette blush with embarrassment at the meaning behind her words.

"You're even more beautiful when you blush. You seem so innocent..."

Sakura wished she could have blended with the walls and disappeared at that moment. She could feel herself beginning to sweat, not knowing what to say to her.

"It's okay. We're both women and not that far apart in age. It's always good for us to gossip about men and such things. That's what many of us do in the harem. We share stories and compare experiences."

At this point, the princess could _feel_ herself sweating. _'My face is going to end up running, then the handmaiden will complain and have to redo it.'_

"I...I, uh..." The concubine smile and laughed again, amused by her reaction.

"It's okay, I'm only teasing you. I figured it would make you feel more comfortable around me if I made "small talk" as they call it. Well, I will let you finish getting prepared for the festival and thank you for accepting the request. Have a good time and enjoy the festivities afterwards. Hopefully we will run into each other and will have more time to talk." She let go of Sakura's hand and headed towards the door, smiling one last time before one of the handmaidens opened it for her and bowed as the woman walked out.

Sakura sighed, glad she finally left._ 'She never told me her name... All I know is that she's the concubine who had the crown prince.'_

The handmaidens went back to getting her ready and the one who was doing her face huffed, seeing that she had sweat off some of her work.

"My apologies, I didn't intend for that to happen."

The woman working on her costume looked up at her. "You know, Sakura-sama, it is very rare that we see our lady compliment anyone, except for Our Highness. Our lady coming to speak to you personally is also a surprise, you must have made a good impression on her before. You should be grateful for such an opportunity."

_'Heh, grateful...yeah right. I could care less... Besides, if I had it my way, I would still be at the manor.'_

* * *

Sakura took in a deep breath as she comes out with the other dancers in front of all the people who were waiting for their performance. It had been so long since she last did this... After doing it so many times in Kantan, it was the first time in a while her nerves were on edge when dancing.

_'This is nothing... I've done it a million times... I've practiced a million times just for this festival. Clear my mind of everything, but the beat. Nothing matters, but the beat and the rhythm...'_

The women on both sides of her are wearing beautiful costumes, but they are all the same color. It was arranged that way to bring attention to her, "the centerpiece" and main attraction.

She cleared her head of everyone and everything, only the sound of the music played by the musicians remained. Taking the lead, she began the performance, like she had done countless times before. Sashaying across the floor, she twirled her and swayed, letting the silky robes billow around her form. The colorful ribbons around her spun as she moved the decorated, long sleeves of the costume in sync with her body.

The steps were perfect, the rhythm was perfect...but she felt empty. Instead of feeling powerful from all the attention and admiration she was receiving, like most would, there was an unexplainable numbness in its stead.

_'Why am I doing this?... Why am I here?'_

Trying to clear her mind of the unwanted thoughts, the princess tried to focus on the music. Thinking of anything else would break her trance-like state and could make her mess up.

_'I need to focus! I can't humiliate myself in front of all the people here. Anyone who is anyone is present and if I mess this up, it will disgrace...'_

One person came to mind, that she had tried pushing away this whole time.

_'Riboku...'_

A lump formed in her throat and she almost faltered, missing a step. Catching herself, she twisted her midsection to make it look like a dip backwards, twirling the ribbons and sleeves to cover the face she made at her screw up.

The _'oh'_s and _'ah'_s from the crowd told her that they were impressed with her moves, thinking her balance was impeccable, compared to the reality that she almost fell backwards. All that could be done was to keep dancing to entertain these people, until they had their fill.

When the music finally ended none too sooner, she bowed with the other dancers as the people clapped loudly, making her blush.

_'That could have gone so much worse...'_

* * *

Heading towards the room designated for her to use before and after the performance, the pain in her heart was consuming her. Despite all the people who applauded and the king who addressed her, she felt so alone.

The handmaidens came to help her undress, but she told them their help was unnecessary for taking it off. The hard part was putting the costume and ornaments on, but she was a pro when it came to throwing it off. At that point, the performance was over and it didn't matter if everything was in place or looked good.

Opening the the door to the now, dimly-lit room, the princess could feel unshed tears threatening to escape as she thought about the people she wanted to see the most, who were out at war.

She missed Riboku so much that it hurt. Him leaving had left a gaping hole in her heart that she hadn't realized was even there at first. As the days turned to weeks, feelings she hadn't known began to surface, despite her attempts to quell them by keeping busy.

Even Kaine and Futei were missed by her. Their presence had grown on the pinkette and they were the closest thing to 'friends' that she had. Kaine was the only other woman she felt she could talk to most of the time. Futei was like a mixed matched puzzle that she didn't even want to try figuring out. They made her laugh with the way they interacted with each other and were loyal to Riboku.

Thinking about all of them made it harder not to cry as she started taking off the headpiece in her hair and let the pink locks fall freely.

_'They will be back soon... The first snow should be soon and Riboku told me they would be back before then. Nothing is ever certain when it comes to war though, he said that before as well...'_

Taking off the expensive robes, it felt nice to finally be able to breathe. It was stuffy having all those layers on, but it was so enjoyable when they were finally off and she was in the thin one beneath it all. It felt so cool against her skin after being hot in that costume. Sighing, she couldn't wait to just go back to the manor and fall asleep.

Taking a step forward, something large slammed her against the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs. The back of her head hit against the hard surface as the person attacking effectively pinned her, leaving no room to move.

_'What?...'_

Confused and dizzy from hitting the back of her head, she tried her best to kick and punch the person who grabbed her. A large hand grabbed her wrists in a bruising grip. The pinkette tried to scream, but the other hand covered her mouth. The assailants thick fingers put pressure into their hold, digging into her jaw and making her flail and cry out against their palm.

"Shut up and stop struggling."

Sakura stilled, tears forming in her eyes as soon as the voice reached her ears. Kanki...With renewed vigor she tried pushing him off and struggling against his tight hold.

_'He's going to break my wrist or jaw!'_

He pulled back, only to push her harder up against the wall and knocking the air out of her again. Using his knee, he pushed her shaky legs apart to settle in between them and raise her up, off of her feet. The only thing holding her up is his hips against hers.

Dark black hair brushed against her face, as he tried to situate himself against her. Trying to struggle against the tight hold, Sakura racked her brain for a plan on how to escape. As soon as the grip on her jaw loosened, she tried to scream again only for him to silence her with his mouth as he pushed his chapped lips roughly against hers.

_'Someone please help me! I can't overpower him!'_ The bandit grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the wall on either side of her head. There was going to be deep bruising on her wrists from him.

_'It hurts...'_

Kanki closes and space between their bodies and grinds up against her core, making her feel the erection in his pants through the flimsy, thin robe she had been wearing under her costume.

Sakura cried in to his mouth, trying to buck him off. A few stray tears she had tried to hold back fell, making her feel even more anguish at letting this scum see her cry.

_'Please, kami-sama! Help! Someone help!'_

The dark haired man leans back, switching her wrist over to the other hand so it gripped both of her much smaller hands together. Placing his now free one back over her mouth, he pushes her hard against the wall as she struggled against him. His pitch-black eyes meet with glossy green as they narrowed, full of lust and frustration. The look on his face is nothing less than menacing as he leans closer to her, growling out.

"If I were you, I'd stop strugglin'. It won't hurt if you stop trying to fight me. Besides, the more you fight, the more it turns me on." He grins as she stills against him. No doubt he could feel her heart racing with fear and disgust.

"Shhh... Just relax and I'll make you feel good."

Moving his hand away, he crashes his mouth against hers again, attempting to kiss her. Sakura purses her lips tightly together as she feels his tongue slid over them, demanding entry. Just the thought of his disgusting tongue being in her mouth is almost enough to make her get sick.

A large hand reached up into her hair, fisting a handful before tugging it back hard, making her cry out in pain. The bandit boss took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. With her hair and head tilted back in the hold, it was hard to look at anything besides him.

_'Bite his tongue off...'_ As soon he felt her teeth move even slightly, he gripped her wrists and hair even harder, forcing her to cry out against him again. Tears streamed down her face from the pain and humiliation.

_'I'm so weak. He has me completely at his mercy... What can I do?! Will he kill me after he's done using me?'_

As the general ground himself against her, enjoying the control and dominance he had over the pinkette. He let go of her hair, making the woman feel light headed from the pressure being released on her head.

A hand ran up the side of her body, feeling all the curves concealed by the thin fabric covering her from his view. It continued until reaching the curve of her breast, before slipping into the folds of her robe.

Sakura's eyes widened as she renewed her efforts to free her hands from the iron grip that held them in place. His calloused fingers glided across her chest, before cupping her breast fully. The beast groaned into her mouth as he kneaded the soft flesh, circling her nipple with his thumb.

The princess cried, angry and repulsed as he fondled her. Did he think she would enjoy this? Was he trying to get a different kind of response out of her, aside from resistance?

Trying to buck him off, he shifted his body to open her legs wider as he released her breast and put reached his hand down beneath the bottom of her robe. The dark haired man slipped his hand into the fabric covering her most intimate place, his groans increasing as he did so. Thick fingers felt along her slit, rubbing in circular motion, trying to elicit a positive response to his ministrations.

_'No! Not like this! Not him!'_ As her mind raced, the image of the man who tried protecting her from this before had made it's way to the surface. Riboku... If only she known something like this was going to happen, she would have let that man have her first. If anyone was going to touch her in this way, it would be him, not the beast above her...

She hated him. She hated this bandit with all her heart and everything he stood for. The pinkette could feel it surging through her veins, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

As soon as Kanki released her lips to take in some air, she head butted him in the nose as hard as she could. Immediately, he dropped her as his eyes watered from the pain and it blurred his vision.

_'This is my only chance.'_

"You filthy bastard!"

As the man took as step back, Sakura cocked her fist back and swung with everything she had in her. All the hate, humiliation, pain... All of it packed in one punch as her fist hit him square in the face, sending him flying into the table behind him and crashing into the bronze mirror and array of ceramics adorning the surface.

The table gave way as he hit it and broke down the middle, causing him to fall backwards, onto the floor. His dark eyes widened as blood ran down his face, unable to comprehend how such a small woman could have such strength.

The general quickly got to his feet, still in shock as he looked at the pinkette, whose green eyes darkened with pure rage and hate. Wiping some of the blood away with his sleeve, he couldn't help but feel a strange sensation of amusement and...discontent?

"How surprising...it felt like I got hit by a grown man. Who knew you had it in ya, little hime?" He grinned maniacally as he wiped another trail of blood running down his chin.

The door slammed open as a few of the handmaidens rushed in. "Sakura-sama is everything okay? What's all the commotion?" Seeing the mess from the broken table and ceramics, then the large man walking towards the princess with blood running down his face, the women started screaming at the top of their lungs.

Kanki's widened in anger at the intrusion. "Get the fuck out!" Reaching out to grab the princess, she dropped down, scurrying under a table beside her, so she could escape through the door the screaming women came through.

"No the fuck you don't!" He grabbed her foot, ready to pull her back from under the table before she could make a run for it.

"Piss off!" Grabbing onto the table leg to stop him from yanking her out, she pulled her free leg back and smashed it right into his face. He didn't let go until she kicked him two more times, the blood from his nose and mouth covering the heel of her bare foot. Falling backwards, he covered his face with his hand and Sakura crawled from the other side of the table and jumped to her feet. Without a second thought, she raced passed the frantic women and out of the room.

Clutching the folds of her robe tightly closed, she ran down the corridor until reaching the Zhao guards that escorted her there and were to take her back to the manor. The men look startled at her under-dressed and disheveled appearance.

"Sakura-sama, what happen-"

"We have to leave. Right now!"

* * *

The group left the palace as quickly as possible wasting no time. On the way back to the manor, the guards kept questioning her about what happened. The only response she gave was a shake of the head, letting them know she wasn't going to say anything. To be honest, she _couldn't_ say anything, afraid of letting her emotions spill out before she was away from everyone.

As they reached the compound and finally to their destination, the princess dashed through the entrance, keeping her head down out of shame. Walking passed the elite guards, she ordered them to be on high alert of anyone or anything suspicious.

"What happened, milady?"

She could barely muster the courage to give the order, let alone tell anyone what had taken place in the palace.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need to get cleaned up. Please excuse my abruptness."

The guards bowed as she walked passed the and quickly headed towards the chambers she shared with Riboku.

As soon as she closed the door and was finally alone, the pinkette dropped to her knees, trembling. Tears ran down her face in humiliation, going over the horrible turn the night had taken.

Kanki...

The man she hated most in this world had violated her...had touched her in places that no one else ever has. Not even Riboku had put his hands there before.

She felt dirty, disgusted she had let such a thing happen and couldn't stop it before it even started. Had she not found that opening when he leaned back, Riboku would be coming home to a defiled woman. Would he still want her? What would he do if he found out?

Going over the events of the night, she thought she would get sick.

_'Weak, useless, powerless...'_

Gritting her teeth, she looked up at the brass mirror on the wall. There were already bruises along her jaw, her pink was a mess and the cosmetics the handmaidens had carefully applied had run down with the numerous tears that had been shed.

Anger coursed through as she cursed, picking us a ceramic vase and hurling it at the mirror. The vase shattered, the pieces flying in every direction.

She hated Kanki, she hated her weakness, she hated herself.

In anger she pounded her fists against the floor, cursing everything. She didn't even realize the blood from her knuckles smearing on the surface as she kept punching.

_'Never again...never again will I let someone hurt me. I'll never let something like this happen again. They can't protect me... Riboku can't... I'll never be safe like this. I can't just depend on them to always help me out.'_

A knock on the door made her jump, she had been so absorbed into her thought and rage.

"Hime-sama, I heard some commotion coming from this room, are you okay? Do you need any assistance?" It was Karu, the man in charge of the guards. Hearing his voice, an idea popped into her head...

"J-just a minute." Quickly getting to her feet, the pinkette ran to the chest to throw on a spare robe, so she didn't look anymore indecent than she already had. She smoothed her hair down the best she could and wiped her tears and cosmetics that had been running and smeared.

She swung the door open, startling the man with the serious expression on her face.

"I have something I would like you to help me with..."


	8. A Decision

**A/N: **I'm finally updating after my two week vacation! Well, now I think it's been three weeks since I updated both of my stories... I really needed that break though, it was very refreshing. Thank you to everyone reading my stories and giving me feedback, it gives me that extra push I need to write.

This chapter is not fully edited, but I will finish it later. I wanted to at least get this out, since it's been a while. I'm also working on the next chapter for _"Dreams of a Monomaniac" _and I'm hoping to have that out by tomorrow.

I've finally disabled my private messaging recently due to nasty and frequent messages about my MadaSaku story (people bitching about the pairing or telling me that I need to update), so if you have sent me a message previously and I didn't respond, I apologize. Any questions or comments, you can leave in a comment and I will address it in the following chapter.

**VeronicaLee00:** I have written a Sakura/Kanki/Kaine threesome lemon previously, but never put it on this site. I'm entertaining the idea of making a new story that has just lemon one-shots that I wrote from this story and my MadaSaku one. This story will have lemons here and there, but the separate ones I wrote that won't be included in here will be added to the new one. It's because I feel the separate ones from the original ones would ruin the story or give it a different feel. For instance, I'm planning on expanding the scene you referred to and adding more to it, but I don't want that to happen in the regular story, if that makes sense?

**Daio:** That will have to wait for future chapters, fufu.

**Tashio: **I don't want to give anything away, but you're right on what kind of person Kanki is. I laughed when you mentioned Lee, I didn't think of that. About their ages... Sakura is suppose to be 18 and I wanted to make Riboku's age between 28-30. I know in the manga he is more than likely older, as you said. Currently in the manga, it has been about six years since General Ou Ki's death, according to the timeline on the Kingdom wikia, so there's no doubt that by the time all the states had been conquered, he definitely wouldn't be in his 20's. I decided since this is an AU story, that I would tweak things to fit my own mold and I didn't want him to be 20+ years older than her, that would just be a little too much of an age difference than I already have it.

Thank you for reading and leaving a comment!

* * *

"Y-You can't be serious, Hime-sama..." The man stood there, disbelief written all over his face.

The pinkette gave him a hardened look, determination in her green eyes. "I'm dead serious."

Looking around to see if there was anyone else in the corridor, Karu ran a hand through his dark hair. "I can't. It's just...inappropriate. You are a princess and lady of this manor, not a soldier or guard. A woman has no need to pick up a sword, that is for us men to do."

Sakura clenched her jaw, offended at the man's words. "That is a double-standard! Kaine is a woman and a commander who wields TWO swords."

"Kaine-dono is a bit on the masculine side and not a princess."

"That was mean. You shouldn't say things like that about her." Racking her brain for any excuse she could use to her advantage in order to get the man's assistance, there wasn't many options. Pointing to the bruises on her face, she had an idea. "Many of the guards and servants have seen how ragged and bruised up I was after returning to the manor. If you do not help me, then I will ensure that you are held responsible for the state I'm in, since my safety and the manor's were left in your hands by Riboku-sama. The first snow will be very soon, so he should be returning any day now."

The man stood with his mouth agape, trying to process her words. "Are you...trying to blackmail me?"

Sakura knew it was low to pull such a move, but her options were limited to get what she desired at this point. He deserved it anyway after the ignorant comments he made. Gritting her teeth and steeling her resolve, she wouldn't back away.

"If that's what it takes, then I will do it. I need to learn how to protect myself and fight by any means possible. You are the best choice for me to ask, since I am unable to leave the manor unless under the kings orders, thanks to Riboku-sama. Out of all the guards here, you are said to be the most talented and have the most experience. I will even compensate you for your time. Please, help me with this..."

She still had some money to her name, especially after performing at the festival. A large portion of it would go into the compound and those who needed it, but a small amount would be saved just in case of emergencies or anything.

"There is no way I would accept money from my lord's betrothed, it would be shameful on my part after all that he has done for me. Why are you so set on this? What happened tonight?"

Recalling what had happened just before she returned, set her blood to a boil. That piece of trash Kanki, he...

Narrowing her eyes away from Karu, going over what happened in her head, she missed the way his eyes widened as he saw her split, bloody knuckles as she balled her hands into fists. He frowned looking at her wounded hands and the bruises adorning her jaw and wrists.

"I...I don't want to talk about it. Honestly, it's better if you didn't know. All I'm asking is that you help me with this. Riboku-sama asked you to keep me safe and by helping me, you will be keeping your word. If no one is around and something happens, I want to be able to defend myself. There will be times where the guards won't always be there to protect me. This has happened a few times already."

Karu looked away, knowing she was not only referring tonight, but also when that man attacked the manor. He had lost two of his close friends that night. They had all come to Qin with their lord to this compound to live together and strive for a better life. It was better than being killed for nothing in Zhao.

Even the princess had almost lost her life. There was no doubt that he and Riboku-sama carried the weight of that night on their shoulders. After all, he was the head of the guards in the manor and his lord was responsible for everyone. Riboku-sama was close with all the people who served under him and in return, they pledged their loyalty and respect to him. No one had felt the guilt and grief over what happened more than their lord...

Karu didn't know what happened tonight, but it was clear that is was something serious and if his lord found out, there would be hell to pay for whoever was involved. The pinkette had a point that if he helped her learn how to defend herself the way soldiers and guards do, situations like this could hopefully be avoided. After all that Riboku-sama had done for them all, including himself, he owed it to his lord to help protect what has important to him by any means necessary.

The thought of training a woman to fight, much less the princess of their homeland, did not appeal to him. Call him old fashioned, but the battlefield and fighting was no place for a woman. He had been against the idea even when Kaine joined their ranks in Yan Men.

Seeing the bruises and determination in her emerald eyes, he sighed. "...Fine. I will help you, but know this, it will not be easy. If you are serious about this, you must work as hard as possible if you wish to see results. Though I feel unnerved about this whole situation..."

"Thank you, Karu. I really appreciate you doing this and I will put my all into everything you teach me to get stronger. When are training, just think of me as another person under your wing.

_'Just someone who wants to survive and live side-by-side with the ones I love.'_

The dark haired man smirked at this, despite knowing how difficult that would be. "Very well. When did you want to start?"

"Tomorrow, if that is okay with you. The sooner the better..."

Karu nods, agreeing with that. After all, he wanted to get as much training done with her before the lord returns, since he's going to do this. Riboku-sama probably wouldn't be happy it.

"If that is what you want, Hime-sama. Please meet me in the courtyard two hours after the morning meal is served. There's a place in the compound where Riboku-sama and I usually train together. It's out of the way of the guards and servants, so I believe it would be the most fitting area to head to."

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow then, have a goodnight." Karu bowed as Sakura nodded and closed the door, heading back into the room she had been previously occupying. Hearing the man's footsteps echo as he made his way down the corridor, she sighed. What had she pushed herself into? Never before had she had an "formal training" in anything, but it felt like something she had to do.

Frowning, she walked around the broken shards of the ceramic vase that had been smashed in her rampage. Riboku had bought it for her after she started staying in his chambers. Guilt hit her as she knelt down, picking up some of the pieces and examining them.

The general had such a proud expression on his face as he showed her the vase he had bought from a merchant in the capital. She had to admit, it was a work of art. Now, it was just a small pile of rubble thanks to her loosing a grip on her emotions.

The pinkette stood up, tired after all that happened. All she wanted to do at this point was forget about everything with Kanki, the festival, and the broken vase. Just let it all go, crawl in bed and sleep until the morning. That wasn't going to happen though.

Looking at the bed she shared with Riboku, Sakura couldn't help but feel dirty after her encounter with the bandit boss.

Too dirty to lay in his bed...

She had to bathe. To wash away the filthy memories and places he put his rough hands on.

Riboku...

How would he react if he found out what happened tonight? Would he try to kill Kanki? Could he blame her for what happened? Or be angered that she had accepted the king's request to dance at the festival in the first place?

So many questions and scenarios ran through her head. Just the thought of Riboku knowing what occurred was making her feel sick.

_'I...I'll just keep it to myself and make sure he doesn't find out. Riboku doesn't need to know...'_

* * *

On the fourth day of sieging Qi's capital, Rinshi, the lukewarm fighting between the two armies would take a drastic turn with the arrival of a new force. On the opposite side of the capital where the Riboku Army was continuously attacking, the guards posted at the wall froze in shock as they noticed the dust picking up in the distance.

Flags they had never seen before flew high as the army made its way to the high walls of the gates, blocking entrance into the capital. Immediately, the commanding general called for reinforcements, since most of the units had been sent to where the Riboku Army had been attacking. This left very few units at the other sides of the gates and the Qi general did not imagine the Qin would have sent a separate army to the other side. They had underestimated not only the state of Qin, but also the general in charge of this entire campaign, Riboku.

"Riboku-sama!" Kaine rode up to the blond general, who was stationed near the rear of his army, as per usual. "General Kei Sha and his army have arrived at the chosen location. They have already began their assault, with devastating loses on the enemies side."

Riboku couldn't help but smirk, as he looked down and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he could feel the end was coming near.

"It's all over, now that the "Silent Hunter" has arrived."

The female commander nodded in agreement, knowing just how dangerous the instinctual general, Kei Sha, truly can be. The man had even given the famous Qin general, Duke Hyou, a run for his money.

"By the way, you never explained what that "powerful piece" was. Was is it?"

The general looked off in the distance, towards where the army that had just recently arrived, should be sieging. "You have met THEM before. Actually, I went to King Sei myself to ask him to request their assistance, since I doubt they would have lent me their strength willingly..."

Kaine racked her brain, trying to think of who it could be. Ever since he had told her he had something up his sleeve, she had been trying to think of what it was, but now she knew it wasn't a weapon or tool of war, such as a siege tower. Who could it be?

Frowning, while biting her nail, she jumped as she heard roaring and screams coming from over the walls and in the capital.

"What the hell?!" Looking the the general beside her, he didn't seem fazed at all by the commotion. As if he had been expecting it... "What is that?"

Opening his eyes with a serious look on his face, Riboku is ready to finish this war, here and now. "Kaine, take your unit and join up with Futei's at the entrance of the gate."

* * *

The Qi soldiers who had been sent to reinforce the opposite gate, had their hands full trying to repel the new forces that had entered the fray. While they had been fighting for the last four days, this new army was fresh and rested, having just arrived.

All of the remaining units had been thinned out entirely too much in order to spread over the walls and their numbers were dwindling quickly. The Qin armies had outnumbered them greatly and they were being attacked from all sides. They were disorganized and out of formation with all the commotion and different orders constantly being shouted out at them, while their enemy was systematically disposing of them in the confusion.

While trying to fend off against the new army that had arrived, they hadn't noticed the large unit that had come up along the side of the gate and began ascending the walls, until it was too late. A portion of its member reached the top, easily smashing their way through the Qi soldiers attempt at reorganizing themselves into formation. It was shocking how much strength and speed these newcomers to the fight had, there was no way to defend against them. Some soldiers tried to stand their ground, for the pride of their homeland, only to be killed within seconds. Others tried to flee and had met the same fate.

A few men from this unit made their way down the other side of the wall, towards the gates entrance, taking out the Qi soldiers in their way. With one last push they made it to their destination and opened the gates to the city, allowing the rest of their unit to pour in and completely overwhelming the tired soldiers who had been giving their all to protect their capital.

The Kaine Unit rushed to join up with Futei's at the entrance of the gate, as Riboku's were. The commander look startled as the dark haired woman came up beside him, and for once he was glad he wore a mask to hide the flushed expression at seeing her so suddenly.

"Do you know what's going on yet?"

Futei shook his head, not understanding either. He was really surprised when he received order to halt the siege. "All I know is that General Kei Sha arrived. After that, I was ordered to stop attacking and to wait here for you. What is... What the hell is that?!"

Kaine looked up at the walls where Futei was pointing and stepped back with her mouth agape as new flags had begun replaced the Qi.

_'Those don't look like General Kei Sha's!'_

"Hmm... From here, it looks like they say "Hi"... Where have I seen them before..."

They both look at each other in shock as realization dawned on them. Kaine grit her teeth, remembering all the memories she had with that unit in the past and their foolish commander.

"Slanty eyes!"

Loud bangs and shouts could be heard over the wall as the gates began opening. Both commanders yelled to their units to be ready to flood the capital. This was the last push needed to bring down Rinshi.

As soon as the gates opened, they charged forward, but stopped at the scene before them. The ground was littered with the bodies of soldiers baring the traditional Qi armor and the opposing units easily tore through their formations.

Kaine ALMOST forgot just how strong these guys were. How were they able to get to the complete opposite side of the city where General Kei Sha was attacking, in such a short amount of time?

'The "Hi Shin Unit" really is something, huh?' As surprising as it was that this unit would be apart of this campaign, especially with its bad history with the Riboku Army.

It stemmed from General Ouki's defeat at the hands of the Bushin, Houken, and Riboku-sama during the Qin-Zhao war at Bayou. The leader of the Hi Shin Unit, Shin, had been close to General Ou Ki before the war had even begun and looked up to him. The general had also designated them as an independent unit and given it their name.

Aside from General Ou Ki's death, Houken and Riboku-sama were also responsible for General Duke Hyou's death. Duke Hyou was also close to Shin and had even given the young commander his own shield just before his death in the Coalition War. Shin had also inherited General Ou Ki's glaive and with these two men's heroic deaths on the battlefield, it left a mark on him that would never be erased, no matter how much time passes.

So it wasn't a surprise that Kaine and Futei had been shocked to see them show up. It finally made sense to the female commander when the general had commented that he had to ask the king himself to request this unit for help. Despite Riboku-sama's position in the military and the royal courts, Shin probably would have turned him down immediately. He more than likely wouldn't be punished for such an offense against the general, due to his person relationship with King Sei. It's said that the two have been close friends for years and the king had no problems sticking his neck out for the commander.

Futei looked at the woman beside him for a moment, knowing what they had to do. "Futei Unit! We will head through the capital and push through until we reached the royal palace in the middle of the city! This is the last step to end the fighting and bring this war to a close!" The man's unit was already prepared to head through the capital with their commander, following his lead.

Kaine nodded to him, ready to go with the masked commander and his men, just like they had during a the Coalition War at the invasion of Sai. "Kaine Unit, we will also head for the capital! Let's move out!"

Both units passed the opened gates, being led by their respective commanders. Instead of jumping into the onslaught between the Hi Shin Unit and Qi soldiers, they maneuvered around them and the dead bodies, heading straight for the palace. Once the palace falls, there would be no need for heavy handed fighting, such as the other units were partaking in. They also didn't want to get in the way, especially since it was apparent the Qin units were in no need of assistance.

Flying through the paths and cutting through the soldiers that tried to get in their way, Kaine noticed that the farther they headed into the city, the less fighting was going on. The bodies of the Qi soldiers all around them proved that there had been bloodshed, but it seemed most of the fighting that was going on was near the gates.

"Kaine-dono! Futei-dono!" Kaine halted hearing her name and seeing the man riding towards them on a steed and halting their advance.

"What is the meaning of this, Kanto-dono? What is going on?" The man on the horse tried catching his breath, before continuing.

"The palace... Commander Shin and Kyou Kai of the Hi Shin Unit have overtaken the palace with some of their men. The king has surrendered at their behest and they have him in custody as we speak."

"What!?" Both commanders couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the man's mouth. The Hi Shin Unit had just appeared not long ago with General Kei Sha and they have already taken the king... If the king had surrendered and the palace had fallen, then it was over for them. Not just them, but also for the Riboku army who had been on this campaign for weeks. They would be able to return home soon...

Kaine looked at Futei, a small smile gracing her usually stern expression. Beneath his mask, he grinned too, sharing similar feelings of wanting to return to the compound.

"This campaign is now a success. Not that I expected any less from Riboku-sama, of course."

Futei nodded, knowing that if his lord was in charge, it was close to impossible for them to lose. "Yeah, I agree. I just didn't think it would have ended this quickly...and with them surrendering too..."

* * *

Riboku watched the scene unfold from a distance, a proud smirk gracing his handsome features. He was more than happy to have a vassal such as General Kei Sha to employ when needed, but utilizing a group such as the Hi Shin Unit, was what they needed to finally bring a quick end to this war.

If King Sei had not ordered their assistance, there was no doubt they wouldn't have helped at all, knowing who the commanding general would be. It wasn't like the Rinshi wouldn't have fallen if the unit hadn't come, the Riboku Army was more than capable of making such a weakened city fall to its knees. The problem was time.

Every day counted, and every day it was becoming colder. He did not want to be stuck in Qi for the next few months and leave Sakura to her own devices for any longer. His men also wanted to return home after the sieges and battles they were pushed through.

All that was left for him to do now was subjugate the city and get things in order, just as they did in Zhao and the other states.

Within the next week or two, his army, including Kaine and Futei's units, would head back to Kanyou. The plan was to leave General Kei Sha, the Hi Shin Unit, and various other units in Rinshi to keep order, until the winter season was over. Depending on how the situation in Qi is by that time, they would either stay in this state for a longer period, or be exchanged with fresh units to replace them.

King Keibin, the king of Wei, would more than likely be exiled to a remote land, instead of being executed. King Sei had done this with the other king who had surrendered as well. Those who didn't, had been executed, like King Tou Jou of Zhao. Though no one is actually sure if he surrendered when Kanki captured him or if the bandit had just went ahead and executed him.

Riboku just couldn't wait to return to Kanyou and see Sakura. Now that this campaign is being brought to a close, he could finally fulfill his desire to marry her. There was nothing stopping them now, except for the lands that kept them apart.

All the states are now under Qin's control and the only thing left is to stabilize them. He could do that from the capital, there was no need for him to ride out to battle for sometime. They could live as a family and enjoy their time together.

The closer toward the end of the campaign they got, all he could think about was returning. He hadn't been this excited or looked forward to anything like this in a long time. It was refreshing and enlivening at the same time. Everything he wanted and needed was right in Kanyou and he would be there within a few short weeks.

_'Just a little longer... Wait for me, Sakura.'_

* * *

As soon as Sakura had met up with Karu in the courtyard the next morning, he quickly set to working her hard, just as he promised. He told her they would start off doing basic workouts that he had done during his training in Zhao.

"First thing I want you to do, is bundle up. We're going to do laps around the manor."

"Eh?!" Sakura's eyes widened at the words that came out of his mouth. She had imagined they would start of with sword stances and such, not expecting this approach. The dark haired man laughed at the incredulous expression on her face.

"By running with me, this will help with your stamina and breathing. The more often you do this, it will strengthen your lungs and even your legs, which will help you hold your stances and help your "form" when we begin sword training... With you being a woman, I can understand if you don't want to do this... Especially out in the cold. Maybe this is not the right thing for you to be doing-"

"Enough with your nonsense! I didn't complain, nor refuse your instructions. Me being a woman has nothing to do with it. My resolve is not so weak as to be broken by the mere mention of having to go out of my comfort zone, as you're assuming."

Sakura grit her teeth, refusing to back down right at the first step. Karu just stood there, listening to her and studying her expression.

"I grew up in a village, not in the warm comforts of the royal palace in Kantan. We experienced the harsh winds and cold of winter as well, so do not underestimate me."

* * *

After a long day of running through the icy winds blowing in her face and chilling her to the bone, she was exhausted. As soon as Karu had dismissed her, the first thing the pinkette did, was take a long, hot bath to soothe her aching muscles. After soaking long enough that she started to drift off to sleep in the water, she quickly got out and dressed, before curling up into the bed she shared with Riboku.

When was the last time she had pushed herself like this?

Karu said that once she became use to the laps, he would make it more difficult and tie bags of small stones onto her to help build up physical strength. Then, he had other plans for her when that was done, including work that some of the men in the compound did, such as moving heavy materials and transferring them and other things with carts.

Sakura wasn't a fool. She knew he was trying to overwork her, thinking that she would quit if it was too much. That smug look on his face said everything when he had seen her panting after finishing one of the laps. With a haughty tone, he asked her if she had enough yet. With a bite to her tone, the pinkette reminded him who he was speaking to, taking the man down a few notches.

Snuggling into Riboku's pillow, the princess wondered about the his thoughts on what she was doing. Would he be angry? Proud? Embarrassed?

Part of her felt as if she didn't deserve the general, after what had happened with Kanki. She felt...defiled.

_'I will not let myself be a victim...women have gone through much worse and many do not even make it out alive...'_

Sakura had survived two horrible experiences that almost resulted in her being raped by "Kanki the beheader" and made it out alive, let alone in once piece. That had to count for something.

She couldn't help, but wonder if there is going to be some sort of retaliation from him, since it's not hard at all to find the compound in the capital. So far, there's been nothing suspicious reported by the guards, which is a good sign, but it's better to be cautious, rather than dead.

The pinkette wanted to be strong, but couldn't help feeling paranoid of something happening, even if Riboku returns.

* * *

Kaine shivered as a chilly breeze through passed through, it was getting cold. She knew if they didn't leave Rinshi soon, they would be stuck there for some time. Seeing how anxious Riboku-sama is to leave and return home, there was no doubt they would be leaving very shortly.

Walking along the walls of the capital, she saw smaller units keeping watch along the borders and others going through the city, trying to keep order among the citizens. Soon, this state will be completely assimilated with Qin and all of China will be under one flag. Though King Sei will become the emperor, it was undoubtedly thanks to Riboku-sama.

The female commander frowned thinking about how Riboku-sama had tried to thank the Hi Shin Unit's commander, Shin, after the battle for his assistance. Shin scoffed, telling him he only did it because King Sei had asked him. Otherwise he would have never helped him and he didn't forget what happened to General Ou Ki or Duke Hyou.

After telling the general off, the young commander walked off without another word. Outraged at the disrespectful way Shin had talked to her lord, she walked forward to yell out at him, but Riboku-sama put his hand up, signaling for her to stop. The general sighed saying that he didn't expect any less.

Part of her felt sorry for the man, having to shoulder hatred for the many things that had happened in the past. After all, it wasn't like any of the generals that had died would have hesitated for a second to kill her lord. That's what war's about. People die and those who make it out alive carry the grudges of the dead with them, until they come to terms with it or die themselves. Then someone else carries that and it's an endless cycle.

As she walked along, her mind couldn't help wandering all over the place. The campaign, the general, Kanyou, Hime-sama... Futei...

Subconsciously, she started biting on the nail of her thumb as she paced back and forth, thinking about the masked commander.

What was she going do to? What were her intentions with him in the first place? A relationship? Casual sex? She did tell Riboku-sama that she wanted to move on with her life...

"Kaine!" A feminine voice broke her out from her thoughts. Turning around, she smiled seeing the one member of the Hi Shin Unit that was actually bearable, Ten.

The young strategist ran towards her and Kaine couldn't help but laugh seeing that she never had abandoned her mountain tribe-styled clothing. The owl head was still attached to the outfit that donned a cape, the whole ensemble was strange no matter how you looked at it, especially to plains folk.

"Oh, Karyo Ten! It's been a while, ne?" Kaine always liked Ten, the young woman reminded her of herself in a way. The first time they had met had been during the Qin-Zhao war at Bayou, the war that General Ou Ki had died during.

Ten was with a few other strategists at an old tower that wasn't used anymore to watch the battle from a distance. Riboku-sama and herself had come to the tower with the same idea and that's how they met.

They traveled to another tower together as a group when the fighting was no longer visible and during that time, Ten had made food for all of them and they talked. That was when Ten revealed herself as a female to the dark haired commander, though Kaine was already able to tell that just from looking at her.

When a unit came to pick Riboku-sama and herself up to join in the battle with their own army, Ten and her allies had been taken as hostages, but they would be released as soon as the war was over. Her lord would never maliciously slaughter noncombatants. After that time, they had many run-ins together.

During the Coalition War, Ten served as the Hi Shin Units strategist and during the fighting, they ran into each other. Kaine ran towards Ten and when the younger girl had tried to use her blow dart on her, the commander slammed the hilt of her sword against her skull, effectively knocking her out. Instead of killing her like she was suppose to, Kaine couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't help but see Ten as kind of a younger sister, one she never had.

Instead, she resolved to bring the girl with her back to Zhao, since she was certain the city of Sai would fall to her lord. As one of her men carried the unconscious strategist, they tried to leave until the Hi Shin Unit's commander, Shin, charged at them and knocked them towards the edge of the wall. Kaine was about yo fall to her death, when a small feminine hand grabbed a hold of hers. She was shocked when she looked up and realized it was Ten. Begging the girl to come with her so she wouldn't have to die a pointless death, Kaine tried pulling Ten down with her knowing her men on the ground were ready to catch them.

Shin held on to Ten and yelled for one of his men to kill the female commander after she threatened to stab the girl in the throat if he didn't let both of them go. All she wanted was for her to come with her so she could be safe. When the other man went to stage her with his spear, Ten let go of her to save her life, knowing her commander would be enraged with her afterwards.

Kaine survived the fall, but regretted not being able to bring her along. She didn't want to see her fall with Sai, but the girl told her it was her resolve and if Sai did fall, she would gladly die with her comrades.

In fact, Sai did not fall thanks to Yotanwa, the King of the Mountains, and her 30,000 tribesmen who came to Qin's aid. The Hi Shin Unit would be known as heroes of the Coalition War amongst other the mountain folk and other generals. This failure on the Riboku Army would lead to Riboku-sama's exile and subsequent alliance with King Sei.

Many times Kaine had told Ten that the next time they saw each other, they would be enemies. Sometimes, it's funny how fate play out and turns things inside out and upside down. Now the girl she had met back then was a young woman, though it had only been a few years, since the last one she had seen her. Time had been good to the brunette.

A large smile spread across the strategists faces, lighting up her pretty face. "Yeah, it has. Now, this time we can really say we're allies, right? Though Shin might not like hearing that... Sorry about the way he was acting earlier, he still holds a grudge..."

"Hn, I expected nothing less from an idiot like him. Has he at least noticed that you're a female yet? After all, you keep getting cuter every time I see you, he's bound to notice eventually. Then again...he is a fool, so maybe not."

Ten chuckles, knowing Kaine had a point. For years, Shin had thought she was a boy. He never would have realized it if she hadn't told him bluntly, after the other members of the unit had pointed it out. Even then he didn't believe them, until he reached under her clothing to feel her privates... It was one of the most embarrassing situations either of them had ever been in, which ended with Shin being hit.

"Heheh. Actually, that had been established a while back. He had a real hard time accepting it. You should have seen his face..."

Laughing, Kaine can imagine the stupid look the commander would have at finding out something as shocking as that. She stopped as she noticed something on the young woman's arm, below her sleeve.

"Ten, that gash... That looks pretty bad. Why haven't you had in bandaged yet?" The gash on her arm was deep and the skin around the wound was red and swollen. Without a second thought, she starts rummaging through the sleeve in her robe, looking for the small jar of ointment Sakura had given her.

"I-It's nothing to worry about. This is nothing serious..."

"Hold out your arm." There was no room for argument. Pulling out the jar, Kaine held her hand out waiting.

Ten held her arm out as Kaine also pulled out some spare cloth, used for bandaging. The taller woman leaned against the edge of the wall, so she could be able to lay out what she was using. Opening the jar, she stuck two fingers into the mixture and brought it over to the wound, slowly rubbing it over the inflamed skin. Ten jumped, feeling the cold ointment against the gash.

"That stuff sure is weird looking..."

The female commander nodded, that was what she had thought the first time she had seen it. "Yeah, it is, but it works miracles. Believe me, I've seen it help some really nasty wounds."

"What is that?"

Startled, Kaine and Ten looked up towards the voice approaching them. The commanders eyes widened realizing who the woman was. Kyou Kai, lieutenant of the Hi Shin Unit, who also happened to be a Shiyuu. They are female warriors from a special clan that specialize is strange techniques.

_'I didn't even notice her presence... She didn't even make a sound...'_

The woman walked towards the duo, before jumping up and landing gracefully on the top of the wall. Her red and white attire fluttered in the wind as she made the leap. Kaine eyed her cautiously as she sat down, looking towards the jar containing the mixture.

"What are you putting on her?" The Shiyuu questioned again after not receiving an answer the first time.

To be honest, Kaine was reluctant to say anything to her. The first time they had "met" was at the banquet in Kanyou for the Qin-Zhao alliance that was formed a year after the death of General Ou Ki. After the brunette had a confrontational moment with Shin, Kyou Kai had walked by her and the commander could feel the killing intent coming off in waves.

The woman had an immense aura that was clearly superior to her own. If they were forced to battle each other, it was clear as day who would come out alive and who would not. To say the Shiyuu was intimidating was an understatement.

"...It's an ointment a friend gave me..." Kaine finished tying the cloth around Ten's arm.

The strategist bend her arm back and forth, grinning. "Thanks, Kaine. Although it looks funny, it actually feel good. The stinging already stopped... Do you have anymore? I'd like to give some to Shin if you do."

_'I wish I did.'_

Kaine sighed, this subject brought her frustration to no end. "Sorry, this is the only jar I have. I've been trying to replicate it, but nothing's working out."

The strategist tilted her head to the side, wonder why that is. "Is it because we're out on a campaign and you don't have the right stuff to make it?"

"No... I have the same ingredients my friend used and the written directions on how to make it. The mixtures _looks_ the same, but don't have the same _effect_."

"You should stop trying, it won't work."

Ten and Kaine looked at the Shiyuu, who was still staring at the jar. The dark haired commander scoffed, offended at he words. 'Is she insulting me?' She narrowed her green eyes in the woman's direction.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kyou Kai stayed silent, looking off into distance as Kaine grit her teeth waiting for an answer. When none came, she steeled herself to keep calm and not shake the infuriating woman who was ignoring her.

'Why isn't she answering me?!' It was becoming annoying. "What do-"

_"Chi."_

Kaine stilled, after the lieutenant finally spoke up. "What?" Raising an eyebrow in confusion, she didn't understand what the swordswoman was talking about.

Turning back to look at Ten and Kaine, Kyou Kai sighed, knowing she was going to have to explain it to them. She had doubts that the two had even heard of it before, let alone knew what she was actually talking about.

"That ointment is infused with "chi". No matter how many times you make it or change the amounts of the ingredients, you will not be able to replicate it. This is because you lack the chi energy needed to supply into the mixture to give the healing effect."

Kaine's eyes widen as she recalls a conversation between her and Riboku-sama. Back when he had recruited the Bushin, Houken, into their army, he had mentioned that the large man came from a clan that utilized chi energy for fighting. At the time, she didn't have interest in the subject because she couldn't really understand it. Now, she wished she had paid a little more attention to her lords words.

"Those who use chi energy can feel it and I can tell that the person who made this ointment is a manipulator of chi. Aside from the Shiyuu, there are other clans out there who are able to wield it."

The female commanders mouth dropped at the woman's words. She could help but look at her as if she had two heads. What nonsense is she spouting?

"I-impossible! Sakura-hime is not able to do such a thing. I admit, she in very knowledgeable in the healing arts, but I've never heard of such a thing as her being able to wield chi!"

Ten looked back and forth between the two women, lost in the conversation. She had no idea who Kaine was talking about and only heard a few things about chi from Kyou Kai during her sparring matches with Shin.

"I don't know about your friend, but there are definitely small amounts of chi throughout this ointment. The only thing I could think of, is that maybe she does it subconsciously. Though I would be surprised for someone to be able to do such a thing without realizing it, since it would take a lot of concentration and years of practice for a normal person to even learn how manipulate such energy."

Kaine furrowed her brows, looking down towards her feet. It was impossible. There was no way in hell that the princess would be able to do such a thing. The Shiyuu was just saying ludicrous things.

It would be for the best if she just dismissed the woman's words, as if she never heard them in the first place.

* * *

A few weeks had already passed since the fall of Rinshi and the state of Qi as a whole. King Ou Ken, who had surrendered after realizing the hopeless situation his state was in, had indeed been exiled to a barren land. King Sei had spared him from execution, just as Riboku had predicted.

The general and his army had left almost two weeks after the battle ended. Though he wanted to leave right away for selfish purposes, there had still been much to do and they could not leave.

General Kei Sha and other units, including the Hi Shin Unit, would stay in Qi to quell any uprisings, were they to happen. This was one of his ulterior motives behind requesting not only Kei Sha, his vassal, but also Shin's unit. Although the young commander hated his guts for many reasons, Riboku still held respect for him and recognized the potential he had.

Not only had been able to rise above his low station as a servant in a small village, but he had been able to climb the ranks to a spot just below a general, a 5,000-man commander. He was well liked among the men in his unit and citizens throughout the state's for his down to earth personality and strong sense of morality, even among fellow soldiers who have thrown out those notions long ago. That was one of the reasons Riboku wanted Shin to stay and help out with the people of Qi. He would ensure there were no atrocities committed against the people and keep everyone in line, for the most part. The general knew Qi was in good hands.

Sighing, he watched his cold breath float up into the freezing air in a small puff. Looking around, the blond could see his men's breaths doing the same, as some men physically shook from the low temperatures and others grit their teeth, baring it. They all hurried along, more than eager to reach their next destination.

There was already a thin layer of snow covering the ground, making the entire area white as they trotted by. Behind them was a large trail of prints from the horses hooves as they sped by, hoping to get out of the cold.

Riboku couldn't wait to see Sakura's face when he returned. This is what he had been waiting for, to finally see her, hold her... Soon enough, they would marry and then he could love her, the right way. There were many preparations to be made, but now that this campaign is done, he could put time into it. It didn't matter if it was winter, or not. After all, the ceremony would be in the compound with only its occupants as guests. There was no need for the rest of Kanyou to be included.

China was under one flag now, and everything was going well, so far. Each state had Qin generals and units stationed throughout the lands to keep any unrest from occurring. This should mean there was no immediate threat of a large scale war happening. Hopefully, a period of peace would follow.

Though Riboku had waited so long for this, he knew now that things would go quickly. Him and the princess would marry, settle down into a comfortable life in the manor, then hopefully she would bare him a child or maybe a few. The thought made his face flushed, it was exciting. He had brothers growing up and knew if they only had one child, it would be lonely for them to not have any siblings...

Shaking his head, he knew he was getting way ahead of himself. He had not even seen her nude form yet, so there was no point in thinking about children at this point. Even though he told himself that, the general couldn't help it.

The blond decided not to hand a messenger ahead of the army to the compound. He wanted to surprise his beloved and see her eyes light up when they landed on him.

Looking ahead, Riboku grinned seeing the walls his army had been heading towards for sometime now, finally within reach. Putting a hand up, he halted his men next to and behind him, waiting for the guards to open up the gates to the city ahead of them.

After some shouting back and forth among the men, the gates slowly starts openings, revealing what he had longed to see for many weeks now.

_'Finally, I'm home...'_


	9. Homecoming

**A/N:** This chapter took sooo long to write! Literally, the last two weeks of writing this, I was staring at the screen and barely any words came to mind. Usually it just flows to me. I knew what I _wanted_ to write, but couldn't find the words to do it with. I had planned on having some different scenes I had been intending to include, but that will have to wait until the next part...

Anyway, thank you all who have been reading my stories! I really appreciate it. This story was partially edited during the middle of the night, so forgive any mistakes I made. I will go through this later today after I get some sleep and a hot cup of coffee.

**Ecstacyharlot:** Actually...it's not stupid at all haha. Not to give much away, but that was my intention behind bringing the Hi Shin Unit into the story. I didn't think anyone would have brought that up, so I was quite surprised when I read your comment.

**Kihokosan:** We will have to wait and see fufu.

**Guest (1)**: Thank you! And Sakura can't and probably never will catch a break with me. About utilizing her chi...that will come up probably in the next chapter, which I'm already working on now.

**Diao**: Thank you and keep on readin' on

**VeronicaLee00:** Yes, Shin has an upcoming cameo very soon. And Kanki is such a bastard, but I have mixed feelings about him. I hate his personality, but like the way he looks haha. Bad me.

**Batang May Scolio:** Thank you! Kingdom is a really great manga, I recommend it and give it five stars.

**Sophiaa:** Considering that I'm a self-professed pervert, it's more than likely (very definitely) going to happen sooner or later. I keep hesitating to write the RiboSaku lemon, despite having it all planned out in my head. I wanted to wait for the ceremony, but that doesn't mean they can't have a little fun XD

**Tashio:** Thanks for the review, I always have to put a little more thought in my responses to you (I like it and it makes me think things out more thoroughly). Sakura is definitely that unattainable treasure that the bandit Kanki can neither steal, nor possess. It's undoubtedly maddening to someone who is use to just taking whatever he wants, when he wants. About Riboku, I see him as the patient, calculating type. He's not the type of man to fly off the handle, but in this situation... I'm not so sure, but I will touch up on that subject.

**Guest (2):** I love seeing more and more Kingdom fans, it makes me happy! Thanks for reading.

* * *

Riboku stood back as two men opened the large wooden door leading to the royal court. Despite wanting to return to the compound as quickly as possible, he had no choice but to report in to the king. He was still the Prime Minister of Qin and Head of Military Affairs, his personal desires would have to come second. There was nothing that could be done about it. After all, this was the position he had staked his life on and had brought about the events that had unfolded and made the life he's living now, possible.

The man who preceded him, Shouheikun, was stationed in Kanyou and usually didn't leave, so he was always interested the royal palace or not far from it. Though the Chu-born genius was considered one of the most talented strategists in China, he was not a military general and typically stayed in the capital, oppose to fighting. While it did make the job easier, Riboku was different.

The king allowed him to act as he had in Zhao, which included him going to the frontline and leading his army. The generals information network was one of the best around and he would receive reports from all over the land constantly, so that he would always know what was going on.

Walking down the aisle, he noticed a group of men already here, having an audience with the king. "-the bandits pillaging the smaller villages and riots breaking out are causing the smaller units to spread out further along the border, which is making them easier targets to be attacked. The enemy is taking advantage of this fact and hitting the weakened areas where the security is the thinnest. I need your army to head to those borders and reinforce the units that are already there, so-"

As Riboku got closer, he noticed the large man in the front and instantly recognized him. Tall, long black hair held up with a decorated metal band, purple armor... It was General Kanki. The bandit boss always stuck out, if it wasn't for his menacing appearance, then it was the dark aura that surrounded him and his followers.

The first time they met, he instinctively didn't like him. Working with him during the siege of Kantan in Zhao only deepened those feelings. The man was unnecessarily cruel and sadistic towards the people, especially how he handled the royal family. The bandit and his men were personally responsible for the death of the King Tou Jou, his harem, and the princesses. All except one, Sakura. If he hadn't rushed through the palace to find her, there was no doubt she would have been raped and mutilated, like the others.

Just thinking about it and the other things those beasts had done to people, makes him sick. Riboku was by no means a greenhorn when it came to warfare and the atrocities of the battlefield, but the actions of Kanki and his men go far beyond what could be considered sane.

Riboku wanted nothing more than to get this over with, so he could return to the compound, but he had no choice other than to wait until King Sei finished giving the other general his orders. As Chief of Military Affairs, he had agreed to sending a general out to the borders through messengers during the war with Qi, but left it up to the king's discretion. To send Kanki though...but most of the other generals were unavailable as they are stationed along other borders and in capitals trying to keep order. They still had to keep men here to protect Kankoku Pass and Kanyou from invaders or rebel armies, so they could only spread a their forces out so much.

As soon as King Sei dismissed the man and his entourage, Riboku felt relieved they could begin, knowing he could end up being here for hours depending on how this goes. There was a lot to discuss aside from the victory in Qi.

As he stepped forward, the other men turned to leave following their general. As he was about to pass Kanki, the bandit boss stopped in front of him, blocking his path.

_'...'_ Riboku looked him straight in the eye, unwavering as the other man glared at him.

_'What's with this guy? The feeling he's giving off... It's not exactly killing intent, but...'_

Kanki narrowed his eyes at him, full of malicious intent. Looking in them gave you a sense as if you were being dragged in and suffocated. They were like dark, endless pits, full of anger, hatred, and...something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Looking at the man, Riboku raised an eyebrow, not sure just what he wanted. If he was trying to intimidate him, that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't afraid and refused to let this psycho get a rise out of him.

"Oi, get the hell out of the Prime Minister's way. Who do you think you are?!" Kanto spoke out in anger at the generals lack of manners. Although Kanki had been in the Qin military far longer than the Zhao who came to live in this state, Riboku's position elevated high above him in terms of power in Qin and the royal courts.

They stared each other down for a few tense moments, before a wicked grin spread across his face. If it had been anyone else, it would have sent a chill down his spine.

"Relax, I just wanted to congratulate him. Zhao and Qi... The last two, huh? Kukuku I guess that does it then." With mirth dancing in his dark eyes, he stepped to the side of Riboku, just barely grazing his shoulder with his own as he walked down towards the exit, laughing part of the way

Riboku grit his teeth, his hands tightly balled into fists in the long sleeves of his robe. The disrespect and the way he was clearly trying to taunt him... Oh how he would love to hit that pompous bandit. He was no fool though, doing something reckless like fighting in front of the king was almost unheard of.

As a strategist, Riboku was able to control his emotions and think clearly under stress and difficult circumstances. He was a careful and meticulous man who didn't act without thinking everything through and planning. During his youth, he had learned many hard lessons about what happens to those who act on emotions instead of logic.

The blond turned, watching him leave as Kanki shot him one last knowing look and he couldn't help feeling as if he was missing something... Something crucial, but what was it?

As soon as Kanki walked out, he shook his head and turned back. There was no need to waste time or energy on someone like him. There were more important matters to tend to and he wouldn't keep the king waiting any longer.

* * *

It didn't take long before Riboku was out of the royal court and on his way to the compound. The meeting with King Sei didn't last nearly as long as predicted. He seemed to be in quite a good mood and was satisfied with a short briefing before being dismissed.

The general was relieved. All he wanted to do was return home and see Sakura. It felt like so long ago when he said goodbye to her at the gates of the capital... After all that happened during the campaign and unnecessary drama thanks to his lieutenants, it would be nice to just unwind in his own home.

Most of his vassals and commanders parted way in the capital. Kaine and Futei both left to return to the compound together not long after passing the gates. The blond didn't mind, the silence was a nice change for once after all the yelling and bickering he had to endure.

Once he was in front of the manor, he took a deep breath, enjoying the view before him. This was home, the place that symbolized a huge change in his life and promises of a bright future. One day this place would be filled with not only guards and servants, but a family. One of his own...

Walking through the entrance, there were men and women gathered around, congratulating him on his success and return.

"Riboku-sama, welcome back!" Everywhere he turned, more of the people who were in his service came forth, after hearing the news and seeing the commotion.

"Milord, we prayed for your safe return. We have all been blessed with great fortune!" Riboku smiled, overwhelmed from how ecstatic everyone was. There were so many people crowding around the entrance, there must have been Zhao who lived within the compound joining in too.

"We will begin preparing a feast in celebration.

The general smiled, thankful for the warm welcome from his people. It was surprising how fast word travels, especially since he hadn't sent word to the compound of his return. Looking above the people greeting him, his eyes darted back and forth, searching for one person in particular. There wasn't a spot of pink anywhere.

_'That's strange... I thought she would have been here to welcome me with everyone else...'_ He couldn't help but feel disappointed that he didn't see her among the others. After all, she was the one he wanted was to see more than anything else.

As he walked past the people who stepped aside to let him through, the guards bowed, showing their respect as he entered the manor. Though he appreciated it, there was only one thing on his mind.

_'Sakura...' _

A frown spread across his face as his green eyes glanced in every direction realizing that she was indeed there. He was hoping that maybe she had been waiting in the back of the crowd that had gathered, but that was not the case.

Turning to one of the guards, he couldn't resist the question that was at the forefront of his mind. "Where is the princess?"

The guard straightened up immediately as soon as he realized Riboku was addressing him. A look of confusion was clear in the man's dark eyes, which unnerved the general. The guards were here to keep her and the manor safe. They should know where she is at all times, especially since he was absent due to the war.

"Answer me." The man looked back and forth between some of the other guards nearby, as if seeking an answer from one of them. Losing patience, Riboku cleared his throat drawing the man's attention back to him.

"I-I do not know milord, forgive me..." He held his head down in shame, feeling embarrassed.

"What do you mean that you don't know? Where is Karu?!" The general whipped around, looking for the man he had entrusted his manor to. He wanted everyone some answers and quick.

The guards and servants looked nervously at each other and some looked towards the ground. There was something going on, he just knew it.

Walking through the people, Riboku headed across the manor, not bothering to address anyone who bowed to him along the way. He wasn't even home for five minutes and he already felt frantic. Sakura wasn't there to greet him... Karu wasn't in sight... Just what was going on? If the servants and guards were at the entrance, there was no doubt that word had already reached the compound about his arrival in the capital, so why wasn't she there?

Seeing the angered look on his face as he stomped down the corridor, anyone who was in the way quickly scrambled out of the generals path. It was VERY rare for them to see their lord like this. He was a patient and courteous man, who was lighthearted and usually in high spirits.

There was once place in mind he had. Their bedroom.

If Sakura wasn't at the entrance, this is where she would more than likely be. The courtyard was too cold to sit in, so she probably wouldn't be there. Those were the two places the pinkette would usually occupy to read his scrolls, her favorite pastime.

Reaching the wooden doors, he yanked them open and strode into the room. Looking around, his brows furrowed seeing that it was empty...she wasn't here...

_'Where's Sakura?! What the hell is going on?'_ All he wanted when he returned, was to see her face. He missed the pinkette so much and all he wanted was to be with her after all this time. He reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, trying to think where she could be at a time like this... If she had been sleeping in their bed, he would have been okay with that. Maybe she was bathing, or eating?...but then again, she should or heard about him coming home from the servants.

"Milord?"

Riboku turned towards the door, seeing one of the younger guards who had been trained under Karu. Chou was from one of the families that had migrated from Zhao to Qin and had been recruited by Karu who was in charge of the guards, their training, and the shifts they worked.

The general could tell he was nervous by the way he wouldn't make eye contact. He couldn't blame him. They weren't as well acquainted as the other guards and the man was quite young, probably around Sakura's age.

"I apologize for interrupting you and I know it's not my place...but I know where Sakura-sama and Karu-sama are..."

Riboku raise his eyebrow at his words, waiting for him to continue.

* * *

The general stormed through the corridors, heading towards the room where the guard had said Karu was. The young man had fled long before Riboku had reached this side of the manor. There was no doubt that Chou didn't want Karu to know that he had snitched on him, since he was the man who trained him and helped him get a position being a guard.

Heading towards the room he had frequented many times with his old comrade, his ears twitched hearing noises coming from down the hall. He took a sharp turn, speeding up as bangs and heavy breathing assaulted his sensitive ears.

_'What the-?! What are they doing?'_ Images that made his blood boil ran through his head as he grasped the handles of the door and yanked them open.

Riboku bounded into the room as Sakura landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her. His eyes widened as he saw the bruises adorning the pinkette's pale skin as she gasped, attempting to get back the breath she lost while shakily getting back on her feet.

"Riboku?!" Her green eyes widened in shock at seeing him. It was clear no one must have alerted the two of his return from her reaction.

The general grit his teeth looking at her. The princess was wearing much less than the formal wear he was use to. He could see the black and blue marks running up her arms and legs. This was ridiculous, just what the hell happened during his absence?

Looking over at his old friend and confidant, who looked completely bewildered at his sudden appearance, Riboku walked over to the smaller man and gripped him up by his collar against the wall behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Karu? I left you in charge to watch the princess, so what the hell are you doing to her?!" The general was seething, after seeing the state his woman was in. No one laid a hand on her, not even himself. He would be damned before he let this slide.

Karu's eyes widened as Riboku screamed in his face. The man had never seen his lord this enraged, let alone been on the receiving end of it. He was shaken as he felt the killing intent coming from the general, who was usually a calm and controlled person.

The blond pushed him harder against the wall, the pressure cutting off his oxygen. Karu's face turned red as Riboku leaned in with a dark look in his eyes. For the first time, he truly feared his lord as he saw the vein visible by his temple and jaw clench tightly.

"Riboku, stop!" Sakura quickly ran over to the two and tried reaching up to pry the strong arm off of the guard. His large hand and grip was far too strong for her loosen. "Please Riboku, this is a misunderstanding! I asked him to train me. Let. Him. Go!"

Riboku looked down at the pinkette with an incredulous on his face. He could see that she was serious by the look in her eyes. Staring into her face, he couldn't help noticing that something had changed...something was different with her.

Her eyes had always been a bright shade of green, carrying mirth and a sweet innocence within a pool of emotions that were usually easy for him to read. Now, they were a darker shade with a fierceness he hadn't seen in them before. What had happened while he was gone?

Turning back to Karu with a glare that made the man stiffen, he put him on his feet and let go. Looking between the two, he clenched his fist not liking what was going on behind his back.

"This ends now." Putting his foot down, he stood ramrod straight, showing he was serious with the them. Having his betrothed bruised and battered was unacceptable, no matter what her reasoning was for doing this.

Sakura scowled up at him, her posture and expression screaming defiance. There was a fire in her eyes at his words and he just knew she was going to fight him on this.

"Please, listen to me for just a minute. Karu has really helped me these past weeks that we have been doing this together. This is what I want to do-"

"What, get beaten and bruised?" He stopped her before she continued. Sakura flinched as he grabbed her arm, pointing out the blemishes on her usually beautiful, soft skin. Honestly, he didn't WANT to hear anymore. This entire situation was ridiculous and the general would put an end to it entirely. "It's over, Sakura. End of discussion. There's more important matters to tend to."

Riboku could see her fists clench and and body stiffen when he finished his sentence. She was completely livid and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why she was acting this way. Was she angry about his absence? What ever the reason, he was losing patience with both of them. He didn't like them training together and he REALLY didn't like the marks on her body. It was all completely unnecessary.

"No, it's not!" The pinkette yanked her arm away from him, putting distance between them. The look she was giving him was one of resentment and annoyance. He could help feeling rejected that she didn't want to be near him. The way the princess eyed him was reminiscent of the days in Kantan, when she hated his guts and undoubtedly would have wanted to murder him given the chance.

After all he had been through during the war and half freezing with his men just to get home quickly, Riboku felt like all of his efforts were being spit on by he two in front of him. He felt disrespected and disregarded by the one person he had been yearning to be with the most. Did she feel anything from his return or was he just a nuisance getting in the way of her time with Karu?

"This is my manor and I'm the lord of it! You WILL listen to me, just as Karu will. As I said, end of discussion!" Sakura's eyes widened as Riboku yelled, the generals booming voice making her jump. It was clear he was furious, more than either of them had ever experienced before.

This was the first time he had raised his voice towards her.

* * *

Sakura swallowed hard, not knowing what to do now. The general made his point very clear and Karu would not go against his lord for what she wants. They were, as Riboku said, in his manor and what he says goes.

The way he screamed at her made her feel like a child being reprimanded by a parent. It was embarrassing to say the least, especially in front of Karu. She had grown to care for and respect the man during their time together. He had taught her so many things, but there was still so much to learn and Riboku was putting a stop to that.

After spending the last few weeks training so hard with him, day in and day out, this is how it ends?

If only she had known he was returning, she wouldn't have been in here with Karu and the general wouldn't have had a conniption.

Staring up at Riboku, part of her felt like crying at how this went. All she wanted was to be with him again and when he shows up out of the blue, everything just went to hell. It was frustrating and embarrassing for him to see and treat her this way, but she understood why he was angry.

Looking at the general, she saw him in a different light. He seemed so strong and imposing this way, there was nothing she could say or do to go against him. Was this how others saw him on the battlefield? There was an aura around him that she had never felt before, one that exuded an enormous pressure. It felt powerful, yet warm at the same time.

_'Why didn't i feel this before?'_ Despite his anger, he wouldn't harm her, she could feel it. That didn't mean the pinkette wanted to push her luck any further.

Biting her lower lip and looking away from him, the tense atmosphere was uncomfortable between the three of them. All she wanted was to get out of there.

Sakura turned away from Riboku, heading towards the door. As her slim fingers wrapped around the handle, she looked back at the fuming general one last time.

"Welcome home, Riboku..." His green eyes widened at her words, as she opened the door and walked out. He probably thought she was going to spout insults or said something smart, given what had just happened, but instead, it was sincere.

As the door closed, Sakura ran down the corridor wanting to get away from that room. After training with Karu and arguing with Riboku, she just wanted to be alone. First a bath, then she would head to her old bedroom. Being around everyone just didn't seem desirable right now.

Heading towards the other end of the manor, the pinkette cursed under her breath, angry at how today had played out so far. After all this time that he way away, why did it have to turn out like this?

Day after day, the princess prayed for a safe return for those who left for the war, especially the man she was to marry. Waiting all this time for him to come home had left her lonely and depressed, but whatever she was going through couldn't be worse than what he was enduring.

Riboku had no choice but to go out on this campaign and she would support him in anyway a woman like her could. He would return as a hero to a warm, welcoming home and she would greet him at the entrance with the others. They would have a feast fit for a king as he told stories of his conquests as she listened intently, hanging on every word that came out of his mouth. That was how she imagined his homecoming...but that didn't happen.

The pinkette didn't want him to see her like this. She knew he would be angry, but not to this extent. The thing is, he didn't understand. He didn't know WHY she was doing this and the was no way she was going to tell him. No one knew, except for Kanki, a few handmaidens, and herself. To him, this whole fiasco probably seemed silly. It was unimportant in his eyes, but to her, it meant more than either men understood.

Training and fighting with Karu was her way of coping with the assault in the palace during the festival. It made her realize just how small and weak she was in comparison to others. Yes, she survived with her body and innocence intact, but her pride and confidence had been shattered into a million pieces. It was haunting her everyday, the attack itself, not knowing if or when the bandit would want revenge or to try again... With Karu's help, she wanted to become stronger and prove to herself that Kanki hadn't won.

Now, it was over. Riboku was back and their reunion hadn't gone as planned. Training with Karu was over and now there was a rift between everyone.

* * *

The general stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity after the pinkette ran out. This was not what he wanted... During their forced separation, his imagination had run wild with various scenarios of what their reunion would be like, but it turned out like none of the ones he had fantasized about.

_'Sakura...'_

With a sigh, he turned towards the person who he felt was partially at fault for the princesses aggressive behavior. Everything had been great before the departure at the city gates for Qi and he had left his beloved in this man's care. Karu, whom he trusted, had never done anything to anger him before.

The dark haired man was looking away, unable to make eye contact. Riboku could see how tense he was, perhaps he thought he would be attacked now that they were alone.

"Explain yourself, Karu. What happened in my absence for this to happen?" The general was not in the mood to beat around the bush, a point made clear in the sternness of his tone.

Karu shifted to face him, yet still wouldn't look up at him. "Hai... W-Well about a month ago, Hime-sama came to me begging to be taught self defense and the art of the sword. I did not think it was a good idea and had initially refused, but her determination and persistence had changed my mind and I...decided to aid the lady in her endeavors."

Riboku pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, if only he could read the woman's mind... Life would be a lot easier for all of them. Why did she want to train so badly and with Karu at that? There was plenty of time before they departed for the war for the princess to inquire about training and he would have asked Kaine to help out. She could have even waited until they returned, so what was the rush? Perhaps she had become bored waiting for him?

"...And the bruises?" It didn't matter the reason, even if she had good intentions. Riboku would not allow her to do something that was causing physical harm to her body. Karu would not be getting off easy for this, that was for sure.

"My apologies, milord. Those were from training, she has been working nonstop and trying so hard... I will say, she has made great progress, something I hadn't expected from a woman, let alone a princess, to capable of-"

"Being a woman has nothing to do with it. Kaine and the female lieutenant of the Hi Shin Unit are both female and they are more capable than many of the male soldiers I've seen." Riboku folded his arms in front of him, staring down at Karu. The man's prejudice words were one of the things he didn't like about the man. He always thought women should stay home with their children and stay out of men's jobs. Of course, that had caused quite the amount of friction with Kaine, who had been apart of the Yan Men military when Riboku had arrived as their new general.

"T-That is true, milord..." Bowing, he placed one palm over his other hand, showing respect in hopes of his lord being merciful. It took A LOT to anger the blond, but when you did, he was someone you didn't want to upset. Not many people had seen that side and those who did, wanted to avoid it by an means. "I did not intend to anger you, Riboku-sama. I only wanted to make the princess happy and assist her, because she seemed desperate for help..."

"Desperate?" The general raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, she was very insistent that I do this for her." The more Karu talked, the more questions he had.

"Why is that?" The man shifted his feet slightly, something Riboku's sharp eye for detail immediately caught. He was clearly uncomfortable.

"I do not know the reasons behind that milord, but she's been acting like that ever since she performed at the winter solstice festival at the king's request." Karu took a few steps, knowing the general was going to be more furious as soon as the words left his mouth.

"What?!"

* * *

Riboku sat in his study for some time going over all that happened since he returned this morning. It had already been a few hours ago that the princess had run off after he berated her and Karu.

Looking down at the he cup in his hand, he swished the drink around, watching as it lapped at the sides, threatening to spill if he wasn't careful.

How did things end up like this? It was infuriating... There were so many questions, yet no answers. What happened to change things so quickly? After Karu had explained about the winter solstice festival and Sakura performing in it, he was livid. The thought of her parading around in those silky costumes and entertaining other men was maddening, but he understood that if it was a personal request by the king himself, declining was not a smart move.

Sighing, he brought the cup to his lips, tipping it back, and finishing the bitter liquid in one go. Nothing would get done or clarified without talking to the one person smack dap in the middle of it all... _His princess._

Setting the cup down, there was no point in dawdling any further. Getting up, he smoothed down his robe, before walking out of the door to his study. With a brisk pace, he made his way down the hall and towards the room they shared, on the other side of the manor. One of the servants had informed him that the lady had bathed and retired for the rest of the day.

Heading down the corridor where the room was located, he stopped before entering, taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts. After having a few drinks, his mind was wandering all over the place and bouncing from one issue to another.

_'It's now or never...'_ Grabbing the handle and pushing the door open, green eyes scanned the perimeter and disappointment once again set it. For the second time today, he greeted with an empty bedroom. There was no sign of her here...

Closing the door, he headed further down the corridor, where her old room was. Perhaps the pinkette decided to stay there to avoid him.

As soon as he reached the next door, the blond didn't hesitate this time. Pushing the heavy wood aside, his eyes darted around before settling in on the sleeping form on the large bed. Quietly, he walked across the room, not wanting to wake the woman.

Nearing the edge of the bed, he nearly down next to the slumbering princess. Sakura was on her side, wrapped up in a one of the silky sheets the servants had kept in here just in case she decided to sleep here again.

The frown on the general's face softened, seeing her relaxed features. Her plump lips were slightly parted as little breaths passed through. Long, pink hair strewn over the pillow under her head, and small fists with the sheet covering her balled up in them, holding on tightly. It was hard being upset at the woman when seeing her like this. She was his soft spot and he wouldn't have it any other way.

His eyes trailed over her face and down her curvaceous body beneath the sheet, reminding him of the lonely nights during the war that he had repeatedly fantasized about being with the beauty. Riboku wanted to know if reality matched the fantasy under all of those silky garments.

A groan brought his attention back up as the princesses brow furrowed. The slim body wrapped in the sheet moved agitatedly as she murmured something beneath her breath. Riboku leaned closer trying to make out the incoherent words as her face contorted as if in pain.

_'Is she having a nightmare?'_ The princess was usually a sound sleeper and didn't move around much when they were curled up together, so seeing her like this was alarming, to say the least.

Her head lolled back and forth as small whimpers escaped her lips. The grip on the sheet tightened as she subconsciously pulled it closer against her body.

The general watched with curiosity at the odd behavior, but knew he had to wake her up. Whatever that was going on in the dreamworld was effecting her in a way he had never seen before.

"Sakura... Sweetheart, wake up. Sakura!" Large hands smoothed the hair out of her face, hoping to wake her up gently. Not responding to that, he moved them down to her shoulders, shaking her gently. Usually the pinkette was easy to wake, so it odd that it didn't do anything.

"Sakura, wake up. Hime!" Wrapping an arm around her back, he sat the woman up and held her against his chest as he took a seat where she had been lying. Riboku shook the princess harder, trying to wake her from whatever was terrorizing her on the other side.

The pinkette gripped the front of his robes as she woke with a start. The generals eyes widened as she whipped her head side to side looking all around the room, gasping. The small hands holding on to him were trembling as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

Sakura looked terrified. Riboku couldn't help feeling sorry for the woman, seeing her in this state.

"Relax, Hime. It was only a nightmare. I'm here, there's nothing to worry about." Green eyes shot up at him, shocked to see him in the room, let alone sitting in his lap. His voice was soft, trying to be warm and comforting.

Feeling her shifting to try getting up, Riboku wrapped his arms around her midsection and leaned back against the bed, holding her small body against his large frame. He didn't want her running off in anger before they could even talk it out. That is, after all, the reason he came here.

"I just want to talk... I know you're probably upset about earlier and you were just sleeping, but I couldn't just leave it on that note. I didn't intend to wake you, but you were having a nightmare."

The pinkette laid her head against his chest, not saying anything. The general ran his hand over her back, trying to help soothe his betrothed.

"Sakura? Do you not want to talk right now?" He waited a few moments, only to be met with silence. "Do you want me to leave?"

With a shake of her head, Sakura sighed. Looking up at him, she scrunched her nose up. "You smell like liquor..."

Riboku stilled, taking in her expression, before letting out a hearty laugh. "My, my... I didn't think you would have said that. I had a few drinks before coming here. My apologies if you find the smell offensive."

"No, it's okay. I rarely see you drink, so I was a little surprised. That's all." Her voice was soft, none of the anger from earlier present.

The general held her close, letting his fingers run through the pink locks he loved so much. This is what he wanted, just to be able to lay together and enjoy each others company.

"You said you wanted to talk, no?" Sakura broke the silence, though she already knew what it was about.

"Yes... I didn't want to come home like this, with us arguing and not getting along. When you weren't at the entrance with everyone else, I was admittedly disappointed, but when I found out what you were doing and seeing those bruises on you... I couldn't help becoming enraged. Karu was suppose to keep you safe, not cause you bodily harm, even if it is training. That's not something I can allow."

The princess was quiet, listening as Riboku went on. "Why didn't you come to me if you wanted to do something like that? It could have easily been arranged for Kaine to assist you. The thought of a man hitting you like that makes my stomach turn. Karu won't be getting off lightly for his transgressions either. He knows better, why would he think this whole thing would anger me?..." Sighing, he could feel his vein I have is forehead throbbing as agitation set in. He didn't want to be upset, but couldn't help it.

"...You and the others were long gone before I had even thought of doing that. Karu was doing as I asked, nothing more, so please don't be too hard on him. Despite your anger over the issue, I do not regret it... I'm grateful for everything that man has done for me. He taught me many things and helped me gain confidence in myself."

As soon as Riboku opened his mouth to rebut he words, Sakura lifted her finger to his lips, signaling she wasn't done yet. "Riboku, I do not want to argue about this. As you said, it's YOUR manor and we will listen to what YOU say. Training with Karu is over, there is no reason for us to debate this."

The general could feel his eye twitch as she emphasized his own words to her from earlier. She was right, they didn't need to fight about this. They were finally reunited and it was to be a joyous occasion, yet he couldn't let go of the questions plaguing his mind.

"...Answer me this, Hime. Karu said you came to him with a desperate plea for his help. Why? And he said it was after the winter solstice festival... What happened there? Where you going to tell me about performing in it?" The pinkette quickly looked away, breaking eye contact in favor for staring at the wall.

"His mouth is bigger than his brain... I wasn't desperate, just wanted his help. Nothing happened at the festival, I just wanted him to show me how to defend myself, so I'd feel better without having guards surrounding me all day. Not to mention I can only read so many scrolls before it gets boring... And about the festival, I_ would_ have told you, if you hadn't jumped down my throat before even saying hello."

Riboku looked down at his betrothed, who was becoming increasingly defensive. There was no doubt in his mind that she was either lying or leaving out details. After spending so much time with the pinkette, he knew all the little subtle clues to look for or quirks she had. He was able to tell when she wasn't being honest or how she felt for the most part. As a strategist and observant man, it was in his nature to be able to figure out and calculate others characteristics and predict their moves.

"Sakura, I do not know the reasons behind this, but I know that you're lying to me." The princess stiffened in his hold, not moving a muscle. "I can't fathom why, but I suppose you have your own personal reasons. Perhaps you do not think I'm capable of protecting you, but you're safety is always in the forefront of my mind. I won't push the matter any further, because I want us to enjoy today, but someday I hope you can confide in me as your betrothed...the man who will soon become your husband. It's my job to keep you safe and to share happiness with you. So for now, let's just cherish this time together..."

Relaxing against his chest, the princess sighed, seemingly relieved that he wouldn't push for any more answers. It seemed as if she really was hiding something, judging from her reaction. He will let it go for now, but that's all. The general WILL get answers and soon. The general was infamous for his information manipulation and gathering, this matter would not be swept under the rug.

As Riboku looked up to the ceiling in thought, a hand reached up, gently caressing his chest.

Looking down at the pinkette, he noticed she was still staring at the wall. Her other hand fisted into his robe, holding on to him.

"I'm glad you're home. I...missed you." A smile spread across his face hearing that. Part of him wondered if she was glad he came back or not, especially after the argument earlier. Despite having a small nap already, she still sounded tired.

Wrapping his arms around her sensual form, he kissed the top of her head, enjoying the hand on his chest. "As am I. I missed you so much, Sakura... There's going to be a feast later tonight and there's much to discuss, but there's plenty of time until then. You can go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Nodding, she shifted, getting into a more comfortable position. Within minutes, her breathing evened out, making the general chuckle. One minute the princess was fired up and ready to bite his head off, the next, she was curled up and sleeping soundly.

Watching the woman's peaceful face as she slept, Riboku could help admiring her stunning features. Sakura was even more beautiful in person than the images he clung to in his dreams of her.

His brows furrowed as he noticed small, dark circles around her eyes that had gone unnoticed during the confrontation earlier.

_'She must not be getting enough sleep... I'll make sure she gets more than enough.'_

Laying his chin on top of her head, the general grabbed the sheet on the bed next to Sakura and pulled it over both of them. After the long trip back to Kanyou, he was tired and having the princesses warm body against his was enough to help lull his into a light sleep.

There was going to be a feast later that night, but for now, he would enjoy this to the full extent...

* * *

The general could feel his stomach rumbling as the aroma from the food assaulted his nose. The last time he had anything to eat was this morning, far too long for his liking. Tray after tray, and bowl after bowl was brought into the room as various servants came in and placed them on the tables, like an assembly line.

Despite the temptation, Riboku held himself back from tearing right into it, waiting forth he others to arrive. Especially a certain someone...

Tables had been set up for his vassals and guards to join in on the feast as well, as a way to thank them for their service. Servants who weren't volunteering to help with the food and set-up were also welcome to join. It was a joyous occasion and the general wanted everyone to enjoy it with him.

After today, he would be quite busy in the capital, now that China was under one rule. There was work to be done and as the Prime Minister and Chief of Military Affairs, he wouldn't have much free time to spare. That is why he wanted to celebrate tonight and have those who have helped him, by his side. Not only that, but he had something he wanted to discuss with Sakura.

Kaine and Futei had already taken their places at the same table as himself, drinking sake and laughing. Riboku was glad the two were in high spirits, instead of fighting. A few other commanders in his army were also seated with them.

There was only one thing missing... Sakura. After falling asleep together, a servant knocked on the door later in the day, informing them that the feast would be ready soon.

Without any hesitation, the princess started scooting him out of the room, saying that she had to get ready. Of course he offered to watch, earning himself a smack on the chest as she booted him out.

Laughter erupted from his chest remembering the look on her face from his offer. It immediately turned bright red and he could have sworn he saw steam coming from her ears. Getting the pinkette flustered and teasing her was always pleasurable as it always resulted in her stammering or blushing, something he always found quite endearing.

Futei shot a questioning look at the general, confused at seeing the man laughing while sipping his sake. Kaine elbowed him in the side, telling him not to look at their lord that way.

Seeing someone enter the room, Riboku looked up and his eyes widened at the sight before him. By the entryway, the princess stood, looking around before noticing him at the table on the other side of the large room. She smiled, tilting her head as a stray pink lock bounced and curled along the side of her face.

His green eyes trailed the length of her body, seeing the light blue robe he had given her before the war adorning her heavenly body. The dark sash complimented the garment and her slim waist perfectly. Her pink waves were held up by a hairpiece in the back and on the side, he could clearly see the jade hairpin from where he was seated. The ornament in the back wasn't very elaborate, allowing the hairpin to be the main attraction.

Riboku felt entranced as he watched her sashay across the room, her hips sway from side to side. 'Kami...she's so beautiful...' He could feel his pulse quicken the closer she got.

As the princess reached the table, the general stood, taking her hand in his as she took her seat beside him. Food was the last thing on his mind after he laid eyes on his betrothed... The wait was worth it and some, that was for sure.

"You look gorgeous tonight, Hime." A blush spread across her face as she looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"Thank you. I thought wearing this would make you happy, it seems to have worked." She chuckled as a servant poured sake for their lady. Her elegant fingers wrapped around the cup, bringing it to her lips as she took a sip.

The general smirked, doing the same with his. Now that everyone was present, they could begin the feast.

* * *

Sakura laughed as Futei finished one of his stories about getting drunk and Kaine pummeling his during their campaign when there was work to be done. Even the female commander herself was enjoying the story, as they all drank and laughed together.

The food had been delicious, most of it was gone already, thanks to the hungry general beside her. Never before had she seen him eat so much in such a short time. Smiling at him, the pinkette could already feel the effects of the alcohol as she started feeling lightheaded and a bit giddy.

She was glad he was home, despite the little hiccup they had earlier. Everyone was angry and running on adrenaline, making an ugly scene...but now, everything was fine. There was plenty of food, alcohol, and laughter to go around. For the first time since the incident at the festival, the pinkette felt like she could relax and be herself. It was because of Riboku. With him back, she felt more at ease, perhaps because of his lighthearted personality and her newfound confidence thanks to Karu and his training.

The problem was that deep in the farthest part of her mind, there was always that darkness always trying to drag her back. The fear that at any second of any day, Kanki could retaliate against her or the ones she loves. Without them knowing about the threat he posed, there was no way they could be ready for it. Could not telling them, lead to their own doom? If something happened to them because of her not saying anything, the guilt would do her in. She had sworn to herself that what happened in that room was something she had been determined to store and lock away in her own mind.

Sakura debated whether she should tell Riboku after he inquired about the festival earlier, but seeing how happy he was, she felt like she didn't want to take that away from him. The incident made her feel ashamed and afraid, but the princess didn't know what to do with it. So far, but he bandit hadn't made any attempt that she knew of to do anything. Perhaps he lost interest or moved onto something bigger and better? Would telling the general stir up something that would bring about harmful consequences? What should she do?

The princess jumped feeling something touching her. Looking down she saw a large hand on her leg near the bottom of her robe, caressing the bare skin with his calloused fingers. Glancing at the generals face, he eyed her sideways, his expression not giving anything away to what he was doing under the table. Sakura tried her best not to blush, but the heat was already spreading across her cheeks as the blond smirked.

_'T-That perverted bastard...'_ He knew she wouldn't make a scene in front of the guests and from the looks of those around them, no one noticed what he was doing as they were getting drunk and immersed in the masked commanders stories.

Slowly, Riboku's fingers traced circles and smoothed their way up her leg, making her stiffen at his bold move. Perhaps he was feeling ballsy from the alcohol, or tired of not having any contact in the manner with her.

Reaching her thighs, Sakura could feel a bead of sweat run down her face as strange feelings started taking over. It was the same way she felt the night before he left for the war and he was kissing and feeling his way along her body.

Heat spread through her body and between her legs as Riboku's hand moved further up, until he was caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh. The pinkette gripped her cup with one hand and the other side of the silky robe with the other.

If he didn't stop...she was going to lose her mind. Part of her wanted him to stop and wait for the ceremony, yet another side of her was screaming for him to continue. The feeling of his warm hand running up her thigh and so close to her center felt better than she hoped.

For the first time, the princess felt the urge to be touched in that way. It was exciting. The laughter from the others at the table died down as all that could be heard was her heart beating against her chest. She bucked her hips against his eager hand as his fingers trailed higher, gently grazing against the fabric covering her most private parts.

"Sakura-hime, are you okay?" The pinkette jumped, hearing the dark haired woman's voice from across the table. It was like throwing water on someone as the enchantment broke and she came to her senses. Reaching down, she gently pushed the general's hand away. Sakura suddenly felt completely aware of herself and what she was doing, feeling completely embarrassed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yes, Kaine... I'm okay. I think I just need some fresh air. If you would excuse me..." Without missing a beat, the princess abandoned her seat, heading out of the room in a hurry. In her rush, she missed the way the general glared at the female commander.

Running a ways down the corridor towards a window, she opened it, letting the winter air wash over her heated body. What was she doing?!

"Hime..." Sakura knew he was there before he even said anything. She could sense his familiar aura coming down the corridor. It had recognizable warm, nostalgic feel to it. Perhaps training with Karu helped her pick up on such things, because she hadn't felt it before...

The general came up behind her when she didn't move, wrapping his arms around her. "My apologies for being so forward... I just missed you so much and got a little carried away. You look so beautiful tonight and truth be told, I've wanted you for so long..." The pinkette leaned into his hold, letting the cold air whip her hair around."Hime?"

"Sorry, I just... I don't know." There were so many conflicting feelings and the alcohol was making them all scattered.

"That's okay, don't worry about it. We can talk about this another time. Let's just enjoy our time together, I'm not going to try pushing you into something you're not sure about...again." Riboku hugged her tight against him. "Oh! That reminds me."

The general put his hand in his robes, rummaging around. The pinkette raised an eyebrow, not sure what the man was doing.

"Here it is." Turning her to face him completely, took the loose strand of hair that had fell earlier and pushed it in place. Sakura's eyes widened seeing the familiar ornament. Holding the lock where it belonged, he used his other hand to pin it up. "There we go...perfect. Now it's a complete pair."

The princess reached up, feeling the matching hairpin that the general held onto during a the war. She remembered him saying that when they were reunited, so would the pins.

"Thank you." Reaching up on her toes, they pinkette leaned in as the general met her halfway, lips connecting as they kissed. It wasn't heated, but slow and meaningful.

Breaking apart, Riboku grinned, happy that everything turned out as he looked into his woman's green eyes that were finally sparkling, losing the dark feeling they had to them earlier that day.


	10. Blossoming Camaraderie

**A/N:** Sorry everyone for all the late updates! I've been very sick the last few weeks. I guess my body hasn't quite adjusted to the cold after living in a tropical area for some time. Before that, I had a quite unfortunate run-in with a brown recluse that bit my leg. Anyone who knows about those suckers know that getting bit by one of those is no joke! The doctor says it will take weeks for it to completely heal and it was painful for a while. Now it's not as bad though.

This chapter was MUCH longer, but I decided to break it down so it wouldn't be too annoying to read 10k+ chapters. I don't know if long parts are a pain in the ass for you guys to read or not... Anyway, this one is a bit of character and relationship development, but is more of a setup for the next chapter. I will update that within a few days because I already have half of that done. By the way, I will be adding a bit more adult material to this story, so beware! I feel the need to spice it up.

Another thing I wanted to add was that after this and the next update for this story, I will add a chapter for_ "Dreams of a Monomaniac"_. After that, I have an idea for a new story I want to add. It's another Kingdom/Naruto crossover with Riboku and Sakura (RiboSaku), but this one will be a modern AU. I've been playing around with this idea in my head while sick in bed.

**Ecstasyharlot:** Sorry for the wait, I'm going to try updating faster now that I'm feeling better. I totally agree about Shin, he's one of my favorites. I was hesitant to do a smut with these two, but I'm becoming more comfortable with the idea. We will definitely be seeing some in the near future!

**Kihoko-san:** Thank you and I hope this doesn't disappoint!

**Diao:** Fufufu and Riboku sure does.

**ALibra:** Yes, another RiboSaku fan! I'm really glad you like it and how I portrayed Riboku. He's probably my favorite male character of all time, though I wish he had more appearances in the manga... I didn't initially intend for them to fight, but it just kind of happened as I wrote it. I was feeling a little aggressive haha. I have another crossover planned, but I want to write a few more chapters for my two stories before working on the intro of my new one.

**VeronicaLee00:** Thank you for the compliment, I really appreciate it! You guys leaving me reviews and the ones who've been on ship since the very beginning really motivate me to keep writing. Kanki is VERY jealous of Riboku and Sakura. Like Tashio pointed out in an earlier review, she is the one thing he cannot have and it drives him nuts. Riboku just wants the best for her because he's in love with her. I'm glad you liked the scene from the feast fufu. I kind of feel bad for Riboku, since he's always being tortured. He can get so close to her but can't go any further.

**AnythingFromTheTrolly:** Thank you for your kind words, I'm so flattered! I have a lot of things planned for them, good and bad. Shin will be making his appearance very soon, at least within the next two chapters. I'm really glad you like the story, especially since I didn't think many people would even give it a chance.

* * *

The room was freezing when he woke with a start. Riboku's blurry eyes widened feeling the sudden movement beside him. Looking down at the lithe body next to him, he realized she was having a bad dream again by the pained expression on her face. The pinkette's beautiful features were turned into a grimace as she rolled onto her side.

In the past few weeks since returning from Qi, nights like this happened more frequently than before he had ever left. Every couple nights, Sakura tossed and turned, mumbling incoherently, and even flailing in her sleep. It was quite disturbing to see his betrothed like this. Whenever he would question her about these "episodes" she was having, she would completely shut down, refusing to talk about it.

Riboku didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know what the cause was of these nightmares or how he could help her. The only thing he knew he could do was trying to comfort her when he was finally able to rouse the pinkette from the night terrors. Having her train with Kaine during the day was helping shorten the number of times it happened. The harder she worked during the day, the longer she was able to sleep without incident.

It was effecting his sleep as well, something he needed for the long days of work he had to do. Kaine had suggested that he make the princess sleep in her old room down the hall, but that wouldn't do. After being apart from her for so long, there was no way in hell that he would give up any chance to spend time with his beloved. Even if that meant being woken up throughout the night.

Sakura knew she was waking him up and offered to sleep in the other room as well. Seeing her apologizing with glossy eyes was enough for him. He couldn't stand seeing her upset, let alone on the verge of crying. Riboku would smile, telling his princess she's nothing of a burden to him, then hold her close to let her know she's okay. It didn't matter how long it took, he was determined to chase away the darkness plaguing her, whatever that may be. That's what you do when you love someone dearly.

Seeing that the princess was sleeping soundly again, he decided it was fine to get some rest. She didn't need his help right now it seemed. Turning onto his side, he scooted closer to the pinkette, pushing his chest up against her back and hooking his legs around hers. Pulling the cover back over both of their bodies, he snaked an arm around her waist and buried his nose into the pink locks surrounding him. The scent of Sakura's hair was unique and relaxing, something he had missed terribly during his absence. It was always enough to lull him back to sleep quickly...

* * *

The last three weeks had passed by in a blur. Day in and day out was nothing other than work, work, and what else? More work.

If Riboku had thought being the Prime Minister of Zhao was difficult, he couldn't even describe the mess he was in now. Each state that had lost to Qin was slowly becoming assimilated into one whole country for the first time, finally bringing an end to the raging wars that had plagued the land for the last 500 years.

With that came planning and more work than he's had in the last few years. Aside from himself, Ri Shi, formerly one of the "Four Pillars of Ryo Fui" and current Head of Administration, along with Chancellor Shoubunkun, were up to their necks trying to get everything under control.

As Chief of Military Affairs, Riboku had to strategically place their generals that were available in different locations to ensure order amongst the state's. His own vassal, General Kei Sha, was currently in the capital of Qi, Rinshi, with many units scattered throughout the small state, including the infamous Hi Shin Unit.

Kneeling over a large map of the states, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to clear his mind. There were so many units coming and going in and out of the capital, not to mention the new ones that were being formed from soldiers they acquired after the wars. He had to keep track of them all and send them where they were needed.

There was also talks of bringing citizens of the other states into Kanyou, like they had with Zhao. That wasn't a plan Riboku took lightly and he knew they had to be careful if King Sei decided to go through with it. Having people from states that had been beaten and ushering them all into the capital could jeopardize the king and the royal family's safety, especially if they joined together to revolt within the walls.

It was different with Zhao because he was popular with the citizens that he had chosen to come and they wouldn't act against his orders. Could he say the same for the others that would migrate here? There was no definite answer. The reality was that this could blow up in their faces very badly if they are careless.

An ominous feeling hit him as he heard the guards opening the double doors of the entrance. Looking up, he quickly stood seeing the man he wanted to speak with. The one who was increasing becoming a thorn in his side.

"What do ya want, Mr. Head of Military Affairs?" Riboku felt his eye twitch as the dark haired man entered the room with two of his subordinates.

"Watch the way you speak to Riboku-sama!" Kanto warned. A large man with a tattoo that ran across his face bumped into him as he strode into the room with his boss, almost knocking the smaller commander over.

With them was a dark haired woman with a plain-looking face, yet carried the same malicious look as the others belonging to the Kanki Army.

The bandit waltzed in with his trademark smirk, looking at the general with clear resentment. They did not like each other one bit and never would, that was clear as day. If he didn't have to, Riboku would never have him or his band of thugs anywhere near Kanyou.

"I thought you were suppose to deploy to the borders with your army over a week ago? What are you still doing here?" Indeed, the man was suppose to leave sometime ago. The general already knew what happened, but wanted to hear it from the horses mouth.

"Hmph, no need to. My lieutenant, Raido, was close to the area and already took care of it... Is that all you wanted? I have more important things to do than wastin' my time here." Kanki folded his arms in front of him, glaring at the blond, increasingly becoming agitated and impatient with every second that passed.

"...And what of the bandits?" The dark haired mans eyebrows drew together as his eyes narrowed in suspicion at Riboku's inquiry.

"I think you already know the answer to that, so stop pussyfootin' around with these stupid questions and get to the damn point." Riboku's vassals glared at the bandit and his underlings for disrespecting their lord in such a way. As Prime Minister, he was to be treated with the utmost respect, yet everyone in the room knew that was not going to happen.

Riboku clenched his teeth, trying not to lose his patience. No matter the situation, he always held the image of a calm, collected individual who always had his emotions in check. In reality, that was true for the most part...but right now, he felt like a volcano on the verge of erupting. Kanki was the one person whose mere presence was enough to make the level-headed strategist irate.

"So be it. King Sei had ordered you to get rid of those bandits that were attacking the villages along the border. Why did you disobey orders and have your lieutenant recruit them instead?" The information network Riboku had was top-notch. Any news regarding the military and politics was quickly relayed to him. What Kanki had done with the bandits hadn't passed by him either.

"Tch, who gives a shit. I'm just putting 'em to good use. Not a big deal"

"The king gave you an order, which you were meant to follow. Taking liberties upon yourself and disobeying those orders are unacceptable." Those men were dangerous... Not only that, but they had been brutally raping and killing innocent families in the villages, where many of the men had been absent due to joining the military. Were they just suppose to just pardon their crimes as the men who aided Qin's efforts that came from those villages had no where to return to? Most of their parents, wives, and children had been butchered and the homes they built were burnt o the ground.

Riboku couldn't imagine the pain those men are going through. After risking their lives on the front lines and finding out the atrocities that were committed against their loved ones because they weren't there to protect them... It must be unbearable. As a man who grew up around war, he already understood the feeling of losing those close to you. Despite that, if he returned from the war in Qi to find the manor destroyed and Sakura dead...all hell would break loose. So how could such villains be given pardons and allowed to join the army, where they will be able to do as they please with Kanki's bandits and even receive money and other rewards? Where is the justice in that?

"You're a real stickler, aren't ya. Why don't you pull that stick out of your ass and stop tryin' to bust my balls." Kanki grinned, trying to see how far he could push the blonde before he snaps. Seeing the strategist's eyes narrow at him made it all worthwhile. "What's making you so mad, huh? You got everything a man could want, though through some underhanded shit. What's crawlin' up your ass? Not getting any?"

Clenching his fist, Riboku was at his limit. "I called you here for one reason and one reason only. Anything aside from that is completely irrelevant."

"Kukuku, seems like I hit a sore spot, eh? Is that stingy princess not giving it up?... How about I make you a deal? The Kanki Army always gets the best prostitutes throughout the lands to use at our disposal. I'll trade you ten of those for the princess. These whores literally do anything and everything you want 'em to do. Not bad, huh?"

**"Kanki!"** Riboku growled out. He was two seconds from unsheathing his sword and cutting off the scumbag's head.

"You're right. That's not a fair deal for such a young, _innocent_ princess... Let's see... How about twenty with free delivery? I'll do it personally." Kanki was beaming seeing the general going red in the face with anger.

"Watch what you say, bandit!" Reaching for the hilt of his sword, everyone else around the room did the same. The two accompanying Kanki went for their weapons as well, ready to spill blood. Riboku was not one to react to taunts, but Sakura was a sensitive subject. He did not like hearing the bandit even mutter her name, especially when he knew the man would have raped the pinkette in Kantan if he hadn't intervened.

The only one who seemed relaxed was Kanki, while everyone else was on edge, waiting for someone to make a move. Both men glared daggers at each other, undoubtedly wishing death upon the other.

"Okay, okay, I guess that's enough for today. Right, Mr. Head of Military Affairs? Kukuku, catch ya later." The dark haired man spun on his heel, grinning as he left the room with his two subordinates in tow.

Riboku stood there, gripping the hilt of his sword as he ground his teeth together in anger and frustration. Never before had one person made him lose his composure like that almost every time they saw each other. It was a mistake to call him in and try discussing the situation... Nothing was resolved and he had a headache on top of wanting to kill the brigand.

If he had acted on his anger and unsheathed his sword, all that would be accomplished was that he played right into Kanki's hand and that in itself was unacceptable.

"Milord... Are you-" Turning towards the vassal, the man looked nervous at seeing how enraged his lord was.

"I'm fine. There is no need to worry... We have more important things that need out attention." It was the truth. There was still lots of work to do and the general was determined to get as much done as possible, especially after the announcement.

During the feast, while Riboku and the princess were in the corridor, he proposed a question to her. After going through his plans and dates, the most logical time for them to have their wedding ceremony would be in three months. That would give him time to get necessary plans put into motion for the other states assimilation and the weather will be much warmer by then.

Not only that, but a week ago the king had announced that in one month there will be a banquet in the palace to celebrate China becoming whole and his rise to becoming emperor. The official ceremony for being named emperor would not be until the spring, where there usually was a festival held. This banquet, however, was a way to thank all those who helped in the effort to unify the country and to welcome the other states.

There would be officials and people of prominent standing from Zhao, Chu, Han, Yan, Wei, and lastly, Qi. This gathering was an important step in the direction King Sei wanted to take to bring everyone together for the sake of the new country.

If Riboku had it his way, they would have the ceremony as soon as he arrived, but he wanted to do this the right way. He didn't want to be selfish and rush such a special day for Sakura and himself. This was the first time either of them would marry and he wanted it to be something they would always remember.

Despite the fact that he forced the pinkette's hand into marriage in the first place, he still wanted her to be happy on the day of the ceremony. It would be the day they would finally be husband and wife.

When Sakura agreed to the ceremony to be held in the next few months, Riboku felt like his dream was finally be coming true. He was taken his time and been patient, planning and plotting every step carefully since the day he met her. Being a meticulous man indeed had its finer points.

Everything would go according to plan and nothing was going to get in his way now. The bandit was right about one thing, he had everything a man could want and he had used some underhanded methods, but that was irrelevant. All the suffering and loneliness he endured was paying off and nothing, not even Kanki's taunts, was going to bring him down.

The reason for that is because he won. Everything had gone as he predicted for the most part and he got his woman. Only two months and one week until the beautiful princess, Sakura, would officially be_ his and only his...for good..._

* * *

"Ugh!" Kaine jumped out of the way quickly, parrying the attack at the last minute with her sword. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of her face and down her neck as she panted from the exertion she was putting into this.

The pinkette came at her with a voracity that she hadn't expected imagined. What had Karu been doing with her in the month they trained together?

Blocking attack after attack, Kaine was beginning to feel fatigued. They had been at this for some time today, yet the princess was still so full of energy. Was it because of her youth? Admittedly, the female commander was six years her senior and in that time much has happened.

After returning from the war in Qi, she had assumed that she would be able to relax and enjoy her time in peace, but her lord had other plans in mind. After hearing of Riboku-sama's falling out with Karu over his rough handling of Sakura-hime, he came to her and asked that she train the pinkette herself as a favor to him. After all he's done for her, declining was not an option.

When Kaine brought Sakura to the room she had been training in with her first mentor, the dark haired woman figured they would begin with the basic, like learning how to block a punch. What she hadn't expecting was the princess to send her flying into the wall behind her.

She realized quickly that wearing kid gloves while fighting was not an option with this woman. Her strength and speed had taken her off guard, that she will admit, but the pinkette still had to work on her skill, accuracy, and control. Sakura-hime had mountains of potential, yet only time and experience would get her where she's trying to get to.

As they went back and forth on offense and defense, one thing kept bugging her in the back of her head. Why? Why was the princess so determined to train and become stronger? As a woman who grew up in a war-torn village, Kaine was forced to fight with everything she had just to survive. So why was someone like Sakura-hime, who lived under her lords care in the safety of his manor, trying so hard?

As a fellow woman, she could only commend her for the effort she was exerting, but it didn't make any sense. When their swords clashed and their eyes met, there was a fire in them she hadn't seen the before. Yet lurking behind that fire was something dark, something...wrong. After all the time she had to spend with the princess since everything started, she had observed her many times and it was clear as day that there was a change in her.

Whether Riboku-sama had noticed it or not was another story. After all, the man was so enthralled with the pinkette that he might overlook such things, but there wasn't much that got passed her lord.

In the midst of their fights, she could see an anger and desperation in those stunning green eyes of hers. It almost...reminded her of herself... The way she was back Yan Men, before Riboku-sama came into her life. As a young woman, Kaine was hell-bent on revenge against the Xiong Nu for the slaughter of her family, friends, and the people of Yan Men. She had suffered greatly growing up and made her into someone she didn't want to be.

What was this hatred she was carrying inside of her? What happened while they were at war with Qi? The more they trained together, sparing and clashed blades, the more she felt like she could understand the younger woman.

Kaine's initial opinion of the pinkette wasn't very good. She thought of her as a spoiled brat who lived in the palace, being pampered and doted on by all around, especially men. When Riboku-sama had become entranced by her feminine wiles, the female commander became green with envy. What was it about that odd looking woman that drew someone of her lord's standing like a moth to a flame? When he had become obsessed with with her, it was maddening.

After getting to know the woman, she saw a different side of her. Maybe she wasn't as pampered and spoiled as she thought. Perhaps there really was more to her than meets the eye and that is what Riboku-sama saw in her. They were able to grow closer, as women in a man's world. They both yearned to become stronger and overcome their own shortcomings, despite their gender.

Yet, Kaine hadn't seen that until she had betrayed the pinkette... Her dirty little secret that was locked away, never to see the world...

"What's wrong, old lady? Getting tired!" Kaine's eyes widened at the princesses insult, clenching her teeth and charging at her this time. Swinging dual swords wildly, the pinkette spun and jumped out of the way, barely avoiding being grazed by the sharp blade.

"What's wrong, brat? Having a hard time keeping up?" The dark haired woman had the advantage as Sakura-hime danced around, just missing the swords, not having a single chance to counterattack. Kaine swung her blade quickly, almost cutting the pinkette's midsection before she flipped to escape, but landed on her back and dropping her sword with a clang.

Smiling, Kaine quickly advanced while the princess was vulnerable, pointing her blade at the panting woman's throat. Sakura-hime's eyes widened as the female commander straddled her abdomen, pinning her arms down with her legs in the process. Her chest rose and fell as she tried catching her breath. The fall probably had knocked the wind out of her.

"Give up yet, Hime-sama?" With a grin plastered on her face, she looked at the defeated was woman beneath her. There was still a fire in her green eyes, despite being winded. Perhaps she wanted to keep fighting? "Okay, okay... I think this is enough for today."

Standing up, Kaine quickly sheathed her swords, before reaching a hand out to help the pinkette up.

"One of these day Kaine, I will beat you. Maybe not today, or tomorrow...but some day." There was a competitive, playful tone to her promise, one the commander didn't miss.

"Hn, in your dreams. I won't let that happen, even dead asleep. The day you beat me is the day hell freezes over." Kaine liked teasing the younger woman, her reactions were usually entertaining. Her youth and spirit made the veteran work harder than usual, not wanting to be surpassed in that area as well.

"This is the longest time we've spent in here training. I don't know about you, but I'm in dire need of a bath. I think we deserve to be able to take a dip in that spring Riboku-sama uses after training, no?"

* * *

The building where Riboku went day after day to plan his strategies and meet with people in the capital was heavily guarded. Around the perimeter there were guards set in pairs that watched every corner. It was their job to keep the Prime Minister and his vassals safe and report any suspicious activity.

These men had shifts and would periodically be replaced once their time was done depending on how long their lord would be in the building by the palace. It was important for him to be close to the heart of the capital in case anything happened. After all, everyone would look to him in an emergency, such as an invasion or rebellion.

The majority of the guards were handpicked by the strategist himself and hailed from Zhao, who also lived in the compound. Qin citizens were less likely to care for the safety of the Zhao-born man, considering the bad blood between the states in the past. Many didn't consider themselves loyal to general, who had been an enemy of Qin for many years, so those who were to keep him safe were left to his own discretion for the most part.

The people who lived in the Zhao compound were considered the most loyal of his subjects and there was a well-balanced level of respect amongst the general and his people. The compound itself had grown in size to the point where it could almost be considered a city within the city of Kanyou. Many families and even officials from the foreign state had moved into the area, shops were being built and many other businesses. To those who lived there, it was like having a smaller version of Kantan and a taste of their homeland in their new country.

The men who lived in the compound had sworn their loyalty to Riboku, who in turn, swore loyalty to the Qin king, Ei Sei.

In the rear of the building, the pair of men guarding it were getting ready for their shifts to be over. Since their lord was still at work inside, fresh guards were needed and the two waited to be relieved of duty.

"What the hell's taking 'em so damn long?!" The man kicked a stone, sending it sailing across the walkway across from them.

"Relax, Gui. They should be here any moment, so stop your complaining." The taller man leaning against the wall looked at the other unamused.

"Shut it. Ever since you guys came back from Qi, you've been a thorn in my ass with your lazy attitude. You could at least stand on your feet in case the lord comes by."

With a grunt, the other guard pushed off the wall, standing like he was suppose to be during his watch. "Well YOU guys who were able to hang back and didn't have to go on that trip to hell. The whole war was a bitch and the lord sure pushed us with one hell of a fury to return back. It wasn't like we could just go back inside when our shifts over like we can here. My feet were almost frozen by the time we got to the gates and I was sick the first week we were back."

Gui barked out a laugh, making the other man raise an eyebrow. "What a wuss! Hahaha too back I didn't go instead of a useless guy like you! All you had to do was guard the lords tent, it's not like you had to fight, Kon."

"The hell with you! It's an important duty to guard his tent! If someone would have attacked Riboku-sama during the night and managed to kill him, we would all be in a world of hurt right now. Besides, all YOU had to to was stay at the manor and guard Hime-sama. Don't act like your job was more important than mine."

The shorter man grunted, annoyed at his accusation. "It is an important job. She's the princess from out homeland and our lords betrothed. If she had been kidnapped or anything, Riboku-sama would tan all our hides..."

A bead of sweat dropped from Kon, as he scratched the back of his head. "Good point... That would be true."

"While you guys were gone, there was a rumor that something happened during the winter solstice festival, but it was it was hushed up before any real details came out. I don't know what happened, or if something did happen, for that matter. You know, rumors are just rumors. It probably wasn't anything..." Gui folded his arms, thinking back on the matter. It happened a month and a half ago, but he didn't really know anything.

"Oh? Well I've got something better." Kon moved closer so he hopefully wouldn't be overheard. "When we were guarding the lords tent, something did happen, that much I can tell you."

Seeing the other man's eyes widen, he felt like he couldn't hold it in any longer. "During the siege on one of the cities right before we reached Rinshi, our lord did something he probably shouldn't have... Well, why we're standing guard outside of his tent, Kaine-dono came and went in. She was in there for sometime and then we heard the lord shout her name and next thing we knew, Futei-dono ran in. After that it sounded like there was fighting and  
Kaine-dono ran out, there was some yelling, then the other commander hauled ass too. We didn't know what to do and just tried to act like nothing happened. Riboku-sama came out later and even asked one of us to get him a new table and chair..."

"What?! So Riboku-sama cheated on the princess with Kaine-dono? I didn't see that one coming... Why were they all fighting?"

Kon looked back and forth making sure no one was around, before resuming. "From what we can tell that's what it looks like. I'm honestly not surprised he was banging her, what man keeps a woman like her around all this time without getting some? I heard from some other guards on the way home, that Futei-dono and her were going at it in her tent right afterwards, so I suppose they were lovers and she probably cheated on him with the general. That must have been why they were fighting. Riboku-sama was pretty angry, not that I blame him. He was probably right in the middle of hitting that when the commander intervened. All of us were told to keep quiet or else, so don't go blabbing to anyone."

Gui ran his hands through his hair, trying to process it all. It was insane and so scandalous. "Two guys, one right after the other? Man, Kaine-dono more of a whore than I thought... I can't blame Riboku-sama though, the commander looks like a good lay. I feel bad for Sakura-sama, she probably has no idea. She's a fine piece of ass herself, I'd take either one of them if I had the chance. The lord is so lucky!"

"Is that so?..."

Both men whirled around started by the voice behind them. There wasn't anyone there just a second ago...

"Now what were you saying?" The guards could feel their hearts pounding rapidly as bullets of sweat started running down their faces and necks.

* * *

The princess stood in the steamy room, clutching the thin robe against her body. The female commander couldn't help but chuckle at her modest behavior.

"Hime-sama, we're both women. There's no need to be shy in front of me, we both have same things. Come on, you can't bathe with that thing on..." Kaine grabbed the sash of her own robe and gave it a tug, letting the material slide off of her shoulders and onto the floor.

Sakura-hime quickly looked away from her nude form with a beet red face. Putting a hand on her hip, the dark haired woman sighed, knowing this may end up being more of a troublesome task than she initially thought.

"Haven't you bathed with other women before? It's not that bad. We can relax, drink some sake and let all of our worries wash away." Kaine was in a great mood, she had been wanting to use this spring for some time now and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Not really... I usually do it by myself. It's kind of embarrassing." The pinkette was visibly uncomfortable.

Walking towards the corner of the room, the commander grabbed the small bottle of sake and took more than a few generous swigs from it. 'Liquid courage...'

With a mischievous grin, the commander sauntered over to the shy female, who was trying not to look at her. "Hime-sama, don't make me go in there all by myself... Here, drink some of this, it will make you feel better." Handing her the bottle, the pinkette looked at it for a moment, before bringing it to her lips and tipping it back. Kaine smiled, hearing gulp after gulp as she tried downing the sake.

Going up behind her, Kaine wrapped her arms around her thin waist, pushing her naked body against the thin robe the princess was wearing. Feeling the woman stiffen, she knew now was the best time to take action if she was going to. With quick work, small hands grabbed onto the sash of the princesses robe and yanked the edge of it, making the folds open. The bottle dropped from her hands, crashing onto the ground and covering the floor with glass.

With a yipe, Sakura-hime tried to pull away, but Kaine was faster. The taller woman tugged her back, resting her chin on her shoulder. Before the pinkette could object, calloused hands reached up groping her breasts, making them bounce as the female commander grinned looking down.

"You're breasts are much bigger outside your robe, ne? I've got to say, I'm a bit jealous... These are really nice...and soft too. Riboku-sama doesn't know what he's missing fufu." The dark haired woman pushed the princesses tits together as she massaged them, surprised she hadn't tried to hit her yet.

"Kaine!" She gripped the bold woman's wrists, prying them off of her chest with huff.

Kaine would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying playing with the pinkette's breasts. They were definitely larger and fuller than her own, it was not only visually obvious, but she could feel their weight in her hands. She hadn't expected to be groping Sakura-hime in this manner, but after seeing how innocent and embarrassed she was, it was just too tempting not to get a reaction out of her.

Green eyes widened looking at the expression on her face. "Hime-sama... Are you okay?" The look on her face hit Kaine right in the gut, it was an expression she had seen many times before, even on her own. One that spoke of shame, humiliation...pain. Instantly letting go of the woman's breasts, she took a step away from her, seeing the pinkette's fists clenched just as tightly as her jaw.

"I'm sorry, I was just messing around... I clearly took it too far, it was just meant to be a joke to get a rise out of you. My apologies, Sakura-hime... I-" She closed her mouth as the princess put hands on her face, turning away.

_'Oh no, is she going to cry?! I really didn't mean for it to turn out this way.'_ Stepping closer to the younger woman, she pushed a pink lock out of her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. How about we forget this...you don't have to bathe with me. I'll leave and give you some privacy..."

The pinkette took a deep breath and put her hands down. Her green eyes were glossy, but there weren't any tears to be seen. "No... I'm fine."

The words coming out of her mouth didn't match her expression whatsoever. It felt nostalgic and not in a good way. The princess was hurt, but there was doubts it was from her actions alone. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around her lords betrothed, leaning in to hug her. "Hime-sama... I'm sorry. For this and everything else... If you want to talk to me about _anything_, woman to woman, I'm here."

Emerald eyes widened, before a small smile graced her pretty face. The princess accepted Kaine's attempt to reach out and hugged her back tightly.

After all that happened and ill feelings directed towards the princess due to the lords strong feelings for the exotic looking woman, Kaine felt as if she made a real connection with her. Instead of being obligated to get along with her for Riboku-sama, there was a genuine friendship and comradery blossoming between the two.

Sakura-hime stood back, letting the commander go and taking a few steps closer to the water. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, she turned her back to the other woman and grabbed the edges of her robe. Pulling the garment off her shoulders, the pinkette took a moment before letting it slid down her body and onto the floor.

Kaine's eyes widened seeing her nude backside as the woman stepped forward at the edge of the spring. Carefully, she kneeled down, letting delicate fingers graze the waters surface. "This feels so nice." Bringing her legs from beneath her, she dipped them in first, before pushing off of the edge and completely submerging herself in the hot water.

Running to the edge, Kaine looked down in alarm at the princess underneath the water, waiting for her to come up. Only being able to see pink hair swirling around, she started to worry maybe she had hit something on one of the rocks or stone edges beneath.

"Hime-sama?!" Crouching down to jump in, Kaine yipped as the pinkette sprung out of the water, grabbing the brunette and dragging down with her.

"Shit!" The commander spun, falling into the spring and luckily missing hitting her knees on the stone bottom. Using her feet to push against the floor, the dark haired woman propelled herself to the surface. Gasping for air and grabbing the edge of the spring, she quickly turned, narrowing her eyes at the princess.

"Hahahaha!" She doubled over laughing at the soaked commander, a surprising change from the depressed state the lady had seemed to be in only a few minutes ago. "Are you okay Kaine? Fuhaha. Sorry... It was just a joke...to get a rise out of you. Did it work?"

"Why you!... I thought you were hurt or something!" As the princess kept laughing, Kaine started splashing water at her, chuckling at the woman's unexpected playfulness.

Sakura-hime dived under the surface, swimming towards Kaine faster than the commander could move out of the way. Unable to evade, a hand wrapped around her ankle as she was drug beneath the water.

"Mmph!" The dark haired woman held her breath as the princess pulled down, until she shot forward, maneuvering her body to get out of the pinkette's grip. Not use to having to hold her breath, she quickly rose up out of the water to inhale.

As soon as her green eyes met pink hair, she lunged, tackling the lords betrothed back into the water. The two wrestled, not willing to let the other get the best of them and splashing.

_'This could be considered a form of training as well, huh? It's not easy to move around in this water...though Hime-sama doesn't seem to have as much difficulty.'_ Both women smiled and laughed, having more fun than either anticipated. The lord would have a fit seeing his relaxation and rejuvenation spring being used this way, with the water getting splashed everywhere.

"I could use another drink, how about you?" The princess panted, tilting her head to the side thinking, not exactly sure if she did want anymore.

"Just a little bit, that last one was pretty strong." The older of the two poked her head over the side of the spring, trying to remember where the servant had placed it earlier.

A devilish grin spread across her face as soon as she remembered where it was. "Hime-sama... Could you grab it? It's closer to you. Just over the rock on the side... Yeah that big one. It's right behind it, so you just crawl over it and the bottle will be right there."

The pinkette nodded, placing her foot on the stone edge and the other on a rock, climbing up to get the bottle. Around the spring, the lord had rocks and plants around it to give it the feel of being out in the wilderness, but with indoor comforts...and Kaine couldn't thank him enough.

With a grin on her face, she started guzzling down the sake, until the commander swam over. "Oi, some of that is for me too!" Taking the bottle for her, she tried to down the rest, despite the buzzed ramblings of the other woman. "Okay, okay let's make a deal. I'll put the last bit of the bottle on the edge here and we can duke it out. Whoever wins gets the rest. Sound good?" Kaine's word beginning to get jumbled up as she slurred her compromise.

The princess grinned, thinking the other woman would be easy pickings after drinking quite a bit more than she had. "Deal, but remember... If I win, I get the rest." Quickly, she charged for a head on attack. The commander readied a defense, but at the last minute, Sakura-hime whirled around and slung her arm around the woman's thin neck.

"Got you now!" The pinkette yelled triumphantly as she got Kaine in a head lock as she stood on one of the more shallow steps by the edge.

The commander's face turned bright red as the younger woman's breasts pressed against her face. She was definitely feeling the effects of the sake as she didn't put much resistance against the hold, enjoying the softness and warmth of the bosom that was surrounding her.

"Oi, Kaine, you in here? Karu said you were using the spring without- holy shit!" The mask commander turned the corner of the large room, towards the spring and his eyes popped seeing both woman naked with Kaine's face practically between the princesses breasts.

Futei covered his eyes, looking away quickly. "Shit! My apologies, Hime-sama. I thought Kaine was the only one in here. I didn't... I mean..."

"What the hell Futei?!" Kaine grabbed on to the edge of the spring and pulled herself out of the water. Swiftly snatching up her robe off of the floor, she ran towards the shocked man, pushing him towards the door and shouting obscenities at him.

Within seconds the two were gone, leaving the princess alone in the spring, staring blankly at the spot were the couple had been bickering. With a sigh, she swam towards the edge of the water, grabbing the bottle of sake. Technically she won, since Kaine's disappearance could be a forfeit, right?


	11. Judas

**A/N:** I'm so glad I'm finally able to update this! I'm sorry everyone that I said that I would in a few days and didn't... I feel like a big fat liar. A lot has been going on in life and work, so the issues I'm having with writing and updating are time and privacy. Not a single soul in my "real life" has any idea that I write these stories and I'd like to keep it that way fufu. I don't think my fiance would take well to the idea of me fantasizing and writing about other men... Which makes doing this a little harder.

So.. like the last chapter, I wrote too much and had to make it shorter. The rest of this will be in the next installment, so don't worry!

_**Warning: Adult themes, violence, and crappy editing. **It's in the middle of the night here and I'm too tired to look over it properly. Will do it tomorrow when I have more time. _

**AnythingFromTheTrolly:** Thank you so much for reviews, I love how long and exciting they are! When I make chapters shorter, all I'm really doing is ending the chapter earlier in my draft and take the remaining work and add it to the next one. I don't like cutting stuff out to be honest. The only things that I have cut is lemonish scenes I wrote when I was half asleep or drunk late at night. I would wake up the next morning with my coffee and look over what I wrote, then have to grab a tissue for the bloody nose I'd get after reading my work fufu. It usually ended up with dirty scenes between Sakura and Kaine or Sakura and Kanki, but I take them out so they do not disrupt the flow of the story and just didn't fit in how I picture things going. Not to mention Sakura is meant to be Riboku's and Riboku's only, and vice versa. I agree there isn't enough RiboSaku lately, nor adult material. These last chapters have been more of a build up more than anything. The next two chapters will be packed with adult material and lots of other stuff, so hopefully you'll get a taste of what you've been looking for and it will move the story along instead of dragging its feet. So thank you again for the wonderful review and keep an eye out for the next chapter that will be out soon. I have this weekend completely off, so I'll have a lot of much needed time to write!

**VeronicaLee00:** You'll just have to wait and see kukuku. Thank you for sticking in there since the beginning, even though I'm such a pain in the ass.

**Diao:** Thank you very much and I'll try my best!

**ALibra: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I also enjoy reading what you have to say about the chapters, I always get excited over the comments. Yes, Kaine has a super huge girl crush on Sakura, but the pinkette sees her more as a friend/older sister figure. She doesn't have a lot of experience relationship-wise, so she's less likely to pick up on Kaine's not so honorable intentions. Riboku would love that, IF he was on the receiving end. I don't think he'd care for others getting such privileges, even if it is another woman. After all, he does have a bit of a jealous streak... Also, things you try to hide usually come out sooner or later, that goes for Riboku, Kaine, Sakura, and Kanki. Thank you for the wonderful compliments! It always puts me in such a good mood! I'm trying to get back to working on _"Dreams of a Monomaniac"_, but it's hard with how busy I usually am. I've been focusing on this story to catch up in chapters, then I'll go back and forth like I was doing previously. My leg is doing MUCH better, thank you. I feel a million times better, so I'm going to try putting in as much time on my stories as I can.

**Angelofdestiny16: **I'll try my best to update more frequently and thank for the review!

** : **I appreciate you reading and taking the time to review. Thanks!

**Guest:** Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! I've been really busy and I was having a hard time getting this done! I hope you like this chapter and it makes up for the lateness.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened the door, looking both ways down the hall before stepping out. Technically, this was Riboku's private spring and no one was allowed in here, though she doubted that he would have a problem with her using it.

_'Damn that Kaine...and Futei as well... I wonder where they ran off to?'_ Before leaving, she quickly cleaned up the broken sake bottle pieces, so it wouldn't be too obvious someone had been in there. The dark haired woman had run off in a hurry when the masked commander had barged in.

The pinkette sighed, feeling relaxed and scrambled at the same time. That sake Kaine had brought was pretty strong, it burned with every sip. The training they did earlier was tiring and the combination of the spring and drinking was almost enough to lull her to sleep while floating along the surface of the water.

All the princess could hope for was a peaceful night. The nightmares she was having all the time were making it difficult to get the proper amount of sleep and it was undoubtedly a burden on the general, despite him saying otherwise. The dark circles around his green eyes proved it wasn't fine, but whenever she offered to sleep elsewhere, Riboku refused and insisted that she stay by his side. It made her feel guilty that she was causing problems for him even in her sleep and she didn't know how to stop it.

All because of that piece of shit bandit...

Sakura headed down one of the hallways that Kaine had taken her down that was suppose to lead back to the other side of the manor. Well, it was the long way back... This hall was rarely ever used by any of the people employed here and was full of rooms that were for guests. Each one was bare except for a few pieces of basic furniture. Riboku hadn't really gotten around to having them fully furnished since he was always busy and didn't expect to have guests anytime soon.

As expected, the hall was as desolate as the first time she walked through. When she had gone down here with Kaine, at least there was talking so it didn't seem so lonely. The silence was a bit unnerving, to say the least...

The further she went, the more creepy this area of the manor seemed. There wasn't much lighting and barely and windows. Now more than ever, it would have been nice to have someone for company.

_'Why did Kaine have to run off with that masked pervert? This hall didn't seem so...eerie before...'_

Looking back and forth, Sakura quickened her pace, not wanting to be alone in this area any longer. Part of her felt on edge, as if waiting for someone or something to jump out at any minute.

_'What if this part of the manor is haunted? A couple of the servants had died during that attack around this area before. The ones who were trying to furnish the rooms...'_

Freaking herself out, the pinkette started running down the hall, afraid of seeing something that shouldn't be there. Sweat started forming on her brow despite the chill in the air.

_'Get a hold of yourself, fool! You're just scaring yourself. There are no ghosts in this place and there's no reason to freak out. Stop acting like a little baby. What if Riboku or Kaine saw this? They would probably laugh at how ridiculous you're being!'_

Stopping abruptly, Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was just a regular hall. No ghosts, no bandits, no killers waiting at every corner for an unsuspecting victim to pass by. Shaking her head, the princess balled her fists, determined not to be spooked so easily.

A banging noise made her jump. _'What the hell was that?!'_ Listening closely, she could here more noises, though they was a bit muffled.

Tiptoeing alongside one of the walls, Sakura slowly made her way towards the source of the sounds that were coming from further down the hall. The pinkette's eyes narrowed seeing a sliver of light coming from one of the rooms up ahead.

_'How odd... No one ever comes this way...but it looks like the light is coming from behind the door.'_ With swift moves, she silently darted closer to the occupied room, trying to be as quiet as possible as to make out the noises.

Listening carefully, the princess could clearly hear a man's gruff voice, speaking roughly along with groans and other sounds. Getting closer, Sakura could feel her heart pounding, unsure of what she was going to find. The thought of ignoring it had crossed her mind, but curiosity got the best of her. What if there was an intruder in the manor?

Crouching down onto her knees, the pinkette snuck closer and was able to recognize the male voice: Futei. _'What the hell is he doing? Is Kaine in there with him?'_ The odd sounds got louder as she reached the door that was partially open, letting the light from inside spill out into the dark hallway.

Crawling towards the entrance, Sakura held in her breath and she slowly peaked around the doorframe. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head at the sight they saw.

Sitting on a chair in the middle of the half furnished room was Futei, head thrown back and eyes closed. His mask was long forgotten on the floor with his weapons and boots aside various garments of clothing that were strewn about.

In front of him was the source of the groaning and strange noises. Kaine, completely bare, was on the floor and what she was doing made the princesses face turn beet red. She was on her knees, taking the commanders length into her mouth with a vigor the pinkette had only seen the dark haired woman exhibit during a sparing match. Her feminine hand was between her own legs, shoving slender fingers into herself and moaning as the man's hips rose off the chair to thrust himself faster between her pink lips.

Drops of saliva and other bodily fluids dripped down from her mouth onto her bare breasts and the floor, along with her own juices as she worked herself over. Futei's hand fisted itself in her dark hair as he looked down at his lover with affection and lust.

Sakura knew she should look away. She knew this was wrong. For the love of Kami-sama, she knew it would be best act like this wasn't happening and run down the hall towards the other side of the manor. Yet, she didn't. For some reason or another, the pinkette could not take her eyes off of the couple in front of her. Perhaps it was shock or curiosity. Or that fact that she couldn't get over the fact that Kaine was actually in the middle of a sexual act with Futei, the man she had seemed to always be at odds with... Either way, she was transfixed at the scene in front of her.

Abruptly, Futei pulled her head back and away from his shaft as Kaine took in a harsh breath. The pinkette crouched down as far as she go in hopes that she wouldn't be spotted. Within seconds, he spun her around, so the dark haired woman was bent over with her ass in the air and face on the floor.

"Futei!" Kaine yelled as he smacked her ass. Using his knee, he spread her legs apart, unintentionally giving Sakura a perfect view of her dripping core.

"Lower it. You don't want everyone to hear, do you?" The pinkette couldn't see the expression on his face, but she was sure he was delighted to tease the woman below him.

"Shut the hell up!" Within seconds a loud crack resonated throughout the room as he smacked her ass again as punishment for her tone. With a speed he was infamous for, the pulled off the remainder of his clothing, finally as bare as his female companion.

Wasting no time, Futei grasped his shaft to align himself with her core, before plunging in without any hesitation. Kaine cried out as her nails dug into the floor beneath her as he thrust roughly into her from behind.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. She could feel the blood rush to her face as her jumbled mind tried working around the situation. Does Riboku know about this? Is this suppose to be a secret? Not that she would go around telling anyone what was going on in the guest room... The ONLY person she could imagine discussing this with would be Riboku, yet this subject would be too uncomfortable for her to speak of casually.

Perhaps it was the alcohol or embarrassment, but the pinkette felt like her body was heating up and quickly at that. Thoughts crossed her mind that caused a lump to form in her throat.

Is this what her and Riboku would be doing? The wedding was a little over two months away, but there was no doubt time would fly during that time. The thought of the night after the ceremony had been something the princess tried to dismiss, but seeing these two in the act had reawakened these important details. After all, she was still expected to lay with him and bare his children as his wife. Those women who did not or could not comply with these two things were usually tossed aside or quickly replaced. She highly doubted Riboku would be the type of man to do that.

The idea of sleeping with him made her feel a bit uncomfortable, especially after what happened with Kanki. Honestly, part of her felt like she didn't want anyone to touch her anytime soon. Yet, how would Riboku feel about that after waiting for so long and all he had done to make this ceremony happen? On the other hand, if she was going to have to sleep with someone, it was going to be with him. The pinkette had decided that during the bandits attack after the festival.

Looking at the couple and hearing the dark haired woman's desperate moans as she threw her head back, made the princess second guess her thoughts. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad. After all, the only "sexual" encounters she's either seen, heard of, or even experienced had mostly been nonconsensual. The thought of him doing to her what Futei was currently doing to Kaine gave her an odd sensation, one mixed of curiosity and a sense of longing.

Shaking her head, the Sakura decided she had enough of seeing their "private" moment together. How perverted did it seem to sit there and watch two lovers going at it? As the princess prepared to dart across the doorway, hoping that no one saw her, something instantly stopped her before even making a move.

"On your knees...Riboku-sama...Qi..." The pinkette stilled hearing the partially muffled words coming from Futei's mouth between his pants and groans. Moving closer to the crack of the partially opened door, listening carefully to what the commander was saying.

"What...hah...the hell did you say?" Kaine's shaky voice answered.

"I said seeing you like this reminds me of you being in the lords tent. You know, on your knees and all for him." There was an aggressiveness in the way he spoke to the woman beneath him. Not only that, but his voice was laced with a variety of emotions. Anger, resentment, pain, jealousy...

Without hesitation, the female commander pulled away from him with a huff, unable to understand that he would bring such a thing up now of all times. "W-What? Why are you bringing that up now?! I thought we were going to leave that in the past... Riboku-sama made us promise not to mention that ever again, or did you forget?"

Sakura instantly froze on the spot._ 'What are they talking about?!'_ She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but so far, this was looking pretty bad.

"You want to know why? It pisses me off! It doesn't matter if the two of you want to act like it didn't happen, because I know it did. It wasn't even that long ago either. You knew how much I cared about you and yet...you wouldn't even give me the time of day until I was a last resort. How is that suppose to make me feel? You two didn't take others feelings into consideration, not mine, Hime-sama's, or anyone else's..."

"Enough, Futei! Look, I can't take back what happen. All we can do is move forward and I realize I made a grave mistake. Nothing can change that. Isn't it enough to know you're the one I want to be with now? I truly care about you, it's just that it took time to come to terms with it. You know the reason it's suppose to be a secret is so that no one gets hurt because of my actions, especially Hime-sama. Riboku-sama really does love her and I care about her a lot...that's why she cannot find out. There's no doubt this would ruin everything. I'm sorry that I've cause you so much pain, but no matter how many times I apologize, it won't go away. The only thing I can do is try to make up for it."

Sakura looked at the floor, hands trembling. This wasn't real. None of it was...

Feeling like she was going to puke, the pinkette stood up and ran, not caring if they saw her or not._ 'There must be a mistake! It's just a misunderstanding. Riboku wouldn't... No...and Kaine? What was this world coming to?'_ She trusted both of them and the thought of them betraying her was unfathomable.

Running down the hall as fast as possible, the thought of ghosts and killers lurking around was the furthest thing from her mind...

* * *

"Hime-sama, please come back inside... You'll catch death out here." Two guards stood by the entrance of the manor, watching as the pinkette paced back and forth in the cold.

"I'm fine." Sakura didn't care, not even a little. Right now, all she wants to do was wait for Riboku to return from the palace in order to see what he would say about what she over heard from his two commanders.

"The Riboku-sama will be furious with us if he learned that we let you stay out here in the cold, milady..." It was clear the two didn't want to be on their lords bad side and that was understandable, especially with how angry he gets over things like this.

The pinkette's eyebrow twitched at their words, as she turned to face them. "_Let me?_... Like I said, I'm fine. I will tell him that you tried and take the blame. Now please, leave me be."

Looking at each other, the two retreated towards their initial positions by the heavy wooden doors of the manor. Seeing the expression on their faces, she could tell there was apprehension and uncertainty about what she said. Of course Riboku would blame them, even if she took all of the blame.

Walking away from the front of the manor, the pinkette passed the walls that had built around the manor a few months ago, as she cracked her knuckles in annoyance. If only she knew exactly WHERE in the palace the general was located, then maybe... No, there was no point in dwelling on that. She knew he was at the palace, just like everyday since his return from Qi, yet the place was so big that just trying to figure it out at this point would take a lot of time and energy. On top of that, there was much more security around the premises compared to Kantan. It wasn't hard to get near the palace, but trying to sneak inside was a completely different story.

Perhaps storming into the room with Kaine and Futei would have been easier and faster to get answers, but Sakura wanted to ask Riboku himself. After hearing the commanders talking, she had to get out of there. Just the thought of it was unbearable in itself...

Kaine and Futei sleeping together... An affair between Kaine and Riboku during their campaign... How long had all of this been going on, IF it was true. There was no doubt about the dark-haired woman having sexual relations with the her fellow commander, but what about Riboku?

Kicking a stone visible through the sheet of snow and ice covering the ground, a grimace etched itself into her face as she mentally and visually exchanged the masked man with the general in the graphic scene within the walls of the guest room. It angered her more than she had ever thought possible.

All this time, the pinkette had deluded herself on the idea of becoming closer to the female commander, especially as they started training together. She had become something of an older sister figure, someone to look up to. With her strong and independent lifestyle, she had gained Sakura's respect and admiration. Was Kaine truly capable of putting on such a face, while betraying her this whole time?

And Riboku... If it was true, what would she do? What could she do? It was so common for lords and those who were considered noteworthy to have affairs, mistresses, and all of the above practically. If she were to complain to those in the capital, others would undoubtedly see it as laughable and immature. Monogamous relationships weren't very common, especially for the wealthy who could afford it. Despite that, she would not stand for adultery. It didn't matter if it was okay by societies standards, because she was better than that. It was all or nothing, she wasn't going to have others sleeping with the man that was to marry her.

If Riboku confirms that what the commanders said as true, that would be it. The wedding would be off, their relationship would be off. Screw the consequences. The princess had enough of people holding this over her head. When Kanki had attacked her, the only thing on her mind aside from survival was Riboku and without him, there was nothing left to lose. The general held her fate in the palm of his hand for Kami knows how long now, considering she had no idea he had been interested in the first place. No more. Marrying a lying, unfaithful man was crossing the line. If he wanted to dangle her life in front of her again, then so be it.

King Tou Jou, Riboku, Kanki... Having her life run by men was getting old, fast... Sakura was tired of being afraid, uncertain, and helpless. Ever since moving to Kantan, the princesses felt as if she was a sheep and they were the herders, trying to choose which direction for her to go.

Stomping the snow with her boot, Sakura cursed them for causing her so much trouble in such a short period of time. Was there anyone trustworthy?

Shaking her head, the pinkette tried clearing her thoughts. 'Try not jumping to conclusions... Wait until you hear it come from Riboku's mouth first, before condemning him.' Taking a deep breath, the icy air cooled her heated body down. 'I just need to calm down and wait for him to return to the manor, then we can talk this out. Perhaps I misunderstood something... I hope.'

This whole ordeal was painful. In truth, the princess had truly come to care about the general and had settled into the thought of becoming his wife. Riboku had been kind very kind, despite being the one to force her hand in this.

Walking down one of the barely visible trails that led away from the manor and into the heart of the compound, Sakura was becoming impatient waiting for the blonds arrival. He had been working nonstop everyday and coming home late, which usually wasn't an issue. Today was different though for obvious reasons.

The pinkette put her arms further into the sleeves of her thick robe, feeling the cold more now than earlier. The sake from Kaine had kept her body warm while pacing, but that was steadily wearing off and the freezing air was harsh. It had been sometime since hearing the damning conversation between the commanders, at least two hours.

Passing by some of the homes and buildings in the compound, it was surprising that none of the guards seemed to have followed or tried to intervene. There was no doubt they didn't want to be out in the cold or be on the bad end of her fiery rage. No one would want to willingly be out in this frigid weather. It was made perfectly clear in the fact that there was barely a handful of people out.

Sighing after looking around, the princess decided it would be best to wait in front of the manor for Riboku's return. Being out here meant possibly missing him and her chance to question him, on top of freezing her ass off. She got her breath of fresh air, now was the time to go back.

As she turned and started turning back to walk down the trail, a voice called out, grabbing her attention. Spinning around, the pinkette saw a tall man in armor running towards her. There was something familiar about him, but what was it? Did she know him? Where had she seen him before?...

Gasping for breath the man dropped down onto his knees, sweat pouring down his reddened face despite the cold. Sakura stepped back, raising a suspicious eyebrow, not allowing him to get any closer. The armor was that of Riboku's special guard unit that usually went to the palace with him. Why would this man be here in such a rush? Had something happened to the general?

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man lowered him head, clasping one hand over the other in a show of respect as he tried to catch his breath.

"Pardon my instruction Hime-sama, I know this is quite rude for someone of my standing to bother you...but I... My apologies, allow me to introduce myself first. I am Kon of the lords personal guard unit. You probably do not remember me, but I had traveled alongside you and Riboku-sama from aka tan to here, milady. With all the Zhao people migrating here, there's no doubt my face is easily forgettable among the others who also made their way here."

_'That must be it. I probably had seen him along with Riboku and Kaine on the way here and didn't realize it. There were so many people traveling with them, after all.'_ Though Sakura still didn't understand why he came all the way here, that didn't mean she was going to let her guard down. It COULD be a trap of some sort set up by someone, even Kanki. Anyone was capable of anything and she wasn't about to let the man have the opportunity to do so. Before the pinkette could open her mouth to demand what he wanted, he beat her to it.

"Hime-sama, I came here from the palace to tell you something- no, warn you about something. I may just be a simple guard and my word not mean much, but I beg of you to give me the benefit of the doubt and hear me out..."

Sakura shifted on her feet as she stared down at the man. Bullets of sweat continued to run down his face, he seemed afraid.

"...Okay, continue..."

* * *

It was already dark when the general exited the building where the majority of his time was being spent. Riboku couldn't wait to return to the manor and finally be able to relax after the day he had...

First, Kanki had gotten under his skin with his carefree attitude and deplorable comments. As soon as he got the chance, he would deploy the bastard and his band of thugs far away from Kanyou. Perhaps the east border of Qi would do...

Sometime after the bandit had left, some of the guards had reported in that two men had left before their shifts were over. Their absence had left the rear of the building exposed and unguarded against anyone who would try to infiltrate or attack. Though there were other men around the perimeter and a hostile takeover or espionage was unlikely, the ones who left their posts had given anyone the opportunity to get a foothold in their plan. To Riboku, that in itself was unacceptable. When the other guards had found them, they would be reprimanded.

Aside from those two incidents, there was a mountain or work and word from the palace was that King Sei intended on going through with his plan of bringing citizens of the other states to live in Kanyou after discussing it with his chancellors. When the informant had told Riboku this, he dropped the scroll he was reading and pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache quickly formed.

Now that he was out of that stuffy room full of scrolls and vassals, the general took in the fresh air and couldn't help looking forward to a hot bath and sleeping in a soft bed beside with his pinkette. Just knowing that he would be able to enjoy such a thing made the long days worth it. The harder and faster he worked, the more time he would get with the princess when it was time for the ceremony. Nothing would aggravate the blond more than having to go right back into the fray after Sakura finally becoming his wife.

It was almost too good to be true. Aside from his lengthy days in the palace and the long nights the princess had to endure, it was almost like they were living as a happy couple. After bathing, Riboku would meet the beauty for their evening meal where they would talk about various subjects, from old stories to her training with Kaine. It was great that the pinkette was really starting to get along with the dark-haired woman. From the sound of it, Sakura was really enjoying her time with the female commander and quickly learning from the veteran.

After their meal, they would stroll around the manor while talking, unless it was too cold. On those nights, the general would lead the princess back to their chambers to curl up in bed so they can warm each other up. Honestly, the blond preferred that the most... It was more enjoyable than he imagined to have her lithe body clinging to his much larger frame for warmth. The thought was more than enough to push him to return to the manor in a hurry.

* * *

Riboku bounded through the corridors in a hurry, yet with a cautiousness expected of a strategist. Something felt...off.

The guards and servants were fretting over the simplest things, seemingly trying to stall him from returning to his chambers. When he would voice his observation, all he was met was with a "I apologize, Riboku-sama", "It's nothing of the sort, milord!", or something along the same lines.

With a raised eyebrow, the general decided not to put too much thought into and left for the one destination he had in mind: his chambers. He felt it would be better to head there first and check on the pinkette, before bathing. With the way the others were acting, it was obvious something was 'out of place' of some sort.

Reaching the wooden doors of the room, he quickly pushed them open without hesitation and headed inside. After all, it was technically his room and if the pinkette happened to be changing or doing anything she didn't want him to see, it would be up to her to be discreet about it and do it more privately. Well...that was his defense anyway.

In reality, he was hoping to catch the beauty in the midst of being in all her glory without any clothes on. What a sight that would be! For many, many months, Riboku dreamt and fantasized about what her nude form would look like. Actually, probably since the first time he laid eyes on her... The strategist had an idea from having her body pressed up against his night after night, but there was no doubt that guessing what it would look like and SEEING were two completely different things.

Looking around the room, green eyes zeroed in on the on the motionless form on the bed. With her back towards him, Riboku couldn't see her face, but it was clearly the pinkette. Just barely hearing a sniffle, he quietly closed the door before taking a few steps closer.

"Hime? Are you alright?" Looking closely, he saw her hand reach up to wipe her face as a sigh escaped those lips he loved so much. Had she been upset? Perhaps sick?

Walking up to the bed, he sat down on the edge, looking down at pinkette curled up on her side. Unable to see her face due to the locks falling in the way, he reached out to gently move them out of the way. Before his fingers touched the silky stands, the princess rolled over, not allowing the contact or for him to see her face and leaving behind the sheet that had been covering her body.

"Sakura?... What's wrong?" She almost never pulled away from him anymore, even when she was upset. Sniffing the air, Riboku grimaced as the smell of booze instantly assaulted his nose.

_'Where did she...?'_ Standing up to walk around to the other side of the bed towards her, his foot tapped something that clanged as it hit and rolled across the tiled floor. Looking frown the princess to the floor, his eyes widened as there multiple bottles alongside the bottom of the bed. Recognizing the ceramic containers, these were some of stronger drinks along with lighter ones that were in storage. Sakura must have had one of the servants retrieve them for her.

Rolling over to the edge of the other side of the bed, the princess put her feet on the ground and stood. Turning towards him, Riboku was taken aback by the expression on her face. Her cheeks were pink and eyes were puffy, like she had been crying for hours.

Taking a step towards her, the general stopped as he noticed she looked away after making eye contact. "Hime, why... Why were you crying? What happened while I was gone?"

Biting her bottom lip, she finally raised her head after a few moments of silence, finally letting her emerald eyes meet with his. "Kaine...mentioned what happened in Qi. Futei did too."

Riboku froze in place. This was the last thing he thought would come out of her mouth. 'H-How did this get brought up?... Why the hell would Kaine or Futei even say anything about that?!' The general could feel his heart pounding against his chest as the words she spoke completely blindsided him. This had been something that was to be buried and long forgotten by now.

"The guard... Kon. He told me about the yelling and broken furniture...the fighting..."

The strategists eyes widened. 'Kon? He was one of the guards who had left for duty at the palace earlier... Just what is the meaning of this?!' Taking a deep breath, the blond tried calming himself down. He was just overreacting. After all, if worse came to worse and this situation came to light, his commanders swore they would go by the story that it was just a fight between them, nothing more. There was no need to include Kaine's transgressions and apparent attempt at seducing him, which had not worked whatsoever. As far as all of them were concerned, it never happened.

The guards didn't really know what had transpired inside the tent, so anything they said would just be considered rumors. However, in Qi he had informed them that any gossip of that happened would be met with a terrible punishment. To think that one of the guards not only abandoned his post outside the palace, but had the balls to go to his betrothed to worry her with such trifles was unfathomable amongst the Zhao he had believed were loyal to him.

He would end this here and now.

"Sakura, it wasn't anything serious. Things like that just happens sometimes, you know? Especially when you're out on a campaign and tensions are running high." The pinkette's face went blank as she listened. All he had to to was explain they fight sometimes, but it doesn't happen often, so there wasn't anything to worry about. Perhaps she was upset thinking that it would break all of their bonds? Or putting tension on her training sessions with Kaine

"I-Is that so?..." Her soft voice was shaky coming out, something Riboku attributed to the booze

"Of course. It's happened a few times before, but it's nothing serious or anything for you to worry about. This won't get in the way of your training or anything. It isn't anything for you to worry yourself about. It won't happen again, Kaine and I have an understanding with each other and talked it out, so it won't be something that will casually happen."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at him in disgust as she turned away from him, walking towards the door. "I think I've heard enough, you don't need to say anymore."

Seeing the pinkette about to leave, the general moved quick enough to block her way from the exit. "Where are you going, Hime? We're not finished yet. I have a lot more I want to say... Just give me a minute?"

Trying to get around him, the pinkette was becoming increasingly angry and losing her patience. "I don't want to hear anymore. Move!" The general stayed firm, not letting her leave for anything. "Please Riboku, let me out. I need to get some air!" Unable to get around the much larger man, the princess took a few steps back as she felt like her head was spinning from trying to process all that had been said and heard in the last few hours.

As she tried to turn away from the blond, two strong arms pulled her back, not willing to let her walk away from this without resolving the issue. As soon as she felt confined, Sakura instantly started struggling, more out of instinct than anything.

Riboku knew things would just get worse if she left like this. The pinkette was trying hard to get away from him. "Sakura, I-" His eyes widened as the heel of her foot smashed down on his toes, the burning pain making him let go of the irate woman.

As soon as she was free, Sakura darted for the door. The strategist grit his teeth, not allowing the pain to get in the way of stopping her. She may have broken one of his toes with how hard she slammed down on his foot, but he had endure much worse in the past. Allowing something so insignificant to stop him now would be laughable.

The pinkette was right at the door, close enough to wrap her delicate fingers around the handle before she was yanked away from it. Within a blink of an eye, the blond pushed her up against the wall only a few feet away from the door.

"Sakura!" He growled out angrily, causing her freeze as she noticed the veins becoming visible by his temples. Grabbing her wrists he pinned them against the wall, forcing her to his will. Panting and trying to calm himself down, Riboku looked down and away from her face, trying to clear his head before saying anything else to his betrothed. This was getting out of hand and fast. There was clearly a misunderstanding and he didn't know what was actually said during his absence earlier in the day. Perhaps the truth came out... By Kami, he hoped it didn't. There would be hell to pay...

_'Futei and Kaine are going to hear it after this...and wait until I find that guard...'_

Finally gaining his composure, Riboku looked up quickly as he felt he smaller woman trembling in his grasp. The princesses naturally fair complexion was paler than usual as her green eyes stared back wide, full of fear. Despite looking directly into his, it seemed as if she was looking passed him or at something else. She shook, so much that he thought her knees might buckle had he not been holding her against the wall.

"S-Sakura?...Sakura?! Answer me!" She looked scared, more than he had ever scene before. What was going on? It was like he lost her all of a sudden, like she was in her own world.

_'I don't understand what's going on... What is happening? Ever since I left, it's like something has been plaguing her. I can't get a straight answer about anything either. All I've been able to dig up is that something happened, but what? No one will talk, no one seems to know anything. Sakura keeps hiding things from me and with her being intoxicating now, I don't know how to handle this situation without making it worse.'_

Trying to get a response from the pinkette, he gripped her wrists harder and shook her a little in an attempt to bring her back to his world. Wrong move.

Her eyes narrowed at him as the frightened expression on her face turned into a cold, hard mask of hatred. Riboku was startled at the sudden change in emotions that he had witnessed only moments apart.

"**Don't touch me**... I told you before,_ you filthy bastard_!" She hissed at him. Never before had he heard her voice sound like that. The raw anger and disgust rolled off her tongue as she spat the words at him.

With surprising strength, she twisted her wrist out of his grip and smacked him across the face, making him let go out of shock. Without a second to waste, the woman bounded out of the door, not giving him even a second glance.

"Please, wait Sak-" Riboku stopped in his tracks, before he could even go after his betrothed. He began to feel lightheaded after she smacked him, but it didn't feel right. Something was...wrong. He'd been hit plenty times before by various things through the many wars and fights he'd been in and this was like nothing he'd felt before. Wave after wave of something he couldn't identify passed through his being as the room started to spin.

"S-Saku...ra. Help." He couldn't see straight, everything was blurry. His stomach lurched and the urge to vomit hit like a ton of bricks. Falling to his knees, he tried calling out to her one again, but nothing came out.

* * *

The pinkette ran out into the cold, not caring what the guards had to say. The alcohol and adrenaline was keeping her warm, despite not being dressed for the weather. Tears streamed down her face as she ran passed the walls around the compound and into the night.

_'I-I hit him... Riboku.'_ A chill ran up her spine and throughput her entire body, but it wasn't from the cold. She has seen his face... That long, black hair... The darkest, most evil eyes she had ever had the displeasure of looking into... That smug face that told you everything you do is futile, because he always wins... The bandit known as "Kanki the Beheader".

When the general had her pushed up against the wall and pinned her arms to it, deja vu hit her so hard it was terrifying. The night of the winter solstice played through her head. The handsome man she was to spend her life with disappeared and in his place was that monster who haunted constantly. The one who wanted to hurt and defile her until there was nothing left. That devil, Kanki.

Yet, was Riboku the man she would spend her life with? For months, that idea had been exciting, even enthralling. Now, the dream had shattered, just like the ceramic vase he had bought her that had been smashed after Kanki's assault.

The general had forced her hand into this union, using her safety and life as bargaining chips in order to get what he wanted. Over time, she had slowly come to care for him very much as he showed a side to her there was no doubt others hadn't seen. He had grown on her, even to the point that she felt as though she could truly love him. Could she say that now?

_'It was true... They we telling the truth about Riboku and Kaine...'_ Clenching her fists into a tight ball, all she wanted to do was hit something, anything. How could they betray her like this?

_'I hate them...all of them...'_

Without thinking, her feet carried her far from the compound and into the heart of the capital. She knew this was stupid, especially at night when it was hard to see. People do foolish things when they're drunk and full of rage.

The cold air whipped her pink locks all around and gave her a chill through her thin clothing. Not much thought was put into this or how confronting Riboku was going to go. The only thing the princess could see was her breath in the cold air, it was hard to make out anything else. Perhaps this really was a stupid idea...

Sakura knew she was at least on a street or path from the cool, smooth stone beneath the thin shoes she wore. It was better than running on frozen, dead grass.

Turning a corner, there was lights that started lining the walls around the pinkette in various spots. Where had she run to? How far was this from the compound? This place seemed familiar...

As the princess racked her brain for answers, she quickly stilled. Someone was close... For some reason she could just feel it. There were no sounds, no footsteps, no silhouette. Nothing but a gut feeling that was screaming at her to be on guard. Reaching a hand down to her side, she cursed herself for leaving her sword at the manor.

Turning every which way, green eyes darted all around waiting for whoever was watching to show themselves. They were observing her, making the princess panic all the more. She could feel her heart beating rapidly anxiously not knowing who was there.

"Who are you?" A voice from behind made the pinkette spin around, as a person walked out of one of the shadows against the wall. Sakura's eyes widened seeing the person who had been watching her. "**Answer me.** Who are you?"

* * *

_'This is the one he said, I'm sure of it.'_

The armored man made his way down the dark path, frightened out of his mind. He did not know how things escalated so quickly or how he found himself smack dab in the middle of a controversy that was capable of becoming public knowledge and ruining those he served.

Actually, that wasn't true. He did know...it was because of his big mouth and bad habit of gossiping with the other guards. All of this was happening because he betrayed his lord and broke an oath of silence, something the tall man wished he could take back a hundred times over. If only he could turn back the hands of time... If only... Well, there's no possible way that could happen. The only thing to do was finish what was started.

Kon looked back and forth, making sure no one had followed him down this trail towards the edge of the capital. This area was frequently vacant as there were no buildings of importance nearby. Further ahead, actually it was a ways away, there was a guard station near some smaller buildings, but they weren't close. If someone were to scream here, they. More than likely wouldn't hear it. That's what made this so frightening. It was dark, cold, and the. Guard found himself completely alone.

_'Well, this is the spot... I just want to get this over with, but if he doesn't show, that wouldn't be bad either.'_

A chill ran up his spine despite the armor he was wearing as he jumped seeing a much taller, intimidating figure made himself known.

"So, you actually had to balls to show up. Good..."

Kon trembled seeing the man that had caught the conversation he was having with Gui during guard duty earlier in the day. It had been one of the biggest mistakes he'd made his entire life. Something he was bound to regret forth he rest of his days.

"I-I did what you said... I told the princess everything and she was broken up about it. Sakura-hime ran off into manor right after and I'm quite certain she believed everything I said. Now you will keep your end of the bargain? You'll leave me and my family alone, right?..." The guard was visibly shaking as the larger man walked towards him as malicious grin spread across his dark, handsome features.

Seeing his hand reaching towards his hip, Kon started walking backwards, terrified. "O-Oi, what are you doing?! I thought we had a deal? I did everything you said!"

The armored man backed into the wall behind him, unintentionally backing himself into a corner with no means of escape. The dark figure unsheathed his sword, grinning down at the petrified guard, who was putting his hands up in an attempt to stop him.

"Please! Don't do this! I have a family... I did everything you told me to. Is this how you do things?! You gave me your word!"

The monster laughed, not a shred of mercy or sympathy to be given. "Kukuku. The word of a bandit means shit, little man. Sorry, but you and your buddy are the only thing connecting me to this whole fiasco. Gotta get find of loose ends, ya know."

Panicking, Kon knew there wasn't anyway out of this. He was duped and betrayed his lord and lady for nothing. "She still won't ever look twice at you, even with Riboku-sama gone! Go to hell, you fucking pig-" In a flash, the guards head went flying and blood splattered across the wall.

Kanki stood there with a grimace on his face, enraged at the scums words. In anger, he hovered over the armored man, piercing his chest repeatedly and making the already bloody scene even worse. The crimson liquid covered the sword to the hilt and a few drops sprayed him in the face as he bared his teeth, defiling the corpse unnecessarily.

Stepping back, the bandit grinned looking down at his infamous handiwork of brutality. For the final touch, he spit on the guard as he turned to walk away.

The dark haired mans grin turn back into a scowl as the man's last words replayed in his head over and over again. Kanki hated to admit it, but it had really gotten under his skin, something that was not an easy feat. The bandit ensured he paid in full for his transgressions.


	12. Meeting

**A/N: ** Sorry everyone... I did post a big ass chapter yesterday, but I wasn't pleased with it. I broke it down into two different chapter. The other one will be posted in two day (not a lie this time, I swear). Thank you all who read this and those who leave me some love.

**AnythingFromTheTrolly: **Yeah Riboku dropped the ball on his talk with Sakura by making assumptions. It makes sense that Kaine would still feel something for the general after wanting to be with him for literally years. Every time I think about the masturbation scene my face gets all red and I'm like, did I really write that...but I did. I get embarrassed after I post stuff like that even though I'm by myself. Kanki... He's much more cruel in the manga than in the anime like x100. He always wants to do something horrible to people whether it's ripping out eyes (his trademark) or setting them on fire. the next chapter will have some POV for him.

**Angelofdestiny16: **I'll have a pit of POV of Kanki's in the next chapter, so it'll be a little insight. I was thinking about making a separate one-shot off of a situation that's going to happen in about two chapters. I'm like 85% sure I'm going to do it.

**VeronicaLee00: **Thank you!

**Diao: **You'll have your Kanki fufu.

**Ecstacyharlot:** Shin hmm... He might be in this one fufu. There's an explanation about what happened with Riboku. He's not weak, he just got a smackdown he wasn't expecting...in a way.

**ALibra:** Futei really killed the moment for everyone and their mother with his big mouth. And Riboku hurts himself with his, though unintentionally. I have a love/hate thing with Kanki. I love his character in the manga, but he's such an asshole!

**Sakuracherryblossoms: **Thank you and I hope you stay for the ride!

**Kihoko-san: **Yeah Kaine is a little nasty behind closed doors and Futei needs to shut his mouth sometimes haha. I will have more about Kanki in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for it!

**Guest: **Yes, but I did it to fix some things and break the chapter into two parts. it was over 18k all together and I figured it would be an eyesore.

* * *

_'Run.'_

Sakura eyed the woman in front of her cautiously. There was an aura around the strangely dressed person that screamed dangerous and every instinct was telling her to run and run fast. The pinkette froze, not sure who this person was or what they wanted. She was dressed in a strange white and red outfit, that looked foreign and concealed her face. It was only the voice that had given her away, otherwise it would have been easy to be mistaken for a man.

"You... You're the one who made that ointment..." The woman's gaze was piercing as she eyed her, making the pinkette all the more uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?" The princess stayed on guard, not knowing what this persons intentions were.

"The ointment the Zhao woman had in Qi. It had chi infused with it. Do not play me for a fool." The woman reached back, grasping the hilt of her sword drawing it out slowly. Taking a stance Sakura had never seen before, she started chanting and bouncing on one foot.

The pinkette could feel bullets of sweat running down the side of her face. _'I don't know what the hell she's doing, but I need to get out of here quick... I don't even have a weapon, but even if I did it would be useless against her. I just know it. The feeling she's giving off...this aura...it's as enormous as it is frightening. What in the world is she?!'_

_"Ton...tan, tan. Ton...tan, tan."_ The chant was simple, yet deep. The princess could feel raw power emanating from not only the swords-woman, but the sword itself as well. A terrifying combination.

_"Ton...tan, tan. Ton...tan, tan. **Ton-**"_ Within a blink of the eye, the woman bounced and jumped in the air, twirling so fast it was almost impossible to see. Out of pure instinct, Sakura jumped out of the way, flinging herself onto the tiled path as the blade just grazed her arm.

_'Holy shit! She's really trying to kill me. What am I going to do... How am I going to survive against that speed, especially without a weapon?!'_ Gasping for breath and grabbing for her arm, the pinkette looked around frantically for the woman whose speed was clearly beyond normal human limits. It was like nothing she's ever seen before.

At the least second, she looked up seeing the warrior woman and her blade swinging right for her head. Sakura rolled out of the way as she came down and gracefully landed where the pinkette had just been laying.

_"...tan, tan. Ton...tan, tan."_ She continued her chant while bouncing on one foot like she had before attacking. The princess stared at her in awe and fear. The way she fought...looked so much like a dance. It was beautiful, yet so deadly. She just couldn't understand why this woman was trying to kill her, they've never even met before...

"Why the hell are you doing this?! I don't even know you!" Sakura got up as quickly as she could, not knowing what to do next. This was impossible... Not only was she unarmed, but also entirely outclassed.

"S-Stop! I know this woman, she's an acquaintance of mine!" Hearing a familiar voice, Sakura glanced over quickly trying not to take her eyes off of the "would be assassin". Actually given five more seconds, there's no doubt she would be dead... Looking to the side, a familiar face ran out of the shadows of one of the paths and foot steps could be heard coming from behind her.

Sakura's eyes widened seeing her rescuer. It was the concubine she had met when getting ready to perform at the solstice festival. Unfortunately, she hadn't caught her name...

"Oi, Kyoukai! What the hell you doin?" A loud voice boomed over the scene, making the pinkette jump. A man with dark messy hair stomped around the concubine and the others who were starting to gathered, probably from the commotion. Among those who showed was the other concubine, Kou, who was said to be King Sei's favorite among his enormous harem.

The man was adorned with blue armor and a sheathed sword strapped to his back. Thin scars were scattered here and there across his youthful face and strong arms, evidence of a life full of struggles and fighting. The strong aura surrounding his muscular, yet lean frame and the fire in those dark eyes took the pinkette completely off guard. Although it was quite different from the woman who had just tried to kill her, it was strong and quite impressive. While hers was darker and intimidating, his was powerful, yet possessed a warmth she lacked.

He strode over towards the assassin who finally stopped chanting and bouncing, making  
Sakura thank Kami-sama that she still had all her limbs where they belonged. Looking from the young man to her, she finally sheathed her sword after sighing deeply. Whoever this man was, the pinkette was truly grateful to. Whether he did it intentionally or not, he saved her from being mangled and butchered, along with the concubine who she had met on that faithful night in the palace.

The woman ran over to Sakura giving her a look over to see if she was okay. "Are you alright, Sakura-hime? My, my... What are you doing roaming around so far from the compound at this hour? It's unusual to have guests at this time... Oh no! You have a cut on your arm! We'll have to have someone look at that..."

"N-No, that's alright. Thank you for your concern... I was just walking to clear my head and was tired of only seeing inside the compound wall, so I ventured out a bit... Unfortunately I got lost and couldn't find anyone, until this person showed up." Looking over, she could see the woman talking to the armored man, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

The concubine smiled, sympathy written all over her face. Her dark eyes trailed over her scantily clad form, mirth and amusement dancing in them. "You must have been in some hurry, you're definitely not dressed to be out in this weather. You cannot possibly return to the compound like that or you will catch death before you even arrive at the gates."

Biting her lip, the woman seemed to be thinking about something. "Hm... Actually, Sakura-hime, if you're not busy...would you like to accompany me to a small gathering that Sei-sama is having out in the courtyard? I did not get the chance to speak with you after the festival last time and I would love if you came along with me. Honestly, I feel a bit out of place there and I'd feel much better having another female like you join us. I can give you a change of clothing beforehand...?"

Sakura's eyes widened at her request. After all, she came out here to clear her head after finding out that...Riboku...slept with _another_ woman.

"... I'd love to." There was nothing left to do, nothing left to lose. It was all already gone. The concubine smiled, wrapping her arm around the pinkette's as she led her away from the scene. Before turning, she noticed the man in blue and the person who attacked her just minutes ago, staring intently as she started walking away.

Sakura had no clue what this was all about or what was going to happen, but all she did know was that it was a hundred times better than sitting at the compound crying over the betrayal of the man she loved and the people she considered to be like family.

* * *

Futei hummed a tune as he walked down the corridors of the manor, carefree as ever. Despite the little hiccup he had with Kaine a few hours ago, they made up...many times. Ever since that incident happened in Qi, he couldn't help feeling used by the woman. After all, he'd been pining after her for years and she only gave him the time of day during her lowest hour.

Kaine had tried seducing and pushing herself onto their lord and betrayed his betrothed and the princess of our homeland, Sakura-hime. She knew that Riboku-sama was in love with the pinkette and he could understand why. The princess was as beautiful on the outside as she was the inside and treated them all with the kindness and humility that most would not expect from someone of her station.

Since returning from that turbulent campaign, Futei had been spending more time with the female commander. It wasn't enough just having a sexual relationship. No, he wanted the whole package. It was tiresome being alone for so long and just having a "fling" would not do it... He loved Kaine for a long time, now he had to show the veteran beauty that he was serious about them being together.

Riboku-sama had asked him earlier to comet o his study to discuss some things. Honestly, while the masked commander would do just about anything for him, he wanted to get this over with so he could meet up with Kaine again. She was always on his mind. Her voice, face, the images of them taking each other, the things she does... The dark haired woman had him curled around her little fingers and probably didn't even realize it.

Turning down the corridor towards his lords study, his eyes widened seeing Riboku-sama leaning up against a wall, and as pale as a fishes underbelly.

"Riboku-sama! What the hell happened?! Are you okay?" Rushing towards his lord, he could see sweat dripping down his face and neck. The top of his robe seemed to be soaked with it as well. 'What the hell...?!'

* * *

The general looked up at his masked lieutenant who was trying to question him. After practically dragging himself all the way here, his patience was at an all time low, especially after what he just went through with Sakura.

Grabbing Futei by his robe, he pushed him up against the wall, gripping him up. "What the fuck did you two idiots tell Sakura! Huh?!" Screaming in his face, the commander's face turned just as pale as his own as his eyes widened in fear. All the blond knew was that Futei and Kaine mentioned what happened in Qi, Sakura found out and must believe he cheated, they got into an altercation, and she ran off. He had no idea where his beloved was at this moment. Was she safe? Could she be hurt?

"Riboku-sama!? What are you doing?" Kaine ran down the hall towards them, shock etched all over her face. Perfect, just the other person he wanted to see.

Dropping Futei on the floor, he turned towards the woman with a scowl on his face. "Kaine, the two of you have some explaining to do. Right. Now. Somehow Sakura heard about what happened in Qi and now she's gone. Thanks to both of you, I have no idea where she is!"

Kaine took a step back as he roared just inches away from her. This was a side of her lord she wasn't use to, not that he cared. Both commanders looked to each other for an answer, not knowing what to say to the enraged general.

"Stop looking at each other and spit it the hell out! I'm running out of patience and fast. If I were you, I'd start talking." Riboku glared from one to the other, though he still felt shaky from what happened in the room.

"I-I'm so sorry, Riboku-sama... Things just happened so quickly. Hime-sama and I were training together as usual, then I took her to the spring. I knew it was your personal spring and we had no right to be in there, it was all my idea. Then Futei walked in on us and I chased him out. One thing led to another and...we ended up messing around in one of the guest rooms... But that's the only time what happened was mentioned and we thought it was only the two of us. That's the only time the princess could have heard anything and we had no idea the she was around."

Riboku folded his arms trying to take in what Kaine was saying as she quickly spit out her words, trying not to jumble them up. "So neither of you told her? She must have over heard then... Sakura also mentioned that a guard, Kon, had told her about it as well. He was patrolling with another man at the palace and both disappeared after their shift was over. I still haven't gotten any reports of their whereabouts..."

Futei shook off his fear of the general, seeing as he was beginning to calm down. "During my talk with Kaine earlier, we hadn't gone into much detail. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I made a comment about her being on her knees for you. I meant about her apologizing, but if someone was eavesdropping then I can see where they got it all mixed up."

"You fucking fool! It was your big mouth that cause all of this trouble. If it was just a guard who told her that, Sakura would have been less likely to believe any of it. Hearing comments like that from the two of you only would have only confirmed it for her. I didn't know what was said... I assumed only the fighting was mentioned, otherwise I would have handled our argument differently. Now she's run off and I sent guards to look throughout the compound for her."

"Forgive me, Riboku-sama. If I knew this was going to happen, I never would have opened my mouth... But for a guard to go out of his way to do such a thing to his own lord is very questionable. What motive would he even have? Where would he even go after betraying you? He'd have almost no where to run." The make commander tapped his finger against his chin in deep thought.

"Riboku-sama...please allow us to aid in the search for Hime-sama... We owe her that. I-I know that she will hate me for this and probably wont have anything to do with me after this. I shouldn't have gotten so close to her these last few weeks, yet I don't regret doing it. I will always hate myself for betraying her... She even told me before that she thought of me like a big sister..." The woman's green eyes welled up with tears, wishing she had the ability to go back in time and erase the mistakes of the past. "There's nothing I can do about it now, but try to make up for it. Even then, I don't think it's possible."

The general sigh, thinking it would be better for the pinkette not to see Kaine at all for the time being, but he needed all the help to find her. That was most important right now. They could deal with what happened in Qi later, because the princesses safety comes first. Not knowing where she was or if something could have happened was tearing him apart. It was agonizing.

Despite their fight, he loved her more than anything and refused to let something happened to his beloved over an incident that never should have happened that others had forced him into by their selfish actions. It was the truth of the matter. Kaine had cause all of this to happen because she let her personal feelings get the best of her knowing that he did not want to be involved with her.

The dark-haired woman had tried to be a home wrecker and become his mistress despite the fact that Sakura was his betrothed and knew how he felt. Yet part of the blame was also on himself for not coming clean to the princess and trying to cover the whole fiasco up. He thought it would be the best for everyone, including Sakura. The pinkette had grown quite fond of the female commander and began to look up to her as a role model in a sense, something important for a woman pushed into a "man's world" as they say. It wasn't easy being female in a military environment with only men around. Riboku thought it would do good for her to have another woman to speak to and be friends with, which had been the case until a few hours ago.

Futei put his hand on Kaine's should and pulled her into his chest, letting her cry it out. "Kaine is right that you will need our help looking for her. With all of our efforts combined, we have a better chance of findin' her... By the way, Riboku-sama... What happened to you? You look so pale. And not to make you angry, but how was Sakura-hime able to get away from you. I don't think she's strong or fast enough to get outta here by herself..."

Kaine smacked the masked commander hard on the chest. "You don't know shit about that. She's a lot stronger than you think and faster than you can imagine. Given enough time, she may even be able to surpass you. Do not estimate her. As the person who's been training her for these last few week, I know better than anybody of what that woman is capable for!"

"Calm your shit, Kaine! Don't get your panties in a bunch..." Futei folded his arms, irritated by the way she jumped down his throat. He wasn't trying to insult the pinkette, but there was no way. In hell that she was faster or stronger than their lord...just no way.

"Even I don't understand exactly what happened to be honest." Both commanders looked at him in puzzlement. "I came into the room and could tell she was upset about something. After she confronted me with what she heard and tried to leave, I wouldn't let her. This whole situation was getting out of hand far too fast. One thing led to another and she ran off after smacking me."

Futei raised his eyebrow after hearing what his lord just said. "All she did was smack you and you couldn't stop her?"

"Futei!" The female commander never like it when anyone questioned or talked back to their lord.

"Technically he's right, Kaine. I'm ashamed to say that, but it wasn't like she smacked me that hard. Honestly, I know she could have put more force into it." The blond reached up feeling the spot where the pinkette had smacked him, lost in thought. As he looked up, he knew the two were waiting for an explanation from their confused and worries expressions. "This may sound weird, but it felt like there was more to it then that."

Futei tilted his head to the side, questioning his word. "Riboku-sama, I understand that's it's probably embarrassing getting smacked around by a woman, but Kaine's done the same thing to me. It's nothing to be ashamed of or make excuses for. Sometimes it just happens, ya knowing?" The masked man held his hands out as he explained, feeling like an expert on this subject since he had always been of the receiving end of the dark-haired woman's abuse.

Kaine on the other hand, didn't seem as convinced. Ignoring Futei's comments, she had questions of her own. After talking to that Shiyuu, something had been bothering her. "You said Sakura-hime hadn't hit you that hard, yet there felt like there was more to it. I know that you're a strong man, Riboku-sama, and the princess is no where near the point where she should be able to cause you serous harm... Could you explain what you meant?"

"Well...after she smacked me, I tried to go after her, but I started feeling lightheaded. It's hard to explain... I've been hit plenty of times before, yet this was nothing like it. The room started spinning rapidly and I couldn't even stand up straight without almost vomiting. It...it felt like something was passing through me...in waves. I've never felt anything like that before and couldn't even control my own body. The only thing I could do was sit on the floor until it passed." Just thinking about it was making the generals stomach turn. He couldn't understand why that happened from a simple smack. Much worse things have happened to his body and nothing like that had ever happened before.

The female commander thought about what the lieutenant of the Hi Shin Unit had said back in Qi and wondered if there had been any truth to it. "Riboku-sama... Do you remember how I was trying to replicate that ointment Sakura-hime made for some time?" The general nodded his head wondering why she brought that up now of all times.

"When we were in Qi, I noticed Ten had a small would and used the ointment on it. The Hi Shin Unit's lieutenant, Kyoukai, questioned me about what it was. When I mentioned that I was trying to replicate it, she said that it wouldn't work because the ointment had been infused with chi. To be honest, I thought such a things was ridiculous... She said that whoever made it was a manipulator of chi and it was throughout it. Also that being a Shiyuu made it was possible for her to tell and that maybe Sakura-hime was doing it subconsciously, but that it would be surprising because it takes years of practice and concentration to do it. I just dismissed her words, since it just seemed so...unrealistic."

Riboku stared at the female commander, letting her words sink in as the dots in his head started connecting and linking to one another. It made sense... If the Shiyuu was able to feel it, then there was no reason to doubt it.

"I wish you would have told me about this before. It would have been helpful. Anything you hear outside this manor that has anything to do with the princess should be reported to me, okay?" Chi...that hadn't been something he considered. He had just presumed she was highly skilled in the art of healing, which was still true. Yet the fact that his betrothed was able to wield chi had stepped it up a few notches, perhaps a few dozen.

Being able to utilize such a thing was considered to make a person something beyond human. Just like Houken the Bushin... His strength was out if this world. He had broken through so many formations of men in the past, all by himself at that. He famously smashed through the defenses of Qin Great General Kou. That "man" cut his way through the 100,000 soldiers around the female generals tent in order to slaughter her.

"It all makes sense when you put everything together. The way she healed so fast...the way her ointments and medicines work faster than any other I've ever seen... Her mother must have been of the same nature. King Tou Jou feared her and insisted that she must die or he couldn't obtain Sakura. Perhaps he knew she was able to utilize chi and knew if he took Sakura, her mother was too great of a threat and needed to be dealt with, in his eyes."

Kaine gasped, shocked at the revelation. "W-Wait a second... I thought her mother passed away from an illness!? That's what everyone said, I've never heard anything about her being killed off."

The blond closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. This was something he kept to himself for many reasons. "Of course you didn't, only very few people in the top know about it. The king had Tsunade-dono assassinated in her grief after they had taken her daughter from her." He didn't want to tell Sakura the truth. She had already accepted that her mother had passed on due to sickness and didn't want to open old wounds.

There seemed to be quite a bit of things they were hiding from each other and Riboku didn't like it, not one bit. How can they start a life and family together when both of them were with holding secrets? Would they be able to trust each other if things keep going this way? This was no way to begin their marriage.

_'After we resolve this "issue" regarding what happened in Qi, I wants to sit down and both of us get everything off of our chests... No more secrets, no more hiding.'_

* * *

"Sakura-hime, there's no need to be so embarrassed. We're all women here. We do this all the time." The concubine tugged the paper-thin robe out of her hands leaving her bare to their curious eyes. Quickly she covered her breasts out of embarrassment.

"Hehehe you're so cute! You were right about her Sui-chan." Another concubine with dark hair that was put up into a circular hairpiece on each side of her head laughed. "Right, Kou-chan?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kou was been the concubine Sakura had met on the path leading to the palace before. She seemed more humble and was the quieter one out of the group.

The one she had just met with the circular hair was You. Apparently she was longtime friends with Kou and was another concubine of King Sei's, yet from the conversation she overheard, there was no sexual relations between the two.

You handed the pinkette an expensive looking blue robe that looked similar to the ones she uses in performances. Tonight they were having a small gathering at the palace in one of the courtyards. It was more closed in than most so it wouldn't be as cold. Sui, the concubine she didn't know the name of until now, had invited her and she accepted. They were to be celebrating a units return that was close to the king himself.

"That's odd... There's no cut on your arm. The cloth was definitely slit open and there was blood, yet there isn't a wound. How strange..." Sui pointed out as she gave the pinkette a look over.

Looking down at her arm, Sakura noticed noticed she was right. There was no wound. Shrugging it off, there was no point in worrying over spilt milk. After all. She wasn't going to complain about not having a wound.

Sakura quickly covered herself and then put the new robe on. It was a bit thicker to keep her warm outside. Sui had said there would be tons of alcohol so that would warm her up even more if necessary. The men who were the center of the celebration were in Sui's words, "a wild bunch who part like animals and drink like fishes". Honestly, the pinkette felt as if she too would be very out of place at this small event. She barely knew these women and didn't know the unit who was coming at all.

_'What the hell am I doing here? Perhaps I should just go back to the manor...'_

Thinking about facing Riboku after all that happened made her stomach turn. Maybe it would be better to stay here after all. It wouldn't hurt to make a few friends, no? Already she felt a sense of camaraderie with these three women. They were humble for the most part and funny.

Despite the lavish clothing and appearances, they just seemed to be average girls trying to find their place in a competitive and bloodthirsty world of the king's royal harem. From what they told her, it reminded the princess a lot of how the palace was in Kantan living with all the other princesses who were always at each other's throats.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad night after all...

* * *

It was chilly outside, but thanks to the new clothes, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. When Sakura walked out to the courtyard, she stumbled in shock at how many people were present.

_'Small gathering my ass! What the hell is this?!'_

Seeing the pinkette's bewildered expression, You hung back as the other continued into the crowded area. "The look on your face is priceless fufu."

Trying to shake it off, the princess scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh. "Y-Yeah, well when Sui-chan said it was a small gathering in one of the smaller courtyards, this was not what I had in mind. There's nothing small about this at all!"

Covering her mouth with the sleeve of her robe, the concubine giggled at the princesses reaction. "I can see why you're so shocked, but Sui-chan wasn't exactly wrong. This is one of the smaller courtyard, but this unit is a bit big... The Hi Shin Unit is what they're called. It's actually comprised of a 5,000 man and a 3,000 man unit that make up a whole. The commander is Shin-kun, the man in the blue armor from earlier and the other, smaller unit belongs to his lieutenant, Kyoukai... She the new friend you made out on the path."

Sakura sweat dropped as the brunette giggled again, not exactly amused with her wording. Just knowing that the would-be assassin was lurking about here was unnerving in itself and the fact that she had 3,000 men at her command...sent a shiver down her spine.

"Well, I'm going to join Kou-chan up on the balcony with Sei-sama. You're welcome to come up if you like. There's tons of food and liquor down here though." Leaning close, she whispered in her ear, not wanting anyone to hear her. "Not to mention literally thousands of men who haven't been able to get much action for months, if you know what I mean." With a wink, she turned and bounded off towards a large set of steps that led to a balcony that oversaw the whole affair. She could easily make out the king as he sat perched on what resembled the throne in the royal hall. There were guards and retainers surrounding him, along with the concubines who came along.

Looking around, Sakura realized she was completely surrounded by men who spent their lives on the battlefield. There were literally thousands of people all around the courtyard doing various things. There were multiple bonfires to keep everyone warm, while others were roasting whole boars and other various large animals above them. Large jugs filled to the top with liquor were everywhere. There were people talking and laughing, others were stuffing their faces. Some were drunk singing tunes that didn't make sense, while some danced around the bonfire.

The pinkette walked around, feeling completely out of place among these people. Even if she were to go up to the balcony, it would be the same case._ 'Maybe I should just leave?...'_

"Oi!" A male voice that sounded familiar yelled. Looking around, Sakura berated herself realizing there was no way someone would have been calling out to her. After all, she didn't even know anyone here.

"You with the pink hair! I'm talkin' to you!" Whirling around, she saw the source of the voice. 'That's the man from earlier! What the heck does he want?' The man with dark hair and blue armor walked towards her carrying a jug of liquor with him.

Seeing the way he strode towards her, Sakura felt nervous and a intimidated. Taking a few steps back, she thought maybe it would be best to hightail it out of there. It only took a few seconds before he was standing right before her, and the pinkette lamented the fact that her legs didn't move they way she commanded them too.

"What's the matter? Ya scared or somethin'?" Leaning towards her, the man put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow.

Realizing how stupid her face must have looked at that moment, Sakura quickly shook it off, trying to grasp at the last straws of confidence she had left. "What? Of course not! And I have a name you know..."

He grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Heh, sorry about that, but I didn't know it and you looked like you were about to run off for a moment there. I wanted to get yer' attention before you left. As you probably already knew, I'm the commander of the Hi Shin Unit here, Shin." The man pushed out his chest, pointing to himself with a proud expression on his face.

_'What a ham...'_

"Sorry, but I've never heard of you." Shin looked like he had been shocked as he stilled and a sweat drop ran down the side of his face.

To be honest, it was a lie. The pinkette had heard of him and his unit but she wanted to take him down a notch.

"Hahaha! Shin, you dumbass! Quit trying to look cool in front of the ladies!" A smaller man compared to the others put his arm around the commanders shoulders, laughing his ass off and clearly wasted. He didn't have the toned body Shin had and was quite goofy looking, especially with his buck teeth that seemed to be his most distinguishing feature.

Walking up to the princess, he reached down and took both of her small hands into his, with a flushed face. "Sorry about this one here, he's always tryin' to show off. I'm Bihei, I grew up in the same village as Shin. He was a dumbass back then too... What's you're name? You're so pretty..."

"It's Sakura..." The pinkette noticed a vein popping out on the commander's forehead as he clenched his fist towards the other man.

"Oi, you buck toothed bastard! Get the hell out of here!" Shin punched Bihei in the head, making him stumble as he grabbed the growing lump where he was hit .

"I'm sorry about those two... They're always like this." A young woman with short brown hair walked up next to her. She was dressed in a tan and brown outfit that looked similar to those worn by mountain folk with a costume owl head attached to the back with a cape. Folding her arms, she looked up at the pinkette with a smile. "They just act like kids sometimes, so just ignore them... I'm Ten, the strategist for the Hi Shin Unit. Nice to meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you too..." She reached a hand out to shake, which Sakura accepted. It was so unusual to see women in the military, yet there was at least two in this unit... How strange.

'And I thought Kaine was one oft the he only ones...' Thinking about the female commander made her scowl, remembering that she hated her... That traitorous whore.

"Alright, enough you guys. I came over here for a reason and all of you are gettin' in the way!" Shin pushed Bihei aside, making him fall on his ass and walked away.

A younger man tried helping him. "Come on, Bihei-san. You'll get trampled if you lay here like that!"

"Kou, don't start worryin' about that moron..." The commander waved him off without giving the man on the ground a second glance.

_'That guy has the same name as that concubine...and looks so young! He looks even younger than me!'_

Standing in front of the pinkette again, Hi Shin Unit's leader brushed some dirt off of his shoulder before looking down at her. Shifting uncomfortably, Sakura wished she would have headed up to the balcony with You when she had the chance.

"Anyway... I came over here to apologize about my lieutenant, Kyoukai. For tryna'...kill you and all..." As he looked away from her, the princess raised an eyebrow at his awkwardness. Maybe the buck toothed guy was right about him being a dumbass.

"Shin! What the hell kind of apology is that?!" Ten smacked the back on his head with a dumbfounded look on her young face.

"Shaddap! It's not like I'm good at things like this! Look, I talked to her and she said she wasn't tryna' kill you." Folding his arms, he squinted like he was trying to remember something. "She said somethin' about never meeting another woman with chi who wasn't a Shiyuu...or something along those lines."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it's over and done with. Just tell her not to do it again. That really gave me a scare." The pinkette didn't know what else to say to him. She didn't know any of these people, yet was smack dab in the middle of their celebration.

"Haha. Yeah, Kyoukai sure can be scary, especially when her swords out. I'm surprised you're still standing... She said you were able to evade her swing. That's not somethin' many can say with all their limbs still intact..." Sakura visibly gulped, making Shin and Ten chuckle, understanding what it's like to be at the opposite end of the Shiyuu's blade. "The plain palace girl and You told me your a friend of theirs. Any friend of Sei's family is a friend of mine. Here, I grabbed a jug as a peace offering. After all, this is a party to celebrate our unit coming back, there's no room for harsh feelings. Come on, join in on the fun."

"I-I don't know... To be honest, I really shouldn't even be here..." It was the truth. Her home life was now in shambles, just like her relationship with Riboku. Would it really be okay to drink and party with these strangers?

"I can see your point since we just met, but I can tell you're a good person. Kou and Sei have given you the stamp of approval, so that's all you need. It would be nice to be able to talk with another woman too. Everyone here might look mean and rough, but they're actually pretty good people. There's nothing wrong with getting to know new people, so let's have a good time. It's the first time in a while since we've been at the palace." Ten smiled, pointing towards one of the bonfires the others were sitting around.

"Well said, Ten. Okay, then that settles it. You're coming with us!" Shin smiled, gripping Sakura's wrist and dragging her off with him to join the others. The pinkette's eyes widened and the heat rose to her cheeks as the commander whisked her away.

* * *

Riboku felt like tearing his hair out as he searched all over the compound for his betrothed. It was driving him insane not knowing where the pinkette was. Was she hurt? Lost? Did she try running away for good? So many different scenarios ran through his mind, making him panic more every minute her whereabouts were unknown.

The thought of losing his beloved over some petty drama was unbearable... If something tragic happened to the princess or he lost her for good, he would forever blame himself and hold Kaine and Futei accountable as well.

It was like there was a huge hole in the strategist's heart. With Sakura gone, it felt like there was a part of him missing... His other half. She had easily become his life, everything he did was with her in mind. Riboku couldn't imagine what he would do if she didn't come back...

"Riboku-sama!" Turning around towards his retainers voice, he felt hope spark within him seeing the man's elated expression. "I've received word of where Hime-sama is. An informant claims that she is within the royal palace with a few concubines. Apparently there is a celebration taking place there and that is the place she was last seen."

The general felt so relieved hearing that she was at least spotted and hopefully safe. A breath he didn't realize he was holding in was slowly let out as the blond tried to calm himself down.

_'Thank you, Kami-sama for keeping her safe.'_

"Good work, you have my thanks. Please summon Kaine and Futei right away." The man bowed before running off to do as his lord ordered.

Now all that was left was to go to the royal palace and retrieve what was his.

* * *

Sakura laughed hard enough to bring tears to her eyes as Ten recalled some old stories of living with Shin in his hut back when he was just starting off in the military, long before him and his units name spread far across the lands in China. Taking another swig from the jug the commander handed to her, she could feel her face heating up as well as her body from the strong liquor. The cold was having no effect at this point.

Thinking to herself, the pinkette mused how she had been drinking a lot more recently than she had her whole life. Perhaps it was due to the weather, or maybe the celebrations that had been taking place the last few months? Oh well, it's not like it mattered right now. Why? Because she felt good.

Sitting around the bonfire with these people had been more fun than she had initially thought. They were funny and told great stories. Some were of their days growing up, others were about adventures, and some were about battles and places they had been. The one who seemed to enjoy it the most was Shin.

As she sat next to the commander, he took to telling her his own stories in an excited manner, even bringing others in to corroborate or act out the part with him. Sakura couldn't help laughing at the way he brought others into it, which sometimes ended up in a fight depending on how he put them into their tale. There was a child-like excitement as he talked about his dreams of becoming the greatest general under the heavens. His eyes were so full life and determination as he spoke of it, that Sakura felt someone like him probably could make it come true.

"I'm telling ya... I'm gonna work my way to the top. It's been my dream since I was younger. My best friend was a guy named Hyou and we use to practice everyday in order to follow that path. We were both slaves, so bein' something like a general was unheard of. But look at me now. I'm just one step from becoming a general..."

Shin was wasted for the most part. He was slurring his words and his face was flushed, but that didn't stop him from rambling and leaning against the pinkette. Sakura was well over her limit, yet what the commander drank was something beyond her. He kept going and going. It was nice though... From what she could tell, he was a good man who took care of his unit and treated them as if they were family, something that left her with a sense of longing. Those who she believed were her family had stabbed her in the back.

"So what about you? What's your dream?" Snapping back to reality and out of her thoughts by his voice, she turned towards him and jumped back, not realizing how close to her face he was.

"Eh...uh... I don't really have one..." It was the truth, yet she hadn't taken the time to think about what she really wanted out of life or wanted to be. She had just resigned herself to marrying Riboku and raising children with him, since that was expected of her.

"What? C'mon! Everyone has something they wanna do or some sort of dream... What are you good at or like doing?" Sakura normally would have felt uncomfortable with how close he was and how much he was prying, but the alcohol relaxed her enough and with everything that happened throughout the night, she just couldn't find it in herself to care anymore.

_'Don't think about Riboku... Don't think about Riboku...'_

"No, not really-"

"Actually, she's a very good dancer!" Sakura whipped around in her seat to see Sui and You standing there, grinning. "Getting quite comfy there you two, huh?"

Sakura frowned at the implication, but didn't get a chance to clear her name as You grabbed ahold of her hand and tried pulling her up. "Sui-chan says you're a great dancer, let's have some fun!" The pinkette could smell the liquor coming off the young concubine, yet had no room to complain as she was drunk herself.

"No! Not here." She didn't really want to dance. The last time she had was at that damned winter solstice festival and after that, she told herself no more.

"If you go, I'll go... I've never danced in front of people like this, but it wouldn't be as bad if the two of you do it with me." Ten stood up, trying to steady herself the best she could.

With a sigh, the princess relented... After all this time, she still had a hard time saying no to people... "Fine, but not too long." Taking a large swing, she got up on her feet and started to sway as she lost her balance. Two arms caught the pinkette around the waist before she made a fool of herself.

"Kuku, you okay there?" The princess blushed as Shin helped her stand straight, embarrassed by her own blunder.

"Yeah, thanks you. I guess I had a bit more to drink than I should have, haha."

The commander sat back down, a grin plastered onto his face. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I get wasted and end up sleeping in other people's tents all the time. Right, Ten?"

The strategists face turned red as she called him an idiot, before walking off and motioning her and You to join her.

_'I hope I don't make a fool out of myself.''_

Walking to an open space, the three of them started dancing to the beat of the drums that were being played by the mountains folk members of the unit. They each danced differently having different experiences when it comes to that.

They weren't the only ones either. A group of large men were dancing around one of the fires naked and shaking their butts back and forth, until Shin yelled at them. "You damn Kakubi guys again?! Gets some clothes on for crying out loud!"

Sakura started dancing in the new robe the concubines had given to her. It billowy in all the right places as she sashayed and spun. She twirled the long sleeves around and let the beat take over like it use to so long ago. For the first time in a long time, she danced freely. No inhibitions, no men paying her father to watch, no expectations, no restrictions, no nothing. It was empowering and made the pinkette feel alive, something that had been lacking in her life and missed badly.

_'This feels amazing.'_

* * *

Shin watched as the three women danced to their heart content. It was unusual to see Ten so eager to do something that would seem a bit out of character, but maybe the alcohol was giving her the opportunity to let loose a little. After all, she's always cooped working on plans and the units next moves that she doesn't really get to relax and enjoy herself. It was nice to see her finally having fun.

His eyes roamed over the other two women. They were both quite the lookers, that's for sure. More than he'd admit, he found himself staring at the pinkette. Despite that he'd just met her, he felt like he knew her already just from talking the last two hours together. She was easy to talk to and friendly. Not only that, but he'd never seen someone with such a crazy hair color. It made the woman stick out like a sore thumb, but made it easy to find her among the others.

Seeing her dance had immediately caught his attention. The way she moved was something you didn't see everyday. Despite the amount of alcohol she consumed, it was shocking that she would be able to move with such grace. The only other one he'd seen move like that was Kyoukai during her priestess dance.

"See something you like?" Looking up, the commander noticed one of the king's concubines standing right next to him. It was Sui-chan, mother of the crown prince. With a 'hmph', he looked away, not letting her tease him like she usually does in the palace.

"Oh, come on don't be like that. I see you eyeing up Sakura-hime like that..." She looked away, playing coy as Shin realized what she said.

"-hime?!" He was surprised, yet now that he thought about it, made sense. After all he couldn't imagine someone like her living in a village or as a concubine.

_'Hmm... Sakura-hime...'_

* * *

It had taken sometime, but Riboku finally got access into the courtyard where the Hi Shin Unit was holding their celebration with the king. The unit wasn't suppose to return for some time, so he was fairly surprised when he found out the king had pulled some strings for them without informing him.

Kaine and Futei had come along to help, so they hopefully grab the pinkette and get out of there. There was lots of ground to cover and over 8,000 people to maneuver around.

Going from bonfire to bonfire, his green eyes widened as he finally found her...and he felt as if his heart stopped. Sakura was sitting by one of the bonfires next to the commander of the Hi Shin Unit, Shin, who had his arm around her.

Anger coursed through his veins as it look every logical thought inside of him to stop himself from up sheathing his sword and cutting the bastards arm off. Freezing on the spot, he couldn't make his limbs move from the spot as he saw the two talking a laughing as if...as if they were a couple or something. How could she?... Didn't she know how much he loved her?

No...she was under the impression that he had sex with Kaine behind her back in Qi. Perhaps this was why she was doing this. Even if that was the case, it didn't make it hurt any less seeing her having a good time with another man.

An emotion he hoped he wouldn't feel while he was with her, gripped his entire being. Jealousy. The general couldn't help the feeling jealousy watching them together. It should have been his arm around her. It should have been him who was making her giggle like that. Rage welled up inside his chest as he stomped over towards the two, who had no idea the general had shown up.

"Riboku-sama?" Looking next to him, Kaine jumped seeing the scowl on his face. He looked down right mean and he knew it. "W-What's wrong?" Following his line of sight, the female commander covered her mouth as she gasped, shocked at the scene in front of them. "I'm sorry milord..."

Turning around, she waved towards the masked commander, who was across at a different bonfire. Luckily they hadn't separated too far before finding the pinkette. The woman's lover started running over as soon as he saw the signal.

Running up alongside the dark-haired woman, she pointed in the direction their lord was looking and as soon as he spotted the princess, he almost fell over at the the sight before them. They were all shocked seeing her with Shin. It was completely unexpected...

Finding no reason to hesitate any longer, Riboku stormed towards the unsuspecting couple, unable to stand it any longer. His commanders followed closely, not knowing what exactly he was about to do.

Walking up beside the two, the blond had to hold back the urge to punch the commander off of his betrothed and pummel him to death.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The pinkette jumped, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Riboku...what are you doing here?" The way she tried to say so casually infuriated him even more.

"To get you and bring you home. All of this was just a huge misunderstanding..." That all he wanted, he just wanted to take his woman home and fix everything.

"Riboku!? What the hell do you think you're doing here bastard?!" Shin jumped up out of his seat, instantly reaching for the hilt of his sword.

Not even sparing the commander a glance, Riboku answered sternly with a finality that made the former slave even more agitated than his presence alone did. "I've come to take back what belongs to me. Let's go, Sakura..._now_."

Shin looked from Sakura to Riboku, his dark eyes narrowing at the latter. "Oi, Riboku... Who the hell do you think you're talkin' to like that? Don't act like she's your property, she's a human being, not a horse or a cart."

It didn't take Riboku more than a second to realize how Shin misunderstood what he meant by saying that Sakura belongs to him. After all, the younger man had been a slave growing up. "Mind your own business Shin, and learn your place. I know she is not property, but that doesn't mean she doesn't belong to me, because she does. So keep your filthy hands off her if you know what's good for you..." The venom was clear in the generals voice, just as much as the anger and jealousy.

"You bastard...!" Unsheathing his sword, Shin took his fighting stance ready to clash with the other man. The other members of the unit saw what was going on and started circling around the small Zhao group.

Riboku reached for his sword, preparing for the inevitable fight that was bound to happen. After all, the two of them had bad blood between them for years.

"Enough!" They all looked towards to the pinkette, who hollered at two warrior, stopping them before it got ugly. Turning towards the young commander, she smiled softly, trying to get him to put his sword away so there wouldn't be any fighting. "Shin, I had a great time tonight with you and the rest of your unit. I hope I get to see you guys again. Riboku is right about me being with him. I'm his betrothed." Shin's eyes widened at that, the information taking him completely.

"I'm going to return home with them, so there is no fighting... Thank you for everything. It was a lot of fun..." With a smile towards Shin that made Riboku's scowl deepen, she turned away from the disappointed group and headed towards the exit with the general and his commanders in tow.

* * *

Sakura was stumbled along the path towards the manor as they walked over the ice, still drunk. Almost slipping Riboku had Futei throw the pinkette over his shoulder as he led the way back home. It was clear as day he was livid about what happened with Shin.

"Put me down, I don't want your help. I don't want any of your help!" She yelled and kicked, making it difficult for the commander to carry her.

"Please calm down, Hime-sama. We'll return home sooner that way." Futei didn't want to struggle with her, but orders were orders.

"I don't want help from any of you! You all betrayed me, every single one of you." The pain in the drunk woman's voice was apparent to all three of them making them all cringe.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Sakura. I would have preferred doing this in private, but I don't think you'll give me that chance to clear this up. I didn't have sex with Kaine. There was a big misunderstanding with what I believe you knew."

"Oh, sure.. I'm gonna believe that, you lying bastard! I ha-"

"No. He's telling the truth, Hime-sama. This is all my fault, Riboku-sama had nothing to do with it." Sakura looked up at her along with the other two, surprised that she was being so forward after all that happened.

"We were in a city right outside the capital of Qi... Riboku-sama was alone in his tent after being wounded, so I paid him a visit with some of the ointment you gave me. As most people who know me very well are aware of, I've cared for our lord for a very long time... I-I tried to seduce him when he allowed me into his tent to tend to his wound... Without missing a beat, he yelled at me and Futei came in. Nothing had happened and I fled embarrassed at my actions. The next day, I went back to his tent to beg for forgiveness, that is what Futei meant about me on my knees, because I was putting my forehead to the floor, not from something else. Riboku-sama is innocent. He not only scolded me, but expressed his feelings and dedication towards you."

Sakura stopped struggling on the commanders shoulders as she took everything in. They were closer to the manor than she had realized...

"Riboku, Futei...is this true? Are you lying to me?" Her voice was quiet, a big change to the yelling she was doing just minutes ago.

"Of course, Sakura. That was what I wanted you to know, but the conversation didn't go how I expected. I would never cheat on you." Something in his voice made the pinkette feel like he was really telling the truth, just as she knew Kaine wasn't lying either.

_'That still means Kaine betrayed me.'_

Wiggling out of Futei's grip, she walked up the the dark-haired woman, cocking her fist back and punching her straight in the face. The blow was hard enough to knock the commander off of her feet and into the snow off the path.

"Kaine!" The masked commander ran towards his lover as, he pulled her up against himself and noticed blood was trickling down her chin from her busted lip.

Sakura grinned feeling like she got payback for the drama she caused. She yipped as Riboku grabbed her by the back of her robe and threw her over his shoulder, briskly walking towards the manor without glancing back.


	13. Dreams

**A/N:** Here's the second part from that long chapter I broke up the other day. Honestly, I did not expect it to get that long haha. For those of you interested in _"Dreams of a Monomaniac"_, I started working on the next chapter yesterday and I'm hoping to have it out soon. It's been about two and a half months and I'm ashamed I kept everyone waiting, especially since it seems to be my more popular story. Yet, I really love this one. I never run out of ideas for this probably because Kingdom is my most favorite manga by far. I've had a really hard time getting back to the other one...

**Warning:** There is some sexual content and some spoilers from history for those who follow the manga/anime. For those of you who read this chapter when it was a whole, I've added a little more that you haven't read.

**AnythingFromTheTrolly:** Sakura catches attention wherever she seems to go. Perhaps there's a reason? It would be understandable for Shin to think Sakura was a concubine since she was with the others and there's over a thousand in his harem. About the ages, Shin is about 23 and Kyoukai is a year younger in the story, making her 22. I don't think the manga mentions Ten's age, so I'd say she's 18-19. Same with Kanki, so I'd put him at about 29-30.

Kyoukai attacking Sakura will be explained a little more later on, but there's a reason. I completely agree about the concubines, I had no intention of Sakura being around them much as there would be no progress with her character that way. They also annoyed me in the manga, especially crybaby Kou. You-chan is the stronger out of the ones they showed and more logical, yet she also has a bit of a pervy side as she was always interested in Kou's "meetings" with the king.

I also love jealous and angry Riboku, especially since we've never really seen that side to him in the manga or anime.

I'm glad you loved the Kanki POV, it was fun to write. I had been meaning to do his side, but it's hard because they don't really delve into his mindset much in Kingdom aside from showing how cruel and cunning he can be. It's like feeling around for a switch in a dark room, hard to grasp. I was considering doing a one-shot, but a story sound kind of exciting fufu. It would probably be a bit angsty though, considering the characters and situation. I also have a modern AU RiboSaku I wanted to write, so I'll try to find a healthy balance to do it all in.

My dad isn't doing so hot right now to be honest, but this isn't the first time he's had long stays in the hospital. Yet no matter what, he always makes it out alive somehow despite how bleak the situation may be. Thank you for your comments!

**ALibra:** I'm glad you liked Kanki's POV, I had a good time writting it. I'll put more about Kyoukai and why she did what she did later on in the story. Also about Sakura using chi, that will be brought up as well. I was looking forward to bringing Shin into it myself since he is the main character of the manga and all, so I felt he needed to have his part. The concubines probably wouldn't care even if they did know. They love love and drama, no matter what form it comes in. After all, their lives are spent in the harem which is a cesspool of drama in itself. I also love jealous Riboku, he's hot stuff and Kaine had that punch coming. It was only a matter of time till Sakura found out and she did betray her, even if she liked the general first. I hope my dad will get better soon and thank you!

**Ecstacyharlot:** I bet you waited about 12 chapter for Shin haha. Don't worry, I have no intention of ending it anytime soon. Shin's one of my favorite characters in the manga to be honest. And I love me some pissed off, jealous Riboku as well fufu.

**VeronicaLee00:** Kaine had that punch coming since she overstepped her boundaries. You don't mess with someone who has crazy colored hair and get away with it haha. Shin will have parts here and there in the story, so you'll see him again. You'll get your Kanki POV in this chapter. Thanks for the comments!

**Diao: **I'll write about why Kyoukai attacked Sakura later on in the story. Don't worry, now you'll get the whole chapter now that part two is out. Thank you!

**Kihoko-san:** Yes, I've never seen those pairings before, but they have to start somewhere! Thank you!

* * *

"Shin... Are you okay?"

The commander sat next to the dying fire, poking the embers with a stick. If there was anyone who could feel out his moods, it was Ten.

"Yeah, just agitated. That's all." The female strategist took a set next to him, still a bit lighthearted from the drinking earlier. She wouldn't do that too often...

Looking around, there were members of the unit still drinking and talking or sleeping where they were. It had been a long night and it had been one hell of a welcome back party.

Peering up at her longtime friend, he just seem annoyed and dejected. "...Is it because of Riboku and what happened earlier?"

With a grunt, he threw the stick into the fire angrily. "That bastard, Riboku... He makes me so fuckin' mad. It's not just about earlier. Its also about General Ouki, Duke Hyou... I swore on the day they died that I would avenge them, no matter what. Now that Sei has made that prick Prime Minister, it's like my revenge had to be thrown away, like it didn't mean nothing. If I go against him now, it's almost as good as going against Sei himself."

Ten nodded, understanding his plight. After all, she had been with Shin long before his first campaign with Duke Hyou and knew him better than anyone else.

Sometime years before, there had been a rebellion orchestrated by Sei's younger brother, Seikyo. Due to the latter's influence and power having spent his life in the royal court, this left Sei, who had been left in Kantan with his mother in the slums, at a great disadvantage. He fled the capital and his most loyal vassal, Shoubunkun, had devised a plan to keep the young king safe.

A decoy had been used to confuse the enemy, so Sei could escape safely. That decoy was Hyou, a slave from a small village who happened to also be Shin's best friend. After a valiant fight amongst those who sought the king's death, he had been fatally struck by an assassin hired by one of the men on Seikyo's side.

With his last bit of energy, Hyou made it back to the village he grew up in and with his last breaths, passed his mission onto Shin. That mission was to meet with Sei at a safe house and make their way to Shoubunkun to regroup and devise a plan to retake Kanyou.

Sei hid in a hut in Kokuhi Village, a place no man dared to enter for fear of being robed and slaughtered. Only the lowest of the low lived here. Bandits, thieves, rapists, murderers, you name it, they've got it. Ten lived there after her family's tribe had been run out of the mountains. They had all died, leaving the young girl to fend for herself. This is how she met Shin and Sei... With the enemy hot on their trail, she led them out of the village using underground passages the bandits used to escape. While the entire village was slaughtered by Seikyo's men, they escaped unharmed.

Long story short, Sei won. Seikyo's rebellion was swept under the rug and hushed up from outsiders. During that time, the three of them had started a close friendship after all they had to go through that lasted even to this day. A few months later would be when Shin first join the military for his first campaign. That had been about eight years ago, yet it felt much longer. There had been good times and some really bad ones since then, but it was all worth it to Ten as long as she could stay by Shin's side and help him achieve his happiness.

"What the hell you smilin' about?" Ten's eyes widened as she noticed Shin looking at her with his eyebrow raised, clearly confused. It's understandable considering what they were just talking about.

"Just...thinking about the old times. You know, when we first met Sei and all... So much has happened since then. I still...find it surprising that Sei let Riboku join with us. His reasons were valid though, after sensei betrayed us...we needed all the help we could get." That was a rough subject for her. Shouheikun had been her sensei, the one who taught her everything she knew before coming out to the frontline with the Hi Shin Unit. It was one of the most difficult things in her life she had to experience. That man...he had been the one she admired and looked up to for guidance, then all of a sudden he left Kanyou to join forces with his homeland of Chu. The young strategist couldn't even count the number of nights she spent crying after his death...

"Still don't like it thought... And I didn't like how he just walked up in here like he owned the place, barking orders. He sure has alotta nerve. Well, one day he'll slip up and I'll be right there, waitin' for him." The commander grit his teeth and clenched his fist. He hated the man as it was, but then he had to come in uninvited and ruin his night. Everyone was having fun, drinking and laughing. He even met a very interesting woman, Sakura-hime, only to find out she was with him. Despite that, he didn't see her as an enemy like he did with the two buffoons that followed after him, Kaine and Futei.

The way she reacted seemed as if she wasn't exactly willing to go with the general. It was odd... Then again, he didn't their "situation". Was she really with him or forced? After all, it wasn't unusual for a woman to be arranged or given away to men they had no interest in.

Either way, he wouldn't be opposed to meeting her again. She seemed like a nice person and was very pleasing to the eye.

_'One of these days...you'll get yours, Riboku...'_

* * *

Riboku kicked the door open as he stormed into the room. Walking towards the bed, he tossed the pinkette onto it, the force making her bounce. Quickly, he turned around to shut the door and lock it, making the princess feel increasingly nervous at his silent and aggressive mood.

Getting off of the bed, she felt took a few steps away from it as the general turned around with an unreadable expression. Not being able to guess what he was thinking or feeling was distressing in this situation.

Riboku turned back to her, his eyes seemed darker than she's ever seen them as they scanned her, too to bottom, his frown deepening and confusing her even more.

With movements too quick for the pinkette to counter, the strategist grabbed her and tossed her back onto the bed with yelp. He gripped the robe she was wearing and tore it off her body, shredding the thick material with his strong hands.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura yelled, being left in only skimpy undergarments. Frantically trying to cover herself with her hands, it was futile as the blond pounced on her, pinning her arms above her head with no effort at all. Straddling her small body, he could see the fear in her eyes, not knowing what he was going to do.

Leaning back, his dark eyes raked up and down her body, enjoying her lack of clothing and exposed skin.

"You're not sleeping in my bed wearing another woman's robe, got it? I've gotten you plenty of clothing, even mine if need be... Or you could always wear nothing. I wouldn't mind that at all." The look in his eyes made her thighs shift together subconsciously.

Hovering over her so that they were eye to eye, Riboku stared into her emerald ones, looking for something that Sakura didn't understand.

"Sakura..." The expression on his face was serious and meaningful. "You know I'm telling you the truth, right?"

Staring up him, she knew it was. Her gut instinct told her so and that was usually pretty spot on. "Yeah."

"I- You're the only one I want Sakura. If I wanted Kaine or any other woman, I wouldn't have even bothered going through all of this. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you back in Kantan... I just knew you were it for me. You were all I wanted and needed..."

Sakura stilled, not knowing where this was coming from or where it was going, but she didn't want to interrupt him.

"All I ever think about is you and being with you. It's driving me nuts not being able to have you that way I've wanted to for so long." He leaned down, kissing her neck, making a chill run up her spine. "Knowing there's only two months left is the only thing making this bearable. Circumstances keeps trying to separate us, but I won't allow it." The blond kissed up her neck and along her jaw.

"I love you, Sakura... I don't care what tries to come between us, because I'll do whatever I have to by any means to ensure you're mine at the end of the day. _You're mine._ Not Shin's, not anyone's, except for me. I've been in love with you from the beginning, ever since you were brought to the palace."

The pinkette was speechless after hearing his words. It was...overwhelming. And she could not just dismiss what he said, because she knew he meant every word of it. Many times he had intervened in royal court affairs just to ensure her safety or to stop her from being married off.

"I love you too, Riboku. It may not have been as long as you have and I hadn't seen all that you were doing for me at the time, but I know what kind man you are and I want to spend my life with you-" before she could even finish, he captured her lips in a desperate kiss, pushing her into the mattress with his large body.

Letting her arms go, they instantly flew to his hair and shoulders as she clung to him. Breaking off the kiss for a breath of air, his trailed his soft lips down her neck and collarbone, then down to the skin of her exposed chest. She inhaled sharply as the general stuck his tongue out, running it along her soft skin of her cleavage. His large hand snaked up the side of her body, just grazing the sides of her covered breasts.

The pinkette spread her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he laved the skin around the edges of her chest covering. Bucking her hips against him, he shifted so that she could feel his hardening length that was growing rapidly. Grabbing his hand, the pinkette moved it towards her covered breast, urging him to caress her. With a questioning look, he wanted to make sure she was a hundred percent okay with this.

"Yeah, it's okay..." The princesses voice was breathless, turning general on even more as he groped her, enjoying the feel of of her body.

"Oh Kami-sama that feels good..." Putting her hand against his chest, she pushed him back so she could sit up. Riboku raised an eyebrow not sure what the naughty woman was up to now.

Sitting up, the princess looked at he strategist with a dark look in her own as she grabbed the bottom of her chest covering and pulled it up and over her head.

Riboku's eyes widened and jaw dropped as her breasts bounced right out of their confines. His face turned beet red, not sure if he should turn away or not, yet not sure if he actually could if he tried.

"Sakura..." He reached up, marveling at her breasts, cupping both experimentally. They were so soft and warm. A lump formed in his throat as he thought of saying something, but couldn't make out anything.

A shiver raked through her body, sending goosebumps all over her smooth skin and hardening her nipples. The strategist subconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

"Can I, Hime?" The pinkette nodded, grabbing the front of his robe.

Riboku hovered over her small form, reaching behind her and cupping her backside and lifting her onto his lap. Using one hand to hold onto her hip and the other to wrap around her waist, he tilted her back, eagerly taking a hardened peak into his mouth.

"Ahh...ha.. Riboku.." The noises coming from the princesses mouth spurred him on even more, as he ground himself against her heat, making her throw her head back, letting out a drawn out moan. The only clothing she had left on, was the small fabric covering her most intimate parts.

Despite the temptation, the general had to resist the urge to bury his face in between her legs. It was a big step just for her to let him fondle her in this way. They still had a promise together that he would wait until the ceremony to fulfill his part as her husband.

"Riboku-sama!... Riboku-sama!" There was knocking on the bed room door, interrupting the couple in bed.

_'Fuck!'_ He tried to ignore it, wanting to continue pleasuring the beauty in his arms, but it wouldn't stop.

"Hold on, Sakura..." Laying her down onto the bed, he hurriedly got off, trying his best to hide his erection.

Opening the door, he slipped out so no one would get a glimpse of the pinkette in his bed almost completely nude.

Kaine stood on the other side, sporting a busted lip that was swollen and bruised. Right now, there was nothing anyone could say that would have been worth leaving his sanctuary.

"Riboku-sama, is there anyway I can speak to Sakura-hime? I feel like I need to get this off of my chest."

With a sigh, the general ran a hand through his wild hair. He came out here for this? "Now's not a good time. Maybe another day."

"But-"...

After going back and forth, the general finally got the female commander to agree to come within the next few days, so the princess would have time to cool off.

When she finally left for the night, the general slipped back into the room and locked the door. Walking over to the bed, he found his princess curled up with his pillows, fast asleep.

As he mentally cursed his commander for ruining the night, along with his shitty luck, he went into the wooden chest and grabbed a thin robe to put on the pinkette, covering what he didn't want others to see.

Lying down beside her, he scooped the princess up in his arms and brought her close to his chest as he started drifting off...

* * *

"Ah!...ha..Kanki-sama!" The large bandit slammed into the dark-haired woman beneath him as she dug her claws into the skin of his back. Sweat ran down the his face and muscular chest as he tried to relieve the ache that wouldn't seem to go away.

After killing the guards who were involved in the little plan he concocted, he swiftly rejoined with his men at their army's temporary base that was currently stationed outside Kanyou and in the forest. Once there, the only thing on his mind was to find release. The Kanki Army was infamous for bringing hordes of prostitutes wherever they went and now was no exception.

The generals tent at the heart of the encampment always had women in and out of it, trying their best to please him. They were always beautiful and came in small groups at a time. Usually big tits, nice ass, pretty face...ready and willing to do what he wanted, when he wanted it.

As on as he reached his tent, his lieutenant procured six of the finest out of the numerous ones they picked up recently to be waiting in his tent for when he arrived. Nothing out of the ordinary.

As the dark haired man took the last swing out of the sake bottle, he threw it to the corner of the tent into a pile of ones he'd already downed. It broke after crashing into the others he finished easily without a care in the world. He just wanted to get drunk and wild.

The whore wrapped her long legs tightly around his waist, screaming like a banshee as he plowed into her, lost in pleasure. To any other man this would be a dream come true... As much alcohol as you wanted...An army of tens of thousands at your command...Whores galore... You could kill and pillage as you pleased and didn't have to answer to anyone... A bandits dream.

This is what most had strived for when starting out as a basic thief at a young age, so that you became talented, cunning, and strong enough to have the world at your feet. He had started out as a pickpocket, robbing foreigners and merchants of their gold and valuables, to a bandit boss that had his own gang and terrorized the mountainous southern region in Qin.

After many scrimmages with the Qin army, he ended up being recruited by General Mou Go "Hakurou" and became a his vice general. During that time, he conquered gangs and clans one by one, adding them to his own army while bringing in victories for the mediocre general until his death. Since then, he's done as he pleased. Having the title of a Qin general gave him and his army the ability to move around freely. No bandit could ask for more, everything he wanted was at his fingertips.

Yet, Kanki could not help but find fault and disappointment in every little thing. Looking around the tent, there was two prostitutes kissing and playing with each other's tits while rubbing against each other vigorously, moaning and grinding. Tons of bottles of sake were all stacked around the place that the other women were drinking and talking over, getting wasted and waiting for their turn.

Sex with these sluts was only fun for so long, before it was becoming repetitive and boring. Every time he shoved his cock into them, he was met with little to no resistance. They were already so used and passed around. The boss wanted excitement, he wanted to hear screams of pain from his aggressiveness...he wanted to steal innocence and to dominate, take something pure and dirty it...violate it. These women were trash, just means to an end.

Looking down at the woman beneath him, the bandits imagination began to go wild. Her dark shoulder-length hair became was a curtain of pink silk splayed across the floor of the tent. Those shallow, brown eyes that lacked any spark were pools of deep emerald, dazzling enough to enamor any man who took the opportunity to glance into them. Her suntanned skin was smooth and pale, like the finest porcelain in China, yet felt so soft to the touch...

Shaking his head, he growled out in anger as he dug his dirty nails into the prostitutes skin, leaving small trails of blood as she cried out. 'Yes, there it is!' Gripping her dark hair, he yanked it back harshly, wanting to hear her scream again. Pain and agony was something he lived for.

Kanki didn't want to think of that bitch again. Not now...but no matter what he did, she always seemed to come to the forefront of his mind. Why? How could one woman cause him so much trouble?

It started back in Kantan. Many times him and his bandits had snuck in and out of places with no one noticing at all. After all, it was his self professed forte. She was just another woman that would fall victim to the injustices of this world, nothing more.

The night Kantan had been brought to its knees by his own army and the Riboku Army, him and his bandits had taken their time toying with and killing everyone they found. That included with the royal family as well. One by one, each princess and consort had been beaten, mutilated, or raped, then slaughtered. No one was exception. There were orders to keep one alive, but he's known for not following those very well.

After running into the pinkette, he knew he was going to have fun with this one. He'd never seen a woman who looked like her before. Pink hair, pale skin, bright green eyes, and a strange diamond shape mark on her forehead. A pampered princess wouldn't put up much of a fight, just like the others.

When she slashed and fought one of his men right before his dark eyes, excitement swelled up in his chest. Despite being beautiful and graceful like a princess, the woman was like a little demoness, thirsty for blood. He could see it in the fire in her eyes, the instinct to survive and become an animal if necessary. If it became life or death, the beast would come out to take the lives of those foolish enough to not tread lightly around her.

After killing his subordinate, she ran for her life, not giving anyone the chance to take hers. The bandit could feel his blood rushing at the thought of chasing her down. After giving quick orders for his men to wait for his return, he bounded down the stairs and hallways, stalking his next victim. She was interesting and exciting, no doubt fun to play with.

The adrenaline coursed through his veins at the thought of catching the little vixen. He felt like a beast hunting down his prey, like a vicious lion after a sweet doe. Once caught, he would claim her and tear her apart.

Finally catching up to her, he pounced, dragging her down to the floor with him. Straddling the pinkette, he brushed his nose along her neck and into her hair, breathing in her scent deeply. It was heavenly...enough so, that he decided he'd wait to kill her until he had his fill and tired of the little princess. That of course is when that pious prick Riboku stepped in... That man would continue to be a pain in his ass even today. After stealing his prey, Kanki wanted nothing more than to mutilate the prime minister himself...

Since that time in the palace, he couldn't get her smell out of his head. She was suppose to be his victim, yet got away. No one escapes "Kanki the Beheader". Anyone who tried was tracked down and viciously cut into pieces. That would become the fate of the pinkette who escaped thanks to the assistance of the Zhao man who seemed to be obsessed with her, according to rumor.

There were a few encounters here and there between them, but none so that he could reap his vengeance on the woman. The longer she eluded him, the more he hated her. The more he hater her, the more he lust after her. It was driving him mad. Fantasies of wrapping his large hands around her delicate neck and squeezing the life from her little body danced through his mind as he took his anger out on the innocent and those his army were sent to go up against.

Finally an opportunity reared its ugly head when the generals we obligated to attend the king's ridiculous winter solstice festival. The pinkette was set to perform that night in front of everyone and her little blond guard dog was in a far off land at the moment. It was perfect.

The performance began. All the dark-haired man had to do was wait until this little display was over and then when she was all by herself...he would end her once and for all. She was nothing more than a nuisance and a waste of time that was becoming a distraction.

As soon as the music started, the princess began her dance. Kanki's eyes locked in on the dancer as she spun and jumped, sashaying and twirling across the floor. Gracefully swaying so that the colorful robe billowed around her lithe form, the bandit felt as if the enchantress was putting a spell on all that watched, making them unable to look away. Her ribbons and sleeves seemed to dance along with her as they twirled around, adding to heavenly scene.

Never before had he watched a woman move in such a way. It was artistic and enchanting, yet so arousing. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin while she danced, urging him to go through with his plan. Perhaps he'd have a go at her, before ending her young life.

Slipping out of the main area, he quietly made his way to the room that was assigned to her to prepare in. He had his spies everywhere and it was easy to get information.

When she finally arrived, alone at that, he knew it was finally time. He had waited all this time to rid himself of this annoyance of a woman. This was it. Pulling out a blade that was hidden on his person, he quietly stepped forward. All he had to do was go up behind her and grip her hair back, exposing her throat. The skin was soft enough that the blade would slide across easily. Or he could go the old fashioned route and stab her to death... Perhaps he should add a personal touch and cut her head off instead? Each scenario made him shiver in excitement as he slowly stepped closer towards her. The pinkette had no clue she wasn't alone.

He stopped in his tracks as her delicate fingers reached up and pulled the hairpiece off and her long locks cascade down her back in pink waves as she ran her hands through it, making it sway back and forth. Sighing, she turned and untied the larger robes of her costume and let each one slide down her curvaceous body, one after the other.

A lump formed in his throat as he watched the enticing scene, as if she was giving him his own personal striptease. The bandits large form was close enough for her scent to make its way to his nose, driving him mad. Dropping the blade, he lunged at her, pushing the shocked beauty up against the wall.

The little vixen had teased him enough, it was time to punish the witch for whatever spell she put him under. Grabbing her roughly, the pinkette cried out, exciting the bandit more than ever. He wanted to cause pain, to make her cry, anything to get back at her for what she was doing to him. His cock was throbbing so badly and it was all her fault, she did this and he would teach her a lesson.

Feeling her small, delicate body struggling and wiggling against his was driving him up a wall, it was almost too much. As he looked down at her tear-soaked face, his subconscious urges took over and he captured her lips with his own. Why? Who knows... The urge to do it was too powerful. Kissing was something he detested. Never, even once, had he gotten the urge to kiss any of the whores that were kept on base, so what was it about this woman that made him want to do such a thing? It made her even more detestable in his eyes. She was making him do things that were completely out of character.

The princesses lips were soft, softer than he'd imagined and much more than his own. It made him curious about what the rest of her mouth tasted like. Would it be sweet like the way she smelled? He pushed his body closer to her, bringing his raging erection against her pelvis. The robe she left on was so thin, he could feel the head radiating from her core. His mind went haywire as the urge for her body overrode the urge to murder her.

Yanking her hair and wrist, he forced his way into her mouth, letting his tongue roam as it pleased. She was sweet just as he hoped as he continued to grind himself into her, trying to take the pressure off of the bulge in his pants.

_'Fuck...this shit is hurtin'...I wonder what kind of face she'd make or how loud she'd scream if I shoved it into her kukuku.'_ The thought of being inside the pinkette made him tremble. He couldn't help but wonder if she was still innocent, but if he had to put money on it, he'd bet she was. Riboku wasn't man enough to make a woman out of her.

_'Enough is enough... I'll make her into a woman whether she likes it or not...my woman to do with as I please. Fuck Riboku.'_ Shoving his tongue down her throat, he slid his large hand up her body, enjoying her curvy figure. As soon as he felt the curve of the princesses chest, he reached over and slid it into the fold of her robe. His calloused fingers found the soft skin of her breast and slowly cupped it, reveling in the feel of its weight and warmth in the palm of his hand. Shaking and struggling, goosebumps broke out along the woman's flesh and he groaned in her mouth feeling her nipple harden into a small rosebuds.

This was more exciting than he imagined it would have been. He wanted to kneed and suckle her breasts as he pleased, but she was being too difficult now to allow that to happen. She cried, trying her best to buck him off, but all that did was turn him on even more. He was in heaven, while the pinkette was in a living hell. For some reason, it frustrated him...much more than it should have. Many women jump at the chance for him to fuck them, so what the hell was her problem?

Letting go of her breast, he reached down between her legs to her most sacred area. The one place he wanted to see the most. Slipping his hand into her undergarment, he cupped her heat, enjoying her mound in his palm. The pinkette whimpered and cried into his mouth. He ran a finger up and down her warm slit, feeling her impossibly smooth skin. Reaching her clit, he started rubbing circles around it trying to get her to give in to him. He could always rape her, but he couldn't take her the way he wanted if she was fighting and screaming, not to mention drawing attention.

His heart pounded against his chest for some unknown reason as he felt her becoming slick much to her own dismay. Feeling lower, he ran his finger over her entrance, dipping in just the tiniest bit. His eyes widened as he realized he won the bet with himself. The entrance was tIny and impossibly tight, there was no doubt no one had touched her there before. 'I'd probably have trouble getting my finger in there...my cock is a whole 'nother story.' Now was finally the time to take what was his. The beast would claim its prey.

As soon as be broke off the kiss for air, she head butted him, taking the bandit off guard as pain shot up his nose and his eyes watered. Before his eyes clear, he felt a fist crash into his face, sending him flying into the table behind him. It wasn't just any punch, he'd been hit plenty of times in the past. The was an extraordinary force behind it, one he couldn't even explain. It was like a man punched him with all his might, but it felt like it ran through him in waves... It wouldn't have been as bad it the feeling didn't linger.

After a tussle with the pinkette as he tried to dominate over her again, those dumbass handmaidens came in, giving the pinkette an exit. He shook with rage as once again, she had eluded him. How many times would he allow her to humiliate him and escape? Why hadn't he just killed her when the chance was right there? Why was it that every time something stopped him from finishing her?!

After that incident, the bandit boss couldn't get her off of his mind, no matter how much he killed, drank, and fucked. Oh, how he wanted to kill her so badly... After using her body for what it's worth, he'd kill her mercilessly. The thought of being drenched in the pinkette's blood felt like the only way he'd finally be rid of what was becoming an obsession. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it...

Few times since the solstice festival, he'd snuck over to the Zhao compound and from there it was easy to locate the manor that Riboku owned, while he was away in Qi. The first couple trips, he just stalked around the building contemplating on whether to go through with it or not for what she did to him. The last time, he snuck in during the middle of the night with every intention of ripping her to shreds. The guards were too busy dozing off or talking to notice him slither passed them as he made his way into the heart of the manor.

After trial and error, he was finally able to find the master chambers, where the pinkette should be. Quietly opening the wooden door the the room, he silently made his way towards the large bed, where a feminine figure slept soundly. Moonlight shone in through the small open windows high up on the wall. It was too small for a human to try to fit through or he would have tried using that method.

Looking down at the the princess, she was on her back amongst numerous pillows and sheets as she slept soundly. Her pink hair was splayed across the pillows and even further due to its length. The locks looked almost white in the light coming from the window. The pinkette must have kicked the sheets off of her sometime during the night as they surrounded her, but none were covering the woman's curvy frame.

The robe she was wearing was very thin and light, the sash tied loosely around her waist. The robe wasn't put on properly giving him a bit of a view as he could see the expanse of her chest, falling just short of her perky breasts. The material was so thin, he could see her pebbled rosebuds through it, starting to make him ache in his lower regions again. The urge to open her robe the rest of the way and take her hardened nipples into his mouth was tempting enough to make him salivate.

Scowling, he pushed the thought aside. He came here to kill her once and for all, not let her tempt him with her body, even if she was doing it unknowingly.

Unsheathing his sword, he brought the blade to the woman's slender throat. With just a flick of the wrist, it would all be over. The vixen wouldn't even know what happened and she'd be in the other world before she could wake up.

As he pulled the blade back to bring down and end it all, his dark eyes roamed her sleeping form once last time before tearing her apart. She looked so peaceful in deep slumber that it pissed him off. It wasn't fair how oblivious this woman can be...compared to how much she had been driving him mad this whole time. Her pink lips were parted as little breaths came out, the cold air making them visible. The chest he admired rose and fell with each inhale and exhale. As a breeze blew in through the small open windows, she small frame shivered.

_'What a fool...can't even make sure the windows are closed in the middle of winter or cover up properly... Oh well, she only has a few seconds left to freeze anyway.'_

Gripping the hilt of his sword impossibly tight, he brought the blade down ready to end the pinkette's short life.

"K...k..haa..." At the last second he stopped...just short of piercing her throat. She was talking in her sleep. "Mmmm...hah..k-k..ah." His dark eyes widened as he watched her pink lips move, barely getting anything out. Perhaps she was trying to say his name? Or maybe it was his mind fucking with him again?

Gripping the hilt of his sword, he kept the pointed edge at her throat. This needed to be done. He needed release...

With a growl, Kanki pulled the sword away from the pinkette, thrusting it back into his sheath with a scowl. Why couldn't he bring himself to kill her?! Striding across the room, all he wanted was to put his fist through something, anything. Thousands of people had been tortured and slaughter by his hands alone, not including all those who his subordinates have taken out.

Dismemberment, disembowelment, beheadings, gouging out eyeballs, genocide, stabbing, blunt force, burning alive, staking, impaling...he's done it all. He couldn't even count how many times he's been completely drenched in blood without even a single drop being his. What makes this small woman any different?! What keeps stopping him from killing her? He couldn't understand...

Kanki walked back over to the bed, narrowing his dark eyes over her lithe form. The pinkette shifted a little in her sleep, before a shiver wracked her body. There was no doubt the cold breeze was getting to her.

Without thinking, he reached down and slowly grazed the soft skin of her face with his calloused fingers. A move that even surprised himself, he cupped the side of her cheek that was cold to the touch as he rubbed it gently with his thumb. The sleeping woman turned towards the warmth, rolling over and nudging into the rough hand beside her.

Watching her nuzzle his hand as she subconsciously shifted closer, Kanki clenched his teeth, feeling himself losing this battle. She had no clue what part she played, yet every time she was winning. Slowly pulling his hand away with a "tsk", he quickly grabbed one of the sheets and tossed it on her, while grumbling under his breath.

"...can't even fucking put clothes on right..."

Before she woke up and he changed his mind, it was best to leave. It was sad how easily he snuck through the halls and back out of the manor. If Riboku thought he was going to keep her safe with this level of security, the fool was sadly mistaken... It would be a simple task for him to sneak back in and snatch the princess out of her bed. She'd be gone before anyone noticed something was out of place...

The little Hime...She was like an angel, full of life and innocence, and he was the bloodthirsty demon lurking by the gates of heaven, looking for the chance to drag her down to hell with him. One day, he would be the one to rip those angels wings off.

Passing the walls of the compound itself, he looked back in the direction of the manor one last time before taking off and disappearing into the night...

That was the last time he had gone into the Zhao compound with the intention of taking her life. Kanki realized that as things stand, trying to do that was futile.

"Kanki-sama, would you like some more?" The feminine voice brought him out of his daze. Coming back to reality, the dark-haired man realized the banshee was still wailing and that he was still fucking her. The naked prostitute that walked up next to him, offered the bandit another bottle of sake with a wolfish grin, which he readily accepted. She can be next after he's done with this one. Not that it really mattered either way.

The sex wasn't even good enough to keep his mind off other things...

These whores weren't enough to keep the thoughts and images of _her_ away...

* * *

Sakura woke up after the best sleep she had in the longest time. Not once did a nightmare plague her during the night. It was amazing. For the first time since the incident at the festival, the pinkette didn't wake up even once. Perhaps it had something to do with last night and Riboku.

With a big smile she rolled over towards his side and grabbed his pillow, hugging it tightly. She wasn't surprised his side of the bed was empty, he usually woke long before her and had so much to do throughout the day.

Even still, her heart welled and she felt as giddy as a child, clinging to the pillow that smelled strongly of his masculine scent and sat up. Nothing could ruin today, not even the headache from drinking last night.

_'He loves me. He said it. Riboku said he's IN love with ME! And I'm in love with him...'_ With a grin ear to ear, she hopped out of bed to get dressed for the day. Reaching her arms out towards the ceiling and stretching, something rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a 'clang'.

Looking by her feet she didn't initially see anything._ 'What was that... I know I heard something.'_ Getting down onto the floor, green eyes scanned her surroundings, yet saw nothing. Turning around, she leaned further to look under the bed.

Looking back and forth, she did see anything and thought maybe the sound was just her imagination, until something shiny caught her eye. Reaching her arm out, the pinkette's dainty fingers just barely grazed the small object. Pushing as far as it would go, they were able to touch it just enough to roll the rounded item towards the end, then grabbed it.

Finally having whatever it was in hand, she shimmied from under the bed to get a better look at it in the light. Holding the object up, her eyes widened and jaw dropped at what she saw.

It was a metal band used to hold up hair in a high ponytail. What stunned her was how lavish it looked. It was a gold band encrusted with a variety of sparkling stones of many different colors. It was gorgeous... Sakura held it out in her hands, too shocked to remember what to do with it.

_'That Riboku... He really outdid himself this time. It's so beautiful... I almost don't want to put my hair in such a fine piece of art, but I know he would want me to wear it for him if he went through all the trouble and money to get it... I don't know what I can do to thank him for it.'_

Without wasting anymore time, she hurriedly got dressed and set to putting her hair up in the exquisite band Riboku got for her. She was so excited to show it off for him and personally thank him.

* * *

Like usual, scrolls covered the floor in the study that the general was located at whenever he did his work at home. Despite it still being early in the morning, Riboku was hard at work trying to get as much done as possible.

The banquet that King Sei was having arranged would be in three weeks time and his own ceremony with Sakura was in two months and a week. During those occasions, he wanted to be able to enjoy his time with his princess.

Now that everything was cleared between them for the most past, he felt more relieved than he had in a long time. There was still something she was keeping to herself, but the blond knew that when she was ready, she would let him in.

Last night will be a night Riboku would remember for the rest of his life. After confessing his feelings for her, Sakura told him that she loved him as well. Just thinking about it made his chest swell with excitement and his heart skip a beat. It didn't matter if it sounded silly, because it was the truth.

The one person that means the world to him, loves him as much as he loves her. Knowing that was more than enough to get through anything now. He felt empowered, like he was the strongest man in the world and nothing could stop him.

Is this what it feels like to be loved? If it is, he never wanted it to stop...

"Riboku-sama, where do you want me to put this stack of scrolls?" Looking over at the masked commander who was carrying an armful of scrolls, he pointed towards the only semi-clear corner of the room.

A knock on the door grabbed both men's attention. "Riboku? Can I come in for a second?" A sense of relief flooded the general knowing that it was his beloved and not more work.

"Of course." As soon as the door opened, the blond stilled as the pinkette walked in. Wearing a form fitting light purple robe, she stunned both men into silence with her appearance. Her pink hair was held up by an intricate hairpiece that glittered in the light. The high ponytail reached down to her waist, showing how long her locks really were. His princess was truly a sight to behold.

His green eyes narrowed in on the gold band, looking at it carefully.

Sakura sauntered in with a huge grin on her face. She seemed to be in a really great mood, especially since last night.

Riboku stood up, happy to see his beloved this early in the morning. It was a nice surprise and would undoubtedly give him the energy to get through the day knowing he had someone to look forward to as soon as he finished.

Walking carefully around the maps and scrolls, Sakura stood in front of the general, looking up at him as he towered over her much smaller body. That was one of the many things the strategist like about her. Though her body was curvaceous and very womanly, it was much shorter and smaller than his own, fueling his male ego at the thought of being able to protect and dominate her. He could easily carry the princess anywhere and the way she fit in his arms perfectly, made him feel as if the pinkette was made just for him.

"Good morning, Hime." Looking down at her beaming face, his heart beat faster seeing the warmth in her emerald eyes. They shone a light and emotions that had seemed hidden before, but now she put them all on full display. All for him.

Without any hesitation, she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his midsection, hugging him tightly. "Good morning, Riboku." The pinkette looked up, making eye contact with the strategist who wrapped his arm as round her body.

"This is a surprise. What brings you here this early?" He was so grateful the princess came to this side of the manor just to see him. Usually she didn't want to interrupt his work in order for him to be able to finish and join her sooner.

With a grin, she curled her index with, gesturing for him to come closer with that "come hither" expression. As the general leaned down to her height, the pinkette put her hands on both sides of his face, bringing him closer as she captured his lips in a gentle kiss. It was warm and full of emotion, yet lacked the aggressiveness she exhibited last night. Not that it bother Riboku in the slightest. His princess was a great kisser, despite not having much experience.

Breaking apart for a second, she placed a kiss on both cheeks, making his face heat up as he tried to not let the masked commander in the room see it. The way she made him feel... It was like he was ten years younger and innocent again, yet he never felt this way even back then. No woman had ever made him feel giddy or excited like this, not even once.

Seeing his face turning red and his ears heating up, the princess smiled at him, blushing as she moved a blond lock out of his face.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura..."

The pinkette looked away, embarrassed. Her eyes widened as she finally noticed the young commander in the room. She had been completely oblivious to his presence from being so wrapped up in Riboku's. "Oh my goodness. I'm sorry, Futei, I didn't realize you were here."

He sweat dropped, feeling ignored. "No problem, Hime-sama. I'm use to no one realizing I exist..." The swordsman carried the scrolls over to the corner his lord instructed him to, sulking.

Turning back to Riboku, she caressed the side of his face. Before she could move it away from his face, he snatched it, bringing it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

With a girlish giggle, she pulled away. "I apologize if I'm intruding and interrupting you two when you're hard at work... I just came to thank you for the wonderful gift you left beside me in bed. It's beautiful! And it holds up my hair very nicely. Do you think it looks good? Do you like my hair like this?" The general's stilled at her words, his face becoming expressionless.

Looking up at him expectantly, Riboku shook it off and smiled. "Yes, you look lovely sweetheart. That hairpiece is very fine and compliments you beautiful pink hair very well."

The pinkette beamed at his compliment, getting what she was looking for, she turned and started heading towards the door. "Thank you, it really made me happy. I think I've intruded enough for today, so I'll take my leave so you can finish all that work. I'll see you later when you're done. Bye and goodbye to you too, Futei." The commander waved to her as she left, leaving the general with a serious expression on his face.

"That's a really expensive looking band. The thing was gold and had all those jewels on it too... Must have been custom made. When did you find the time to commission that, Riboku-sama?" The masked man put the scrolls down and turned towards his lord. Seeing the general's face, the man looked worried as he continued to look at the door the pinkette had just gone through.

"I didn't... I didn't leave anything in the room for her. I've never seen that band before..."


	14. King's Banquet

**A/N: **Sorry everyone about the lack of updates, but I've been having a rough time. As those of you who read my author's notes, my dad had been in the hospital for over a month. He passed away two weeks ago and I just couldn't find it in me to do anything. We were very close and my heart is completely shattered. I was hoping that writing could try to keep my mind preoccupied on anything besides crying, but every time I start, I just end up looking at the empty space and cant find it in me to come up with practically anything. This chapter probably blows, but I just wanted to do something instead of nothing.

Today is also my 23rd birthday. It's so hard to wake up knowing that my dad isn't there to spend it with me and my wounds are still raw...

On a positive note, I've started writing my Kanki story even though its really hard to do his character without taking my time. I sort of rushed this chapter, but this new story and the next chapter of this will hopefully be better. I'll try getting it out by tomorrow morning for those who are interested.

Thank you everyone who read and left some love on my story. I was meaning to answer all your comments, but it's late here and I really need some sleep before I crash. I just wanted to get this chapter out and I knew I wouldn't if I did those because it takes me forever. I always try to give thoughtful responses and that's what takes so long.

**Warning**: Explicit content. You've been warned, so prepare yourself.

* * *

The night was quiet... No one wandering the halls... Not even a soul to be found outside the master chambers in the large manor.

Sakura sighed in her sleep, rolling onto her side as a warm breath caressed her face. It was cold in the room... Perhaps the servants accidentally left one of the small windows open again? Riboku would have to give them another reminder to close them after they were cleaned.

A chill ran up her spine as a finger ghosted along her bare back. Wasn't she wearing a robe?... The pinkette could have sworn she put one on, after all it's not like her to sleep in the nude.

_'It's so cold. I thought I was wrapped up in blankets.'_

Shifting over, she snuggled closer to the source of warmth next to her. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around the strong body, the heat it radiated was absolutely enticing compared to the frigid room. Small fingers traced over the muscles of his chest and stomach, feeling them flex and tense up wherever they went. She could feel the tough, rippled texture from old scars that decorated the surface of what would have been smooth skin. How many battles would one have to go through to get these many?

_'Since when did Riboku sleep without a robe or something on? Actually, I've never even seen his bare chest before...'_

A low, deep groan was heard as she kept smoothing her hand over his skin. An arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer as the princess laid her head against his broad chest. Inhaling deeply, a sigh escaped her lips.

_'Kami-sama, he smells so good.'_

"Riboku... It's freezing. I think the servants might have left the windows open again."

"Kukuku..." Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the familiar chuckle. "Ya know little Hime, I can warm you up real good." Looking up slowly, she felt her heart stop as dark eyes bore into hers as he smirked down at her.

"Kanki!" The pinkette tried to jump up and run away, but two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Sakura struggled against his hold, flailing and squirming. With a shout, she was flipped onto the bed as the bandit hovered over her smaller form. The man's smirk twisted into something wicked as he bared his teeth before licking his lips. "You can't escape this time and there's no one to save you. It's just you and me."

The pinkette looked up into his dark eyes and trembled seeing the excitement and anticipation in their depths. Something hard pushed against her thigh and looking down, she gasped seeing they really were both naked. He laughed seeing how she started freaking out, punching his arms and beating on his chest.

"I told you this before, Hime. Just relax and I'll make you feel good..." She tried grabbing the black strands of hair that dangled down and clawing at his face, but he grabbed her thin wrists in a bruising hold, pushing them against the mattress.

Leaning down, he wrapped his lips around her nipple that was hardening from the frigid air and attacked them hungrily. The pinkette gasped at the unwanted contact, trying to turn away from the eager man. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin, making her jerk and yell.

"Fuck you! Get. Off. Of. Me!" He stilled, halting his ministrations seemingly in thought. Maybe he would stop and get the message? Or maybe she just screwed up.

"Ku...kukuku... No, I'll be the one fucking you." Pushing his hips roughly between her legs, despite her trying to kick him off, the bandit pushed his engorged erection against her heat. The pinkette shook her head, eyes welling up with tears.

'No, no...no! Where is Riboku, where is anyone?! I can't get him off!'

"K-Kanki...please...just let me go. Don't do this!" The tears spilled over, running down her face as a lump formed in her throat. How was she going to get out of this? How did he even make it into the master chambers without getting caught? "Riboku!...Riboku!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping he was close enough to hear her voice.

With a growl, the bandit pushed forward, shoving himself all the way into her core and forcibly taking her virginity. The pinkette stilled out of shock, looking up into the devils eyes. Her lips were parted, unable to take in a breath and feeling like the man above her was strangling her, despite the fact that his hands weren't around her throat. Her legs trembled around his waist as pain shot through them and up her spine from his forced entry.

"Don't you call out for him... Don't you say his name... He can't help you now, or ever." His eyes were full of anger and jealousy, hating the fact that she called out to Riboku. The bandit leaned down and captured her lips in a rough kiss and cupped her breast with his free hand, kneading and caressing.

Tears gushed from her eyes as he violated her, taking the one thing that she had saved all this time for her beloved betrothed, Riboku. She was no longer innocent, no longer pure. This was the gift she was to give to her husband and now it was snatched away by that vile bandit. He stole it away like he does with everything else he wants with absolutely no regard for anyone or anything.

The pinkette cried into his mouth as he pulled out and thrust back in more gently than he had the first time, but it was excruciatingly painful nonetheless. She wasn't prepared, nor ready for any of this. There was a wetness between her legs and there was no way she was turned on by any means. The bandit didn't get her wet at all, so it must have been blood.

"Stop crying." Breaking away from her lips, he closed his eyes as his brows furrowed together in concentration. The scum seemed to be trying to enjoy the experience as he trust in long and slow strokes, taking in every detail.

"W-Where is he...? Where is Riboku, you son of a bitch!" Her voice was shaky, yet full of anger. He wouldn't get the best of her, he didn't deserve even a hint of that.

The dark-haired man stopped, narrowing his eyes at her. "What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you not to say his name?" He visibly clenched his jaw looking down at her. Slowly, it spread into a grin, ear to ear. The mirth in those black orbs he calls eyes was frightening. With a nod of his head sideways and the expression on her face, she was almost too afraid to look.

Turning her head slowly to glance where he motioned to, her eyes widened at the sight. A body laid of the floor, covered in blood. There were stab wounds everywhere. Despite the blood laced through the strands of blond hair, it was enough to tell her who it was.

"No...no, no, no, no, no... N-No... You bastard! What have you done?!" A scream of horror ripped through her lungs as she wailed at the sight of the man she loved lying on the floor, dead.

The bandit threw his head back, laughing like a maniac at his own handiwork. He hated the strategist and was so elated to get him out of the picture.

* * *

"Riboku, please... Ah...ugh...Riboku!"

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up!" The general shook her hard, trying to wake her from whatever nightmare she was having.

With a start, the pinkette sat up and grabbed her chest, gasping for air. Two arms wrapped around her waist trying to pull her up, making the princess freak out. She pushed away and flailed, but to no avail as he overpowered her.

"Shh, shh... Just relax, Hime." Hearing those words startled her and she slowly turned around, and sighed in relief to be met with green eyes instead of pitch black ones. "Come here, it was just a bad dream..." She let herself fall limp into his hold, almost unable to hold back the tears of happiness.

"Riboku... I'm so glad you're alive..." She sobbed against his chest, curling her fingers into his robe.

Looking down at the crying woman in his lap, he reached down and smoothed the pink locks out of her face. "Haha, I'm glad I am too... Don't worry, you were just having a nightmare. I heard you yelling from all the way down the hall. It's been three weeks since the last time I remember you having one of those... Are you hurt anywhere?"

He was right. It had been three weeks since she had one of those horrible nightmares. Even since the night the Hi Shin Unit had their bonfire celebration for returning and everything about what happened in Qi was clearer up, the princess had slept soundly.

Looking around, Sakura realized they were both on the floor. Did she fall out of bed? The back of her head was throbbing, but she didn't want to worry the blond anymore than he already was.

"No... I'm fine. Sorry to worry you over this." Putting his arm under the crook of her knees, the general lifted her up and sat down onto the bed.

"It's nothing, nothing at all. Just lay back and go to sleep. It's still the middle of the night." Riboku held her against him and reached down to grab the blanket, pulling it up over them. Sakura sighed, nodding her head before relaxing against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. Soon enough her breathing even out as she fell asleep again. Hopefully it would be a dreamless one.

The general laid there with her sleeping against him, his mind racing. A breeze blew past and he looked over to notice the windows were open, despite the fact that he made sure they were closed just a few hours ago. His brow furrowed at the thoughts he didn't want to admit, yet were still a possibility.

Scanning the room, his eyes narrowed as they caught something across the room. One of the small ceramic vases were out of place... They were all lined up in a certain way that he set and one was clearly moved. Sakura never bothered with them and the servants knew better, especially after the talk they had.

As a strategist, he had an eye for detail and it was hard to get anything past him. It only confirmed what he had known for the last few weeks. There was an intruder.

* * *

Riboku stalked down the corridor, irritated beyond belief. Someway, somehow, someone was breaking into the manor under everyone's noses.

Three weeks ago when the princess came into his study on one of the days he decided to do some work at the manor, she had a gold band with jewels in her hair. She thanked him for giving her such a present and leaving it in bed with her. The problem is, is that he never got her that band, nor had he ever seen it.

Who would go through the trouble of having such an exquisite piece made, then sneak into the manor to give it to her? Not only that, but from what he gathered, whoever was breaking in had done it more than once. The few times it happened, there was one thing out of place or an object moved. It was like whoever was doing it was either sloppy, or leaving hints on purpose just to infuriate him. The general believed it was the latter.

Despite the fact that security had been doubled, the person had still managed to get through. Thankfully no one has been killed or harmed yet, and nothing had been stolen. Why go through all the trouble and not even take anything? What was the point?! It was maddening.

Fortunately, Sakura is still in the dark on the matter. He did not reveal to her that the band was not from him. With all that happened, including what happened with Kaine and trouble sleeping, he didn't want to put the extra burden on her. The pinkette had finally gotten out of her night terrors and he didn't want to bring them back by making her afraid of an intruder lurking through the manor at night.

After all, he was suppose to be her protector... How could he bring himself to admit to her that he failed yet again? It was humiliating and hurt his pride.

Either way, he needed to get down to the bottom of it before something horrible happens. It was clear their objective was to get close to the princess from what clues he had, yet but for what reason? They haven't done anything to her yet aside from leaving a present. It was creepy...and unsettling to say the least.

The whole thing feel like a game of cat and mouse. With the way things were going, he didn't know just who was the cat and who was the mouse anymore...

Aside from all of that, there was still the banquet in the royal hall that was taking place tonight. Everyone would be there, including officials from the other states that were now under Qin control. It was a very important night for the king and the state itself.

To Riboku, it was just another headache. The lavish style of the royal palace and these celebrations did not fit hit style at all. A quiet night at the manor would have been much preferable instead of a banquet with the wealthy and their high standards. Not that he didn't play his part well...by all means, he was use to this game after getting into the political scene in Zhao.

_'No matter... We'll just get through the night and return to the manor at an appropriate time. No need to stay longer than necessary.'_

"Riboku-sama?" Looking up at the deep voice, the general stopped as he found just the man he was looking for.

"Ah, Karu. There are some things I wanted to discuss with you..."

* * *

A breeze of icy wind passed over the ground, spraying a thin coat of snow over the frozen surface. An elderly woman walked quietly around the dead branches and rocks, not making a sound as she made her way through the wooded area.

A familiar aura had drawn the elder from the warmth of her dwelling out into the cold. It was extremely rare for this person to return, bringing her to believe that it must have been important, especially for them to come all the way out here in the winter of all times. Closing her tired, old eyes, the woman gripped the top of her wooden staff that helped her get around.

"Kai... It's been some time since you last came here..."

The younger woman dressed in her clans white and red clothing stepped out into view from around the dead trees. If it wasn't for her strong, distinct aura that was familiar to the elder, then it would have been easy not to notice. If it was a regular person, Kyoukai could have easily snuck up and killed them before they would have even realized anyone was there.

Neither said a word as the two stood there in the snow. The older woman's robe carrying the symbol of her clan billowed in the frigid wind. It has been a while since they were face to face. Turning around, the elder looked at the young woman she had help raise couldn't believe how much had changed...

"Granny, there is something I wanted to ask you about..."

* * *

Going into his study, Riboku shut the door behind him and the head of his security, Karu. He had spoken to the guard about his worries before and they recruited many more guards and shifts. The blond took a seat and motioned for the smaller man to do the same.

"Riboku-sama, what is bothering you? I can tell something's on your mind." Despite the formalities, Karu had been a good friend to him for some time. They went all the way back to Yan Men when Riboku became the general of the village there after the Xiong Nu had been pillaging and raiding it for many years. It was also the same village Kaine had grown up in.

"Yes, despite all the changes to security, I've noticed there is still someone breaking into the manor. I don't know how they're managing to do it, but it has indeed happened once again."

Karu's eyes widened as he balled his fists. It was impossible! "T-This is insane, milord! I've over doubled the amount of guards, rearranged the shifts, kept a close eye along the perimeter. I have even posted guards throughout the entire compound to keep an eye on who's coming and going and nothing strange or out of the ordinary has been reported. Just who is this person!"

The general could see from the bags under the man's eyes how much this situation was affecting him. After all, the safety and security of everyone in the manor was in his hands. It would be a heavy burden on anyone, but they tried to work together on plans as much as they could.

Riboku had an entirely different weight on his shoulders, something that Karu knew, yet couldn't really understand. That was why he tried so hard to do what he could without bothering his lord, yet this situation just seemed impossible...

After the incident when that crazed Qin man broke into the manor and went on a rampage, Karu had felt the need to take on the guilt and responsibility for that because it happened on his watch. He spent many sleepless night thinking about those who were slaughtered that night and how he even failed the princess...

She was attacked in her bed by the madman and stabbed. Just remembering seeing all a the blood smeared across the floor in her room was almost enough to make him sick. That was one of the reasons he agreed to train her while the general was away in Qi. Though... it got him into a lot of trouble with his lord when he returned...

"I...don't know. None of it makes sense. No one has been hurt so far, nothing has been stolen, my study hasn't been broken in to, so they probably are not here for information...and this has been going on for some time. The only thing the perpetrator seems to be doing, is going into the master chambers at times when the guards are going off on break and in the middle of the night." The blond pinched the bridge of his nose. He had far too much on his shoulders aside from some lunatic breaking into his home.

"Riboku-sama, if they were going in just for the princess, you would think they would have done something by now...right? Unless they're just content with watching her. This whole thing is creepy." The smaller man ran his hands through his hair.

"It makes me sick just thinking about it... That comes to the other topic I wanted to discuss with you. Tonight, as you know, is the banquet King Sei is throwing in honor of the unification of China. I want you and a number of guards of your choosing to attend the even tonight with us."

The dark haired man nodded, understanding why his lord would request his presence as the general continued. "Aside from Sakura-hime and myself, Futei, Kaine and various Zhao officials will also be going. I want you and the other guards to keep an eye out for anyone or anything suspicious at the banquet. There's no telling who this person is and it could literally be anyone. They could be sitting right in front of us while we're there and we wouldn't even know it... All I know is, is that I won't allow anything to happen to Sakura-hime. She has no idea about this and I want to keep it that way as long as I can."

* * *

Sakura lifted the robe she was going to wear for the banquet later. It was a special night, so the pinkette decided to wear a special outfit for the occasion.

The pale blue robe with the dark blue sash that was decorated with flowers would do nicely. After all, it was the gift Riboku had given her before leaving for Qi. It was a beautiful garment and meant a lot to her. To finish it off, she combed her hair out thoroughly like usual, but put it up in the gold jeweled band the general had given her a few weeks ago.

Earlier, the servants set up a bath with petals to give her a floral scent that she really liked. She hadn't expected it, but thanked them graciously for all their work. With the cold weather, it was more difficult to get these. The princess knew the strategist certainly enjoyed this scent as well, probably more so than herself.

_'This should make him happy...'_ She smiled, looking in the brass mirror at the reflection of herself. Despite the horrible nightmare from last night, the pinkette didn't want to let it ruin her and Riboku's evening together.

Kanki and the images from it all would be thrown into the furthest part of her mind and would stay there hopefully for good. It was only something that would weaken her spirit and resolve. This wouldn't ruin her life or relationship, that was for sure.

Tonight would be the fight time she attended a banquet or festival in public with Riboku outside of the compound and it was exciting. Finally, she wouldn't have to be entertainment or dance for those in attendance. It was a huge relief.

_'Now that I think about it, everyone is going to be there from what Riboku said... I wonder if the people from the Hi Shin Unit will be there. Ten was quite friendly and Shin seemed like a nice guy, despite that he's a little rough around the edges. Can't say I would be sad if that Shiyuu wasn't there...'_ The pinkette gulped thinking about their first and last encounter when she was almost killed by that woman's insane swordplay.

_'If everyone's going to be there...that means Kanki as well...'_ Just the thought made her feel nauseous. Will she be able to hold herself together and stay strong even if they run into each other?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, the pinkette clenched her fists. No matter who she ran in to, she would hold her composure. Being afraid wouldn't get her anywhere and would only make herself feel ashamed about what happened.

_'No... After all if the training I did with Karu and Kaine, I won't let myself be shaken by anyone. I can't back down now... Tonight is important for Riboku, as well as the entire kingdom. I cannot make him look bad in front of all the important people that will be attending. He's the Prime Minister and Chief of Military Affairs, he has to make a good showing and I won't bring him down!'_

The pinkette nodded to herself as she put a hand on her hip and the other one balled up in front of her. She would be strong and rely on her inner strength instead of leaning of always leaning on Riboku.

* * *

"Come closer, Hime. I can feel you shivering."

Sakura nodes, moving closer to the general. It was freezing outside, not exactly a good time for a banquet, but no one really had a say in the matter. What King Sei wants, King Sei gets.

The heat radiating off of his body was absolutely heavenly and the thought of returning back to the manor to lay in bed with him was much more appealing than spending the evening in the royal hall.

A sigh left the pinkette's lips as she imagined the blond warming her up in bed. To this day, she still hadn't seen him shirtless or without any clothes on. Why doesn't he ever take any of it off? Then again, he wasn't asked to by her and he's quite the technical person on top of being a tease.

_'I wonder what his chest looks like...and his arms. They're fairly large, I've felt the muscles through the fabric.'_ Looking him up and down, her face reddened thinking about what happened three weeks ago in the master chambers. _'I haven't seen him without any clothes on, yet...he's seen me almost completely nude... How embarrassing. I acted like such a harlot after drinking, but it's not like I'd be like that with just anybody. Only him. He just makes me feel like that when I'm with him sometimes.'_

"Do you like what you see?" The general looked down at her with an impish smile, making her look away quickly. Heat rose to her face at being caught staring so blatantly. Hearing him chuckle only made it worse. "What's wrong? Don't be embarrassed, I do the same thing you're doing all the time. I just don't get flustered about it like you do, haha."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. It's not like I can help it...but yeah, I do like what I see." She smiled up at him with a red face. He knew what he was doing to her and enjoyed every second of it.

They weren't alone. Some of the officials and guards from Zhao had come for the banquet as well. As a group, they represented those who migrated from their homeland to Kanyou. There were also some top brass that still lived in Kantan, what use to be the capital of Zhao that is in the process of being rebuilt in hopes of returning it to its former glory and grandeur.

Just remembering the night of Kantan's fall at the hands of the Riboku and Kanki, along with their respective armies, was enough to send chills up her spine. Riboku had offered the inhabitants and royal family a peaceful surrender with the promise of no bloodshed, but Sakura's stubborn father, King Tou Jou, spit on probably the only chance the capital had to come out of the invasion practically unscathed.

After that, the capital was swarmed by both armies. Soldiers and bandits took Kantan by the neck and strangled the life out of her. The people were being slaughtered left and right. Pillaging, assault, rape, mutilation, there was no stop to it. The buildings and homes were set ablaze...

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

The pinkette looked up at the blond, trying to shake the images and lingering feelings away. There was no point in thinking about those things, it was now in the past. It would do no good to trudge down memory lane.

"I'm fine, just looking forward to returning to the manor." Looking around, she saw Futei having a heated conversation with Karu and Kaine trailing a few steps behind them. The female commander seemed to be down, her blank face showing no sign that she had any interest in the debate going on in front of her. It looked like she was spaced out, caught up in her own thoughts.

"Haha... Hime, we haven't even gone in yet. I want you to enjoy tonight. You don't get to go out often, thanks to me, and I know you don't care for such formal occasions...but I'm hoping you will have a good time. I'm not the most exciting person and I don't want you just sitting in the manor day in and day out bored out of your mind..."

Looking back up to him, the princess leaned into his taller frame. "I'll try. As long as you're with me, I know I'll...no...we will have a good time. I'm not that exciting either, nor do I mind being at the manor at all, now that you're home." She knew what she said would make him happy and the expression on his face said enough. It wasn't like her words were a lie though. Spending time with the general was the highlight of her day.

As they ascended the steps to the hall where the banquet would be held, an older man waited at the top for them, bowing low.

"Welcome, Prime Minister Riboku. Please, come this way and I shall show you and your guests to your seats..."

Riboku nodded to the man and followed him in. The pinkette stayed close to him as the place was packed to the brim with people. Guests, like themselves, were shuffling in and others were already seated. Musicians were playing a subtle tune as an opener before the doors were closed and the banquet really started. Servants were working hard trying to keep the guests cups filled with alcohol and dozens were coming from somewhere in the back, bringing trays and bowls of steaming food to the tables.

The whole scene was nostalgic, but not necessarily in a good way... It reminded her of all the banquets King Tou Jou would host in Kantan. Not only that, but also the winter solstice festival from two months ago...

"Relax, Hime. We're here to enjoy ourselves remember?" Looking up at the general who had a grin on his face, she couldn't smiling as well. He was always the optimistic, upbeat one out of them, something she was grateful for.

The man stopped at a group of tables, bowing as he motioned towards a long table that was finely decorated with sake cups and platters that were quickly multiplying as servants rushed over. "It's an honor to serve you, Prime Minister Riboku. If you or your guests need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask."

Riboku nodded to the servant and thanked him. Taking her hand, the general led the princess over the their seats as the others waited for him to sit down before they did. As soon as they sat, women rushed over with jugs of alcohol to fill their cups.

"Hm, well they sure are eager to get us all to drink, haha. Right Sakura?"

As a servant filled her cup, the pinkette looked down at it before looking at Riboku with his goofy grin. "Yeah, they sure are. It seems to be what all these banquets and celebrations are about... That and the dancers..."

As the majority of guests took their seats, Sakura noticed the music sounded a bit livelier and that the dancers started making their way down the isles of tables to begin their performance.

"That's true. From my experience, most men want good sake and a dance from a lovely woman. Rich or poor, it doesn't matter. I do appreciate good sake like any man, yet the only dance I wish to see is yours. None of the women here can compare to your beauty and grace." Sakura's felt the heat rise to her face at Riboku's praise. "What's wrong, Hime? Your face is turning the same color as your hair..."

"Pffft!" The pinkette felt embarrassed as Futei covered his mouth and made a face at her until Kaine elbow him in the side. Riboku just loved teasing and getting a rise out of her.

"Nothing's wrong, dear. I appreciate your compliments, they're quite flattering. Though you say the other women cannot compare to me in beauty and grace, that must mean you've already looked over and appraised them, no? And we've only been here for a mere ten minutes at best. You sure work quick, but I expect nothing less from one of the greatest strategists in China who's known for having an eye for detail."

Riboku sat back with a horrified expression, raising his hands in defense. "N-No, you've it all wrong, Sakura. That...I...That wasn't what I meant-"

The princess leaned in with a smug look, talking low so the others couldn't hear. "I'm just joking, I know what you meant. But...if a dance from me is what you want, perhaps I can indulge you later on in private?"

The general looked down and away from the others as his face turned red and Sakura could almost swear she saw steam come out of his ears. The pinkette couldn't help finding a masculine man such as himself becoming embarrassed so endearing.

Leaning over, he lightly grazed her leg with his fingers. "I would be honored for you to perform just for me. I couldn't imagine anything I'd like more...except maybe if you did it without clothing on."

Sakura felt her heart beat faster at his words and their implications. Fiddling with the sleeve of her robe to distract herself from those thought and the blonds smug face next to hers, she quickly grabbed her cup of sake and downed it in one go, making the general laugh.

Looking up, she glanced over at the "couple" across the table that were caught up in their own conversation. Kaine... Things had been quite difficult and strained with her since the revelation of what happened in Qi. The lieutenant had come to her to explain and apologize repeatedly while prostrating herself. It didn't make her feel any better about what happened.

The truth of the matter was that Kaine had attempted to seduce the man Sakura was to marry. She knew how everyone felt and didn't take that into consideration and acted selfishly. To top that off, the woman had harbored feelings for the general for years...would that really disappear so quickly? Sakura doubted it. It would take time to do such a thing, just as it would take time for them to rebuild any possible relationship or trust again.

It didn't make the pinkette feel any better that Kaine was his lieutenant, so she would constantly be around one way or another. Though she did seem to be trying to have a serious relationship with Futei. Perhaps the masked man would be able to completely steal her heart and fill that space she held for Riboku. Who knows, but one can only hope.

It was strange not being able to freely talk with her or spend time together, but Sakura couldn't find it in her heart to forgive her so easily and act like nothing happened. She would never forget or forgive, but learn to live with it and move forward while always keeping one eye open.

"Would you like some more?" Taking her eyes off of the lieutenants, Sakura looked up at the person speaking to her. A redhead stood next to her with a smile on her face and a jug in her hand.

_'Odd... I've never seen anyone with that color hair before...but I guess I have no room to talk.'_

"Oh, uh...sure." The woman leaned down to refill the cup and the pinkette's eye widened as she saw how much cleavage was showing right next to her face. Leaning back and away from the unwanted view, she noticed her smiling at Riboku who had the same incredulous look.

"Would you like some more sake, milord?" The way she purred at him made Sakura want to elbow her in the ribs.

"Yes, please." His face was blank as he pushed his cup towards her which the princess was grateful for. At least that way she wouldn't have an excuse to shove her cleavage in his face.

"I apologize, I'll be right back. This jug is almost empty and don't want to give you the scraps from the bottom. Just a minute, milord." Without a second to spare, she sashayed away to retrieve the alcohol. The pinkette frowned. When she had poured her drink, the jug was still well

"Well... That was pretty unexpected. She needs to learn how to dress properly for a banquet. After all, were in the royal hall, not a brothel." Futei laughed at the blondes comment and Sakura chuckled, relieved he hadn't ogled her like the masked swordsman had. Kaine had been glaring something serious during the entire exchange.

"That's true, Riboku-sama. Her tits were huge though. I thought they were going to knock Hime-sama right out of her seat, haha." The pinkette sighed, leaning against the general as she sulked. The woman's breasts were much larger than her own, making her feel inadequate seeing the comparison. Part of her wondered if Riboku had been looking at them and like what he saw, but tried to shake it off knowing she was just being insecure.

"Aww, don't look so down, Hime-sama. That redhead might be bigger in the chest area, but you are leagues ahead of her in the looks department... Not to mention her ass is as good as flat compared to yours-"

"Futei! Enough!" Riboku growled, slamming his hand down on the table in anger. Sakura jumped at his outburst, but she couldn't blame him. The more he talked, the more agitated she was getting.

Kaine smacked the lieutenant across the face and he more than deserved it for what he said. Not only that, but he was checking out that woman in plain sight without thinking about the fact that his lover was sitting right next to him.

"Look, this banquet is an important event for the king as well as the land. There will be officials and high ranking military personnel from all across China here. They're all sitting in this hall as we speak. As the Prime Minister, it is expected of me to make a good showing and us arguing with each other over a simple servant will not do. Please, all I ask it that everyone try to be on their best behavior until we get back to the compound, then you can beat each other into a bloody pulp for all I care. Understand?"

"You were the one that started yelling, Riboku-sama..." The masked man shut up real quick as the general sent him a threatening glare with the promise of suffering if he kept blabbering on. He was already angry after the comments he made about his betrothed. "Sorry, I'm done."

"Here you are, sorry for the wait, milord." The redheaded servant woman walked over to the table, jug in hand. Standing between Kaine and Futei, she reached over the table to pour Riboku's drink. Sakura didn't miss the way she leaned farther than necessary, pushing her breasts together right in his view or the wolfish smile she gave him.

Grabbing her drink and taking it in one go, she slammed it back down onto the table. "Another, please."

Taking her eyes off of the general, she glanced at her with a "hmph" before taking off. Sakura clenched her fists under the table, wanting to ring the woman's skinny neck.

"Just relax, Hime. Pay her no mind. It's clear she's acting that way for attention." He gave her a small smile and put his hand on her lower back, trying to ease her anger."

"Easier said than done..."

* * *

Each time the redhead refilled their cups, whenever Sakura asked for more, the woman would give her a look and walk away. Then she would bring another jug, despite the fact that the one she had wasn't empty.

_'This bitch is really getting on my last nerve...'_ Each and every time she came to the table, she would try flirting with the general, batting her eyes and giggling. Not to mention the indecent show of trying to put her breasts in his face, making him very uncomfortable.

As soon as she walked over with another jug and tried it again, Sakura smacked her chopsticks onto the table. "Excuse me! Do you mind putting those things away? I'd like to finish my food without getting sick in front of the guests!" Growling out in anger, the pinkette glared at the woman who's eyes were wide in shock.

"Oh, my apologies, Hime-sama... It's just that... As you can see, I'm having quite a difficult time fitting into this outfit." She emphasized her point by tugging on the folds of the robe, almost making her generous chest spill out of their confines. "There's nothing I can do but complain to the seamstress, but at this point, I don't think it would really help." With a smug grin, the redhead spun on her heel and sauntered off, leaving Sakura enraged.

Having enough of her shit, the pinkette stood up, ready to follow the woman into the back and slap her silly. Riboku wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down next to him.

"Relax sweetheart... Just breathe... Look, the king had already addressed everyone and gave his speech. Just a little longer and we can be out of here and head back to the manor, okay? How about I give you a massage to get those kinks out of your shoulders? They were pretty tense earlier." Riboku rubbed her back, trying to diffuse the situation before things went out of control. After all, if she did anything here, he would be the one to take responsibility as her betrothed.

Sakura took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the crowded room, but she felt like she was burning up. Perhaps that was why she felt more agitated than usual and on edge. All the princess wanted to do was leave this place and go back to the manor. As soon as they got back, she would take a nice cold bath to cool off.

Riboku pulled her close and kissed her on the temple quickly. It wasn't proper for public displays of affection, but it was hard to resist and he hoped it would lighten up the tense atmosphere between them thanks to that woman.

"Sakura... Are you okay? You feel like you have a fever." Looking at her with concern, she nodded and waved it off like it was nothing.

"I'm fine. It's probably just from drinking. Perhaps I shouldn't have drank so much." Despite telling him that she was fine, he didn't seem convinced at all.

The pinkette pushed her plate away, not having much of an appetite. When they arrived at the banquet, she was quite hungry after not really eating anything in hopes of stuffing her face here. Maybe she was getting sick? Or maybe the food wasn't sitting well with her?

"Hime-sama, are you done with that? You only took a few bites, but if you're not going to eat that, I would be more than happy to finish it for you." Sakura could see the grin behind his mind as he looked from her yo the plate between them. Without a word, she pushed it towards him as he eagerly took it and started digging in.

Neither noticed the frown on the generals face. He knew Sakura hadn't eaten and how much she was looking forward to the food. What was wrong with her? Was it the servant woman?

"Pig." Kaine looked at Futei in disgust as he pulled his mask down to shovel the food into his mouth, barely taking a break in between mouthfuls. There was no doubt she meant that in more way than one. After all, the dark haired woman was still enraged at his actions and words all night. He would punished later on, that was a given.

Sakura frowned as she noticed the redhead walking towards their table again, this time without any alcohol.

The woman sauntered around the table and headed towards the general. Leaning over next to him, he went to move away when she grabbed onto his robe. Sakura's jaw dropped in shock at her bold actions. She leaned in, whispering something low into his ear.

_'What the hell is she doing?!'_

Riboku's eyes popped open as he looked at the servant with a bewildered expression, before standing up.

"Riboku?" The pinkette saw the stern expression on the blond's face and the way his jaw was clenched tightly. Just what did she say? Taking a step away from the table, it looked as if he was going to leave to somewhere with her. Jumping out of her seat, Sakura rushed to stop him. "What are you doing, Riboku?! Just where the hell do you think you're with that...that whore!"

The two stopped as Riboku turned back. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." The way he said it just seemed detached and...a bit cold. Was he angry? What's going on? The redhead looked back with a smug smile, before giving a small wave.

Sakura stood there and watched as the general followed the woman into the back. She didn't know if she wanted to run after Riboku and punch him or stand there and cry. Turning around, she sat back down at the table.

"What the fuck was that? Did Riboku-sama really just ditch all of us to go in the back with that slut? I didn't think he was so bold. Tch... To do that in front of all of us, especially Hime-sama..."

Futei fumed as he looked towards the place his lord went with that servant woman. For the general to do such a thing was completely out of character. Was he going in the back to screw that redhead and come back like nothing happened? That's what it seemed like. Why else would he follow her like that to somewhere private after she whispered in his ear. It didn't help that the woman had been flirting with him all night and putting her breasts in his face. He didn't even put up much of a fuss about it.

Sakura sat back down as her face heated up and tears threatened to spill. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she wasn't sure if it was from anger or what. Right now, she was so thankful their table was in one of the furthest corners of the hall, giving them more privacy than most of the other guests. It was loud enough with the music and drunken laughter that no one else heard anything that was going on.

Kaine looked across the table at the distraught princess. Part of her wanted to confront the general and the other part wanted to comfort the pinkette, but felt as if she didn't deserve to. Not until Sakura-hime is ready to accept her again and re-establish their relationship.

"Kaine!"

The lieutenant turned around seeing a familiar face as they waved to her. The dark haired woman smiled, getting up see her longtime friend. "Karyo Ten, I'm so glad to see you here."

Futei sulked seeing his lover made her way to a nearby table. The banquet was in full wing as the music was fast and lively and the dancers were spinning in the isles. Despite how happy and drink everyone was, the princess seemed to be in the biggest slump and no one could blame her. Her betrothed just walked away from her with an older, busty woman who seemed to have only one thing in mind and there was no doubt she was experienced in her field.

Sakura grabbed her cup and downed the harsh liquid before grabbing Riboku's and doing the same. She didn't care how drunk she was getting or what happened anymore. The room seemed so hot that the pinkette was considering running out into the freezing winter air, just to cool off. It was getting to the point where it was unbearable.

The princess was starting to feel lightheaded and different parts of her body were starting to throb, but it wasn't exactly from pain. It was an odd sensation that was indescribable as she never felt it before. Perhaps she did drink too much...or maybe the food was bad?

"Long time, no see. Eh?" Looking up, she had to focus h eyes and the person standing next to her. Seeing the messy dark hair and goofy grin, there was no doubt who it was.

"Shin?! Y-Yeah, it's been some time...heh, heh... Actually, sorry about that. I didn't mean to ruin your units celebration." A genuine smile spread across her face seeing him, despite all that was going on. It made her feel a bit better for some reason. "Oh, where are my manners? Please, sit down."

The commander laughed before sitting in Riboku's unoccupied seat and put down the jug of alcohol he was carrying with him.

"What the hell do you want, Shin-_kun_. That's my lords seat you're sitting in brat." Futei glared at the dark haired man, not liking his presence at their table. There was a lot of bad blood between the two from their fight at Sai, where the lieutenant had killed and injured many members of Shin's unit. That is until the commander got the upper hand and injured him.

"Eh, put a sock in it! I don't care who's seat this is, let alone Riboku's. Kakaka...That bastard can get me out of it himself, if he can try. Besides, he's too busy elsewhere it seems." Sakura's eyes widened at his words. Had he been watching? "And you, ya masked bastard. Your girl getting the moves pulled on he by Bihei. I'd go get her if I were you, before ya can't."

Futei spun around, looking to where his lover ran off to. Standing next to the Hi Shin Units strategist, he could clearly see the annoyed look on her face as a drunk bucktoothed man was talking with a blush across his face.

"Ah, shit!" He quickly jumped up and headed towards them with his fists clenched.

"Well, that gets rid of him. What a dumbass, kaka. Anyway... It's okay, no harm done. It was Riboku's fault anyway, bargin' in like that and yellin'. That guy always knows how to get under my skin... Is this your cup? Here, I brought this over to drink with you. It's some real good stuff!"

Without waiting for her answer, he poured the drink into her cup. Sakura could smell how strong it was. "Wow, this could probably burn someone's nose hairs just from smelling it."

The commander laughed, unable to deny it. The stuff probably could burn nose hairs. "So... I didn't know you were with that guy. You seem nice and good company, I can't image what you'd be doing with a lame ass like Riboku."

The pinkette was trying hard to hold up the emotions threatening to spill out as they talked about her betrothed. What was he doing this very second with that woman? We're they doing stuff together? Did he find her that attractive that he left to fool around?

"Well... A lot of stuff happened and that's how things ended up... And what did you mean that he's busy?"

Shin took a swig out of his jar and slammed it onto the table. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, the commander was quiet for a minute before looking over at her.

"Well... Just seeing him run off like that."

* * *

Riboku was getting more agitated as the night went on. While he was trying to observe those around him for any clues or anything suspicious, there were too many distractions and annoyances.

First, he could feels glares coming from many different areas. There were some Zhao officials who detested him as the "traitorous coward of Zhao" for betraying his homeland for Qin. There were various people from the other states who didn't like him for aiding Qin, despite the fact that they were all under one flag now. Then, there was the Hi Shin Unit. Their table was close by and he could feel the anger emanating from the commander and its soldiers.

Second, the woman who serving their table was acting completely absurd. Unlike most of the servants who worked in the palace, her manner of speech was far too informal. Aside from that, her attire was ridiculously inappropriate. To him, she seemed oddly suspicious. After working in two different capitals, he knew what kind of people would be hired and how they presented themselves and this woman exhibited none of the behaviors a servant would have in a royal palace.

Just who was this person and what was she up to? Every time the redhead came to the table, she would refill everyone's drink, except for Sakura's. After heading into the back, the woman would return only to fill the princesses, then go back to get a different jug. It made no sense, unless she was up to something.

Aside from that, she was constantly trying to get his attention by flirting and flaunting her breasts. What was she trying to distract him from? It was also enraging Sakura to the point where he felt she might hit her and that just wouldn't do in a banquet for the king.

It was clear something was very wrong as the general took notice of the princess. Before they arrived, she was very lively and hungry after saving her appetite for the food that was going to be served at the banquet. Not long after they started drinking and filling their plates, it seemed as if the pinkette wasn't hungry in the slightest after only a few bites. Usually, she ate a generous amount of food whenever they had their meals together.

As the evening progressed, her pale complexion seemed flushed and eyes glazed over. Figuring it was due to the alcohol, he tried not to be overly concerned. When the servant woman kept trying to agitate her, he kissed the princess on the temple in hopes that some affection would calm down her anger and concern over the woman trying to flirt with him. He had no interest in her at all and wanted to convey that to his betrothed. When his lips touched her skin, it felt like she was burning up with a fever, which she didn't have at the beginning of this whole event. Being with the pinkette as she drank before, never once had she ever felt so hot to the touch over alcohol.

Something just didn't seem right. Had the servant woman poisoned her? Drugged her? Was he just being paranoid? Usually his feelings were right and he felt that something wrong, especially after seeing how the woman was unnecessarily switching out jugs.

Just as he was considering leaving the banquet all together with the princess, he noticed the redhead heading in their direction again, this time empty handed. Walking around the table and coming up alongside of him, she leaned in whispering in his ear.

"I know who's been breakin' into your house and why. Ya wanna know what they want? Follow me and I'll tell ya everything you wanna know." The shock from her words was undoubtedly clear as day from the expression on his face. Only those closest him knew about the situation, so how would this nameless trollop have information about it, unless she was connected?

There was no doubt it was a trap. He could feel it, but the bait was just too good. After all of this time waiting and being on edge, this was a chance to get a solid lead or even all the answers he had been seeking. This woman knew something, but how much was the question.

Standing and prepared to follow her, the general stopped as soon as he realized Sakura was trying to stop him. She didn't know what was going on and he didn't want to involve her for her own safety. Telling her not to worry about it and stay there, he headed off with the woman. Right now, Sakura was probably livid and upset, but she didn't know this was all for her. All he wanted to do was keep his precious betrothed out of harms way. He would rather her be ignorant to the problems around and be happy, than live in a world of constant fear.

Heading into the back with the suspicious woman, she led him into a room off to the side and away from the banquet. She walked in first and Riboku trailed behind her in and looked around carefully for anyone who might have followed them. Everyone seemed too preoccupied with the banquet, especially not that the main dancers had grasped all the guests attention.

_'That's what Sakura use to do...'_

"Riboku-sama...' Turning around and letting the door close, the strategist jumped back against the wall in shock as he saw the woman kneeling on the floor. With an impish grin and on her knees in front of him, the redhead giggled as she pulled the top of her robe down, letting her large breasts bounce out of their confines and into plain sight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The general was expecting someone to try to jump him from behind and kill him. Or perhaps the woman trying to do it herself...but he didn't expect her to do this.

"Riboku-sama, watching you all night was driving me crazy. Such a strong and smart handsome man... I'm so wet, all because of you." Quickly learning forward, she ran her hand up his thigh and over his erection. She licked her lips seductively before he smacked her hand away.

"Oh Kami-sama, you're huge. Did I do that to you? Your cock is so hard." She purred, grasping her tits and pressing them together for his entertainment. "I can take good care of you and your...problem. Would you like that? Would you like me to wrap my lips around your hard cock, milord? After all, it is my fault you're in such a predicament..."

Riboku didn't know whether to laugh or throw up in his own mouth. "Don't flatter yourself, whore. The only one who did this to me was myself and my own thoughts of the lady sitting next to me out there. My betrothed. If anything, you're killing it and quick at that. Despite your high self esteem and clear ego about your physical appearance, there isn't a single thing I find attractive about you."

The redhead looked horrified as the general insulted her and the pride she carried in herself. "Truth of the matter is, you're ugly on the inside and it shows right through that fake mask you wear. Now...the only reason I left the banquet was to get some answers. Either cough them up or you'll be forced to."

* * *

"Oi, former slave brat. Scram." Hearing the deep voice behind them made Sakura's head spin and heart feel like it was going to explode.

_'No... Not now. Not him. Anything but him...'_ The pinkette felt like she was going to get sick as the strange feeling spread to her head and lower regions, making her mind foggy. It was too hot, making it feel like it was hard to breath. Knowing that psycho was standing right there made her too afraid to even move an inch, even though she felt desperate to run out into the cold to cool off...and get as far away from him as humanly possible.

"Piss off, former bandit bastard." The two men narrowed their eyes at each other. There clearly seemed to be some animosity between the two.

"The king's askin' for you, unless you wanna keep him waiting." Sakura mentally crossed her fingers hoping that Shin wouldn't leave her here with this madman...

"Don't think Sei really cares right now, but whatever. Talk to you later, Sakura." The pinkette felt like she could cry as the commander grabbed his jug and walked off in the opposite direction.

The large man took the now unoccupied seat, sitting close to the princess, obviously to make her as uncomfortable as possible. The images of all their encounters ran through her head and everything inside her was screaming to run.

"Sakura, huh? Didn't know you were so close to that little shit, Hime-sama." The way he emphasized the title made her cringe. It was clear he was going to try getting a rise out of her.

"What's this? You going to just ignore me after I was kind enough to to come all the way over here to see you?" The pinkette just kept her lips pursed together and kept her eyes off of him. If she was luck, maybe he'd get tired of this game. Right now, she could deal with him while she felt so bad.

"What's wrong, little Hime? You feelin' strange?" The princesses green eyes widened at his statement. Did he have something to do with all of this? "Kukuku, I see that I'm right. I can read you like a book."

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you done enough already?" She growled out at him, finally letting the anger from the redhead come through and using it towards him.

A grin spread across his face and his dark eyes had a mischievous glint to them. "I think we both know the answer to that question by now, don't you think? Why do you think I went through all the trouble I did?"

Sakura glared at him. For some reason, he seemed in a great mood and want nothing more than to tease her. "Maybe it's because you're a crazy asshole? And what trouble?"

His grin widened even further. "What do you think? The redhead... Getting Riboku out of the way... Riki giving you that to drink."

The pinkette's jaw dropped at his words. "W-What did you do? Did she poison me?" Beads of sweat ran down the side of her face by her temple as she tried to keep her breathing even and not hyperventilate.

"Not poison, but you'll find out. Don't you feel hot? Especially between your legs? That's what I'm most interested in. By now, you should be soaked with how much you drank of that." The bandit boss reached out, touching her leg. She felt a shudder run through her body as he slowly made his way up her thigh. What was this feeling? It must have been whatever that whore put in her drink.

There was a hot, tingling sensation in between her legs and the further his fingers trailed, the worse it felt. Shifting, the pinkette felt ashamed as she could now feel the wetness he spoke of.

"Hm, that's what I thought." The smug look on his face made her sick, just like his entire being.

With a quick movement, the princess pulled a small blade out of her sleeve and stabbed him in the hand. His dark eyes widened as he looked down at his injured hand, completely shocked by her actions. Pulling back, he grabbed the knife and yanked it out with a hiss.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again, you scumbag. After all the shit you did to me, just seeing your face makes me want to throw up. My body is for Riboku and only Riboku, got it? If you ever touch me again, next time it'll be your heart instead of your hand."

Kanki looked from his bleeding hand to her angry face, and to her surprise, he looked excited from what she did. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Guess you have some bite too, huh? You really threw me through a loop there. I'd didn't think you'd have it in you, but once again, you exceed my expectations. So...you wanna fight fire with fire? Just know this. You won't win. Try all you want, but you'll find out it's useless in the end." The crazy look he had in his eyes made Sakura shudder. He really was insane...

"Hime-sama. Please come with me." Looking up, she never felt so relieved as Karu stood there and from his expression, it seemed he knew something was wrong. Not wasting a second, Sakura jumped out of her seat and ran over to him, wanting to hurry and get away from the man who just wouldn't give her peace. "Kaine-dono is waiting for you over there, please join up with her."

The pinkette nodded, heading to the direction the guard pointed towards. Kanki frowned as he watched her leave before narrowing his eyes at the smaller man trying to block his view. He clenched his bleeding hand under the table, reveling in the pain she inflicted and keeping it out of view.

"Listen bandit, if I were you, I'd stay as far away from Sakura-hime as possible. I can see right through you, monster. If you know what's good for you, you would keep your distance. Understand what I'm saying?"

"Heh, yeah I understand." The man turned and stalked away, leaving the bandit by himself at the table.

"Kukuku. Fuckin' fool. You'll get yours, just you watch."


	15. A Taste of Heaven and Hell

**A/N:** Sorry I took this long to update! I was planning to do a triple update by posting this, a new chapter for _"Dreams of a Monomaniac"_, and my new story _"The Beheader"_ on New Years Day, but that didn't work out... A lot has happened (My sister just had a boy) and I was plagued with writers block. It was so annoying... I'd sit there trying to think of something, anything, yet all I could do is stare at the same empty page on my iPad.

Anyway, I hope this long chapter makes up for it. There was more to go into it, but I decided to save it for the next part. Today I'm doing all my story updates, so check it out. A special thanks to all who have left me love! I appreciate every bit of it. Tomorrow, I will put out my Kanki x Sakura story, "The Beheader". I wanted to do it today, but there are some details that needed to be tweaked and whatnot. I also may need to do some edits on this, since I just grazed over it and didn't do a thorough search (I'm being lazy).

**Ecstasyharlot:** Thank you so much for your kind words. I did take a much needed little break, one that was necessary, but a bit involuntary too. I'm back now though and feeling a bit better.

**Angelique:** I agree with you on many of your points haha. Of course Riboku is my number one, but I have a soft spot for each of them. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope this chapter is well worth the wait. Thanks!

**ALibra:** Don't worry, Kanki won't rape Sakura...in this story. She's Riboku's and I'm going to keep it that way. I also like when Sakura gets him to blush, I always end up doing it when I write those parts thinking about his face hehe. Don't worry, Kaine will have her vengeance against Futei sometime soon. She isn't the type to let him go unpunished... I also have that love/hate thing with Kanki, especially when I'm reading the manga. He's just so rotten and snarky you want to hit him, yet don't want to look away just because you want to know what he will do next. Kaine rekindling anything she had with Sakura will undoubtedly take time, though circumstances will help it (sort of, you will see fufu). I didn't want it to be like, "Sorry, Sakura..." "Don't worry, it's okay...", because it's not. What Kaine did was a major breach of girlfriend code. Thank you for your comments and comforting words. Loss is never easy no matter what form it comes in, but it's something even complete strangers can relate with and can bring people together with a common understanding of what it feels like. It will take a long time to try living with it. Every day is an obstacle within itself and getting through each one helps me feel just a bit stronger.

**VeronicaLee00:** Thank you, I really appreciate it! Don't worry, Riboku is my main man and will have his princess.

**AnythingFromTheTrolly:** I'm glad you liked part of the beginning, but don't worry, I wouldn't have Kanki rape Sakura in this story. I'm starting my Kanki x Sakura story (hmm... Kankura?), but that will be a different thing all together. Riboku really is a good guy who genuinely loves Sakura and just wants to care for her, even if he doesn't get any sleep because of it haha. Kanki says in the manga that he just does things that people don't like and that's what I wanted to convey with his character. He does stuff to piss people off, like how he's messing with Riboku by leaving clues. It's one of his characteristics that I find amusing about him. About Karu, I hadn't done much with him lately and didn't want him to just fade off into the shadows without making some sort of impact and this chapter delves into that a bit. He was too good to not make use of (fufu).

Riboku and Sakura's communication problem has caused quite a few problems throughout the story already and will continue to do so until they get rid of that barrier. Yes, they're coming along with everyday conversations and their banter, but the secrets they withhold are quite heavy. Those will always be a weight on their shoulders as they try to carry it by themselves, instead of sharing the burden with each other. Futei has a big mouth that runs faster than a ducks behind. He says things that he really should which gets him in trouble. Kaine isn't the type to let things go either when it comes to him, so there will be some punishment in his future. Riki is a hoe and Riboku knows it. He has no need for women like that when he has Sakura, a beautiful princess. And the redhead ruined the banquet for him...but perhaps not all is lost since she did drug Sakura... Thank you for the wonderful long comments! I always get excited when I see them and it makes me look forward to writing more. Also, thank you for the kind words, I really appreciate it! I've already wrote about a quarter of the next chapter, so I'll try to get it out as soon as I can.

**SilenceCast:** Thank you for the comment and I hope you're enjoying the ride so far! Kingdom is a really good manga, I've been hooked ever since I started reading it.

* * *

"...Hime-sama... You don't look so good. Do you want to go to Haruko-sensei's?" The two women headed up the path to the manors entrance with a handful of guards following behind.

The pinkette practically staggered the way home, sweating and panting. Her body felt hot and the pressure between her legs was downright painful. All she wanted to do, was go home and get into bed. If she could just get to sleep, maybe everything would feel better tomorrow?

"I just want to go to bed..." Sakura didn't exactly want to leave with Kaine, but staying at the banquet didn't seem like a good idea either. Karu was of the same thinking, pushing the female lieutenant into heading back to the manor with her quickly, without stopping or taking any detours. He had undoubtedly picked up on something by the way he reacted, especially towards Kanki. That is, unless he was just being protective and the bandit just looks like a shady character.

The group headed into the manor and the princess immediately broke off from them, thanking the guards for their service and excusing herself, saying that she wished to retire for the night. Turning away, the feverish woman passed through the corridors as quickly as she couldn't in her condition... In other words, she wasn't getting very far, very fast... Each minute passing by felt more difficult and unbearable, Sakura couldn't help wondering if this is exactly how Kanki wanted her to suffer. To punish her for not doing what he wanted and fighting back.

_'That asshole really knows how to woo a lady...'_

"Hime-sama..." The princess stopped, hearing the female lieutenants voice behind her. Right now, she didn't feel like dealing with Kaine and her apologies or trying to fix whatever was left of their supposed relationship. She just wanted to get to her room...

"Can I ask you something?"

* * *

Riboku emerged from the back room after only being in there for a little bit. He didn't really get to question the redhead about who was involved in breaking into the manor or anything else she might know. As he stood over the woman with a threatening glare, a servant woman walked in and dropped an empty bowl in shock.

Immediately, the redhead took on the role of a victim and started crying, making it look as if he tried assaulting her. Riboku was completely caught off guard, not sure how to explain such a scene.

Here was one of the most influential men in China in one of the back rooms with a serving woman, who was on the floor with her breasts out and crying as he stood over her with an intimidating look on his face. The same man who was attending a banquet with his betrothed that was being hosted by the king... It couldn't sound worse...

As soon as the redhead saw that general's attention wasn't on her, she got up and ran through the door and into the crowd.

His current lead was lost... After trying to clear up the situation, he headed back out to the banquet, only to see almost everyone at his table was already gone, including the princess. Confusion set in as his green eyes darted over the people trying to find a familiar face. It didn't take long, but he found Futei and a couple guards, but what about the others?

"She left, Riboku-sama..." Turning around, he noticed Karu standing just a few feet away.

"What? Why?"

"She went back to the manor with Kaine-dono. From what I could tell, she seemed...ill. Aside from being angry..."

* * *

The general bounded down the hall towards the master chambers, where he would undoubtedly find his betrothed. So many different emotions pushed him into hurrying, yet he wasn't sure which was the most dominant. Why the hell did everything have to go to shit once again?

Firstly, he was concerned about the princess and what was going on with her. It was obvious something did happen, he just hoped to Kami-sama that redhead hadn't poisoned her. The thought of losing her was too much to bear. That was why he was upset that she left so quickly with Kaine of all people.

Second, he was insulted and outraged she would think he would leave her and the banquet to mess around with some whore. It was understandable that the scene looked bad, but did she really trust him that little? Had they not gone through this with the whole Kaine incident?

It hurt...it really did. Riboku loves the princess with all his heart and would trust her with his life, yet she does not feel the same way...

The general clenched his jaw and fists at the thought. What did he have to do to prove it to her?!

With the entrance in sight, he sped up, eager to confront the pinkette and give her a piece of his mind. She would not be getting off lightly for her indiscretions against him. No, not this time.

Flinging the door open and slamming it shut, he turned and locked it as soon as he noticed her form lying among the sheets.

"Sakura... I don't know what's gotten into you, but the regard in which you hold me is completely unfair and unwarranted-" The blond stopped as his ear picked up on the little, raged breaths coming from the bed. "Sakura?" Crossing the dim room quickly in just a few large steps, his eyes widened as he got closer to his betrothed.

Sakura was laying on the bed with her robe partially opened and her hair sprawled out all around her. The sheets were kicked out of the way haphazardly, in an attempt to get comfortable or in a rush. The pinkette's face was red and lips parted as she groaned out and panted heavily. Her eyes were closed and expression one of deep concentration as bullets of sweat ran down her temples. One hand was gripping the pillow behind her head as the other was smoothed down between her spread legs, the bottom of her robe obscuring his view of what she was doing.

Riboku almost fell back at the sight, unable to process what he was witnessing._ 'Was she... Is she...? What the...'_ His mind was practically blown as he looked away, completely embarrassed. Was she really just laying in his bed, playing with herself and still going as if he hadn't walked in?

The generals face burned bright red as he turned back around, seeing that she still hadn't stopped and reached up, making sure his nose hadn't stared gushing blood like he thought it did.

This was too much, completely throwing him through a loop and the entire argument he planned on the way here. Shaking his head and trying to gather his bearings, the blond walked back up to the bed.

"S-Sakura, what are you doing?!" What a stupid question... He felt foolish just asking it. Looking down at her face, he noticed that she seemed to...be in pain. Her eyes fluttered open, glazed and unfocused. It was alarming and there was no doubt that she must have been drugged at the banquet. This was all his fault. He failed her once again.

"Sakura, sweetheart... Say something."

Placing a hand on her head, he could feel she was burning up. She looked up at him and let go of the pillow to grab onto his robe. Riboku smoothed the sweaty strands of pink hair out of her face and wasn't sure what he could do to help her, except to get the doctor in here. However, he couldn't have the older man coming in with Sakura touching herself. No way.

"Riboku...Hah...hah... It hurts, please..help me." His eyes widened as she looked at him with tears threatening to spill over. She looked to be in so much pain, he couldn't stand seeing his beloved this way.

"Okay, just breathe. Listen to me, I'm going to have Haruko-sensei brought here so that he can help you, but I need you to relax and...try not touching yourself while he's here. Can you do that for me?" The pinkette's head lolled to the side as she panted. He knew he needed to get help and quick. "I'll just be gone for a minute to tell Karu to go get him and I promise that I'll be right back. I will stay by your side the whole time, so don't worry. I'll be right here and we'll get through this together."

As soon as he stood to rush out the door, the pinkette's grip on his robe tightened. The blonde looked down at his beloved as she tried grabbing on with her other hand too, her eyes pleading with him not to leave.

"Hime..." The strategist knelt down beside her as she reached out to him and he felt his heart lurch seeing the princess this way. It was hard, knowing that someone did this to her and there was nothing he could do besides trying to get a doctor. "I need to get Haruko-sensei-"

"N-No... He can't help. You can, Riboku. Please, don't get the doctor. That would be too embarrassing. I need you to do...hah...this for me."

Riboku clenched his jaw, not sure what the woman beside him actually meant. "What do you want me to do?" What would he be able to do if she was poisoned? He felt useless. Someone like Sakura deserved better for a husband.

The pinkette licked her lips, reaching down her abdomen and towards the place he long fantasized about, but felt was always off limits. "Here...please, touch me here. Kaine said it will make it feel better. That's where it hurts. It burns so bad, but...hah...when I touch it, it doesn't hurt as much."

Riboku sat back with a bewildered expression, his head swimming as her words sunk in. _'She wants me to... And there?!'_ The heat in his face returned with a vengeance as he looked away and closed his eyes, trying to breathe and gather himself.

It's not that he didn't want to, Kami no... In fact, he had thought about that quite a few times, especially three weeks ago during their little...encounter, of sorts. Doing that just seemed to be something off limits until they were married, but now faced with the chance, what was he to do?

_'I don't know if I hate Kaine right now or should thank her...'_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the pressure was on. Was the right thing to do? Should he go and get the doctor, who might not even be able to help her in this situation...or do as she said? Would she regret it and be angry at him or feel like he took advantage of the situation? How long would the drug last? Did they have to wait it out or would stimulation really help?

Riboku felt like his head was swimming and he knew precious time was being wasted. Obviously, the morally correct thing for him to do would be to get Haruko-sensei, but that doesn't mean it would be the right thing for Sakura.

"Riboku..please..." His green eyes widened hearing her desperate voice.

_'Ah, that's right. How could I be so foolish? There's nothing to think through. This is Sakura we're talking about, there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for her...'_

"O-Okay, I'll...do something about it. Just relax." The princesses head laid back against the pillow, waiting for him to do whatever he was going to do.

Despite the fact that he had fantasized about doing this so many times, he felt like he didn't know how or where to even start. Would it be better to just jump right in or take it slow?

The general tried to swallow down the lump that was forming in his throat. Bullets of sweat ran down the blond's heated face and neck. Right now, he was grateful for all the alcohol that was consumed at the banquet or he might not have had the guts to go through with this.

_'This was embarrassing... I'm was acting like a boy who's never been with a woman before! What was wrong with me?!'_ Riboku felt like tearing his hair out. Here Sakura was BEGGING him to touch her and he was hesitating.

The thing was that although he's had sex with a few women before, he's never been or wanted to be intimate until meeting the princess. There's a big difference between the two. You can have sex with someone, yet not take the time to explore their body or feel a thing for them. That was how it was in his case.

As a young soldier, he found himself on a few very drunken occasions, screwing some easy woman who was more than willing to give it up. After drinking himself into a stupor with his buddies, there were always whores who were persistent with wanting to sleep with the military men passing through their village or in the city.

Perhaps it was loneliness or maybe built up anger and aggression from going from battle to battle, but he would occasionally indulge one of the pushy women. It would usually consist of taking them behind the building or place where they were drinking and pushing them against a wall, lifting their robe, and shoving himself in. No speaking, no kissing, no unnecessary touching, no names, and certainly no feelings. As soon as the act was over, he would walk away without another word or look.

The next morning, he would always feel like shit. Not only from a hangover, but everything. He'd regret giving into his baser instincts and having sex with a woman he felt nothing for. It was nothing more than sex, but that wasn't what he wanted with Sakura. She wasn't one of those flimsy women hanging all over men and wanting them to take advantage of her.

No, she was the woman that he was going to marry and spend his life with... The one who would give him children and stay by his side, through thick and thin. She wasn't someone to be disrespected and used, only to be thrown away like trash. No, his princess was the person he had yearned for, but never had. The only thing he could do was go with his gut instincts and watch the way she reacted to see if she liked it or not.

Taking a deep breath, Riboku leaned in close to the panting pinkette and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Small hands reached up and gripped his robe as he slipped his tongue eagerly into her mouth, wanting to taste and explore every inch he could.

Sakura responded with just as much vigor as she groaned into his mouth, exciting the strategist. Breaking away from the kiss, his lips trailed along her and neck, heading towards the expanse of her chest and partially opened robe.

"Hah... Riboku..." The general stilled, hearing the princess moan his name. It was enthralling to hear such a thing come from her lips. His pants felt tighter than ever as the blood rushed to his lower regions.

Standing up and kicking off his boots, Riboku quickly climbed up onto the bed, hovering over the princess. Sakura's green eyes stared up into his full of lust as she reached up to yank the blond down to give him a kiss of her own.

Slender legs wrapped around his waist, urging him forward. The general leaned back, gasping for air and breathing almost as heavily as the woman beneath him. Looking down at his betrothed, he felt his heart race impossibly fast at the expression on her face. Hunger, lust, want...and also pain.

Whatever was given to Sakura was something quite vicious. After taking care of her tonight, he would do everything in his power to get to the bottom of this mess. Karu and his men were currently scouring the area around the royal palace in search of that damn redhead. This whole situation was to be kept on the low, he didn't want word getting to the king or others that weren't involved outside of the compound. It was an embarrassment to his pride and title that things have gone this far.

The pinkette sat up, shivering as she grabbed onto his robe and trying to get closer. Riboku put his hand against her chest and guided her go lay back down. "Just relax, Sakura." The trembling in her legs urged him to go faster, knowing that he was probably torturing her with his slow pace.

Grabbing the sash of her robe, he quickly untied it and pushed the fabric aside, exposing her body to his eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful, as always. This was something he'd only seen once before, just a mere three weeks ago, yet it felt like months. It's hard to sleep in the same bed with someone you're so attracted to after doing something like that.

Every time she would go to change her clothing away from his view or get ready to go to bed, he would imagine the way her curvaceous body looked that night. Or how soft and wonderful her breasts were in his hands. It was more than enough to make trying to fall asleep with her curled up with him hell...

The strategist would try to hide his erection as she moved around, trying to get comfortable before drifting off. That wasn't the worse part. It was when the pinkette would fall asleep, she would move around driving his nuts. He would have to lay there with her in his arms as her backside would constantly rub up against his member, making it harder and more painful.

If it wasn't her ass, then it was her breasts near his face or pushing up against his chest. It would take forever to fall asleep and sometimes it got so bad that he would have to slip out of bed to take care of it elsewhere... Just something else to feel embarrassed about aside from his recent string of failures. She would probably laugh if she knew how desperate he was.

Shaking the thought away, he focused back in on the small woman beneath him. Reaching up, he tore her chest bindings with his bare hands, refusing to let that get in the way. Her luscious breasts bounced out of their confines as he ripped the rest of the material away.

Leaning back, Riboku stuck his tongue out and ran it around her navel, making her involuntarily buck her hips as he left a trail of saliva all the way back up to her chest. Goosebumps broke out over her smooth skin as she trembled under his ministrations. The princesses nipples hardened as his warm hands groped and pinched them, teasing before wrapping his lips around one of the rosebuds that had been tempting him.

Sakura's back arched as she moaned, enjoying what he was doing. She seemed much more sensitive this time, probably because of the drug...but the noises leaving her lips were driving him insane. He took turns giving each one their own attention, suckling and kneading her generous bosom. Her breasts were so soft, so perfect.

"Riboku...ah! That feels...so good. I need more..." Hands wrapped themselves into his blond locks, loosening the band holding them together, but not enough to release it. He kissed down the the center of her tits as he pushed both of them together against his face, loving the feel of being surrounded by her breasts.

Looking up at her face, he could see the desperate look in her eyes as she needed him to continue. Despite the fact that he was indeed pleasuring her, he was so wrapped up in exploring her body that he got off task...in a way. The way her flushed face was panting and beads of sweat were forming on her brow...she was probably holding in a lot more than he realized.

"Im sorry, Sakura. I won't make you wait anymore." The pinkette licked her lips and nodded as she watched the general kiss down her abdomen and hips, closer to the place it ached the most. Closing her emerald eyes, she turned her head in embarrassment, knowing what he was going to do.

Riboku took a deep breath as reached her panties, not sure if he was more nervous or excited. This was uncharted territory between them...

"Are you sure about this?" He looked up at his betrothed, who was looking away. Her face was bright red as she tried hiding it in one of the pillows. "Sakura... Look at me. Don't be embarrassed, there's no reason to be. Just..look at me..."

The princess turned her head back and looked at him. The glossy, faraway look in her eyes bothered him. It was a reminder that she was drugged and that was the pushing factor in the events that were taking place tonight. He couldn't help wondering if she would have willingly wanted to do this without the unnecessary interference.

"Sakura, are you completely sure you want me to do this? It's okay if you wanted to stop. I can always get Haruko-sensei. I just..don't want you to regret this in the morning." He knew there wouldn't be any regrets on his part, but didn't want her to have them.

"I'm sure. Please, I can't stand this anymore...hah.." She squirmed beneath him, becoming more agitated by the second.

The general took in another breath, slowly letting it out as he tried to calm the rapid palpitations in his chest. With quick work, he ripped her panties off, tossing the destroyed fabric out of the way. Gulping loudly, he could feel himself hardening as Sakura willingly spread her legs for him.

Riboku's green eyes darkened as they trailed up her long, smooth legs, all the way up to the small patch of light pink curls between her thighs. He could barely hear her heavy breathing over his own heart beat pounding in his ears.

Steeling himself, he wrapped his large hands around her ankles, pushing them further apart. Slowly, he ghosted his fingers along to smooth skin of her legs, feeling her muscles tense as they ascended to their destination. Looking up, his eyes locked on the princesses as she watched him getting closer, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

Riboku leaned down as he ran his hands along her legs, touching his lips to her knee and kissing a trail to the soft skin of her thighs. Sakura jerked involuntarily feeling his warm mouth so close to her privates.

_'If only the lighting was better in here...'_ The general turned his sight on the place he fantasized the most about. How long had he wanted to have this little woman beneath him, all hot and needy? It may have not played out as planned, yet here he was, only inches away from the fantasy brought to life.

Despite not having enough light in the room, he could still see enough to be driven mad with his own lust. Pulling the sleeves of his robe back, he reached up to feel the light curls above her sex. A shaky breath left the princesses trembling lips as he felt the soft patch. It was barely there, but felt light and silky like beautiful pink locks strewn across his pillow.

Trailing his calloused fingers lower, he gently ran them over her slit making the pinkette cry out. _'Oh Kami-sama... She's so wet...'_ Bullets of sweat ran down his face as he looked down at her glistening folds, up to her face. Sakura's half-lidded eyes burned into him as she gripped the pillow beneath her head, the look she was giving made it clear what she wanted: more.

Riboku moved his fingers over her mound, covering them in her juices, before spreading her folds open for his viewing pleasure.

"D-Don't do that. It's embarrassing..." Sakura cried out, moving her hips so he wouldn't gawk at her the way he was.

"Sakura, there's isn't anything to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful down here, just as you are everywhere. I just can't help admiring all of you when I'm given the chance. Just lay back and relax. You'll be in heaven soon enough and won't care about such trivial things." The general placed one hand on her pelvis with the intent of holding the pinkette down. She didn't need to be ashamed of her own body or what he was doing, but the look on her face was enough to tell him that she was nonetheless.

Spreading her lips open, he slowly ran his tongue over the princesses entrance and up to her throbbing clit, lapping up the sweet juices along the way. Sakura's back arched as a passionate cry left her lips. Hands abandoned the pillow she was gripping to bury themselves in his blond hair, tugging lightly. It turned him on even more than he could have imagined.

This whole thing felt like a wonderful dream that he was afraid to wake up from. She tasted heavenly, so sweet and perfect. The pinkette's legs quivered as they started closing in and gripping him until he pushed her thighs as far apart as he could.

_'When did her legs get so strong?! She could probably break my neck with those...'_

"Hah...Kami-sama! Ahh...hah.." Hearing her moaning as she bucked against his face was more than enough to send him into a frenzy. Grabbing her hips and lifting them off the bed, he brought her closer as he devoured the princess. The blond could feel toes curling against his shoulder blades as her legs draped themselves over his back.

Fingers gripped the strategists hair harder as he concentrated his tongue on her clit, making her scream out. It didn't bother him one bit, she would have to do a lot worse to make him feel pain.

Reaching his hand further from where he held her by the hips, Riboku slid his fingers down to the woman's slit to play with her bundle of nerves. Using his thumb, he rubbed circles over it, making her hips jerk in reaction.

"Oh! Riboku..that feels so good!" She abandoned his hair as she laid her arching back against the bed, pulling at the sheets. Seeing her lose control like this was incredibly hot.

Running his tongue down to her entrance, the appendage encircled and lapped the juices up, before plunging right in. It could barely made any headway with how impossibly tight she was. Just imagining trying to work himself into such a small hole as it gripped his manhood was almost enough to do him in right there...

"Ahh! Fuck!" Riboku's eyes widened as he looked up at his betrothed, surprised at the profanity spilling from her lips. Seeing the woman's expression, it was twisted in a mix of pleasure and pain. Tears ran down her face as she cried, needy for release. That was what he was suppose to be doing after all.

Rubbing Sakura harder, he could feel the muscles in her core tensing around him as he worked her over. Pushing his hot tongue into her tight sheath while he played with clit was just what she needed to finally have an orgasm, if the noises coming from her mouth were anything to go by.

Within seconds the princesses entire body tensed as her back arched off the bed in the heat of the moment. Riboku held onto her tightly as she came, his tongue gathered her essence hungrily, not wasting even the tiniest bit.

The pinkette laid back against the bed, panting and trembling as the pressure on her groin let up just a bit. A grin crossed her face at the small bit of relief she had been given.

Seeing his woman grinning like that, made the general smile. Even if just a little, he wanted to bring her any pleasure or even reprieve from her suffering. Anything to make her feel good...

"Relax while you can, Hime, because the night is still young..."

* * *

"Boss? What tha' matter?" The bandits in the encampment backed off, opening a pathway for their fuming leader. The tall, dark-haired man stomped to his tent with fists clenched so tightly, his nails were on the verge of drawing blood from his palms.

Those watching the scene were worried not just about the general, but mostly their own well-being. With Kanki's brutality and temper, there was no telling what would happen next. On a whim, any of them could be tortured by some of the crazier units, like the infamous Saki clan, just for fun. The boss was usually calm and cool when they weren't in the heat of battle or pillaging, making this all the more worrisome.

At the heart of the Kanki Army headquarters was the general's tent, along with other ones belonging to the various lieutenants. Each lieutenant was the leader of a group of bandits that Kanki had personally recruited, with his "join me or be crushed by me" deal.

The bandit boss made his way through the sea of men, prostitutes, and tents, finally returning to his own. The lieutenants sitting around the table drinking didn't say a word to him, feeling the dangerous aura he was emanating and the irate expression on his face.

Storming through the flaps of his temporary dwelling, he eyed the prostitutes that were waiting for his return. The women jumped at the sudden intrusion, they were under the assumption that those who left for the banquet wouldn't have come back for some time. There was at least four of them, a little less than last time.

No one was expecting him back at the encampment for a few more hours, but things hadn't gone the way he expected...The general internally scoffed thinking of how they must have enjoyed lounging about and sipping on his sake while he was away in the capital.

_'Lousy whores.'_

"Kanki-" A brunette finally spoke up when the other three were too nervous to do so.

"Out."

"W-What?..." The women looked back and forth to each other, not exactly sure if they heard him right. Narrowing his dark eyes at them, he felt his patience slipping every second they stared up at him with those shocked expressions.

"I said get the fuck out! Now!" He roared, making them leap to their feet and run out. Right now, he didn't feel like dealing with those harlots. Not tonight.

The tall man walked strode over to where the liquor was, grabbing a open bottle and downing the harsh liquid like it was his job. When it was empty, he wailed it at the ground in anger and growled, frustrated beyond belief.

"Fuck...fuck...FUCK!" Nothing had went as planned. Well, one part did, yet it was backfiring this very minute.

Riki did her job for the most part... She served the head table for the Zhao where Riboku and the princess were seated. As instructed, the pinkette was given the alcohol containing the aphrodisiac. The others were given regular sake from separate jars, giving the impression that Riki was purposefully ignoring the princess and refilling everyone else's cup to her annoyance. In reality, the redhead wasn't refilling hers so she could get the "special" jar, so the others wouldn't get drugged as well.

Throughout the process, Riki would flirt and tempt Riboku with her body, something any hot blooded man would find hard to resist. After everyone at the table had more than enough to drink and the blond had become enamored, she would lure him out of the room alone with a clue about the break-ins at his manor.

Once they were alone in the corridor, she was suppose to pull her tits out and try to seduce him in an attempt to bide time for the boss to talk to the pinkette. If caught, Riboku's name would be trashed and relationship as good as over. If not, it would still give time to get the drugged princess out of the palace and take off into the night with her.

Unfortunately, Riboku is either a minute-man, or one who is too honorable to take such hot bait as Riki because he was in and out in only a matter of minutes. She obviously didn't do a good enough job, something she would pay for...

Thankfully the king wanted to speak to him, drawing his attention far away from the pinkette. After getting rid of that slave brat, he was finally able to sit and talk with the princess, who was obviously feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac.

Three things happened in that sitting that he hadn't expected. First was how the pinkette went from being scared for her life to fierce in just one sitting. Second, the blade she had concealed on her person that she used to pierce his wandering hand, which was still throbbing painfully. The third was that piece of shit bodyguard that came out of no where to her defense. He was either told to intervene, possibly from Riboku who was stuck with the king and unable to help, or had great intuition. Either way, he would regret butting in the way he did. It's like standing in between a hungry, ferocious beast and his prey, just something you don't do unless you're a complete fool or have a death wish.

Looking down at his palm and the bloody cloth covering the wound, he clenched his fist in anger, easily ignoring the pain. Grabbing another bottle, he opened it quickly and chugged it, just wanting to get shitfaced.

So close...so damn close... With the effects of the aphrodisiac, the princess would have been mewling like a cat in heat that was unable to control herself or her most basic urges. The thought of seeing her driven crazy in need and to the point that she would be begging for him to screw her would have been worth all the trouble of obtaining such a drug.

Yet the plan failed and the pinkette was undoubtedly with that bastard Riboku after leaving the banquet. Right now she was probably begging him to take her repeatedly until the effects wore off.

"Shit!" Smashing the now empty bottle, he reached for another, enraged at the way everything played out. The only thing he did was help the strategist out by making the princess a horny vixen. In the end, he only screwed himself over.

Perhaps he should pay them a visit in the middle of the night and slit their throats... Riboku had been on his last nerve for a long time and he would enjoy every second of killing him. The pinkette would have to be punished for what she said and did to him tonight. The only way he would have overlooked what happened at the banquet was if he was indeed made it out of hall and back to the encampment with her in tow.

Once the bandit brought her back here, he would have spent the whole night fucking her senseless or until she passed out. What then?... It would probably be best to just kill her and get it over with. This had dragged on long enough. Then again...he could always keep her for a bit to use as he saw fit. For all the trouble the pinkette caused, he might as well get his fill of her body until he tires of it.

After he was done with her, he could always pass her off to his plieutenants and the men in his army to use as well, just for punishment. There was no doubt with her looks and figure, she'd be one hell of a commodity among those animals who would do unspeakable things to her delicate body. She would get used and abused any and every which way. If the princess thought he was bad, she had no clue what the others would do to her.

_'No, I'd rather kill her than let the others have her...'_ The only one to reap the benefits of all his work would be him and only him.

It didn't matter any way. She wasn't there and Riboku was more than likely having his fill of her.

"Naki!" A tall man with dark hair that was twisted into two thin braids walked in, arms folded. He smelled like alcohol, just as Kanki himself probably did.

"What can I do for ya, Boss?" He stood near the exit of the tent, smart enough to know when it was best to keep his distance.

"Tell Riki to get in here. Now."

"No problem. I'm on it." Without another word, the man left to retrieve the woman who ultimately failed her mission. She had left the banquet along with the subordinates who went along with him and returned to the encampment.

When the princess left and Riboku followed after her, there was no reason to stay any longer, especially when he felt like killing every pompous asshole there. He would have a much better time drinking in his tent and screwing any of the prostitutes he wanted.

Tossing another bottle, he reached over for more, not caring how much he drank. Tonight was a failure and what ever happened, happened. However, there would be punishments dealt out before the sun rose. He would show all those that had defied him the extent of his anger and that there was no escape, namely the princess. Little by little he would chip away at her until she broke. She would learn that her hero can't save her from him and there wasn't anywhere safe, no where to hide.

_'I'll teach that bitch a lesson...'_

* * *

"Riboku-sama! Riboku-sama! It's an emergency!" The doorknob rattled as the guard pounded against it as hard as he could.

The couple in bed awoke abruptly at the yelling and banging coming from outside of their room. Sakura felt her head pounding that seemed to be in sync with the guards knocks, irritating her. The room was dark as her green eyes opened and looked around, making her dizzy.

_'What the hell happened? I don't feel right...'_ The princess felt light headed as she tried to remember everything that happened since the banquet, but scattered images were all that came to mind. The urgent voices from the door brought her attention back to the present as she felt the general quickly getting out of the bed.

"Riboku-sama!" The blond got up as fast as possible and put his boots on, before rushing towards the entrance.

Sakura jumped up, quickly tying her robe as the general yanked the heavy wooden doors open. The light from the hall was blinding as she raised an arm to shield her sensitive eyes. Blinking to adjust to the change, she could barely make out dark figures were huddled by the entrance talking in low, panicked tones.

From the way the guards were talking, it sounded as if something horrible happened...making her feel nervous. It was hard trying to listen in as it seemed they were making it a point to not talk loud enough for her to hear.

_'What's going on? I have a really bad feeling... Something is terribly wrong... Is Qin under attack? Did something happen at the banquet after we left? Could something have happened to the king?!'_ Throwing off the covers, the pinkette swung her legs over onto the edge of the bed, preparing to get up. Finally being able to see properly, she saw the general walk towards the bed in a hurry.

"Riboku...what's going on?" The look on his face was startling. It was white as a ghost as if the blood had been drain right out and his eyes...never before had she seen that look in his eyes. It was a cross between shock and disbelief, panic and anger.

Pushing the princess back down on the mattress, he pulled the sheets back over her with a shaky hand. "Sakura...stay in bed. Do not leave this room, whatsoever. I'll be back." Without another word, he rushed out of the room and closed the door, locking it from the outside. He left her alone in the dark, in more ways than one.

There was shouting and loud footsteps as the general hurried down the hall. Sakura quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the door, trying to open it and follow them to find out what's going on. The sudden movement made her dizzy and stumble, falling to the floor with a thump. Slowly, the princess steadied herself, gathering her bearings to do it again. If they were under attack, she didn't want to be confined to a dark room, unable to protect herself or know what they're up against.

"Hime-sama... You must stay in here, no matter what. Please stay in the room quietly and wait for Riboku-sama to return." She could hear the voice of one of the younger guards outside her door.

_'Figures Riboku would do this... He just thinks I'm some little helpless girl who can't do anything and doesn't need to know what's going on. I'm sick of it... I'm not just some fucking ornament! I at least deserve an explanation, even if it's from these goons.'_

"What happened? What's going on out there?" A moment of silence passed, irritating her even more. Why weren't they telling her anything? "Well?!"

"...My apologies, Hime-sama... Our lord forbade us from speaking about anything until he returns."

Sakura clenched her jaw tightly, fuming. She felt disrespected and disregarded, being treated like a child that needs to be kept in her room. How dare they?!

In anger, she kicked the door open, surprising the two guards that were left to keep watch over her. Knowing it was now or never, she punched the larger man in the gut while he was still in shock, making him fall to the floor. It was best to get rid of the larger obstacles if given the chance, that's what Karu always said...

"H-Hime-sama?!" The other man stood there with wide eyes, in disbelief of what she just did. Shaking it off, he lunged to restrain the angry woman before anything else happened. The pinkette sidestepped the skinny guard and clenched her fist, giving him an uppercut that knocked him right into the wall with a loud bang.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura tried calming herself down, before taking off down the hall and leaving the two men on the floor. _'Ha, so much for being helpless...'_ Part of her felt bad for hitting someone who was just doing their job, but something was telling her to go to the entrance of the manor.

An urgent, terrible feeling was acting as a guide. The closer she got, the stronger the feeling was.

There was yelling and screaming coming from different directions. People from all over the manor were running towards the same place. 'Must be the entrance... Seems I'm going to the right place.'

"It's horrible! Just horrible... How could someone do that?!" One of the servant women was on her knees as another hugged her, crying in anguish.

"Monster!" A guard yelled in anger. The pinkette looked around at all the reactions coming from the people as she squeezed her way through the crowded corridor towards the entrance.

_'So many people!'_ There guards and servants alike, either weeping or cursing. With all the noise and voices, it was hard to distinguish anything coherent.

"Hime-sama?" One of the servants said, voice laced with worry. Some of the others joined in, saying her name in confusion. "Please, do not go out there..." The princess ignored the protests of the few that noticed her. The majority of people present were too caught up in their emotions to notice her presence.

Stumbling as she broke through the row of people right outside the entrance, Sakura shivered as a cold breeze blew past. Quickly wrapping her arms around herself to warm up, the princess looked around to see what was going on.

Riboku stood stiff in the snow, his back to her. The man's fists were clenched tightly by his sides as he looked up at something.

The princess followed the general's line of sight, wondering what he was looking at so intently. Sakura froze as stiff as Riboku as her green eyes widened at the scene before her.

_'K-Kami-sama...'_

There was blood everywhere... A headless body was hanging from the top of the wall that surrounded the manor by a rope wrapped around their ankles. The lights around the building gave all the spectators a perfect view from the front of the manor. The shirtless victim was littered with stab marks and had been disemboweled, guts hanging out and running down the front of the their body.

The wind was harsh tonight, pushing the corpse to clang against the stone barrier, making more blood splatter against the wall and onto the ground. Sakura stood there in shock, unable to process what she was seeing... Was this even real? Was it another bad dream?

The pinkette felt like she was suffocating, not able to take a breath or make a noise. This was too real. No, it had to be another nightmare...

Looking down to where the blood was dropping, a large wooden stake protruded out of the ground with something on top of it. Looking closely, Sakura almost hurled seeing the head impaled on it. Grabbing her chest in pain, she cried out in horror seeing who it was, making the general spin around.

_'No, no, NO! This is.. Kami!'_

* * *

"Sakura! I told you to stay in the room!" Riboku yelled at her in anger. He didn't want her to see this... He didn't want this image to be burned into her mind the same way it was in his. "Sakura!"

The princess stumbled back in shock, completely in disbelief. It really was like a nightmare, just one you couldn't wake up from. The blond strode towards her, angry she disobeyed his orders. Turning around, she took off back into the manor before the general was able to get close.

Riboku stood there, still in shock himself after finding one of his friends in such a state. It was horrific, completely disgusting and detached from anything that was human. Turning towards some of the guards, he gave an order that truly shook him to the bone.

"Please, get him down from there. His body doesn't deserve to be displayed and shamed in such a manor. We will give him the proper burial and respect a man like him deserves..." This was one of the hardest things he had to do in a long time.

"Send units out to scour the compound, from how this looks, this wasn't done too long ago. The perpetrator may still be around. Check and confirm every person that you find in and around the compound. If someone from Qin or one of the lands that was present at the banquet was involved, we will find out. Send a messenger to the royal palace and inform them that there has been an attack. I want everyone on this! We have to catch this monster before someone else is killed!"

"Hai, Riboku-sama!" The guards quickly moved into action and the servants retreated back into the manor. They would only get in the way. After they we all checked, he would order them to stay inside, where it's safe. Despite the overwhelming emotions, he had to keep himself in check for everyone's sake. Losing anyone else was not an option. All his life, he's lost one person he cared about after another. Now it's happened again...

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as possible down the corridors, her heart racing impossibly fast. The washroom was right in reach. Pushing the door open and rushing in, the bile rising in her throat was becoming too much. Unable to hold it anymore, she ran towards one of the windows and opened it to spill the contents of her stomach out onto the ground. Food from the banquet, alcohol...lots of alcohol, came right up as the images flashed through her head from out side.

_'Karu...'_ Despite all the blood, she could still make out his face... The expression on it... The way his eyes looked...

With nothing left in her stomach, she hung out the window dry heaving, the urge to throw more up still there. The smell wasn't something easily forgotten, or the smell of his blood...So much blood... It was one of the most disgusting sights her eyes ever laid on.

Tears streamed down the pinkette's face as she let herself drop onto the floor. The man who had become a trainer and mentor to her while everyone was in Qi was now dead. Karu had been there at one of her lowest times, helping her to become stronger and more confident than she ever was. He was always shelling out advice and genuinely seemed to care about the path she chose. She looked up to the man like one would a much older brother.

What made it worse it the way he had been murdered. It's was horrific what they did to him... A man like him didn't deserve any of that, before or after death. Whoever did it, couldn't even let him die with dignity...

Crawling over to the basin of water, the princess washed her mouth out. The taste of alcohol, amongst other things, was too disgusting.

Trying to stand up, it was difficult as she wobbled, blurry eyed. Her mind raced over what just happened as she tried to recall the events from earlier that led up to this. Who would have wanted to do something to Karu of all people? It just didn't make any...

_'Oh no... Kami...'_ It hit the princess like a ton of bricks. The banquet... Who would want to harm Karu...

"Kanki!" Green eyes widened as realization washed over her. Heading for the door, she stumbled and fell to the floor as fear took over. If felt like the wind had been knocked right out of her. No one else was as sick and cruel as that monster. That demon who had some twisted obsession that she had somehow become smack dab in the middle of... And Karu...had come to the rescue at the banquet when Kanki was harassing her, after revealing there was drugs planted in the alcohol that the redheaded whore was serving only to her.

Standing up, she quickly got up and ran out of the washroom. What if Kanki or one of his men were here to kill her as well? Outside the door, there were guards going up and down the halls, looking through everything and checking everyone.

Taking a deep breath, she walked away from the room and through the men rushing around and yelling back and forth. It was chaotic...Unlike the servants and everyone else in the halls, she wasn't stopped to be identified and confirmed by anyone.

_'Probably because of my hair...'_ For once, the strange color worked in her favor so there was no need to be hassled. Without wasting any time, she headed straight for the master chambers. There was no doubt that there would be plenty of guards posted all around that area very soon, if not already.

It was unbelievable... How could someone be capable of doing something so horrendous...so vicious... It was bad enough just taking another's life, but to do it in such a way... Sakura couldn't wrap her mind around it. The tears wouldn't stop as she remembered all the times Karu had trained her, teaching what he knew from his experiences as a hardened soldier in Yan Men.

Karu had a tragic and difficult life growing up in a village that was constantly under attack. His parents had been slaughtered by the Xiong Nu during one of their many raids, just like Kaine's. The only family he had left was his little sister, Hana, who was much younger.

During one of their conversations between training sessions, the guard told Hana's story. How she was his cute little sister that he swore to protect with his life... How she was his source of strength and pride... And even how she lost her life along with many others when the Yan Men militia was out fighting and a separate group of Xiong Nu attacked the village while their strongest fighters weren't there. That was what he considered the biggest failure in his life, a burden and tremendous amount of guilt he had been carrying on his shoulders for years. It truly was a heartbreaking story.

One day as they trained hard in hand-to-hand combat, Sakura was completely exhausted and Karu decided to take a break. While they sat together, he gave her some water and started to lecture about the importance of staying hydrated when doing anything strenuous, especially training. The pinkette smiled as the dark haired man started his long-winded speech, something that was starting to happen on a regular basis.

_"...And don't forget to always have plenty of water with you. If you don't drink enough, you could end up passing out... And what did I tell you about doing those risky flips, huh? Do you want to break your neck... Yes they're flashy and look impressive, but in a real battle... Are you not getting enough sleep again? What did I tell you happens when someone trains who doesn't have the proper amount of sleep?... Grrr... You don't listen to me enough... Oi? Are you paying attention? What did I just say?!"_

_The pinkette just stared at him as a smile spread across her face. "I wonder if this is how it felt for Riboku..."_

_The man stopped, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Riboku-sama? What are you talking about?"_

_Sakura laughed, the heat rising to her face, realizing what she was thinking came right out of her mouth. "Oh, umm... I mean...I wonder if this is how Riboku felt having an older brother. I never had any siblings, but he would tell me stories about his brothers. I was just wondering if this is what it felt like..."_

_Karu's eyes widened, taking her words in. A light blush spread across his cheeks as he realized what he was doing. "Well, I guess so... I only had a little sister, so I don't know what having a brother feels like. The closest thing to that would be Riboku-sama. You do remind me of my sister in a way. Except she was a lot sweeter to me." He flashed her a teasing grin, trying to get a rise out of the princess._

_This was the most relaxed he'd been around her since he agreed to training together. It was a nice change from the frigid start they had._

_"Haha, it's just like Riboku said. Brothers like to complain and nag and nag and nag and nag..." The princess laughed seeing his eye twitch in irritation._

_"Oi...nag and nag, huh?! You little... Well how about we do some laps now? In the cold! Maybe that will cool off that attitude you have, what do you think?"_

Sakura sobbed remembering his words and the times they had together. He was the one to give her confidence after Kanki's attack at the winter solstice festival. While everyone else was in Qi, the only person she felt she had a bond with was him... And now he was gone...all because of her.

Reaching the corridor where the master chamber was located, she made her way through the guards, trying to get to the door. No one stopped her or even said a word. Everyone was in their own shocked stupor, filled with grief and anger. All that was on their minds was trying to find anyone in or around the manor and compound that didn't belong. Finding even an accomplice would be better than nothing to them.

Grabbing the handle and swinging the door open, the pinkette quickly slammed it shut, locking it to be safe. Falling to her knees, a sob ripped itself through her throat as she cried. Why did this have to happen? Things did not need to come to this.

Riboku... He's lost so much already. Karu was a good friend and confidant for many years, ever since Riboku became the general at Yan Men and helped all those fight back and get their revenge against the Xiong Nu. There was no doubt he and Kaine would feel the pain from losing their friend the most...

_'Kanki, you piece of shit... If I ever get the chance, I'll rip your fucking heart out!'_

* * *

Riboku stood there listlessly, staring at the bloody wall across from the entrance. Karu's body had been taken down just as he ordered, but the image was still at the forefront of his mind. No matter how much time will pass, the pain will still gnaw at the heart.

Though it has only been a few hours since the guards discovered his body, the general knew full well that time would not heal the wounds from the loss, only make them more bearable to live with. No matter how many people you lose, it never gets any easier...

Whoever did this would not get away with it, no matter how long it takes or what means necessary... The culprit will be found and die an agonizing death, just as they made Karu endure.

Turning away from the grizzly sight, the general walked through the entrance of the manor. Torn between grief and rage, he wasn't sure which emotion was stronger. The urge to get revenge was powerful, making his blood boil, but that won't due. He needed to control his feelings and keep a clear mind, otherwise things will get sloppy and something crucial may go unnoticed.

Taking a deep breath as the walked through the halls that were still littered with guards, he ran different scenarios and anything that came to mind to get an idea of who would commit such a gruesome act of violence against Karu. As far as he knew, he was well respect and liked by those who lived in the compound...

There weren't any particular reasons that someone in Kanyou would do it, besides the fact that they were all from Zhao. The possibility that the assailant could have been from one of the visiting lands at the banquet could not be ruled out. It couldn't just be coincidental that this attack happened when there were so many people from lands that Qin had conquered had come... People who were undoubtedly angry and may wish harm for their loss...

Could they have done it to get back at him?! After all, as Prime Minister and Chief of Military Affairs, he had a say in the wars that had cause to upset all of China in order for Qin to gain power. Not only in Qin, but when he was in Zhao too... Some of his vice generals, such as Man Goku, had done heinous things to the innocent during times of war.

While he had not been there or taken part, they had still been recruited by him...and as such, some of the responsibility for those men's actions fell on him. So much violence, so much blood and needless death... There's no doubt that there are people all across China who burn with hatred for him and would love to get revenge. Or it may have had something to do with whoever was breaking into the ma or at night...

So many thoughts and possibilities raced the strategists mind, it was tiring. Losing Karu was such a shock, it turned his world upside down. There was much work and investigating to be done in order to find the killer. Right now, all the guards were searching for any clues and confirming anyone they came across in the compound. The royal palace had also been notified and were conducting their own search around the capital. If someone was attacked near the Prime Minister, then there's a possibility that someone on the palace could get attacked and no one wanted to take any chances.

Reaching the heavy wooden door of the master chamber, he grimaced remembering Sakura's face when she saw Karu's body. That was not something he wanted her to see or have to live with. That was the reason he locked her in the room and posted guards outside of it, but from what he was told, that didn't help at all...

Opening the door and walking in, his green eyes were instantly drawn to the small woman sitting against the wall. Pink hair curtained over her slouched form. It was impossible for him to see the princesses face that was covered by the sleeves of her robe. The pinkette's knees were drawn up to her chest.

Riboku's expression softened as he heard a muffled sob. After all, he wasn't the only one feeling pain from Karu's murder. Sakura was as well.. They had spent a great deal of time together while he had been in Qi, much to his annoyance. But the man had helped his betrothed more than he realized, something he would always be thankful for. Karu saw a strength and fire in her that he overlooked in his attempt to keep her safe and hopefully happy.

"Sakura..." Kneeling down in front of the princess, the sound of her crying made his heart squeeze, hating the fact that she too was suffering from this whole ordeal. Leaning down, he ran a hand through her hair, wanting to give some sort of comfort.

"I-I'm sorry...Riboku, I'm so sorry.. This is all my fault...hah..I'm sorry..." His eyes popped open at her words, not sure he heard her right. He froze, watching sobs wrack her small frame.

"What... W-What did you say?" Looking down at the crying woman, she wouldn't even show her face or look up at him, worrying the general even more.

_'What the hell did she mean?!'_

"Sakura?!" The pinkette didn't move or say a word, making the blond frantic. This whole situation was getting out of control and not knowing what she meant by saying its her fault was pushing him to the edge. There was far too much drama and emotions running rampant right now. "Answer me. Now."

Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her back up against the wall, forcing the frightened pinkette to look at him. Sakura's face was pink from crying for so long and eyes were puffy with dark circles beneath them.

"Sakura! You will tell me what you meant right now! I'm not playing any more games!" The fury in his voice was apparent and he could see it in the way the princess flinched as he yelled just inches from her face.

Feeling his woman's thin shoulders trembling under his hold, Riboku let go, not realizing how hard he had been gripping her. His fingers dug into the soft flesh through the silky robe, making her grimace in pain.

"Oh no... Sakura, I'm-"

"It was Kanki." Riboku stilled as she finally spoke. He stared down at the pinkette as she looked away, tears still streaming down her face.

"Kanki? How do you know this..? Where did this come from? Why... Why would that bandit have gone after Karu?" Was this just a rumor or perhaps just personal feelings?

"I... That's why I said it's my fault. K-Karu was killed because of me. I'm sorry.. I really am." Wiping her face with the back if her hand, she sat up on her own, trying to look him in the face. The way she was having a hard time making eye contact made the blond feel uneasy. "A lot of things happened... Things I didn't tell you about that I should of, but I was afraid."

Riboku felt his heart hammering, feeling more on edge with every word that came out of her mouth. She truly seemed...afraid. The way her voice wavered and her body trembled...

"Sakura, please tell me. What are you keeping from me, your betrothed?"

"...I..Oh, Kami-sama..." Tears ran down her face and onto the robe he had commissioned just for her. It was hard for the woman to speak without becoming overly chocked up. "Back at the winter solstice festival, when I performed at the king's behest and you were in Qi.. When I went to the room to change after the dance...K-Kanki attacked me while I was alone and...tried to rape me."

The general froze, feeling as if someone dumped a barrel of freezing water down his back. Like someone completely knocked the wind out of him. Repeating her words in his head over and over again, the general felt his hands start to shake and blood begin to boil.

"What...happened?" Part of him didn't want to know or even ask, yet the other part NEEDED to know. Taking in a deep breath, he tried calming down as much as possible in order to hear everything Sakura knew, despite wanting to lose control.

"When I walked in to the room, there wasn't very good lighting and the handmaidens stayed outside, because I foolishly wanted some privacy getting changed. I'm so stupid..." Using the robes sleeve, she tried drying her red eyes, only for more to spill over. "It happened as I undressed. When I was down to my last robe, Kanki came out of nowhere and shoved me up against the wall... He made his intentions clear... The first opening I had, I punched him in the face. We had a scuffle and the noise made the handmaidens come in, giving me the chance to escape. Right afterwards, I returned to the manor."

Riboku sat there, staring right into the princess, who was too ashamed to even make eye contact. So much had happened while he was in Qi that was kept under wraps. Why did she hid this? What else was she hiding? How many people who were suppose to be loyal to him knew about this and helped her keep it a secret? Was he the only one who didn't know? Perhaps everything was right there and he was just too much of a fool to put the pieces together...

"...That night Karu came to my room to question me about bout what happened, but I wouldn't tell him... I felt so helpless against that shitty bandit...so, I asked him to teach me self defense. Initially he refused, but then he agreed. I never did tell him or anyone what happened... I was just so ashamed and felt so humiliated that I just wanted to push it into the back of my mind and move on, but Kanki wouldn't let me..." Sakura tried to get it all out. There was no need to hold it back now, not with all that's happened.

"At the banquet, he was the one who ordered that redhead to drug me and try to seduce you. After you went in the back with her, he came to our table and started harassing me, gloating about what he did... Then...he tried feeling up my leg..." Riboku's jaw clench and eyes widened hearing this. How ballsy can that bandit be?! To do something like that in his absence and at the banquet no less...

"I had brought a small dagger with me in my robe, just in case. When he did that, I stabbed his hand, hoping to teach him a lesson... That's when Karu came over... He told me to go with Kaine, so I got up as quickly as possible to get away from him. When I turned around after leaving the table, Karu seemed to be saying something to Kanki, but I do know what was said...but my gut feeling tells me that he had said something along the lines of a threat and got himself involved into a dangerous situation that he shouldn't have been a part of. I-I just know Kanki is the one who did this. No one else is sick enough to do something so disgusting besides him and his men..."

Everything made sense... Why Sakura was scared and having nightmares. How Karu became involved. The smug looks that bandit had been giving during their arguments. How someone was able to sneak into the manor, even with the security being strengthened... For a bandit with years of experience breaking in and out of places, that was probably child's play.

The anger rose inside him to unimaginable levels. The image of him trying to rape Sakura and killing Karu ran through his mind, driving him to the brink of sanity. The urge to kill was overwhelming...

"Sakura... Did he touch you? I mean...did he manage to touch you beneath your clothes?" He had to know. Right now, the general had every reason to kill that bastard, but he wanted to know how far that bandit got with his woman. If he didn't ask now, it would only gnaw at him until he finally did.

The princess sobbed, covering her face with the sleeve of her robe. Slowly, she nodded her head, confirming the blonds worst fears.

"...Where?"

Looking up at him in disbelief, the pinkette tried calming herself down before answering. She couldn't believe he wanted to get into detail about THAT at a time like this. It was humiliating having to relive the experience. With a shaky hand, she pointed towards her chest, feeling dirty like she did after it happened.

"Did he touch you anywhere else?" The general watched the way she cringed, clearly uncomfortable telling him this.

"...Between..my legs..."

Riboku felt like his breathing was being restricted as he tried to take in a gulp of air. A lump formed in his throat making it hard to swallow. Just within a few measly hours his entire world was turned upside down. It seemed like it all happened in the blink of an eye... All because of one man... One man and his selfish desires.

Sakura jumped as he slammed his fist against the hard floor in anger. Everything that was going wrong was all due to the whims of one person... Over and over again, he hit the smooth surface in such a fury, that he didn't even notice the blood on his knuckles.

"R-Riboku! Stop, you're hurting yourself!" The pinkette yelled, to not avail. _'He's lost it!'_

No one truly knew how much pressure Riboku had been putting on himself all this time. Aside from his duties as Prime Minister and Chief of Military Affairs, he had many projects planned for the capital and the compound, not to mention that Kanyou was going to be integrating people from the other states within its walls. The safety of Qin and the compound were on his shoulders, not to mention the affairs of every other state were about to be included into that as well...

On top of that, someone had been breaking into his manor and into the master chambers where his betrothed slept, completely unaware of the dangers lurking about at night. They had even left a jeweled hairpiece in bed with her, which she had mistaken as a gift from him. When ever they came, the vases and ceramics were moved to toy and agitate him, clearly on purpose.

It was all Kanki. The same person who was breaking in, had also molested his princess and now killed his close friend- all under his nose. Once again, he couldn't protect anyone...couldn't do anything to stop those he cared about from being hurt.

He finally reached his breaking point...

Standing up in a rush, he walked over to the row of ceramics and vases, picking them up and smashing them against the wall. These were the ones that were set up to figure out if someone was sneaking in, thinking that they might reveal their motive if the expensive items were stolen. There was no need for that or for them now. All these things are just reminders of the man he wanted to kill more than anything.

Thinking about that smug bandits face sent the strategist into a frenzy. His blood boiled over as he smashed the vases with his fists, completely disregarding the pain and shards digging into his knuckles.

"Fucking piece of shit!" He growled out in anger.

Sakura's eyes widened seeing her betrothed losing himself to the overwhelming rage taking over. It was frightening... She pushed herself up against the wall, as if trying to disappear out of fear. Never before had she seen him like this, but there was only so much that a man can take.

"Stop!" The calm and collected person was gone. Riboku didn't look like the man she knew and loved, he looked as if he was possessed by a devil. All of the ceramics and ornaments she enjoyed looking at everyday were being completely destroyed in his fury. In a split second, the bronze mirror he'd gotten her was thrown across the room, hitting and knocking the pile of scrolls she was reading, scattering them across the floor. A chair was kicked into the wall, breaking it into two pieces. Everything was being destroyed.

As soon as the general started reaching for the pinkette's personal belongings that he'd gifted her, she ran over to try stopping him. If something wasn't done, the entire room would be trashed and nothing would be salvageable at this rate.

Riboku had her favorite vase in his hand, ready to throw it. The small purple ceramic was decorated with an intricate flower design with many different colors. It was something she had cherished since they had become on better terms after coming to Kanyou.

"No, no, no! Not that, please stop!" She grabbed onto the back of his robe to try stopping him.

The general stilled as the princess reached for his arm, holding him back from smashing the vase. Seeing her tear stained face and eyes full of fear, was enough to stop him before destroying something he knew was precious to her. What the hell was he doing? Was this the extent of his own self-control?

Gasping for a ragged breath, he put the object down, trying to wrangle the explosive emotions coursing through him. Smashing everything in the entire manor would relieve a small portion of the anger he felt, but all that would do is ruin the things that were suppose to be important.

This place... It was their home. Him and Sakura... The place they would live and raise their children together. What the hell was he thinking trying to break everything?!

Looking down at the pinkette, Riboku couldn't stand that look in her eyes... She was afraid. Afraid of his anger and what he might do. It wasn't something he wanted to see, ever.

Reaching out, he snaked his arm around the princess and drew her close before dropping down to the floor and dragging her with him. Leaning up against the wall, the blond panted as he pulled the shocked woman into his lap and held her against his broad chest. She didn't fight back, too mentally and physically exhausted to keep it going, especially after spending the last few hours crying and blaming herself for everything.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Sakura." Riboku wrapped his arms around her back and held the princess tightly, regret digging into him like a blade between the ribs. This was the weakest he had felt in years, unable to stop those he cared about from being hurt or even control himself.

Revenge was not something to that wouldn't be easily forgotten or put aside, but what is important has to come to the forefront. The lives of those who are still here needs to be cherished and defended to the very end, no matter what.

Despite Sakura blaming herself for all that happened, Riboku couldn't image how much she must have tortured herself this whole time while shouldering the weight of what happened with Kanki. The bandit was infamous for how cruel he was... Villagers in other lands would even abandon their land to seek refuge elsewhere if there was news that the Kanki Army was headed their way. There was no doubt she must have been terrified after the attack, especially if she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. Not even him, the man who swore he would protect her from anyone or anything. The humiliation and fear must have been overwhelming...

"I'm sorry..." Digging his fingers into Sakura's robe, he held onto her for dear life, gripping the fine silk around his fist. "I...couldn't protect you or save Karu..."

"...It's not your fault..." The princesses voice was barely above a whisper, almost too soft for the general to hear. Burying her face into his chest, she closed her eyes and eased into his hold.

The couple sat there, holding one another and trying to find the comfort and security they both yearned for. Since the first time the general laid eyes on her, there had been so much bloodshed and fighting, moving, drama, and people trying to drive a wedge between them. All Riboku ever wanted was to take her away from the hectic life in the palace and find happiness together, whether in was in Zhao or Qin.

Yet all he seemed to do was subjugate her to a life full of anger from others, loneliness from his absence due to the work in the capital, an attempt on her life, assault from a bandit, and the death of those who came with them from their homeland of Zhao. From the war in Kantan, to the servants who were slain, to Karu being murdered in cold blood... Had he really made the right choice? Was this the life he had wanted for the pinkette so badly, or was he just so focused on keeping her by his side that everything happened the way it did?

The strategist buried his face into her pink locks, taking in the sweet scent as she curled into him.

Sakura listened to the general's heart beating rapidly against his chest, though it was starting to calm down compared to how fast it raced just minutes ago. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as she soaked in his warmth and the comfort it gave. Being in his arms made her feel safe, like everything was going to get better. Like there was still some hope...

Closing her tired eyes, the princess started to drift off into the darkness that had been awaiting her. Who knew what would be found in there. Would it be peace or hours of terrors trying to swallow her up?

Something yanked the pinkette from going under. Feeling a wetness running down the side of her neck, Sakura's green eyes widened first in confusion, then surprise as she felt the drops. Trying to lean back to look up at the man above her, the arms holding her gripped tighter, not allowing the princess to take a peak.

Confirming her suspicions with his actions, she rested her head back against his chest, not wanting to make him feel more ashamed than he probably already did.

_'Riboku's...crying...'_ Sakura could felt pain in her chest at the realization. If only there was something, anything, to take his pain away, but there wasn't. The general had to be strong for his comrades, the people of Qin, and everyone else who trusted and believed in him.

Right here, with her, Riboku could let it all out. All the sadness and worries...all the pain and anger that had been hidden right under the surface... It could all come out with the one person who wouldn't judge or condemn him for not being the perfect being everyone made him out to be.

The general could show himself to her as he truly was beneath it all... A human with emotions so raw...so real, that the princess couldn't stop her own tears from falling. They weren't for herself, but for the man holding her so tightly against him, who's heart was broken from a life of loss and tragedy.

* * *

Riboku sat on the bed with his back against the wall, staring at the door. His hand stroked and played with the princesses pink locks as she slept soundly, her head in his lap. Not wanting her to lay on the floor with all the glass and fragments, he moved them onto the bed, where they could rest.

Sakura was in a deep slumber, probably from the drugs running through her system and all the crying from earlier. It was for the best, she needed it. Not only that, but it was Riboku the time to think things over as he sat there, mulling over everything that transpired the last few months.

If Kanki thought that he was going to get away with what he did, he was very wrong. Despite being a usually cheerful or seemingly carefree person, Riboku was not one to be crossed.

Whether it be tomorrow or ten years from now, that bandit will get his exactly what's been coming to him... That was certain. Riboku was a patient, thorough man, who planned everything out down to the smallest detail.

The general clenched his jaw, still staring into nothingness. It might take some time, but he will get revenge and justice for Karu...and Sakura.

Kanki started this war. Now, it won't end until his head goes flying...


	16. Haruno

**A/N:** Phew, I finally finished this. I've been having such a hard time trying to find time to write. I quit one of my jobs because they kept hiring people and cutting everyone's hours who were already there. So, I found a better one that pays more with good hours. Yay me. On the other hand, it means less time to write. Anyway, hope you guys like this. The next chapter is going to be very special fufufu.

**Kihoko-san:** Yes he did and yes she is very lucky lol x 999999999. I'd love to be in her place (face turns beet red). I'm glad you liked it, we're not even close to done, so there's more where that came from.

**VeronicaLee00:** Kanki is the biggest dick known to man. No one knows how to screw with people's minds, emotions, and bodies better than him.

**ALibra:** Thank you! Sakura is so lucky to have a stud like Riboku, but it unfortunately comes with a lot of baggage and drama, albeit unintentionally... I'm sorry for breaking your heart at such a bad time! I liked Karu, but I chose him because I felt like he was important enough to have an impact, yet not enough to ruin the story for good. I thought about using Kaine, but there's so much I'd like to do with her character that it would be such a waste.

Kanki really is a dickbag and I wanted to convey that point as much as possible and make it hit home. It's different when the characters hear about what he's done, than actually seeing it. It shows Sakura that no matter where she is, she is never really safe and can't depend on others. The truth needed to come out. It's been far too long to keep it in and perhaps if Riboku had known, everyone would have done things differently. Sakura knows it and that's one of the reasons she feels so guilty, but things could have gone terribly wrong too. No one really knows. Riboku is not the type to cry over trivial things and I felt that this would be a good opportunity to write about a different side of him and share that with the princess (in a way). I'm sorry for making you sad, but thank you for your kind words and I'm glad you liked the updates!

**Diao:** Don't worry, Riboku will have his moment! Actually...very, very, very soon. The ceremony is just a breath away!

**AnythingFromTheTrolly:** Gomen! I wish I could update as fast as I did when I started writing these stories last year, but I always feel pressed for time with life and whatnot. Oh don't worry, I love your long comments. They always make me feel appreciated and push me to write more. I'm a super perv and proud of it haha. I always thought of Kaine as a bit of a closet perv, who is a freaky chick. She would be a good person for the princess to ask questions about that kind of stuff, since she's the only female she's comfortable enough with to ask. I figured since Riboku had one, Sakura gets one too. If I'm not going to delve right into the actual sex, there's still other things I can still do. Though I think it's about time to get thing moving, if you know what I mean. We've already gotten past the fifteenth chapter and still no sex between the main characters. Kaine and Futei have already went at it a few times and Kanki has a harem of prostitues he can use if he wants. It's not fair to Riboku and Sakura to deny them for so long.

Sakura can be a bit insecure every now and then, like most people, but Riboku doesn't help his own case. I agree with you about why he does. He is use to doing things on his own and just wants to protect her, even if it means leaving her out of the loop. The this is, is that he completely underestimates Sakura, in more ways than one. They really would be a power couple if they could just get on the same page. Hell, they're not even in the same book half of the time. I'm glad you liked the masturbation scenes (my face is red just typing that word). I plan on writing a whole lot more, so you'll definitely get more scenes. Especially the next chapter fufu.

The new chapters give me bits and pieces of the characters and I like to use them towards how I try to convey them in my stories. I wanted to do a Kanki story a while ago and I'm glad I waited, because at the time, Kingdom was still on the State of Ai arc. Now we're smack dab in the middle of a Kanki Army/Zhao Army arc and I've been able to get so much info on the characters, it was so worth the wait. Like Naki, there were so many new people introduced or it sheds light on others, like Koku Ou. Kanki is always a smug, confident bastard, so I wanted to put him in a situation where he was losing and having a hard time handling it. Most of his plans go exactly the way he wants and he knows it. Sakura is the wild card in his life. He can't control her, can't have her, and certainly can't make her feel the way he wants. The bandit boss has everything a guy like him could want, yet no matter what he does, he just can't seem to have her. Having various women around throwing themselves at his feet and always willing to have sex with him constantly can only go so far, before he wants a challenge. That is Sakura is. She's the goal, a trophy of sorts.

I feel bad about Karu, but I felt he was the perfect character to use, especially since I made him up and he's not from the manga. He's important enough to cause the others pain, but the story can still continue without him. I wanted Sakura to see a different part of Riboku that he keeps to himself and she's the only one he would allow to do so. There's so much on his shoulders that he's carried for years and he reached a point where he needed to let it out, he's just human, no matter how strong and brave he can be.

My fiancé had me watch the anime first, then read the manga. The manga is absolutely amazing and I'm hopelessly in love and addicted to it. Riboku and Kanki are such handsome devils lol. The Kanki Army never fail to entertain me and I laugh everytime I see Ogiko. He's too goofy. I agree with you about Futei's dark humor, it's like killing enemy soldiers is a game to him, as if he's not killing humans. I wanted to do a little with that down the road. I loveeee Kisui. I don't know if you've read the recent chapters of Kingdom, but if you haven't, you really should. I love his character and I hope he makes it out of this arc alive with his city. I'll be so bummed out if something happens to either. It's the first war in the manga where I'm not really sure who I want to win. I don't want Qin to lose (Kanki or Shin), yet I want Kisui and the city of Rigan to be safe. However, I could give a rats ass about what happens to Keisha lol. If Zhao loses, I hope Shin can somehow stop Kanki from torturing and killing every last person, but the Hi Shin Unit are completely out numbered compared to Kanki's men. Hehhh. Well, thanks for the wonderful review and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Riboku sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded together as he propped his chin on them, deep in thought. Perhaps it was stress or maybe agitation, but he kept bouncing his knee and shaking his foot. Every time the blond realized it, he would stop, only finding himself doing the same thing just a few minutes later.

Sitting up and turning around, Riboku's green eyes scanned the sleeping woman beneath the sheets. After everything that had happened last night, she easily fell asleep in his arms, completely exhausted. Sakura looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, even though her complexion seemed paler than the day before and had dark circles around her eyes...it didn't matter.

Before everything went crazy after the guards woke them up, last night had turned out wonderful. Despite being under the influence, it was something he would never forget. Seeing the pinkette on her back, _begging_ him to relieve the ache as she spread her legs for him and only him... Having her naked body under his control was like nothing he had ever done before. Tasting the princess and bringing her over the edge again and again was like a fantasy come true.

Sakura was a mess by the time he was done with her. The urge to rip off his own clothes and shove his throbbing erection into her tight little body was almost unbearable... It took every ounce of control to stop himself. He hadn't even penetrated her with his fingers. Not yet.

With all that happened, Riboku decided that he wanted to have the ceremony with the princess earlier than planned. As he sat it bed, thinking and planning, the actions he needed to take next were clear as day. First, he requested an audience with King Ei Sei, which was easily granted. The meeting would ultimately determine the next steps that were to be taken. Whatever happens, he will marry Sakura before the planned date.

That bastard Kanki seems to have become obsessed with the princess. When did this happen? Had it been in Kantan, during the royal palaces fall? As far as he knew, they didn't have interactions with each other beyond that point, but something major had been developing without his knowledge. Either way, it seemed the bandit was hellbent on trying to have his way with Sakura...

Just the thought of it was enough to send his blood boiling with rage. How dare that scum try to violate _his woman_?! Sakura was his betrothed...the one to become his wife. No one other than himself would ever touch her body in an intimate way besides him. To think, had the princess not fought back, that beast would have forcibly taken her innocence in a dressing room of the palace.

Thinking about it...it was incredible that such a small woman had been able to get away from a such a large, strong general. How strong had she become? This had also happened before Karu and Kaine began training her.

Riboku wished he could have the ceremony right away, but with the horrific tragedy of last night, the timing would have been far too hasty. It was too soon, yet he didn't want to wait too long either.

They wouldn't be able to enjoy the ceremony and their consummation while Kanki is on the loose. He had been the one breaking into the manor and until something was done, they wouldn't be able to relax knowing that he could be lurking right around the corner.

Kanki would pay for killing Karu. Riboku would avenge his friend and honor his memory. Had that bandit not involved, Karu would still be here... It hurt knowing that the man he had known since his days as a general at Yan Men was really gone. The wounds were still fresh and there hadn't been nearly enough time for them to start healing. Nothing would truly make it feel better anyway. There is a empty space inside for every person that he cared for that died.

Watching Sakura as she slept, he wondered how long it would be until she woke up. He imagined it would be a day or two after all the drugs that she ingested. That would be for the best perhaps...

Reaching over, he caressed the pink strands covering part of her face. She always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, especially since the nightmares hadn't been nearly as bad. Part of him wondered if they would get worse after all that happened...

Wanting to look at her face, the general moved to tuck the silky lock behind her ear. The action caused her to shift in her sleep, making Riboku freeze, not wanting to wake her up.

"Phew..." He sighed as the pinkette's breathing evened out. She was still out, there was no need to fret.

The position she was in now gave the blond a splendid view of her chest, thanks to the way she had hastily clothed herself earlier. Without thinking about what he was doing, his green eyes raked over the exposed skin, eagerly taking it in. She was so beautiful...

Noticing something strange, he leaned in closer to the sleeping woman. _'What is that?'_ Something dark near her collar bone grabbed his attention. Carefully, he used a finger to peel back the edge of one of the robes folds around the collar.

Riboku's eyes widened as he examined the splotchy, purplish marks marring the pale skin of her shoulder. 'This looks like...fingers. A handprint?..' He stilled as realization hit him.

_'Last night, when she was trying to tell me everything.. I yelled in Sakura's face and... I didn't mean to hurt her. How could I grab her like that?!'_

Guilt hit him hard as he examined the marks. There was no doubt that there was a matching set of prints on her other shoulder. How could he do this? How could he let himself lose control of his temper to let such a thing happen to the person he loves the most?

Most of his life, the general had always had a calm personality. Admittedly, there was a time in his youth where his temper had been quite explosive and gotten him and his comrades in trouble, but those were experiences that changed the man he became. Lately, the blond had been finding that aggressive nature rearing its ugly head more times in the last few months, than the last ten years. Now, it's gotten to the point where he's even hurt his betrothed...

This was a wake up call. That monster needs to return to the darkness where it dwelled, deep inside himself and not return unless it was necessary. The next time it does, would be when he's face-to-face with Kanki himself...

* * *

"This is a problem, Prime Minister... A very big problem..." The older Chancellor, Shoubunkun, said as he looked towards his king with a worried expression. "Your Majesty..."

King Ei Sei clenched his fist, looking down towards the two men kneeling before him as he sat on the golden throne in the royal hall. So far, the young king had been bombarded with reports from last night to this morning, all more worrisome than the last.

"Riboku, as you know, there have been reports coming in from different parts of the land saying that the smaller villages have been raided by groups of bandits...just like last time. From what I have been told, the last time this happened, General Kanki had been ordered to handle this problem. I've also been informed that there had been a bit of a confrontation between you and him about this issue. Tell me what happened, so that we may get to the bottom of this."

The general stood up from his kneeling position to address the king's inquiry. "Your Majesty, General Kanki had been assigned to rid the villages of these attackers. Instead of doing so, he recruited the men and added them to his army. Multiple times this had occurred. I called on him to explain himself and he became increasingly aggressive when I questioned his actions and conduct. The villages those bandits attacked belonged to men who fight for you, Your Majesty. When they return home from war, they will have nothing and no one to go home to..."

Futei stayed kneeling beside his lord as he talked. For now, there was nothing for him aside from listening to the other men as they spoke.

"Not only did he recruit those brigands, but they continued raiding villages, even after joining his army. General Kanki had defied order after order and his army is becoming a threat the the country's security. Innocent people are being slaughtered in heinous ways and supplies from these villages and storages are being looted. The transport that takes rations and supplies to those in the field has even been attacked and ransacked. The situation has gone far beyond just a slap on the wrist, You Majesty..."

King Ei Sei's brow furrowed as the Prime Minister reiterated what the reports were telling them. This situation was getting out of hand. Right now, China was in a major transition from going to a country divided into seven states, to being whole. The last thing they needed during such a fragile time was one of their top generals causing such havoc.

Looking over to the gray haired man beside him, the young king wanted to see his reaction. Shoubunkun had been by his side ever since he was brought to Kanyou from Zhao, well over a decade and a half ago. As a military veteran and chancellor, his opinion meant a great deal.

"Shoubunkun... What do you think about all of this Is? What action would you take against such a problem? I have an idea of what actions to take, but I'd like to hear what you have to say."

The older man stepped forward and bowed to his king. There were very, very few that had been so completely loyal and devoted to Ei Sei as Shoubunkun had. Even during a rebellion from Sei's younger brother, Seikyo, when it seemed there was no chance in hell of victory, not once did the veteran's loyalty waver.

"Yes, Your Majesty. From the reports I have read, it seems that General Kanki's "habit" of recruiting these men has caused a great deal of trouble. Not only are villages being destroyed and supplies being stolen, but I fear that if these actions go unpunished, that it may cause between you and the people. I don't mean just Qin, but the other states that are assimilating with our own. They will seek justice or revenge for the violets acts from the men of one of our generals during a time that is supposed to be for peace. This could cause a chain reaction among the states and lead to revolts and large scale wars..."

Riboku nodded his head, agreeing with the chancellor. Everything he said could come to fruition if this keeps up. The king will be pushed into a corner from every side seeking a solution to end the terrors being committed by the Kanki Army.

Shoubunkun folding his hands into the sleeves, angry with the general who dared to cause trouble for their king during such an important step towards realizing his dreams. There wouldn't be any leniency if it had been his choice.

"...Another thing, Your Majesty... Something has been troubling me. From the reports, the Kanki Army has grown exponentially to such a degree that it makes one wonder if there's an alternate purpose to it. Throughout the generals military career, he has always recruited groups of bandits, but never this much... There have been rumors that recently that Kanki may have a hidden agenda... He has made it very clear that he despises those in the royal palace and even yourself, Your Majesty."

The king clenched his jaw as a trickle of sweat ran along his temple. Kanki wasn't just some run-of-the-mill general. The man was a prodigy of warfare that had been recruited by Great General Mou Gou. If he were to start a rebellion with his army of bandits...it could become disastrous. Yes, there was enough manpower to take their army out, but not without great loses. The Kanki Army was well known for its unorthodox tactics and strength. Most of their battles were fought using underhanded ways that most armies were unaccustomed to.

"Prime Minister, about the situation that occurred last night... You said that you believe some of the bandits had been involved?"

The blond looked towards the aging chancellor. "Yes. A few of my men, including my lieutenant here, had witnessed a handful of them running out of the compound. They recognized them as Kanki's men by their tattoos and clothing. From the timing of the attack, it would seem the man holds a grudge against me for putting my nose into his business. Karu had been with me and stood against him when the general and his lieutenants unsheathed their weapons. This was undoubtedly his way of warning me to stay out of his way."

"Your Majesty, we cannot let such a man commit such heinous acts, especially in our own capital. I knew when Mou Gou first brought that bandit in, that he was going to cause trouble. Please, give me the word and I will send an army out for that traitors head!" Shoubunkun had disliked Kanki from the very beginning. The bandit had caused the Qin military many problems in the past and there were countless people against him being recruited by the late Great General Mou Gou, but it still happened nonetheless.

Ei Sei sighed, feeling a headache coming on. As usual, Shoubunkun was as passionate as he was loyal about keeping him safe, but the old man had always looked down on those from a lower class. So from the beginning, he had a biased opinion of Kanki...but there was no way the man's actions could be ignored. For years, him and his army had indeed won countless battles, but at the expense of Qin's reputation. His animalistic and brutal ways have always defined him and the lasted act against the Prime Minister screamed of Kanki's person touch.

"Hahh... I will leave General Kanki's fate in Riboku's hands. Do with him as you please. It would be best if you could bring him back to Kanyou for a proper trial, but I highly doubt he would come quietly. If he comes, he will have the chance to plead his case if he is truly not quilts of the crimes in question. However, if he refuses, I will take that as an admission of guilt and that will go against any chance he will have of proving his innocence. If it turns into a fight if he refuses to return, then whatever happens, happens. That includes death."

Futei looked up to his lord to see his reaction. His face was as stiff as a board, his expression indistinguishable.

"Prime Minister, please muster your army and head out after General Kanki. We need to get to the bottom of what has been happening, before it gets too far." The young king stood up from the golden throne, his voice deep and strong.

Riboku knelt before the king, bowing his head. "Yes, Your Majesty. Your wish is my command. I'll will set out with my army right away..." The two men by the throne didn't see the dark look across the generals face or the devious smirk, but his lieutenant sure did...

* * *

Sakura yawned as she stretched under the sheets of the large bed. Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the bright light coming from the small windows on the wall. Trying to shield her eyes, the pinkette rolled over onto her stomach, trying to wiggle back into a nice, dark place between the pillows.

_'Kami-sama! My body feels so stiff...and my head hurts like hell...'_ Reaching over, she tried to feel for Riboku, only to find an empty space._ 'Figures.. He's probably been up for some time, working like always.'_

The princesses eyes widened as everything hit her. The banquet. That nasty redhead. Kanki. The drugged alcohol. Riboku. Karu...his body... The confession she made to Riboku about what happened...

All of a sudden, it felt like the sheets were heavy, slowly becoming suffocating. It was hot, her heart raced. It was getting harder to breath and her head felt like it was pounding.

_'I...can't lay here like this.'_

Throwing the sheets off, the pinkette gasped as she tried to catch her breath, welcoming the blast of cold air in the room. It was a thousand times better than being under those covers. Trying to calm herself, she closed her eyes and tried evening out her breathing. The last thing she needed was to panic and freak out over something that was already said and done.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, her hand grazed something under the sheets. Feeling the object, she pulled it out. A small scroll was rolled up and with a tie around it. Seeing it made the princess feel uneasy as soon as she realized what it was. With quick work, she pulled the tie off and unraveled the parchment, eager to read it.

_Sakura,_

_You're probably wondering where I am and why I left this here instead of waking you up to speak face to face. Actually, knowing you, you probably are going to want to rip my head off... After everything that happened, I just wanted to let you sleep as long as possible._

_There's no point in hiding what I'm doing or lying, so I'll be honest with you. I've rustled up my army and we're going after Kanki on the king's orders. I left Kaine behind to stay with you incase anything were to happen. Don't worry, I will be returning. There's too much for me to lose. I have no intention of losing my life to that bastard bandit._

_Please, don't do anything reckless and trust in Kaine for now. I know you two are not on the best of terms, but it's important for all of us to stick together. Just stay safe and wait for me. When I get back we'll have the ceremony and start our lives together._

_I love you,_  
_Riboku_

Tear drops fell onto the parchment as the pinkette finished reading the generals message. He was gone... Riboku and his army were on their way to go after Kanki.

What if last night was the last time she would ever get to see him? What if he doesn't return? What if Kanki's Army is too much for his own? There were too many emotions swirling inside of her, too many fears that may come to fruition.

All the princess knew was that the only thing she could do right now, was wait for Riboku to return. Until he did, she would pray for him and his army's safety.

* * *

Sakura sat outside of the manor, on the steps. There was a chill in the air, but at least it wasn't windy. If anything, everything was eerily still...and unusually quiet. Guards walked around the corridors and outside on patrol. There were more than ever since Karu's death...

After leaving her room, Kaine talked to her as she made her way to the room where meals were usually shared, mentioning mostly what Riboku had already wrote in the scroll. Turns out, the pinkette had been asleep for a few days. The general had left the day after the banquet with his army.

The pinkette felt numb, the cold not really bothering her as she stared at the wall where Karu was found. How could Kanki do such a thing to him? The bandit was known for being an animal, but this was the first time she really saw what he was capable of. Yes, he's attacked and harassed her multiple times and even killed an attendant, but this was different. The brutality was on totally different degree from the other incidences.

Sighing, the pinkette closed her eyes and looked up at the sky. It was cloudless, the color a dull gray. How ironic, it went perfectly with her mood. Empty and dismal...

"Sakura!" Hearing a deep voice, the pinkette perked up, looking in the direction it was coming from.

"How dare you call our lady so casually? Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of our compound!" Soldiers ran towards the man walking briskly past the walls of the manor, while more were on his tail.

"Eh, shaddap! I'm friends with her, so piss off!" The familiar man wearing blue armor yelled at the guards as he walked threw them, carrying a big jug. Sakura could help sweat dropping at the embarrassing spectacle he was making.

"Oi, Sakura! Get your dogs off of me!"

* * *

"Sorry about that..." The pinkette scratched the back of her head as she apologized to the dark haired man.

"It's alright. I get the same treatment sometimes when I go to see Sei..." The Hi Shin Unit commander mused as he took a swig out of his jug. Sakura crinkled her nose as she smelled the same strong scent coming from it just like at the banquet a few nights ago.

"So...do you always carry that thing around with you?" His eyebrows raised as he looked at it, like he was wondering that himself.

"Kakaka, not all the time. Just when I'm relaxing or after a long day of fighting. It takes the edge off I guess... When you're out there, it's a whole 'nother world." Sakura could feel the sudden change in him, more than actually seeing it as he looked off in the distance. "Actually, Sei told me about what happened, so I came to see if you were okay. I would have come a few days, but that uptight bastard was still here, so I decided to wait until he was left."

The princess cracked half a smile at the way he referred to Riboku. No matter what happened, they would probably be mortal enemies. There was no doubt that there was an incredible amount of animosity between them. It was sad, because she actually felt like Shin could be a good friend, but Riboku would never allow it. It was like they had to keep their friendship a secret, in a way.

As quickly as it came, the smile was gone and the image of Karu replaced it. Shin's dark eyes watched her face and how her expression became grim, feeling the sadness coming off the small woman in waves.

"Here." Sakura looked back at him, noticing him holding out something to her. "It will make you feel better." The pinkette took the heavy jug in her hands and brought it too her lips. The smell was always so harsh and unforgettable. Perhaps that really said something about his alcohol.

Closing her eyes, she drank. It was always on odd sensation feeling the heat from the liquid going down her throat, all the way to her stomach, burning everything in its path. Despite the bite it had, it felt better to drink and be able to let it all go for at least just for a little while.

"Better?" The princess looked at the man sitting next to her, nodding. She took another swig and handed it back to him. It didn't take much of that to get her feeling it, not like Shin, who was use to drinking large amounts. "Yeah, this stuff sure hits the spot, eh? Especially when you're feelin' down. Sei told me about your friend... You probably don't wanna talk about it, which I get. I lost a lot of friends on the battlefield, so I get it."

Sakura just hung her head as Shin babbled on, he probably had been drinking long before he even came to the compound...if the smell was anything to go by.

"Ya wanna hold those close to you as long as possible...try to protect them all, but even then it still happens. When the Hi Shin Unit became official and after we had out first victory, we partied that night. Laughing, drinking, joking... It was great. All of a sudden, this monster showed up...literally out of nowhere. Next thing I knew, half of my men were dead... I fought him, alongside Kyoukai and even together we were helpless... My friends did what they could to save us and dragged our half-dead asses into the woods to escape with what little there was left."

The pinkette stared at Shin as he told his story, not expecting such a thing to come from him. Riboku usually told her about his armies victories and adventures, not really the grizzly side of warfare or their loses. Here, the commander was sharing the raw side of the battles, not a the sugarcoated ones she was use to hearing.

"There were hundreds of men searching through the woods, looking for my unit. I was unconscious most of the time this happened. From what I know, two brothers from my village that I grew up with, carried my body away while the rest distracted the enemy. When I became conscious, I was with the younger brother, Bi Tou. He had been wounded and was bleeding pretty bad, but said he was okay. We decided to take a few minutes to rest before meeting up with the rest of the guys, since we were both in pretty bad shape..."

Gripping the jug, he took a big gulp. "When I woke up, he was dead... I carried his body back to his brother, Bi Hei, and the rest of the unit. That was the first war I was in with Zhao. It was also the battle where the man I looked up to the most, General Ou Ki, died. The same monster who took out half my unit, was able to cut him down. Though it was only because someone intervened and shot him with an arrow... Otherwise, General Ou Ki never would have lost to a guy like Houken!"

Sakura jumped as he yelled, fury as apparent as his drunkenness. "The one who recruited Houken and allowed him to be shot with an arrow was the man you're suppose to marry, Riboku... That's why I hate that man more than anything else. He also set it up so Duke Hyou would die at Houken's hands as well..."

The commander looked at the pinkette and his eyes widened as she covered her face with the sleeve of her robe, sniffling. Hearing his story made her cry...cry for his loss, his friends, his general, and the tragic life one leads on the battlefield. There was so much Sakura thought she knew, just to realize time and time again, that she knew absolutely nothing.

"Oh..uh... Sakura, don't cry... It makes me feel like an asshole. Come on... Here drink some more. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer, trying to give some sort of comfort, which he wasn't very good at.

"I just... I just feel like crap for feeling sorry for myself, when you guys have it so much harder. Knowing it was Zhao who cause you and your men so much grief makes it even worse!" The princess turned and cried against him, the alcohol making her feel more than intended.

"Kakaka, it's okay. We gave Zhao a lot of grief and some...no offense. It's not your fault anyway, it wasn't you who had anything to do with it. That's just the way the battlefield is... You protect your comrades and lose some, but you carry their will on. That's what it means to be a Great General of the Heavens!"

The princess dried her tears as the commander carried on, not realizing Kaine watching them from the entrance with a frown on her face...

* * *

The Kanki Army encampment was as lively as ever as its men drank and carried on like a pack of wild animals. It was only the afternoon, but that never stopped them...

The boss himself sat in his tent, feeling more smug than ever. Despite his personal loss against the pinkette and the Prime Minister, he got one over on them...in the worst kind of way.

Just thinking about it, made his sadistic grin widen even more. That annoying guard got what was coming to him... He never should have intervened and opened his mouth.

"Oi, another." One of the nameless women handed him another bottle after he threw the empty one on the ground. This whole week was one of celebration and turned out to be a lively one at that. Nothing made the bandit feel better than his own plans working out and if they didn't, he at least never returned empty-handed.

"Kukuku... Ogiko, shoulders..."

"Oh..ah, yes boss!" The strange looking bandit with an even stranger hairstyle consisting of two braids on each side of his head poking out and one standing straight up. Aside from that, he has two small strips of hair and the rest is bald. One look at the man and you would have to do a double take, not sure what you're exactly looking at. Most of his teeth are missing or rotten and he has a septum piercing, reminiscent of those used for bulls.

The bandit boss closed his eyes as the kinks were worked out of his tense muscles. Despite that he was usually a carefree guy, his shoulders muscles always seemed to get bunched up. Out of any of his lieutenants or members of his army, no one was as good-or as willing, to massage his shoulders like Ogiko. Though he was pretty weird, it was funny to watch him.

"Boss! We've got trouble!" Ringyoku came to the open folds of the tent with Raido coming up behind him from a different direction. Raising an eyebrow at the lieutenants, the formers expression gave away just how serious the situation was. Raido was a large guy whose face seemed to only change between two expressions, he was able to go from bored to murderous within a two second range.

"What is it?" Kanki just seem to look barely the slightest bit interested in what was going on. His eyes closed again as his shoulders continued to be massaged.

"From the information we've gathered, we heard that the royal palace is chargin' you with treason. Someone must have been reporting back to the capital about the people being recruited... That king is blaming the attacks on the villages on you and they're saying you're buildin' an army to overthrow him."

"What?!" The bosses eyes sprung open, taken off guard. There were a few other things he thought they would say, but not...this? Where would that young king get that idea from? He didn't want to overthrow him, if anything, he just wants to be able to do as he pleased without the capitals interference. The idea of being in charge of all of those prissy scumbags in the capital who are afraid of getting even a drop of blood on their expensive robes, does not appeal to him on any level. Unless he can kill them all...

"Yep, but that's not all. They sent out that Prime Minister from Zhao and his army after us. They're on their way as we speak. What do you wanna do boss?"

_'Shit!'_ Kanki ground his teeth as he clenched the bottle. Things were about to get crazy...and real quick.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the older woman sat on a log, watching as the two younger girls readied the fire. Rei and Shiki were the two girls she was currently raising and the Kyou clans candidates for the infamous "ritual".

For Shiyuu clans such as the Kyou, Ga, and Yuu, there were strict laws and traditions they adhered by. Young girls are trained rigorously at a young age in pairs. Long ago, the Shiyuu were a clan of priestess path seekers, but eventually became assassins who possessed such talent that they were thought to only be a legend and were feared by those who knew of their existence.

The "Shiyuu" was a title only the strongest of each generation carried after completing the ritual. This ritual was only held whenever the current Shiyuu died or disappeared. Each of the nineteen clans would sent their candidates to represent them. They would all meet in a predetermined location with their clans respective elder and all the candidates would engage in a fight to the death battle against one another.

Each girl had no choice but to kill the other, even if it was her own sister or if they were from the same clan. It was against their law for any cooperation. Any candidate who doesn't come to the ritual or tries to flee will be tracked and cut down. Only one girl can survive this horrible tradition of bloodshed: she who becomes the next Shiyuu.

The lone survivor is granted the prized title and has to carry the burden of the gruesome acts that were committed that day. The point of raising the girls in pairs just to force them to fight to the death later on is to kill their heart. Human emotions were considered useless and a burden according to the clans logic, and a real Shiyuu must be able to throw everything away in order to advance her "priestess dance". The dance is a fighting style using a sword and relies on the users "breath" and how they utilize their chi. They fall into a trance as they chant and cut down all those foolish enough to get in their way. It takes years and immense training to learn such a technique...

Before Rei and Shiki, the Kyou elder had trained and cared for Kyoukai and Shou. Those two were the candidates for the last ritual, but after a terrible incident occurred, things changed.

The morning of the ritual, Shou had used incense to keep her sister asleep so they wouldn't have to fight each other to the death. Once the ritual began, every other candidate targeted Shou and she cut every one of the down, except for Yuu Ren. Tired and out of breath after killing the others, she was decapitated by Ren.

When Kyoukai finally awoke and ran to where the ritual was held, she hoped that her sister had won, as there was no one stronger than her who was participating. With hope burning in her chest for Shou's victory as she searching through the blood and limbs of the other girls, she was horrified as she stumbled upon so her beloved sisters severed head. In her anguish, the Kyou elder who raised them appeared, telling her how the elders of the other clans agreed to let the other girls cooperate against Shou because they feared her strength.

Kyoukai couldn't believe her ears. Wasn't it that law? The laws they were left by? The laws the clans strictly followed for over a thousand years? Were they so flimsy that they could be broken so easily?

The elders of the other clans appeared, calling Kyoukai out and demanding she kill herself since the Shiyuu was already announced. Once the title was given, all other candidates must be dead. In their words, it was the law.

Filled with rage at their hypocrisy, the young woman swiftly killed all the elders as if they were nothing. All except for the one who raised her...

After that, she had no choice but to leave the clan behind and start her campaign for revenge against Yuu Ren, her sisters murderer. She never would have been able to kill Shou without the other clan members help.

In the end, she got her revenge. She had Yuu Ren's body hidden so that another ritual wouldn't take place for some time so other girls like her and Shou wouldn't have to suffer the same fate. It took over five years to complete and along the way, had joined the Hi Shin Unit during her search. In fact, she had been part of Shin's five man squad before General Ou Ki had even given them a name.

Kyoukai wasn't technically suppose to set foot anywhere near the clan or its land by law, but that didn't stop her. The elder who raised her, nor Rei or Shiki didn't tell anyone or give out information. That's why the dark haired woman would only visit once in a blue moon. It was not only to keep drama from herself, but to keep the ones she cared about from getting into trouble if any of the other clan members would catch wind of it.

The elder looked over at Kyoukai as she sat near the growing fire, seemingly entranced by it. She had grown into a beautiful woman and a strong warrior in the years since she left. Apart from that, she could tell the young woman had gone through many other changes. Ones you couldn't necessarily see with the naked eye, yet it was a good change.

"...From what you've told me, Kai, it makes sense why you felt the need to attack that young woman you told me about..."

Kyoukai broke out of her daze and quickly looked over at the woman who raised her and Shou. "Why is that, granny?"

A few moments of silence passed by as the Hi Shin Unit lieutenant and the two younger girls stared at her in curiosity and anticipation. Kyoukai had come here for answers after all. When she felt that strange woman's aura back in Kanyou, her first instinct was to attack her. It wasn't that she had anything against her, it was just felt she needed to do.

Who was she? Actually, what was she? The woman seemed like a foreigner based on her unusual looks. Pink hair, green eyes, and a strange diamond-shaped mark on her forehead. Everything about her was odd, that was for sure. There was no doubt that she is the same one who made that ointment that was infused with chi. Each persons chi has a distinct feel to it to those who practice wielding it for many years.

"As you know, the Shiyuu are not the only ones able to wield chi. There are also Bushin, like the one you told me that you had encountered before. Throughout the generations, most of the other clans like ours had been wiped out or just died out. People need to be born with special constitutions in order perform such incredible feats that normal humans would consider impossible. As far as I knew, there aren't any known reports of any of these other clans having survivors. After all, I believed the Bushin were just a legend by this point. That happened to be the case with another group as well..."

Kyoukai raised her eyebrows in surprise as the elder looked away, towards the fire. '"What do you mean? What other group?"

Looking back towards the young woman, she lowered her voice as if she didn't want others to hear. "The Haruno. That's who I'm talking about..."

Seeing Kyoukai and the girls puzzled expressions, the clan elder continued on. "The Haruno were a clan of path seekers, just like us and the Bushin, who's history stretches far more than a thousand years ago. From the legends I was told as a child from the elder back then, they were something of a sister tribe to us. There were many similarities, yet numerous differences that distinguished us from each other."

The elder laid her staff on the ground beside her as she sifted through her memories from back then. It was so long ago...

"As you know, the Shiyuu were priestesses that would pay homage to the gods through dancing among flames and sacrifices. Back then the sword wasn't a weapon, but a divine instrument whose purpose was venerating the heavens. The priestesses body was a medium for the gods to inhabit, giving us the name "God summoner" that others use. When man began to fear each other instead of the gods, our purpose changed and our clan retreated into the darkness only to emerge as a clan of assassins."

"The Bushin are men who live like hermits and train vigorously from a young age in the wilderness to become the strongest. Unlike the Shiyuu who are said to be possessed by a god during our priestess dance, the Bushin are said to house gods within their bodies. We dance with our swords and rely on our breath, in which we utilize our chi at that point, but those hermits have a constant flow and do not have to go into trances. They are monsters who can just keep going, while we have only a certain amount of time. The breaths are measured in length or depth. Like you, Kai, who specializes in "depth". Your dance is short, but incredibly intense. Shou's was "length" and her dance was longer, but didn't have the extreme bursts of power like yours."

"...And what of this Haruno clan, granny?..." While Rei and Shiki seemed to be enjoying the lengthy explanation, Kyoukai already knew all of this. What she really wanted to hear about was this other group she spoke of.

"Ahh yes. Sorry, I'm sure you like me to get to the point, Kai. I just thought I'd indulge the younger ones in a little lesson. The Haruno... A few of the stories I was told was many, many decades ago, when I was just a young girl myself. The had been a sister clan of priestesses who's practices greatly differed from ours. While we paid homage to the gods by dancing over flames and human bodies as sacrifices, they danced and offered their own bodies for the deities to take them and do as they pleased. They're sacrifices didn't include the deaths of innocents and fear."

"The Shiyuu danced to quell the gods anger. It's a little hard to explain... Our clan lived in the darkness with one another and our practices revolve around fear and death. The Haruno lived in many areas and many even alone. They were known to live in forested and lively areas, often trying to become one with nature and would celebrate life."

The elder looked up at the sky, remembering a chance meeting many years ago. "The Haruno danced to seduce and become one with those gods. Like us, they go into a trance and utilize their chi. I'm not certain of their fighting style as I've never witnessed it myself, but I was told that it is no less fearsome than our own. They were, however, known by a special trait they learned that was inherited through lineage and not training alone."

"Special trait?" Kyoukai felt as if she was on the edge of her seat hearing about this. When Shou had told her the story of Bushin, it had a very similar feel. Curiosity, excitement, anxiousness...

"Yes. They were able to utilize their chi in short continuous waves. It is like that of a Bushin, yet not nearly as intense or strong. It's like a small stream that leads from a backed up dam. It's a tiny, consistent amount and when they need to, they can break that dam for what would seem like a tidal wave of explosive energy. That explosive energy comes from reserves that are continuously stored within their bodies into their foreheads, hence the strange seal they all carry."

The dark haired woman's eyes widened as the dots in her head started connecting. The chi...the diamond shaped marking...

"Don't get me wrong, their power is not seemingly limitless, like a Bushin. Once those reserves are used, the flow of chi reverts back to a small stream in order to build back up. It's like a defense mechanism their body automatically does to protect them. Some say it's part of their gift from the gods... However, that was not the special trait I spoke of... It was their use of chi to heal their own bodies."

"Heal their own bodies? Like how we make ointments and such?" Rei quipped in as she looked towards Shiki who was too engrossed into the story to want to ask questions.

"Not exactly. The Haruno were famous for their advanced skill in the art of healing. Especially using herbs and making medicines and ointments. They were able to utilize their own chi through their body to physically heal their wounds and ailments. This skill became their undoing, unfortunately... The Shiyuu and other clans had feared this ability and began tracking down the Haruno and slaughtering them."

"Imagine trying to kill an opponent who can keep healing themselves... It would be terribly difficult considering they were also strong. Our clan lived and moved in groups, while most of them were on their own. It was only one or very few versus many at a time. Before long, they were on the brink of extinction and thought to only be a legend. That was said to be many centuries ago... It's a shame because the Haruno were said to be a peaceful clan that would heal others or help those in need. Some lived on the outskirts of villages and became their priestess and were thought of by the villagers as deities that protected the land and its people. They were cut down for simple fear and ignorance."

"Granny, how do know so much? I mean, if it was so long ago, you would think such a story would have been watered down and not so...detailed?" The Hi Shin Units lieutenant couldn't help asking questions after trying to take in so much information.

"That is because I met one... It must have been at least twenty-five years ago by now... I didn't believe it at first, but my mind was changed soon after. A young woman found me wounded in the woods after a botched mission. While she took care of my wounds, she told me many stories and I spent some time with her, even after I was fully healed. That is where I learned to make some of the ointments I taught you and Shou, Kai. She was a strange looking woman with hair like gold and porcelain skin. The first thing I noticed about her was the mark on her forehead and her large brown eyes . It was shocking, because I had never seen other Chinese women that looked like her..."

The elder laughed, remembering the headstrong woman she had met long ago.

"Her name was Tsunade, which was as unusual as her looks. She told me that Haruno women were almost always beautiful and graceful. They were, by legend, the creatures able to seduce the ravenous gods and even receive their blessings. While the Shiyuu's objective was to pacify the deities anger, the Haruno used their dance to tempt and join with them. She was the only Haruno that I have ever met. From what she said, there are only a handful scattered throughout the lands... Like you Kai, my first instinct was to attack her, even though she saved my life. It's something about their chi that draws other path seekers to them. That was how the Shiyuu were able to find them long ago..."

Kyoukai looked towards the fire that burned so bright in front of them._ 'So that pink haired woman is a Haruno...a path seeker. From what I saw, she probably hasn't the faintest clue about any of this, chi aside. How interesting...'_

* * *

"Kaineee!" Sakura stumbled towards the room as the female commander pulled her along towards the master chambers. "Come on, slow downnn..."

Kaine huffed as she hurried down that corridor, just wanting the get the drunken princess to go to sleep. Nodding to the guards as they passed, she quickly made her way to the heavy wooden door and opened it, pulling the pinkette in first. With how inebriated the woman was, there was no telling if she'd try doing anything stupid.

To be honest, the way she was talking to Shin had gotten under her skin. First, she let that squinty-eyed brat talk badly about their lord, then even apologized for what had happened in the past. Did she not know that Qin had done just about more damage to every other state in the last sixty years than Zhao had done in over a century? It was war, no more or less.

Perhaps she felt like every time Sakura-hime conversed with the Hi Shin Units commander, it felt like a betrayal towards Riboku-sama. Why did she let that little shit put his arm around her again? Did she forget how upset their lord was when the unit was having that bonfire celebration and they were sitting so close, in almost the same position? It would break his heart to see that again!

Why does the princess insist on being friends with that guy? He's so crude and lack any respect for his superiors whatsoever. For crying out loud, he refers to the king by his name like it's nothing!

"Come on, Hime-sama. Get changed and get into bed. I have other things to do ..." Yeah, her tone may have been a bit snippy, but she was still upset. The younger woman being drunk out of her mind again didn't help either. Last time Sakura-hime drank before the banquet happened, it resulted in the pinkette punching her in the face. Not that she hadn't deserved it...

"What's with you, Kaine? Hmm? You sheem awfully testy since Shin left..." The princess turned around, placing her hand on her hip with an annoyed expression. Her eyes were half-lidded as she slurred some of her words. Whatever that stuff was that they had been drinking sure was strong.

"Oh, so it's just Shin? How informal, Hime-sama." The dark haired woman walked towards the wooden chest where the robes were located. "You know, Riboku-sama wouldn't approve or appreciate that guy being here. I think it would be best for everyone if he didn't step foot in the compound again..."

Turning around with one of the robes in hand, her eyes widened seeing the pinkette clumsily pulling off her own and undoing her chest bindings. Within seconds, the younger woman was completely nude. Holding onto the bedpost, she swung around and landed on the pillows and sheets, laughing as she bounced.

Kaine sweat dropped watching her as the princess crawled under the quilt and grabbed one of the pillows to curl up with. "H-Hime-sama... Don't you want to put your robe on? If something happens and the guards barge in, don't you want to be dressed? Or if we need to evacuate?"

The pinkette grumbled something incoherent into the pillow, confusing the swordswoman. "I don't care..." Covering her head with the sheet, she rolled over, turning her back towards the dark haired woman.

Sighing, Kaine went back to the wooden chest and tossed the robe in. If the princess doesn't mind, then it's not her problem. Nothing should happen anyway with the numerous guards patrolling the area.

After Riboku-sama explained the situation and revealed what happened with Kanki to her and Futei, the both couldn't believe what they were hearing. How could such a thing go under wraps for so long in Kantan of all places? The bandit or his lieutenants must have done one hell of a cover up to quiet anyone who knew anything.

To think that a scumbag like Kanki killed Karu... It made sense that only a man sick as him was capable of doing that to a human being. All that they could hope for at this point, was that Riboku-sama will track him down before that snake slithers into a hole somewhere.

The lord will find him and corner him and his bandits, that is a fact. He is a genius while the other is just some filthy bandit good at playing games. At least when this is finally over, everyone can grieve Karu the way he deserved and start moving on. Not only that, but the princess can have some closure as well...

_'At least she went to sleep without too much of a fuss...'_ With one last look towards the bed, the female commander walked towards the door and quietly left the room.

* * *

"Riboku-sama, it seems you were right _again_. They're heading east and quickly too... It's surprising for such a large army to be able to mobilize and cover so much ground in such a short amount of time." The masked commander rode up to the general on his steed, irritated with the news. With anger in his heart, the only thing on his mind was to catch up to those dirty bandits and get them back for what they did.

The general looked away from his lieutenant, towards the east. After Kanki had killed Karu, he was clever enough to move his army north of Qin. Reports indicate that is where he recruited a large gang of bandits and had settled for a few days. Someone must have tipped them off, because the entire army left left.

The Riboku Army had already followed them from Kanyou, where the bandits headed northeast into Zhao. If Kanki kept heading in that direction, they would eventually end up in Yan. There was only so far for them to go, before they ended up out of China itself. While the enemy had a few days ahead of them, it wasn't a problem... Zhao was known to have the fastest horses and cavalry, not to mention they were in their homeland currently.

"Don't worry about it, Futei. I can see it in your face. You are frustrated that we haven't caught up to them yet, and you're impatient. Everything is going according to plan." The general patted him on the shoulder, reassuring the masked man. "Have the men set up camp. The sun will be setting soon."

"But Riboku-sama... We still have plenty of sunlight to chase after them! The more land we cover, the better. If we don't go faster, we're going to lose them-"

"Futei. Like I said, everything is going according to plan. Besides, trying to chase bandits and catch them in the dark... That's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. Tell the men to set up camp and set up a defensive formation around the perimeter. Kanki has been known to do things arbitrarily and night raids. We can't take any chances knowing what kind of person he is."

The commander looked chest fallen, yet knew his lord was right. Despite the fact that this was their homeland, which gave them a great advantage, chasing bandits in the dark was a foolish idea. If they waited until it was dark to set up camp, it would be easier for the enemy to spring a surprise attack or infiltrate the camp when the perimeters weren't secure. It's harder to sneak in when everyone's already in place while there's still light.

"Hai, Riboku-sama..."

* * *

Weeks passed since the general had left. It seemed as if time stood still all together. The days dragged on and felt painfully longer than they use to.

Sakura laid on her stomach as she read a scroll on the bed. There didn't seem to be much to do these day. Well...actually there was plenty to do, but she didn't feel like doing. Everyone at the compound was on their toes waiting for a report or any word about what was going on outside of Qin.

More specifically, what was going on with Riboku and Kanki. Apparently no one had any idea about what was going on and if the royal courts did, they weren't letting anyone know. It was maddening not knowing what happened, if anything happened at all.

It wasn't like when Riboku went to Qi with his army...this was far more dangerous. He was chasing after an infamous army of bandits who were known for their cruel and unusual tactics.

Kaine was just as miserable. Not only had her lord set out and left her behind, but Futei was gone too. This was one of the first times that Riboku wouldn't let her go with them and the masked commander had apparently agreed, much to Kaine's chagrin. Not knowing what happened to the two most important men in her life was making her on edge.

Sakura wasn't a fool. She knew of Kaine's feelings for Futei, which was one of the driving points to her anxiety. The swordswoman loved both men, just in two different ways...hopefully... Losing either would completely destroy her.

Knowing them, they probably made Kaine stay at the manor since the result of this inevitable battle was unpredictable. Kanki was known for his unorthodox ways and _anything_ could happen. There was a chance that they could all lose their lives, or both sides completely annihilate each other. By keeping the female commander at the manor, it kept both women safe. Futei wouldn't stand for Kaine losing her life after all that happened, and Riboku knew she would keep the pinkette safe.

The princess sighed, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. When will this finally end? When will they finally have peace and start their lives together? Maybe that just wasn't in the stars for them. Since he was a general and Prime Minister, he will always be embroiled in politics and war.

Will things always be this way? She will be forced to stay at the manor, while he leaves for months at a time. Not to mention that when he is back, most of the time, he's working. That means if they do get married and have children, will she be left to take care of them herself, while he's gone all the time? Of course there will be servants, but they could never substitute or take a fathers place in a child's life.

Groaning, she covered her face with her hands. Why was she thinking about this now? Isn't it a little too late for that? She was already too far in to turn back now, her feelings wouldn't allow it.

If only...she was as skilled and experienced as Kaine, or as fast as Futei...then perhaps she could be of use to the general and could help. At least that way they could be together. That wasn't the case though. All of them only thought of her as the last princess of their homeland. Sometimes it made her feel more like a decoration or a treasure, no exactly useful but kept around for value or to look at.

The truth was, she had no military experience or anything. Instead of being an asset, she'd only be a distraction, something Riboku would have to constantly worry about.

Sighed again, making herself feel even more depressed at her own shortcomings. If only there was a way she could help the general... Perhaps just being at the manor was enough for him, who knows?

"Hime-sama! Come quick!" A bang on the door made her jump and almost fall off the side of the bed.

_'What the hell?!'_

"Please come quickly! You're not going to want to miss this!" As quickly as the man came, he left. She could hear his footsteps as he ran down the hall in a hurry.

Hesitant, the princess got out of bed and walked towards the door. Putting her ear against it, she tried listening to see if she could gather anything. The thought of it being a trap did cross her mind, you couldn't know anymore with all the crazy shut that has happened. After all, Kanki himself had been able to slip into the manor numerous times without being detected, who's to say that someone else couldn't do it? Even if the place is packed with guards, it doesn't hurt to be cautious.

Listening carefully, she could hear voices and people moving around. It didn't sound like there was a panic, like last time, but there was definitely something going on. Taking a deep breath, Sakura quickly put on something nice to go out in front of everyone in and opened the door, ready for whatever was going to happen.

* * *

Running towards the entrance of the manor, Sakura felt her heart racing. This felt so much like déjà vu, something that wasn't exactly pleasant... Except this time, the servants and guards seemed elated. Looking around, the pinkette could see the happy expressions on everyone's faces as they excitedly talked, which was in such volume that she could really make out what was going on.

Every now and then, she heard the general's name, making her speed up. Had there been word of his victory? Perhaps a messenger came and announced that Riboku had caught the bandit and defeated his army. Maybe they were already on there way back. Whatever it was, everyone seemed so joyful as they all crowded around.

Hearing a deep voice addressing the people from outside, Sakura stilled._ 'It...couldn't..'_ Leaving all inhibitions behind, she moved through the crowded corridor, not a care in the world, except to reach that voice... The one she had longed to hear from the moment she woke up alone in bed all those weeks ago.

Pushing her way through the growing group, the pinkette squeezed through the entrance as everyone stayed rooted to their spots, clapping and cheering. As soon as she made it passed them, the princess caught herself from stumbling and looked foward, hoping it hadn't just been her imagination playing tricks.

"...We can move forward to tomorrow, without watching our backs every step of the way. Those who have caused our people such grieve, have been purged. Now they are only a thing of the past. A distant nightmare that will haunt us, but nothing more. We will never forget what happened, yet we cannot allow it to stop us from living..."

Sakura stilled seeing the large blond man. Instantly their eyes met and the pinkette felt like her breath had been stolen away. The general paused as he watched her, seemingly caught off guard as he attempted to finish his speech to his people.

Riboku stood tall, his tone confident and strong, trying to bring a sense of relief and stability to all those who waited to hear the good news. There were a small group of soldiers standing around him as he spoke, the others must have already been dismissed to return to their homes and families.

While the guards and servants, young and old, cheered for their lord, Sakura watched carefully. His voice, his words, posture, everything...he was trying to lift their spirits and morale that had taken a great hit in this time of darkness. Kanki's actions had shaken everyone to their very core and hit too close to home.

The fear of being able to be killed by the men who were suppose to protect the land within the walls of the capital was overwhelming. One of their own had been brutally murdered and the people demanded not only justice for him, but assurance that the same wouldn't happen to them.

Those who were servants or just civilians were afraid of what would happen if Kanki or one of his men attacked. If a strong veteran like Karu had been slayed, then there was no chance for them at all. Riboku was trying to quell those fears and bring stability back into the compound that had been on edge for weeks now.

"Rest easy my people. We need to stick together and help one another through this trying time, but we will prevail, because we are not so weak as to allow the vicious acts of a monster stop us in our tracks! Time and time again, the enemy pushes us to our limits...to the point where we think we cannot go further anymore. Yet, we always do. We are strong and nothing will stop that... Proof of that is how all of you keep the compound safe and running. Thank you for all of your hard work, despite my absence. I'm eternally grateful for all of your support and service, especially in such a time where many would have run or hid. It fills me with pride to see such strength my people are capable of."

The people around the compound started cheering louder as Riboku bowed, showing his gratitude and respect. If he had been trying to lift their spirits, he clearly succeeded in doing that and some.

Stepping forward, the general held out his hand towards Sakura, drawing all eyes to her. The pinkette nervously shifted and walked foward, taking his large, calloused hand into her own. As soon as they made contact, he yanked her close to him, wrapping an arm around her midsection.

"I would also like to inform everyone that in a few days time, there will be a ceremony held here." The princess stilled in his hold, taken aback by his words. "Sakura-hime and I will carry out our wedding ceremony. It has been a long time coming and I see no reason to put it off any longer." The clapping and cheering doubled as the general held her close, with people yelling words of encouragement and praise. Sakura, however, stood there like a statue, trying to take it in.

While waiting for him to return felt like forever, all of a sudden it a felt like everything was happening so fast. It was like he showed up and announced they were getting married in a few days before even saying 'hello'. Perhaps she should have expected it, wit had been in the works for so long. A ceremony, which of course would include a feast, was also a good way or taking everyone's mind off the problems at hand and lighten them up.

Looking up at Riboku, he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay now. I promise." The people were ecstatic, the general looked happy, the mood in the atmosphere had changed drastically, now that everyone had hope and something to look forward to.

"I missed you, Sakura. So much... Sorry I took so long, but you know I had to take care of things. You don't have to worry over it anymore. Now we can move forward..." He voice was confident, his eyes bright and full of indescribable emotions...yet Sakura couldn't find it in herself to feel the same comfort everyone else had.

She knew. In the way he talked, the look in his green eyes, how overly sure of himself he seemed...

Riboku lied. He more than likely believes that he fooled her into feeling safe, undoubtedly for 'her own good', but she saw it. The general hadn't caught Kanki, nor killed him, but was seemingly feigning victory to bring a false sense of relief to everyone who had been waiting week after week for his return.

While he may not have said he killed the bandit, so he technically didn't lie, there still was no reason to celebrate for any other reason than the generals return. Kanki was still out there and that was more than enough reason to worry. Riboku time and time again underestimates her ability to see and comprehend what's going on, treating her like a child that needs to be coddled to feel better. A simple 'don't worry about it' will not make her feel safe.

For now, Sakura will let everyone, including Riboku have this shining moment. Everyone needs a little light in the darkness, but she will not let this slide. Tonight, she will confront him about her suspicions and tell him that if they are to marry, that both sides will have to stop trying to keep the other in the dark. No more lies, no more secrets. There's no need for any of that at this point.

Looking up at her betrothed, she smiled gently, hugging him back. Despite her doubt in what happened outside of Qin, it didn't change the fact that she missed him so much. And now he was finally home...


	17. Ceremony

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the long "hiatus". I truly had no intention of doing that, I just lost my will to write for some time. All I do is work like a dog and I've been battling depression for a while, mostly since my dad passed away... Life has really been kicking me while I'm down. Anyway, thank you for continuing to read my stories and leaving love on them. Your comments really bring my spirits up and motivate me to keep working on these.

So...we're finally getting to the part most have you have been waiting for since chapter one! This chapter became much longer than I intended, so I broke it up into two parts (again...). Some of you will probably be disappointed about that, but I have some good news that will hopefully cheer you up. The next chapter is complete and will be uploaded in just a few short days! I always wait so that I can give you guys time to review. This is the best part though... The entire chapter is one big lemon! 10k words at that and all completely RiboSaku. You guys deserve it for putting up with me and hanging in there despite my shortcomings.

I wanted to reply to everyone's reviews, but I'm short on time and wanted to make sure this came out. I PROMISE I will do it next chapter! I'm also almost done the next part for _"Dreams of a Monomaniac"_ and _"The Beheader"_. I will try my best to get all the updates done by Friday. Thank you guys so much and please leave me some reviews to let me know what you think of this chapter. I feel like I've been out of the loop for quite some time now... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sakura briskly walked towards the master chambers with the general following closely behind. After all the cheering and bowing from the "welcoming committee", there were some things they needed to talk about. Actually, _quite_ a few things...

She didn't tell him to follow her, he did it on his own volition. There was no doubt the blond wanted to spend time together, but the princess left the little celebration outside of the manor, because she _knew_ something was up.

Heading down the corridor towards the room, Riboku strode ahead and opened the door for her. No matter what, his gentlemanly behavior always softened her up. How could she not appreciate such a gesture? It wasn't very common in these days.

"Thank you." Walking into the room, the pinkette turned on her heel to face the man she had missed so much. Before a word could even be spoken, the general grabbed her slim waist, kissing the startled woman passionately. His lips captured hers with a hunger that surprised even himself.

It was desperate and so needy that she couldn't help but find herself wanting more...

Clearing her mind of the haze he caused, she put her hand on his chest and pushed him back, putting an end to the moment they were having.

"Wait... Riboku, we need to talk." The man's green eyes bore into her own as he sighed, clearly crestfallen at her rejection.

"I know. I'm sorry... It's just that I missed you so much. I wanted to taste you again. Your lips just looked so tempting, haha." A hand reached up, scratching the back of his head as he laughed nervously. It seemed like he was a bit embarrassed at his own rash actions.

"Look Sakura, I know I should have waited until you woke up to leave, but we couldn't waste any time or we could have lost our trail. The day after the banquet, I had an audience with the king and we all agreed to take preemptive action, before Kanki got too far from Qin." His expression changed as he spoke of the bandit. Sakura could see the anger in his eyes...the rage. "I didn't know how long you would be out after all the drugs you had ingested. You were sleeping for a few days, no?"

The princess bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to interrupt him as he spoke. He had it all wrong.

"Yes, I was asleep for a few days, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I know why you left and went after him right away. I'm not so foolish and immature as to not understand such a simple concept. What I wanted to speak with you about is why you decided to lie to me." Riboku's eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth. All that did was confirm her suspicions.

"What are you talki-"

"Cut the crap! Can I ask you something? Do you really think so little of me that you feel the need to_ lie_ to me? Straight to my face at that! Despite what you think, I'm not an idiot. I thought we were done playing these games, Riboku. No more lying, no more messing around. We're already pass the point of no return now, don't you think?" Sakura stood her ground, not willing to budge on this matter. Things will be settled here and now. This will be the point in their relationship that will determine if they sink or swim.

"...What do you want me to say? I never did anything to purposely hurt you. I just... I only wanted to keep you safe...and happy. You deserve that after everything that's happened. That's the life I wanted was to give you, so you wouldn't regret being with me. I did what I had to do as a man." The general looked dejected, his eyes trailed over the pinkette's face. Despite the emotions that he had on display, she wouldn't let them sway her from her personal mission.

"I get it. You want to keep my safe and happy...but also ignorant. I'm not a child or pet, nor some treasure for safekeeping. Us keeping things from one another has led to all the bad shit that's happened. We're not doing either of us a favor by keeping the other in the dark. You lied to me about everything being okay and not having to worry about Kanki, just to give me a false sense of relief. Is that right? What if I think we're safe and then one of those bandits break in and attacks one of us again? The false sense of security to fill your own self satisfaction could get someone hurt or even killed."

There was a moment of silence as the couple stared hard at each other, deep in thought. She knew he was thinking about what she said, taking it all in. He was a brilliant man, there was no doubt about that.

"After what happened with Karu, I blamed myself for what happened. The fear of accepting not only what Kanki did to me, but also what he could do to the ones I love, kept me silent. People were hurt because I wasn't brave enough to speak up. I promised myself while you were gone, that I would put all my trust and faith in you." A slender hand reached out, placing itself on the man's chest, right over his heart. " I would believe in myself and in your strength. I would tell you anything and everything to keep both of us safe and happy. You're a genius, Riboku. Don't start making foolish decisions on my behalf. My happiness isn't worth anyone's life. Please remember that."

Riboku placed his hand over hers, giving it a light, yet firm squeeze. "...You're right. I just wanted everyone to feel safe just for the time being until things were settled. Kanki isn't dead, but for now he won't be a problem. That I did not lie about, I never said I killed him. He's exactly where I want him to be. My army chased his into the east, all the way to Yan where he has taken refuge in the mountains. There is large Qin army stationed on the outskirts of those mountains that are responsible for reporting any sort of movements. That bastard can rot up there with his bandits for now. I do have plans for him, but that's for later. I told everyone not to worry, because I wanted to have the ceremony. It's suppose to be a joyous occasion, not one where people are afraid and constantly looking over their shoulders."

Sakura dropped her hand, slowly walking towards the bed. The general watched her, taking a few steps closer. He didn't want to be away from the princess after not seeing her for so long.

"Riboku..." Her voice was low, but held a bit of a bite to it, making the blond freeze next to the bed as she circled around him.

Looking up at him, Riboku could see a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before. Perhaps it was something he had just overlooked, like so many other things..

"You underestimate me. No... You've _been_ underestimating me." The pinkette stepped closer, making the back of the generals legs lean up against the bed. There wasn't any more room to back up, not that he wanted to. "I'm not a fool, you can tell me things and I can understand. You don't need to try protecting me from the world, I've already seen many things before I was taken to Kantan and even after you brought me to Kanyou. I'm still young... You have almost an entire decade on me and have experienced many lifetimes worth of things that I haven't, but you cannot keep everything from happening."

"I'm stronger than you know. If I hadn't fought Kanki tooth and nail, he would have raped me... Probably even have killed me, but I did everything I could to fight and make it back to you in one piece." Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and her resolve. This was it. The time to let it all out.

"There are plenty of people who can't say that. I thought I was powerless, but Karu proved to me that I wasn't. He taught me that despite my small body, I was capable of doing things I could never imagine. Kaine showed me that being a woman didn't make me weak, my hesitation and lack of confidence did. I'm strong, no matter what you think and I'll keep getting stronger. I don't need you to treat me like a frail little girl who doesn't understand anything going on. Stop underestimating me and start treating me like an adult. Stop trying to protect me by keeping me in the dark. All you're accomplishing by doing that is making the distance between us that much further."

The princess shoved the bewildered general's chest, pushing him onto the bed he was standing in front of.

"I'm not a scared little girl, got that? I want you to start treating me the way you should have been all along. You want me to be your wife? You want to have the ceremony in the next few days? You need to treat me as your equal and not as some expensive ceramic vase that you're afraid of breaking. Becoming husband and wife means that we are partners. Partners that share their lives, bodies, dreams, feelings...everything together. We are two halves that make up a whole."

Sakura hovered over the blond, who was shocked beyond words. His mouth was agape as he watched how fierce she was. When had she become so confident?

Her eyes bore into him, half-lidded as she raked them down his body. Suddenly, he felt his face heat up at the way she was looking at him.

"I just want you to recognize and treat me like the woman that I am." The princess reached down and grasped his erection through his robe, jolting his entire body.

Riboku visibly gulped as she ran her hand along the length of his manhood. His green eyes widened, never having seen this side of his woman before. It was so dominant...so assertive...so hot.

With the way her emerald eyes looked into his own, he felt as if he was in a trance, unable to move. Every ounce of his being was on fire, wanting this temptress of a woman to keep stroking him, to keep going.

Leaning down, she gently kissed his member through the fabric. That was more than enough to send him into a frenzy.

Sitting up, the general grabbed the princess roughly and spun her around, dragging her onto his lap. He was a hot-blooded man... One that could only take so much and he needed to gain control over the situation, before all was lost.

Sakura gasped as Riboku ground his hardened cock against her backside, making her push back against him in response. Hands grabbed at the bottom of her robe and pulled it up around her waist, taking an extra layer from between each other.

"Hah...ah..." The princess shivered as the generals hot breaths ghosted over her ear, his panting sending wicked sensations straight to her core. Her back arched against his broad chest as his hand traveled up her thighs and abdomen, to the folds of her robe. Yanking the top of her robe down, the strategist licked his lips as he exposed her breasts, enjoying the spectacular view.

"Sakura... You're so beautiful... I can never say it enough." The princess let her head fall back against his shoulder as his calloused hands groped her tits, kneading them as he stuck his tongue out, running it along the side of her neck.

"Ahh..." Goosebumps broke out across her skin from the sensations he was causing.

Letting go of her breasts, he wrapped an arm around her waist as the other reached down between her legs. Slowly, he slipped his hand down into her panties, feeling along her wet slit. A moan escaped from her lips, enticing the general all the more.

"Do you want more, _Sa-ku-ra_?" The way he said her name in a deep, husky tone as his fingers ran along her entrance was almost too much for her. What started out as her trying to take control and bend this gorgeous man to her will had back fired. Just a few simple words and touches and she turned into putty in his large hands.

_'More than willing putty...'_ The pinkette nodded, looking into the blonds eyes, who held her tightly against his chest. Despite what she said, it still felt nice to feel safe and secure, no matter how brave you are. If there was any place she felt the most comfortable...the most protected...it was here. With this man's strong arms wrapped around her, knowing he was there, through thick and thin.

Reaching down with his long arms, he hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down. Pulling them down her legs, the blond tossed them onto to the bed. Using his knees to spread her thighs, he lifted her ass up with his hands and shifted, moving something around that she couldn't see.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his manhood that he must have freed from the confines of his clothing. Looking down quickly, she tried to maneuver so she could see it to no avail. The general covered themselves with the bottom of her robe, making it impossible to see anything.

Her breath hitched as the general tilted his hips, pushing himself up against her. The princess cried out and reached up to bury her hands into his blond locks as she felt his shaft push its way through her thighs, sliding between the wet lips of her core.

"R-Riboku..." The pinkette's voice was shaky, almost in disbelief at what was happening. His cock felt heavy, so long and thick as it worked itself against her. It was hot, practically searing against her delicate folds.

"Say it again, Sakura... Say my name." Riboku kissed along her jaw, down to her crook of her neck, where he lightly bit down.

"Hah..Riboku.. Ah! R-Riboku...Oh!" Nothing could stop the princesses moans and the juices flowing from her onto his member as he rolled his hips against her.

A familiar pressure built up into her core, one he helped her experience when she had been drugged at the king's banquet. Sakura turned her head towards him and he instantly captured her lips, pushing his tongue between them and into her mouth. There was no resisting him as she allowed her own to join the fray.

Subconsciously, she tilted her hips, wanting to feel his enormous length slide into the depths of her body. Just having his shaft rubbing between her lips wasn't enough... She wanted him to slam himself all the way into her and take what was his with all his strength. The thought of it was enough to make her tremble as she moaned into his mouth, feeling her end creeping up...fast.

Breaking apart for air, Sakura thought she was going to go insane if she didn't have more, have everything that her body screamed for.

"Riboku... I.. Please, I need more. Ahhh! I want you so badly!" The general kissed her sweaty forehead as he reached a hand down between her legs, furiously rubbing her clit.

Sakura threw her head back and screamed as his actions brought on the orgasm that she so desperately wanted. "Kami-sama! Ah! Hahhh!" Long nails raked up his arms as it hit hard, making her come against his shaft, coating his member in her juices.

The princess fell back against his chest, trembling as she came down from the high he brought her. Riboku buried his face into her hair as he laid there, gasping for breath.

"How was that?"

Green eyes slowly opened to look at the man who gave her such ecstasy. Her expression should have been more than enough to answer his question as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Amazing..hah.." The woman's entire body felt drained of all the energy she previously had, thanks to the handsome devil holding her against him. "Why... Why didn't you...?"

The blond looked away, his cheeks becoming hot. "I just wanted to make you feel good. That's all. I can wait until the ceremony."

"Didn't you...you know... How come you didn't, um..go all the way?" Sakura felt embarrassed asking such a thing. At the time, she wanted nothing more at that moment than to feel that huge cock force itself into her. She practically _begged_ for more, yet he only brought her to an orgasm, ignoring his own needs.

Riboku wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his face back into her hair to hide the bright shade of red his face turned. "Sakura... I've waited so long to fully have you. We're only two days away now. When I take you, it's going to be the _right_ way. I didn't wait all this time just to take your innocence on a whim. It's going to be special, after the ceremony and when you're officially my wife. I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you in Kantan... If I could wait that long, then two extra days wont kill me..."

The pinkette nodded, understanding his reasoning. Honestly, she was glad he showed restraint. He was right, they didn't wait all this time just to say "screw the ceremony".

"Thank you, Riboku." Sitting up, Sakura quickly stood and regretted it as she stumbled, feeling lightheaded. The general grabbed her, helping his betrothed steady herself. "Sorry... This is embarrassing."

"It's okay." Looking down, the princess noticed he had already covered his member and any exposed skin. Raising an eyebrow, she wondered how he managed to do that so fast. Thinking about it... Why hadn't she seen him naked or anything? Not even shirtless? He even made it so she couldn't see his manhood, despite the fact that he put it between her legs.

Was Riboku embarrassed? After all, he'd seen parts of her multiple times and fully unclothed. It was fine when he had his face between her legs and even his mouth on her core. So why couldn't she do the same? If she could bare it all, why not him? What was quite apparent was the fact that he was packing something major between his legs. Perhaps he was self-conscious?

"So... Two days, huh?" Dropping the topic on mind, there was something else that needed to be addressed.

"If that's okay with you, Hime. Based on the dates, that would be the best day, aside from being convenient. Before I left, I had spent quite a bit of time figuring out when would be the best time to hold it, and this was one of the few days that seemed ideal. The other times that were planned couldn't happen, since I wasn't here. I was hoping to be able to do this earlier, but things didn't work out unfortunately... I would like to do this, but you need to consent to this as well. Like you said, we're in this together and you should have a say as well. Especially since I hadn't given you much of a say this whole time."

A small smile graced the woman's soft features, appreciating that he had taken her words to heart. "Of course. I'm ready for us to do this. Will everything be prepared? There's probably so much to do in such a small amount of time."

"Don't worry, everything is covered. Did you forget? I'm the type of strategist that plans ahead of time, haha." A smug smirk spread across his face. "I must request something of you though. I hate to say this, but I'll need you to sleep in your own room until the ceremony."

"What?! Why?" The shock in her voice was clear as day. _'He doesn't want me sleeping in the room with him?!'_

"Don't get upset, Hime. It's just that there's a lot of things that need to be done, including to this room. I want it to be special and it won't be if you're sitting in here when I'm trying to get it done. There are still robes and bedding in the other room, so you'll be comfortable... It's only for two nights, then we can spend every night together for the rest of our lives, okay? Just give me this time to set everything up and I promise you'll love it."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him with a fake pout, before smiling. "Well, it's only two nights... I can manage. Alright then, I'm going to go take a bath and find something to keep myself busy, while you do whatever it is that you need to do."

Leaning down, she kissed him on the lips, looking forward to the surprise he had in mind.

"Another reason is...is that I don't know if I can restrain myself anymore if we're together. It's been really hard for me"

Sakura smiled crookedly as she opened the door. "Was that pun intended?" The princess turned and walked out as she laughed to herself.

* * *

"Hahh... Dammit! I can't do this anymore!" The princess threw the scroll down against the bed in agitation. It was far too loud to be able to concentrate on reading. Every line would have to be read two or three times, just to comprehend. Thanks to the general, she had been practically confined to this room until the ceremony. Being barred from the master chambers was bad enough, but from leaving the room altogether? This was just unfair...

Since their "moment" together yesterday and she left, all that could be heard throughout the manor was banging and things being moved around. Everyone who served the general in this home must have been involved by the sound of it. The pinkette didn't even need to put her ear to the door to hear the conversations between all those in the corridor.

Laughing, whispering, yelling... A range of emotions from excitement to stress could be heard in the different voices she had been able to pick up on. People were giving and taking orders, while trying to not give anything away and being discreet. Multiple times someone reminded the others that she was just down the hall and was in hearing range.

Sakura laid on her back, sighing as she ran her fingers through her pink locks. This felt so troublesome. One didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was going on. Riboku was going through the trouble of having the master chambers redone and whatnot for their ceremony.

It's a sweet gesture that she truly did appreciate, but not being able to be with him made this so difficult. With the ceremony right overhead, all she wanted to do was be with him as much as possible... Especially after yesterday...

Just thinking about it made the blood rush to her face. At least there wasn't anyone in the room, so there was no need to hide it or sputter out some sort of excuse.

All she had to do was patiently wait until tomorrow, then...all the things she couldn't help fantasizing about would finally happen. She would be able to run her hands all over his body, taste him, feel him anywhere and everywhere.

After Riboku held her against him as he pushed his shaft between the drenched lips of her core yesterday, her imagination went wild thinking of all the things she wanted to do with him. All she could think about was how badly she wanted him.

Even as the princess bathed by herself after their encounter, the general was the only thing on her mind. He aroused her, bringing out a side she never thought she would experience.

While she sat on the edge of the spring, his image drove her to doing something she normally wouldn't have. A hand reached between her thighs, gently running along her dripping slit as the other groped her perky breasts.

No, this was not something she would normally do...not at all.

Closing her eyes, she imagined that it was Riboku touching her all over... It was his calloused, rough fingers encircling her clit, not her soft, delicate ones. It was his hand caressing and pinching her nipples, not her own. When the pinkette brought herself close to the edge, she imagined that it was the general's long, thick cock pounding into her tight, little hole that was doing it. That the juices from her core were coating his shaft as he dominated her petite body, as oppose to the small hand between her legs.

When she finally came, she found herself grateful for all the noise as it covered up her strangled moan.

Sakura shook her head, embarrassed that she had done such a thing while bathing, yet found that it didn't bother her as much as it would have a few months ago. It would be her little secret.

Sighing again, she picked up the scroll again ready to try reading once more. Once the ceremony was over, she probably wouldn't have much reading time after that.

A smile slowly crept across her beautiful face at the thought. Yes...there definitely won't be much time for reading.

* * *

The princess sat on the side of the spring, feeling like her heart was going to explode at any minute. Never before had her nerves been more on edge like this... This day was going to change the rest of her entire life.

Since the ceremony wouldn't be as traditional as Riboku would have like due to the fact that they had no living family members, some adjustments had to be made. Sakura did not have a family home for her to be carried from in the sedan to Riboku's manor. To make up for this, the general had sent her to Kaine's for the night. That way, she could prepare for the ceremony with the female lieutenant and have her 'brought to him".

Sakura would bathe and dress here with Kaine, who would help with all the preparations. There were female servants all over the place waiting for the princess to finish bathing to help dress her and everything else that needed to be done for the ceremony. to the pinkette, this whole thing felt like a big headache... Seeing the general last night, he seemed calm and collected, the complete opposite of how she felt.

_'If only I felt as calm and confident as he did... Damn him!'_ This probably wasn't as big of a deal to him, as it was to her.

The general was almost 29, there was no doubt he's been with someone else in that way by now. After all, he is a man... One that's spent most of his life on the battlefield. They were known for indulging in women and alcohol. Those who lived their lives constantly fighting never knew whether or not they would make it to the next day, so she could see why they did such things.

Just thinking about him sleeping with other women made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Here she was preparing to bare her body and soul to him for the taking, yet she really didn't know much about his and where it's been.

How many people had he been with? How many women had graced his tent during campaigns and battles? Brothels and prostitutes? Was there a possibility of him leaving someone with child after a fling? The pinkette wracked her brain with all sorts of images and scenarios, knowing that it wasn't helping the situation. Why was she trying to torture herself with things like this?

"Nice ass." The pinkette whipped around to see Kaine carrying a few things over towards her, completely wasted. This time she had been the one drinking too much.

From what the princess could gather, something happened between her and Futei. When Riboku and everyone returned, she was nowhere in sight, despite the fact that the masked commander and her had been lovers for quite a while. Had something happened while she was asleep after the banquet? Or before that?

Kaine walked back and forth with multiple jugs and items. All the things that she would need for the ceremony and later that night.

_'Alcohol...alcohol...oil...combs...alcohol...'_ Sakura could instantly identity the contents of each jug, except for one that smelled like...tea?

Releasing a shaky breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in, the pinkette closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Feeling the dark haired woman's presence behind her, Sakura tried calming down, hoping to not look like too much of a baby in front of the strong female.

Since the banquet and the Riboku Army's departure, they had been on much better terms. It wasn't the same as before, but they were civil, which was a big step.

"Relax, Hime-sama. Getting all bent out of shape isn't going to help, you know..." Looking up at the green eyed woman hovering above her, the princess froze as she sat down right behind her and scooted foward. She was so close that she could feel the commander's nipples brush against her back.

"K-Kaine? Don't you think you're a little close?" It felt weird having her so close. It wasn't like she didn't know the woman was a pervert as well. After all, she had groped her breasts before when they had bathed together.

"I'm helping you get ready for later, no? After all, it's you're big night? What's wrong with it anyway, we're both women with the same things, just different sizes." Settling behind her, the commander started running her fingers through the long pink locks that hung between them. Picking up a comb she brought, Kaine separated her hair in sections to work on. The silky strand were easy to work with anyway, not giving much difficulty or resistance.

"Are you nervous?" The princess nodded, feeling much more than that. "I know I gave you some hell for the last couple times you drank, especially with slanty eyes, but have some of this. It will help calm your nerves. You're going to swap drinks with Riboku-sama anyway."

Dropping the comb, Kaine handed the jug full of alcohol to her, a dazed look in her eyes. Aside from being drunk, she looked...sad and miserable. Despite what happened before, the pinkette couldn't help feeling bad for her. Taking the jug, Sakura drank from it as the commander continued combing out her hair.

"Kaine, I was wondering... When you first did it, was it painful?" Suddenly, the woman stopped, making the princess think that maybe she shouldn't have asked that.

"Well, when it was my first time...it wasn't how I imagined it being. That was quite some time ago when I was very young. Things happened, I wasn't ready for that. So to answer your question... Yes, it did hurt...a lot." Sakura gulped as her eyes widened. "A while after that, my friend Sho and I ended up having sex. It feels great when you do it right. There are some steps you need to know before doing it to make it easier."

Some of Kaine's words were slurred as she said them and completely reeked of alcohol. It wasn't like her to get like this, especially being at a celebration banquet for others.

Finished with her hair, the swordswoman grabbed a hairpiece to pin it up and out of the way. Reaching for a smaller jug, the pinkette could smell the scented oil right away. It was one of Riboku's favorite aromas... It was a thin body oil that had flowers put into the container with it to give it that heavenly floral scent.

"Can I ask you something first? It's probably none of my business, but did something happen? I'm mean...between you and Futei?" A moment of silence passed and Sakura thought maybe she said too much once again.

"...I'm still angry at him for what happened at the king's banquet. The way he was looking at that redheaded whore...and the comments he made about you." With a grunt, she dipped her fingers in the jar and went to work rubbing it into the princesses back. "He just made me angry. I mean, what's wrong with me? I was right next to him and it's like I'm as good as chopped liver. It's okay when we're having sex though...then he's interested in me!"

This must have been the real problem. The reason she got drunk and had been avoiding Futei like the plague.

"Yes, that redhead had big tits and you do have a nice ass, but I have some good features too. I can be sexy... I...I...don't know anymore. My luck with men has always been the worst. Maybe I should just give up." There was a sadness in her voice, one that Sakura could feel even as she kept drinking. For now, she'd let Kaine pour her heart out while she's inebriated, so she can get it all out.

"Forget it, I have other things we need to discuss. Tonight's your night, not mine. You need to be prepared. Keep drinking, it will make it better. Just don't overdo it or you'll get sick and everything will be ruined." The commander started rubbing the oil into her shoulders, getting all the kinks out.

"O-Okay..." Sakura let her head fall back and her muscles were worked over. When was the last time she had gotten a massage? "This feels great, haha."

"Listen, Sakura. I've had quite a good amount of experience when it comes to sex. We've done a lot of sparring and training before. I've helped you practice your sword technique and tried teaching you as much as possible. Now... I will be your teacher in the art of _lovemaking._"

* * *

Everything felt like it was going by so fast... Maybe it was her nerves, maybe the alcohol. Either way, it felt like one moment she was being smothered by different women doing her hair and dressing her in fine red silks, then the next minute she was being led to the sedan and being carried away by strong men that were elaborately dressed.

Drums matched the pace of those who carried the expensive looking sedan as they made their way back to the manor for the official ceremony. Sakura was thankful that the cushions were comfortable as she rocked back and forth. This was the first time she had ever been in one of these and hopefully the last. The fact that these men were carrying this thing with her inside made her feel guilty that they had been tasked such a job.

The robe she wore was beautifully made and her hair pulled up in rich hair pieces. Riboku had really gone all out for this... The red veil covering her face was soft and silky, yet she couldn't wait to take it off... or for Riboku to take off.

Before she realized it, they had arrived at the manor. The men gently lowered the sedan down and as she looked out the side, her eyes widened more than a fraction.

Riboku stood there waiting for her. As they made eye contact, she felt her heart flutter and all at once, the nervousness and anxiety returned with a vengeance. Taking a few steps forward, the general stood tall next to the sedan, not looking anywhere but at her. He reached out, offering his hand to her.

_'T-This is it...' _Taking a deep breath, the princess steeled herself for what was going to be the beginning of the rest of her life... Without hesitation, she took his hand. No matter where this man would lead her, she would gladly follow him.

* * *

Riboku guided his bride through the manor, a crowd of eager Zhao following them. Many were emotionally invested in this occasion. The last princess of their homeland was marrying the lord they all served under. This moment would be ingrained in their memories for as long as they lived.

The general held the princess against him firmly as they made their way to the alter room, the place where their marriage would become official. The veil and robes she wore could make anyone trip, but the grace and experience she possessed aided her along with the blond's strong.

After walking for several minutes, they finally stopped to Sakura's relief. This must be the alter room.

Leading the pinkette further into the room, it was confirmed as the princesses emerald eye roamed over the alter in the room. This is where they would worship "heaven and the earth" and pay homage to their families that could not be present.

Riboku's parents, his brothers, his ancestors... They had all perished some time ago. Sakura had lost her mother. Her father and sisters had all been killed during the siege of Kantan. Yet the two of them had somehow made it out alive despite their tragic pasts. It must have been for this very moment that Kami-sama had spared them, had given them the strength to carry on when many had given up and fallen.

The general gave Sakura a gentle squeeze as he looked down at her, a small smile gracing his handsome features only for her to see.

It was time. The incense and candles were lit as the couple began the ritual. Bowing to the heavens, to the earth, to their family who made it possible for them to be here and finally, to each other. Standing before one another, Riboku reached own and pulled the ribbon on the red veil, allowing him to see his wife's face for the first time since the ceremony started.

Both froze as they looked at each other, completely entranced. The general admired the beauty in front of him. With her porcelain skin and delicate features, he knew he had been the luckiest man in all of China. He was now married to the most gorgeous woman he had ever met, who also possessed one of the biggest hearts he knew of.

Leaning down, he swiftly captured the princesses soft lips in an earth-shattering kiss. All the emotions coursing through his body right now, he did his best to convey to her.

The bystanders and witnesses to the ceremony cheered and clapped at this unorthodox version of a traditional ceremony. ALl that matter to everyone was that the end result was the same. Their lord, Roboku-sama was now married to the last princess of Zhao, Sakura-hime.

* * *

The entirety of the Zhao compound located in Kanyou was celebrating with no limits. Cheers could be heard from every corner, firecrackers were set off, everyone was merry and letting lose. The hall on the manor was filled to its maximum capacity with people coming and going as they congratulated the couple.

Riboku sat proudly at the head of the table as he drank and ate without and inhibitions. This had been the day he dreamed of, the one he had patiently planned and waited for. His eyes constantly shifted to the pinkette sitting next to him, who hadn't eaten much at all. As guards and civilianx alike gave their blessings for a long life together and many children, the pinkette blushed as she thanked them. That would always be something he found endearing about the princess...

Futei sat at the same table, drinking his fill and stuffing his face. Kaine sat near Sakura, acting like the masked commander didn't even exist. The newly married couple would not let the small amount of tension at their table ruin their mood as guests kept pilling up.

Slowly, Sakura sat up from her spot next to her husband as he gave her a questioning look.

"Is something wrong?" He sat up and whispered in her ear to keep the others from hearing.

The pinkette looked away as she gasped her robes, so she wouldn't trip on them as she walked away. "U-Uhmm. Well... No. Everything is perfect... It's just that..." He could see from the side that her face was a bit flushed. "It's just that, I wanted to head the...master chambers."

Riboku's green eyes widened a fraction as the meaning behind her words settled in. _'She...wants..to..'_ He felt a lump form in his throat as he couldn't even finish the thought. He turned away as his face turned a bright shade of red its own.

"You can finish up here, Riboku. I'll be waiting for you in _our_ room." Reaching up, the princess pecked him on the lips with a shy look on her face before twirling around in her silk robe and heading off. Rubbing the back of him neck, the general grabbed his drink and downed it in one go.

* * *

The general strode down the corridor, taking deep breaths as he tried calming himself down. How long had he waited for this day? Officially, they were husband and wife...but now it was time to consummate their marriage. Despite the fact that he's already seen Sakura naked, had run his hands all over her body...has even tasted her, this was different.

Ever since that day in Kantan when he noticed the pink haired beauty, Riboku wanted her...badly. The attraction was immediate and no matter what he did, the image of the exotic woman wouldn't give him peace of mind.

So much happened since then, but they both made it. Despite the war that erupted in Zhao, the moves and attacks after coming to Qin, and even the crazed bandit that tried destroying their lives...they were here, in one piece.

So much love, loss, anger, jealousy, trust, loneliness and happiness had sailed through their lives just to get to this point. Comrades had been gained, and many lost. Days and nights were spent in each other's company, while entire months the couple were forced to be apart, not knowing if or when they would be reunited.

No matter what happened during his journey with Sakura in their relationship, one thing never changed...never wavered. The fact that he loves her. From the very beginning he felt it, but couldn't recognize it. It was just something he didn't have experience with.

Reaching the door to the master chambers, he stilled as anxiety washed over him. Why was he hesitating, especially now of all times? Perhaps he was nervous about himself...

Taking a deep breath, Riboku steeled himself and his resolve, opening the door slowly. Stepping into the room, the light was noticeably dimmer than in the hall, but it was more than enough for what was about to happen

Closing the door and locking it, the general turned to look towards the bed, fists clenched by his side. He immediately drawn across the room to the sight before him. Green eyes widened, seeing the curvaceous silhouette through the thin silk canopy hanging over the bed. She was waiting for him...

The blond could feel his heart racing faster with each step closer to his destination. Just a few more feet...

Standing beside the bed, he reached up, letting his fingers graze the sheer silk barrier that was the only thing separating him from the beauty lying amongst the sheets. Grasping them tightly, he slowly pulled them back to a view that was absolutely breathtaking.

Sakura sat on her knees on the neatly made bed, patiently awaiting his arrival. A sheer, red silk robe clung to her provocative form, coming up just above the knees. Pink locks hung loose in the back, the front were held up in a ruby-colored hairpiece, to keep them "out of the way". It had been one of the many gifts that he had brought to her as she waited for the ceremony preparations to be completed.

Their eyes met and Riboku stilled, feeling the anxiety that plagued him on the way from the banquet, multiply twofold. The princess looked at him with half-lidded eyes that seemed to go right through him. Her tongue ran over her plump pink lips, moistening them before she smiled seductively. Suddenly, he felt incredibly small...

This woman looked like a goddess that had come down from the heavens, ready and waiting to seduce him. Her gaze was enough to make the blood rush to his loins, with the way her emerald eyes had darkened with lust. Just for him...only him.

And all the general could do, was stand there and stare. No words could form on his lips, no muscles would follow his commands to move. It felt as if he was put under a spell and the only one who could break it was his bride.

Sakura watched him curiously, perhaps waiting to see what move he would make. Each time they would kiss and touch, it had usually been Riboku who initiated it. He was confident in what he had done with her, knowing exactly what to do and where to do it.

Maybe it was because he spent so much time fantasizing about the pinkette and what he wanted to do to her, that it had just come naturally to him. The general was able to focus his attentions on her body and pleasure, that his own was pushed off to the side. That was his choice.

The strategist hadn't given her much opportunity to do the same to him. To the point of not even taking a scrap of clothing off, even when she had bared it all just for him. Now that the time has come, he would have to do so.

"Riboku..." The princesses angelic voice floated to his ears, making them perk up. She eyed him expectantly, before making a move. Leaning forward, she crawled across the surface of the large bed, back end in the air. The pinkette reminded him of a tigress preparing to pounce on their prey.

Reaching the end of the bed, Sakura looked up at him, shifting to sit on the edge. The general stood over the woman as he reached down to caress her face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hand and leaning into the blond's touch.

Remembering one of the important details for the completion of the ceremony, Riboku stood up and walked towards a small table, with the essentials he needed.

"I almost forgot..." Taking the jug that he had put there earlier in the day, he filled both cups full of alcohol and made his way back to his beloved, who realized what he was doing. She stood up, knowing what was coming next.

Returning to the pinkette, he handed her the drink as they stared at each other. This was one of the few traditional aspects that could be included into the ceremony as a whole... Most of the others either couldn't be done or were opted out.

"Actually... I did too. I guess I was so worried about tonight..." She nervously laughed, holding onto the cup tightly.

In a way, it was kind of relieving to hear that. She seemed so confident that it made him wonder if he was the only one on edge. Turns out, she had similar feelings.

Standing face to face, the couple held out their cups, crossing each other's respective arm. Riboku leaned in a little, since Sakura's was too short to reach easily. Without looking away, they drank from the others cup, knowing this was the last step before consummation. This custom symbolized the two separate individuals joining together as one...just as they are by the wedding ceremony as a whole.

_'Out of all the steps they usually have in a ceremony, this one seems most fitting...'_

Drinking every last drop, Riboku pulled back, waiting for his beloved to finish. During the banquet, he already had quite a bit to drink as he tried relaxing before this moment. He could tell Sakura had some too, since she hadn't touched much during the celebration, Kaine had probably given it to her when she was getting prepared.

As the princess finished, he smiled as he took both cups and placed them back on the table. Now, it was the fated moment that they both knew was coming. How long has it been? Since that time he caught a glimpse of the pinkette sneaking around the palace in Kantan?

It felt like he waited his whole life for this... Just to be with her, as husband and wife.


	18. Night

**A/N:** Here it finally is! I wanted to post this much earlier, but was caught up in life... I guess you could say. I'm going to be moving again soon, so I left my job that I absolutely loathed. That leaves me a little time to relax and work on my stories for now, which I'm so happy about (until I start working after the move). I feel like that job made my depression worse and dulled my days, ruining any creativity I had. Now, I feel refreshed and ready for action!

This is what you guys have been waiting the last seventeen chapters for... Lemon! Finally in the eighteenth chapter, it goes down fufu. I don't know why I drew it out so long, perhaps for build up? As I said, the lemon is over 10k words and is the longest, most drawn out one I've ever written. I hope you guys like it! You deserve it for sticking with my story this far and putting up with my crap! By the way...for those interested, I'm updating "Dreams of a Monomaniac" along with this. 'The Beheader' is next on the chopping block for me to get to work on. Time to answer reviews from last time and this time!

This chapter is not finished editing yet, I'm so tired that nothing makes sense haha. After I get some sleep I'll fix the rest.

**VeronicaLee00:** I'm glad you liked the backstory about Sakura's heritage! It was fun trying to come up with it. I wanted to play around with the clans like Shiyuu and Bushin, yet wanted to add something that dealt with healing, like how her character does in Naruto. Don't worry, Shin will make more appearances throughout the story, more so down the road. Thank you for continuing to review my story even through my hiatus! I'm back and don't plan on doing that again.

**Diao:** I hope this chapter has all the RiboSaku lovin' you were looking for!

**Kihoko-san**: Awww... Your review was really touching and made me happy! Thank you for your continual support throughout my sporadic updates. You guys hanging in there with me really means a lot! I hope the lemon will be worth the wait and you enjoy it.

**ALibra**: Sorry I haven't updated in so long :(. I honesty miss your reviews, but it's my fault for not updating in a while. I'm glad it seemed my backstory for Sakura worked out, I didn't want it to sound silly. I wanted her to be able to heal like in Naruto, so that she retains something from the original work she comes from. After the chapter in Kingdom where they explained how bandits use a whistle when shit hits the fan and they run for the hills, I wanted to have Kanki do something to that extent. I completely agree with you on why Riboku lied and how he's trying to protect her from just about everything, though it ends up backfiring a lot. The truth ends up coming out sooner or later.

I wanted to show that Sakura knows Riboku well enough now to be able to pick up on things that others would miss, like his lying for example. I honestly wasn't happy with the last chapter with the ceremony, it felt a bit rushed... I was stressed and just wanted to put something out there, so you guys didn't feel like I abandoned you. I took my time with this one, so hopefully it's up to par. Though it took me eighteen chapters, I can finally give you a proper lemon! I hope you will continue to stick with my story and I will do my best not to leave everyone hanging again.

**TheBestGuest:** It's okay that you haven't reviewed in a long time. The fact that you are still reading this story and took the time to leave me some love means the world to me. Old readers, new readers, I love and appreciate you all the same! I'm glad you like my Kanki story as well. I have ideas jotted for the next chapter, I just need to get to it. It's funny... I already know how I'm going to end 'Dreams of a Monomaniac' and 'The Beheader', it's just the meat of the story that's hard getting through. I have so many ideas and new ones pop in my head all the time, so I don't want to end any of my stories prematurely until I've exhausted every scenario and "arc?" I can come up with. I don't want to be like, "shit...that would have been a great idea, but I already ended the story..." Anyway, I'll stop rambling haha. Thank you for hanging in there with me and hope you continue with it!

**AnythingFromTheTrolly:** Oh man... It has felt like such a long time since I heard from you, which is also my fault. Sorry for not updating, I feel like I let you guys down. Quite a few of those who use to regularly reviewed my updates seemed to have disappeared, but it's understandable with life and interests always changing. In my mind, Riboku feels very strongly towards Sakura...whether it be love, lust, jealousy, or the need to be protective of her. She's constantly on his mind, one way or another.

When I refer to Riboku as hotheaded, it was more that he didn't think things through when it revolved around revenge for his family and comrades. Not so much like Shin, who's a foolish hothead...if that makes sense? I do intend to expand on all the characters pasts, especially Riboku. I wanted to delve into it earlier, but I kind of put it on the back burner in favor of moving forward in the plot (a bit unintentionally haha). I did mean to do something with that, but every time I worked on a chapter, I forgot about it. In the next few chapters and later on, I will put more about that and what Sakura and Riboku have talked about. I also had Riboku leave her a note about leaving to show that he is and will continue to learn from his mistakes, as he would in the manga. To me, he isn't the type of man who will continuously do the same crap that puts him in deeper shit.

I absolutely love Shin and intend on having him throughout the whole thing. He brings so much "character" to the table, if that makes sense. The contrast between him and most of the other characters makes him stick out and breathes life into this story. Like when Sakura was practically listless and depressed while Riboku was chasing Kanki, what happened? Shin showed up and completely changed the mood. Whether it was angering the guards and Kaine, or making Sakura laugh and drink, he makes an impact to a degree with whatever he does. I also believe he's a perfect choice for a friend to Sakura, because he's down to earth and been through a lot of stuff. I wanted to make her have a strong connection with him and the Hi Shin Unit, than Sei's concubines, who I don't think have anything to offer her when it comes to character development.

I definitely agree with what you said that Sakura will be treated as a princess until she proves to them otherwise and making her own decisions. In my opinion, as long as she's cooped up in the manor, that won't change. I feel bad I haven't kept my word about updating regularly and not only that, but I feel the last chapter was a bit rushed despite the fact that it was such an important one. When I was writing it I was going through a bit of writers block, but I desperately wanted to get an update out so you guys didn't think I dropped the story or didn't give a crap about you. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that... I worked hard on it hehe. I added extra details and thoughts with you and my other lemon-loving readers in mind.

Fufufu... I don't know if you're up to date on the manga or not (knowing you, you probably are), but I am quite pleased with how things turned out. Kisui is such a great character, killing him would break my heart. The way he cares for his people and is willing to put his life on the line to keep them save is so admirable. He legit makes me swoon haha. Actually, so does seemingly younger Riboku. I imagined Riboku to be a regular soldier and when shit hit the fan and his comma he would step up when his commander was at a loss with brilliant strategies. The higher ups would recognize him as a genius and a invaluable asset to the Zhao army, allowing him to rise up the ranks as a top strategist.

Don't worry, it's okay if it takes you a while to review as long as I do hear from you at all. I really love getting them from you because they're so long and detailed. The more people write to me, the more excited and inspired I feel to write. It's been some time since I heard from you, so I hope you still read the story. I will try my best to update more often now that I have some extra time on my hands.

* * *

The princess watched the general carefully, feeling her body heat up under his gaze. Whenever he looked at her like that, she couldn't help it. The alcohol coursed through her body, aiding in calming her nerves and gain more confidence, something that she had been lacking the entire day.

It was hard, but she tried her best not to let hpim see how nervous she really was. Kaine's words ran through her head, about the "mood" and how it would be difficult to set it if she seemed uncertain or whatnot. This was their night and she wasn't going to ruin it by being scared.

Riboku watched every movement she made like a hawk, down to the very last detail. He seemed hesitant to start anything, yet they both couldn't stand here the entire night just staring at each other.

Sakura took a deep breath, deciding to take the initiative. She told him a few days ago that they were equals and that she wanted to be treated like the woman she is, so there was no need to wait on him to get things going. She was just as capable as him to start this and please him, despite the fact that she hadn't done so...yet.

Without breaking eye contact, her thin fingers reached down and pulled on the sash to her clothing. Gripping the trims edges, she slowly opened the robe. A sly smile crept across her face as the general's green eyes widened. He couldn't maintain contact as she let the fabric slip down her shoulders and onto the floor, completely exposing herself to him.

The urge to grab the robe and cover herself up was overwhelming... Part of her felt embarrassed to be like this in front of him. She wasn't very comfortable being nude, even if it was in front of her husband.

'No... I need to do this. I have to be strong and be confident in myself and my body. That's how women are suppose to be...right?'

Sakura kept her hands to her sides, trying to stop herself from covering her breasts as the general openly stared at them. His eyes roamed up and down along the length of her body, taking in every detail he possibly could. It made her feel even more nervous, wondering what was going through his mind as he looked at her naked form. Yet at the same time, it made her feel powerful. To be able to have a strong, smart man who was one of the most influential people in China that wanted her in every way...who went so far and plotted to the extent he did, just to be with her... How many women could say that?

Now it was his turn... The princess could feel her heart hammering in anticipation. Never before had Riboku shown any part of himself to her and he was going to bare it all, just as she had for him...hopefully.

Over the course of their relationship, Sakura had fantasized and imagined what Riboku looked like under the blue robes he usually wore. His arms, chest, ass, legs, and even what was between them. The pinkette wanted to see it all. For far too long, she had shown and given this man glimpses and parts of herself to him, without him doing the same. Was he embarrassed or something? After the "incidences" they had, most men probably would have taken something off by now. Even when he pulled himself out the other day, the strategist made sure that nothing on him could be seen.

Riboku's face was bright red as he watched her, something she always found so endearing about him. She looked at him expectantly, patiently waiting for him to take his eyes off of her naked body and take his clothes off. If he didn't end up doing it, she would do the task herself.

Realizing what she was expecting, the general looked uncomfortable. A trail of sweat ran down the side of his handsome face as he took a deep breath. It wasn't like him to be so nervous or on edge. Was he that worried about exposing himself to her? Why? If it was his manhood he was worried about, there was no need for that. After feeling him the other day, she knew he didn't need to be embarrassed...whatsoever.

The general took in a deep breath as he kicked his boots off, using his foot to scoot them away. 'He's trying to bide time?' Going in for the plunge, he reached down, taking his own sash and pulling on it. Sakura held her breath, waiting to finally see what was underneath those clothes. What was making him so reluctant to let her see?

Looking away from her, he opened his top, letting it slide down off of his shoulders just as she had done with her own. There was a moment of complete silence between the two, neither of them saying a word. The large man started to fidget as he turned his gaze back to the woman just a few feet away.

Sakura stood there, literally gawking at him, making the strategist more uncomfortable with every passing second.

"Do you..find them ugly?" His voice broke her out of the trance she seemed to be in. She couldn't peel her eyes away from his body to look at his expectant expression. The man stood there in just his pants, waiting for her to say something...anything.

The princesses eyed his exposed torso, surprised at what she was seeing. The large expanse of his chest, his muscular arms and shoulders, everything...was covered in scars. Deep, long gashes ran all along his marred skin. The discoloration of them clashed in contrast to the rest of him. Just looking at them seemed painful...

What happened to him to get all of those? How many battles did one have to live through to earn that many? What kind of life did this man have to endure? Once again, whenever the pinkette thought she knew something, time and time again, she realized that she didn't know shit. Not about warfare, not about a soldier's life, not even about her husband.

Finally looking up to him, she could see the uncertainty in his face. Was that why he didn't want her to see him without clothes on. Did he think that she would see his scars and become repulsed by them?

Closing the distance between them, the princess looked up at Riboku, becoming more enthralled with every new thing he revealed about himself. Reaching up, she cupped his face, rubbing her thumb along his jaw and lips. Her delicate fingers trailed down the generals neck, to his scarred chest. The pinkette ran both hands over his pectorals, feeling the muscles jump and relax, flexing under her touch.

_'His heart is racing.'_

They roamed his body, ghosting over the blond's shoulders and down his arms, memorizing the curves of his muscles. It was surprising...the way that blue robe he usually wore was able to hide such a powerful build. Sure, you could tell he was a big guy just looking at him, but seeing him like this was completely different.

Sakura released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. Had Riboku been so nervous to take his clothes off because he assumed that she would turn away after seeing this? Not a chance. If anything, the princess found herself even more attracted to him. For a man to go through so much and be wounded to this extent in the past without dying...what unimaginable strength and willpower he must possess..

Fingertips traced the scars down his muscular arms, admiring each and every one. Glancing up at the general as she continued her ministrations, the pinkette felt for him. Seeing that uncertain expression on his face...

"Sakura-"

"I don't find them ugly, not one bit." She let her hands run down the blond's chest again, slowly trailing down his abdomen. "Each one tells a story of your life and fight for survival. That no matter what, you refused to die. They helped make you into the man you are today."

The princess reached the fabric at his hips, hooking her fingers at the top and gave a little tug, not looking away from the generals gaze. His Adam's apple bobbed as she continued. Pulling his pants down just enough, the strategists erection sprung free from its confines.

"These are apart of you..." Riboku hissed as her fingers wrapped around his manhood, gently stroking him. "And I love you, every single bit. That includes these, too."

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Breaking away to catch her breath, the pinkette took his hand in her own, leading him towards the bed.

* * *

Riboku sat on the edge of the he bed, pulling Sakura into his embrace and kissing her feverishly. Having her naked body pressed up against his own was everything he imagined and more. Hands roamed everywhere, enjoying the feel of soft, smooth skin beneath his calloused fingertips.

"I love you too, Sakura..." His voice was gruff, his breathing becoming ragged.

The pinkette put her hands against his chest, putting space between them. She looked so tantalizing standing before him completely void of any clothing, with only a smirk on. Emerald eyes trailed down his torso and hips, widening impossibly large as they settled between his legs.

"Oh, Kami-sama..." Her face turned bright red as she turned away, completely embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Hime?" The strategist already knew, it was quite apparent. Had she ever seen that before? By the reaction he was seeing, it wouldn't seem so.

Looking back at him, Sakura gulped as she let her eyes wander again, to the spot where they left off. She seemed genuinely surprised and the general wasn't sure exactly how to take it.

"N-Nothing's wrong... It's just...HUGE." The look of amazement on the her face stoked his ego, making it soar to new heights. Initially he didn't know how to interpret the pinkette's expression, but now he was more than satisfied, thanks to her words. What man wouldn't want to see and hear their woman's shock at the size of their girth when they first see it?

_'Priceless... The look on her face was perfect, I couldn't have asked for more. I guess there was no need to fret as much as I did...'_

It was true. While their marriage ceremony was a given and inevitable as it was his part of their deal, he had been quite standoffish as their relationship progressed when it came to his end. Sakura had put her trust and body in his hands, willing to share every bit of herself with him. It meant more than she realized...

Despite everything Sakura invested in him, the general had not given her the same, even though their relationship had begun due to his unrequited feelings for her. Riboku was worried that if the princess had seen the marred and damaged body beneath his robes, she would be horrified by it and look at him with disgust.

That thought had been in the back of his mind from the start and it taunted him, which made the blond so reluctant to let the pinkette see him without clothing on. The image of Sakura's disgusted face as she rejected him was one of the things he wouldn't be able take.

Even though he had been so worried and on edge about this...it didn't go how he imagined it at all. Not only had she not been horrified and wanted to get away, but she actually seemed intrigued. Her green eyes took in every detail carefully as she ran her dainty fingers over every scar, every imperfection.

The princess wasn't disgusted, nor found him unattractive. She accepted him with all his flaws that many would have probably turn away from. He's manipulated her, helped another state run amok and conquer their homeland, has dangled the threat of execution to push her into accepting his proposal, forced her to move to Qin...lied, withheld information and facts, while trying to keep the pinkette in the dark... Underestimated and unintentionally angered her more times than he could count... Yet, she still found a way to love him.

With a smirk, Sakura kissed him on the lips, before moving along his jaw. 'Seems like she regained her composure...' Slowly, her kisses made their way down his neck. Each place her lips touched seemed to ignite a fire beneath his skin, heating him up. A groan involuntarily escaped as she ran her tongue down the column of his throat. It was enthralling to have this woman touching him this way. So little, yet it had such a great effect.

The urge to ravish the princess was overwhelming... She was so close, all he had to do was pull her onto his lap and he could slid his length into her small body. Part of him wanted to...to relieve the throbbing ache he's had for the longest time, yet that would not do. To take her so unceremoniously would be an insult. No, after all the waiting and careful planning, they would take their time.

After denying Sakura his body after she had bared hers and let him do as he pleased, she would get the same treatment. He would let her explore and let her have the moment she waited for.

* * *

The princess wanted to keep eye contact with the general, but that was becoming increasingly difficult to do. Especially with a body like that. His tall frame was much more muscular than she realized and so...manly. Everything about it was attractive, scars included.

Trying to shake the shock from her expression, Sakura did what she could to regain her composure. It wasn't easy, but the last thing she wanted, was to kill "the mood" with a comical reaction. That was not the feeling she wanted to convey... No, she wanted him to see her as a woman, one who wants to be intimate with him. Not just as a young innocent girl who didn't know any better.

She kissed along his neck, reveling in the surprisingly soft skin. It was such a difference compared to the rough feel of his hands and arms.

Curiosity got the best of her as she poked her tongue out, running it over the spot where she could feel his pulse hammering just beneath the surface. With a sharp intake, the general stilled. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and neck, she could taste their saltiness on her way down to his collarbone.

Hands reached up, ghosting over her shoulders and arms. From the way his fingers twitched against her skin, there was no doubt that he was trying to restrain himself from taking action.

_'What would he do if he wasn't holding himself back?'_ The thought made the heat spreading through her body shoot directly between her thighs, making her all the more eager. This was so exciting...to finally be able to see and touch him like this...

Standing between his legs, Sakura slowly knelt down as she kissed a trail leading from his chest, to his toned abdomen. Though the skin that wasn't scarred was smooth, she could feel the rock-hard muscles beneath her lips and fingertips.

_'Though Riboku's letting me take the reigns...I... I'm nervous. I don't really know what I'm even doing.'_ She wanted to please him, the way he had done for her a handful of times. The only thing that came to mind was to just act on her curiosities and to watch the way the general responded to the things she did. That way, she could figure out what he liked and made him feel good.

As the princess went to kneel down on the floor before him, something hard poked into her abdomen. The general gasped at the contact as Sakura froze on the spot, knowing exactly what it was. Looking up at Riboku, she slid the rest on the way down onto her knees as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sakura..." His voice was deeper than usual, strained even. Those green eyes she loved so much, had darkened to the point where they could be mistaken for black in this lighting. Sakura could feel her own heart hammering as she watched him, the expression on his face turning her on even more.

The general's half-lidded eyes were full of lust as they roamed over the pinkette, hungrily taking in her nude form as she knelt between his legs. She stared up at him, watching his face carefully as she ran her fingertips down his chest one more time, enjoying the way his muscles flexed and jumped. Slowly, she trailed them down to his hips, feeling the dip near his pelvis that made a perfect "v" together, leading her to the place he wanted to feel her touch the most.

Sakura's face burned brighter as her hands roamed over his thighs, nervous to finally look and feel that place. Riboku's lips parted as he panted, the unintentional teasing getting the best of him. Reaching out, he caressed her face tenderly.

The princess could see the sweat running down his temples, neck, and even his chest. This was probably so difficult for him to restrain himself like this and have her touching him, yet not giving him any relief. It wasn't fair to keep stringing him along like this, but seeing the bullets of sweat trailing down his muscled form was nothing less than sexy.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura looked down at his straining member in front of her that she had been avoiding. Like the first time she had seen it just minutes ago, her eyes widened in surprise. Instead of looking down at it, this time it was almost pressed up against her breasts and she had a perfect view.

"Kami-sama..." Looking back up at the general, who's face was almost as red as her own, he tried to smirk despite the intensity in his eyes. She could see the desperation in them, the need for relief from the built up pressure he had to endure. How long had he been waiting for this? How long had they shared a bed without him pushing her to pleasure him, even when he had done it for her?

"Riboku... It's..huge." Relaxing between his legs on the floor, his member was practically in her face. She hadn't been lying, not in the least... Reaching up, the pinkette lightly touched it with the tip of her fingers.

"Ahhh..." The general watched her intently, his eyes wide and the look in them was completely smoldering. Sakura almost couldn't bare to look up in them again, lest she lose her nerve.

_'I can't believe how big it is... Will this be okay?'_ Sakura knew he was packing something serious, she could feel it rubbing up against her backside while they laid in bed together on quite a few occasions. Actually seeing it was an entirely different story.

His manhood has fully erect, her green eyes widened at seeing how long and thick he was. Riboku shifted a few times, stuck between trying to sit back and relax, or sitting up and hovering over her. He was fidgeting, running his hand through his hair and flexing his fingers.

_'Is he nervous? I am too, but I'm sure this isn't his first time...?'_

Fully grasping his shaft, Sakura groaned feeling how stiff and hot he was in her hand._ 'He's so hard and rigid, but it feels smooth and soft at the same time... He could probably kill someone with this...'_ Curiously, she looked up at him and moved her hand, running it along from his base to the pulsing head of his erection.

The generals eyes drifted half ways closed as his lips parted, a deep moan escaping. His hips jerked making his cock push harder against her her hold, wanting more.

Hearing such a sound coming from Riboku, Sakura could feel herself becoming impossibly wet. Her thighs shifted subconsciously, wanting to relieve her own ache, but doing this to her husband and eliciting a response like this was much more exciting than that.

"Riboku... Is this okay? Do you...like this?" She didn't really know what she was doing, but was sure just touching him was driving him nuts. Part of her just wanted to know what was going through his mind or if he wanted her to do anything a certain way.

He shuddered as he tried to speak, her stroking sped up making this more difficult for him. "Y-Yesss. It feels great... Hah..."

Sakura smirked, enjoying how difficult it was for him to speak as she pumped him with her hand. It was so thick, her fingers couldn't completely encircle him. The thought of him shoving that into her body was making her so hot.

Riboku leaned back, letting his head lull to the side as he tried to retrain himself from thrusting against her hold. The blond looked so sexy as he was being pleasured, that Sakura wished he would have let her do this sooner.

The princess wanted more...wanted to hear him again, wanted to give him something to really sweat about. Leaning forward, she stuck her tongue out and ran it along the side of his shaft.

"Sakura!" The general bucked his hips as he gasped, not expecting her to do that. She grinned loving his reaction. Flattening her tongue against his manhood, she drug it along its length, tracing a long vein all the way to the head and licked the bead a precum that had formed at the tip.

He didn't taste the way she had expected. From what Kaine told her, each person has their own scent and "flavor", but many are musty or tangy. Riboku didn't smell or taste that way at all. To be honest there wasn't much of either, aside from his normal scent. Perhaps he was just very clean compared to those she has been with?

Flicking her tongue against the head, she noted that there was a saltiness to the bit of precum on the tip, but that didn't bother her at all. It was all apart of him and she'd willingly take it.

Deciding to push things a bit further, the princess wrapped her pink lips around the tip and slowly took it into her mouth, making Riboku hesitantly reach out as he moaned.

"Shit..." The general's hands flew out to grasp her hair as Sakura pushed forward, letting inch by inch of his cock invade her hot mouth, sending him reeling. "Sakura... Sakura..."

Sakura tried to take as much of him as she could, unable to take the entire length. Letting it go far enough to where she wouldn't gag, she realized that it was barely half of it. Gently sucking along his shaft, the pinkette used her hands to grasp the rest, slowly stroking him to make up for her inability to deep throat him.

_'I can't believe this.'_

Kaine's advice and words ran through the princesses head as she started moving, relaxing her jaw and letting her tongue run along the veins of his erection. She moved her hands in rhythm with her mouth, making them meet at the halfway point. The general was so hard, she could feel him pulsing in her hold.

The fingers laced through the pink locks gripped tightly, making the princess wince. Almost as soon as they tightened, it stopped as if he realized what he had been doing.

"S-Sorry...hah...ah.." Sakura looked up as she heard the low groans and gasps from the blond she was pleasuring. His face was flushed and eyes closed, clearly enjoying what she was doing to him.

Her green eyes couldn't look away as she worked him over, not wanting to miss such a sight. 'I've never seen him make a expression like that...' Seeing his jaw clench and sweat run down that large, muscular chest was undeniably hot. There was no doubt she would do this for him often, as long as she gets to see him this way.

Sakura moved fluidly, trying to pump and take him into her mouth faster, wanting to hear and see more of his reactions. His hands left her hair to grab onto the sheet beside him. He could dig his fingers into that as much as he needed to without having to worry about causing pain.

Riboku's eyes opened, looking directly into her own. They held each other's gaze, neither faltering in the slightest. The pinkette felt as if it hit her straight in her core, making her dripping wet. Seeing the haze and lust in his eyes, pushed her to want to see how much he could take.

Reaching out suddenly, the strategist grabbed the hairpiece and quickly got rid of it, tossing it somewhere on the side of the bed. His large hands smoothed through her hair as he shuddered and leaned forward, slowly thrust his hips into the rhythm she set.

* * *

"Sakura..." The general looked down at his wife, trying to keep himself under control. The urge to thrust into her hot little cavern was until he came was so tempting. She looked so beautiful, seeing her sitting on her knees in front of him and taking his cock into her mouth with such enthusiasm was almost enough to do him in.

She kept eye contact with him, burning a hole right into him. This was too much, too fast. He didn't know how much longer he could last, but it wouldn't be long. The end was so close, he could feel it. The sensation shot from his spine to his balls, a clear warning of what was about to happen.

_'Not yet... Please, not now...'_ It was too soon to him to come already. Having Sakura taking him into her mouth felt so incredible, he didn't want it to be over already. Not only that, but if he let himself go too early, would she think less of him as a man?

Hopefully not, but it still wasn't a good feeling. It couldn't be helped now... Perhaps it was due to the fact that he wasn't a sexually active man. Before Sakura, it had been a long time since he really cared about his sexual needs. There were things far more important than that to him.

With her...the need had become so apparent, that it had even kept him up late at night. She turned him on in every way and had awoken that sexual desire to be with another person that had laid dormant for so long.

* * *

The pinkette could feel how tense his body was. He was moaning and gasping, sweating and burying his hands in her hair. His fingers lightly scraped against her scalp, as he tried to slow down his thrusts into her mouth.

The princess relaxed her muscles enough to let most of him into her, letting the head of his cock push up against the back of her throat. She looked up at him lovingly, letting go of his shaft to run her hands up along his thighs and up to his chest.

"Sakura. You're so beautiful...so hot." Reaching down between her legs, the pinkette ran her fingers along her dripping slit, trying to relieve the ache he was causing. Feeling her clit, she pushed against it in a circular motion, making herself moan and cry out around the generals shaft between her lips.

"Sakura... S-Sakura stop..hahh..ah.. Sakura stop, I don't know if I can hold it in any longer." Riboku's brows furrowed as he felt the end coming closer, not having any mercy on him. He tried to hold it back as much as possible, but there was no stopping it as long as he was in her mouth. There was no way to distract himself or stop it at this rate.

_'There's no way I'm stopping now... We're too far in.'_ Remembering something Kaine told her, she inwardly grinned. Reaching up, she cupped the generals balls and gently massaged them, making his eyes shoot open and the hands in her hair tremble.

"Ah...hah.. It's coming.. I-" Before he could finish his sentence, he leaned forward, gripping onto her fiercely. Suddenly, Sakura could feel him coming in her mouth, spurt after spurt rushing into her cavern. She let it run down her throat, taking in everything he had to give her, just as he had done for her.

Pulling away from his pulsing appendage, she fell backwards onto her ass, gasping for air. As she went to look up at the blond, two strong arms grabbed the princess and threw her onto the bed.

Riboku's large form engulfed the small woman beneath him as he pinned her to the bed, still panting from the orgasm she brought onto him. Not wasting any time, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, letting his hands roam all over her body. Sakura moaned in his mouth as his hands trailed to her breasts, groping and pinching her nipples.

Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, the strategist sat back and looked at the princesses flushed face. With a smirk, he hooked his hands beneath her knees and spread her legs wide open. Sakura could feel her face turn a darker shade of red, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

"Riboku..." It was hard trying not to squirm away from him. Having him do things like this felt so good, but was always a little embarrassing. Did he really enjoy it? From the way the blond acted, it seemed so.

Kissing a trail down to her hips, the general looked up at her with a wolfish grin. "What is the matter, Hime? As a man, it is only right that I return the favor, is it not?" Maneuvering himself so that his face was just inches away from her heated core. "And...is it not my job as a husband to pleasure his beautiful wife?"

Leaning forward, the general ran his tongue along her slit as the pinkette gasped. "You're already so wet, Sakura. Did doing that to me really turn you on?"

He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, making the princesses cover her face in embarrassment. Why did he have to ask such a question?! Yet at the same time, she couldn't deny that it had or that him asking that made it worse.

Trying not to look at him in fear of losing her nerve, her green eyes focused on a vase across the room, hoping he would just drop it. Large hands grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from her face.

"Don't hide your face away from me. There's no reason to be embarrassed anymore. We're husband and wife now. There aren't any limits between us, we should share our thoughts and desires freely with each other." Bowing his head, he pushed his tongue between her moist lips, running it along her slit up to the bundle of nerves that made her body jerk under his hold. The only thing keeping her legs spread was his broad, muscled shoulders.

Sakura cried out, throwing her head back against the pillows, unable to do anything else with him between her thighs and the grip he had on her wrists.

"Now that you can't cover your face, will you answer me? Did pleasuring me with your mouth turn you on this much? Did having me between your lips make you this wet?" He hovered just above her core, just enough to make eye contact with her.

She was mortified. Was this his way of talking dirty to her? What happened to his polite and gentlemanly way of speaking? 'Is he trying to embarrass me or turn me on more? I don't know which feeling is more predominant... I'm going to get him back for this...maybe not now, but later.'

Waiting for an answer, the pinkette slowly nodded. Her face felt so hot, she could only imagine how it must look.

"What was that? I cant hear very well down here, my apologies. Please speak up." She wanted to clobber him for doing this to her.

"Y-Yes! It turned me on. Much more than I had imagined... I want to do it again to, t-that's how much I liked it. Especially the noises you were making, that really got to me."

It was his turn to be embarrassed, the way his eyes widened before he lowered his head back down made it clear as day. Smirking inwardly, it was a triumphant feeling turning the tables on the clever strategist.

The smile creeping across her face instantly disappeared as the blonde dove in, burying his face between her legs and lapping hungrily at her dripping folds.

"Ahhh! Oh, Kami-sama!" She cried out, trying to release her wrists from his hold as her back arched off the bed.

Dark green eyes watched the vixen crying out, enjoying every moan that left those pretty pink lips. Riboku ran his tongue along her slit before plunging right into her core, driving her wild.

Releasing the pinkette's wrists in favor of using his rough hands to push her legs as far apart as her body would allow, he slid his tongue into her one more time, gathering her sweet juices.  
The beauty's taste was something so unique, yet practically indescribable. It was just... "Sakura"... Nothing more, nothing less. Her essence was addictive, just like everything else about her. If he had to do this everyday for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man.

Moving up, he kissed her clit gently as he glanced up at her face. Seeing her expression as she was being pleasured was already making him so hard again, he wasn't sure how long he could continue. The need to become one with the love of his life was so prevalent, yet he needed to prepare her.

He wanted his wife to feel the most amazing pleasure as her tight walls griped his cock while he made love to her, not the painful and often miserable stories that others told about their first times. No, only the best for his woman. It was inevitable that there would be some degree of pain as she lost her virginity, yet he would do his best to make this night as enjoyable and memorable as possible.

"Hahh...ah! Riboku..." Sakura was lost in ecstasy, letting it wash over her trembling form. Embarrassment faded quickly for the pinkette as the general focused his attention on her clit. Laving and gently wrapping his lips around the bundle of nerves, he started suckling the tiny bud and driving her mad. "Please! Riboku!"

The juices were flowing from her core, coating the blondes mouth and his chin. It wouldn't take much more to make her orgasm at this point. She was getting close...very close.

Suddenly the strategist backed off, leaning back a bit and taking in the mess he made out of her. Trying to catch her breath, Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding why he stopped so suddenly.

"W-What's wrong? Hah... Why did you...stop?" As she tried to sit up, he put a hand between her breasts, pushing her back down against the bed. The hungry look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat as she eagerly anticipated what was to come.

Keeping his hand in place so she didn't move, the other one caressed her leg, slowly reaching up along the soft skin of her inner thigh. His muscular body was the only thing keeping her legs apart as they instinctively clenched around his torso in an attempt to close them.

"Nothing is wrong, whatsoever. Right now, everything is perfect." Sakura gasped as she felt his his hand cover the mound between her legs. Gently, the general's fingers ran along her slit, feeling her warmth and juices between the folds of her most intimate spot.

"Sakura..." She looked up at him, moaning as he played with her. Biting her bottom lip, the pinkette's green eyes slowly closed as he rubbed circles around her clit. "Are you ready for more? To go further? Once we continue...there is no going back. If you are having any second thoughts or doubts, please tell me now..."

"I'm ready. K...Keep going." There was no question about it at this point. They were already this far and there wasn't a reason to delay the inevitable.

Leaning down, he kissed the soft skin of her hip and caressed her breast with the hand that was splayed between the two generous mounds.

Sakura cried out and grabbed the arm holding her down as a long, thick digit pushed into the small opening of her core. The appendage slowly slid into her, until it couldn't go any further. The pinkette's eyes widened as it pulled out, only to make its way back in.

"Ughh..ahhhn..." She winced as the general's finger pumped in and out of her. This was the first time anything had been inside of her.

Riboku had touched anywhere and everywhere. He had explored her body, doing as he pleased. Groping, kissing, caressing, tasting. All of it felt heavenly. Despite the fact that everything he'd done so far had been exciting and arousing, the burning sensation from his calloused finger rubbing against her delicate walls was uncomfortable. It was to be expected.

The princess held onto the general's strong arm for dear life as he worked her over. Looking at him through half lidded eyes, she locked onto his darkened orbs as he watched her face intently.

"Sakura..." His husky, deep voice sent goosebumps across her soft skin. Just hearing him like that was enough to make her even wetter. Pulling his finger out, he leaned down and ran his tongue along her slit. "Just relax, Hime. I'll try my best to make you feel good." A second finger joined the first as he pushed them up into her core.

_'It...hurts...'_ Sakura hissed as the large digits stretched her small opening. His fingers pumped into her at a slow pace, trying to ready her body for something much bigger.

Riboku concentrated on her clit, tugging and encircling the small bundle with his lips and tongue. Pleasure shot through her body, making the pinkette's back arch off the bed. She let go of his arm to grab the sheets, clenching them tightly in her hands.

"Kami-sama! Oh my...ah! T-That feels so good. Riboku..don't stop!" The uncomfortable feeling from his fingers pushing themselves into her body was now long forgotten as the princess threw her head back, crying out desperately. Riboku must have sensed how she was feeling by the way he quickly switched gears. He knew that concentrating on her clit would pleasure and distract her at the same time while he continued to prepare her.

_'It...it feels so good!... His mouth and fingers...I want more..'_ It worked perfectly. The pinkette started to thrust her hips towards him, wanting more of everything. 'I want him so badly...'

* * *

Riboku didn't know how much more this could go on. Watching Sakura sprawled across the bed and crying out his name while he shoved his fingers deep inside of her was almost too much.

"Riboku! Ahhh!...Riboku!.." Hearing his name spilling from her lips was making his already erect member become impossibly rock-hard. His cock was throbbing as he pushed it against the sheets, trying to relieve some of the ache this little vixen was causing.

Green eyes watched the princess clinging onto the sheets of the bed as her walls started clamping down around his digits. She was close to having an orgasm. Pushing harder into her, the princesses body tensed up as her back arched as far as it could go.

"Ahhah! O-Oh my...KAMI-SAMA!" A triumphant cry spilled from her lips as she finally tumbled over the edge. Fingers tore at the sheets as the orgasm washed over her in waves, practically ripping them off the bed in her frenzy.

Riboku pulled his fingers out as her juices covered them, leaning down and running his tongue along her sensitive core. Gently, he dipped the tip of his tongue into her opening, delving in and collecting as much of the beauty's essence as possible.

Licking the remnants from his fingers as he sat up, a devilish grin spread across his face as his princess laid against the bed, completely worn out. Sakura was panting and trembling from the intensity of the orgasm he caused. Droplets of perspiration ran down her chest and abdomen, the urge to run his tongue along her delicious body was too tempting to pass up.

Sticking his tongue out, the blond licked the soft skin above her navel, tasting the saltiness and her "flavor". Deciding he wanted more, he glided the appendage over her abdomen where he felt her muscles contracting just beneath the surface. They were reacting to him, just like everything else was on this beautiful body.

"Hahh..." The pinkette's body jerked as his tongue trailed up her body, making its way to her breasts. Riboku hovered above her, using one hand to hold his weight up and off the small woman while the other one caressed her side. Moist lips clamped down on her sensitive bud as the generals rough hand reached up to knead the perfect mound before him. A shaky moan was all that reached his ears.

"Sakura..." Her eyes slowly opened as she looked at the general, still trying to catch her breath. "I want you so bad. I... I want to make love to you."

He was ready... More than ready, at that. All he could think about was making passionate love to his wife over and over again. This would be a night she would never forget, that was certain.

Leaning over Sakura so that his large body completely engulfed hers, Riboku held himself up as he looked down at her. Despite the fact that she was sweaty, thanks to him, the general found himself becoming even more turned on by it. There was something erotic about the way her chest rose and fell in rhythm with the breaths escaping her swollen pink lips, the way beads of perspiration ran down her face and neck, all the way to the valley between her perky breasts.

This was how he fantasized she would look as he took her. Reaching up, he gently moved some loose strands away from her face. 'Absolutely perfect.'

The princesses emerald eyes gazed into his own, making him still. The emotions that danced in them were so abundantly clear, more so than ever before. A small smile graced her lips as she leaned up, quickly capturing his as she sought to show him that he was not the only one who had eagerly awaited this.

The beauty moaned in his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance, neither one willing to yield to the other. This was the moment they had both been waiting for...the night that the couple knew was coming, just not when. Many obstacles had been put in their way, people who did not approve or wanted to intervene...battles that dragged on and made them put the ceremony on hold. Now, there was nothing in their way.

Slender legs wrapped around his hips as the pinkette pushed her pelvis against his. Riboku's green eyes widened as he felt the heat of her core pushing up against his erection, teasing him in the worst way. Just one small move and he could completely immersed in the little vixens body. The image of that was far too tempting.

Breaking away from their kiss, the general looked down the his beautiful wife, ready to consummate their marriage. Just one thing remained...the final consent. The answer was obvious and many would think it silly at this point to ask such a thing, yet he felt he should do this. After all, this was her first time. It would be her body and her innocence that he would take. It was only right that he ask and give her one more chance, just in case she was having any second thought. That should leave no room regrets on either side.

"Sakura... Are you ready? Are you sure?" Pushing his hips down against hers and pinning them to the bed, he maneuvered himself between her thighs. The pinkette bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress a moan as he slid his length between the soft lips of her womanhood, coating himself in her juices.

Closing her eyes, Sakura couldn't hold it in as a breathy moan escaped her lips. Her sweet voice was music to the generals ears.

"Y-Yes...I'm ready. I want this. Please!" Riboku nodded hearing her desperate plea, not that he was much better off. His length was fully coated in her essence, there was no doubt in his mind that the princess ready for this.

Leaning down, he kissed her gently before sitting up a bit. With one hand on the bed, he used the other one to grab his shaft. This was it. Sweat trickled down his brow as he tried restraining himself from going wild. Gently, he ran the tip along her slit. From the vixens swollen clit to the entrance of her luscious body that he wanted to plunder. Back and forth, the strategist was enjoying the array of expressions on his goddesses face and the way her plump lips trembled as she let out each and every shaky breath.

_'Finally...'_ Riboku's eyes drifted from her face to between her thighs as he aligned himself with her entrance. The hand that was on the bed reached up to caress the princesses face as he used his knees to firmly steady himself.

Looking back down, he carefully watched the pinkette as his hips began to push forward.

* * *

_'Oh!...Kami-sama!'_

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt it, the head of his cock pushing through her folds. Looking up at the man above her, she felt like the breath was taken right out of her in anticipation of what was about to happen.

For months this situation was something that the princess was eager for, yet dreaded at the same time. The teasing and playing around was pushing them both to their limits. How long can two adults touch and taste one another before all inhibitions are thrown away? After all, this was only natural. This...animalistic urge to completely ravish each other. Wasn't this how nature worked?

Eyes drifted down between them, seeing the generals large erection positioned right at her opening. The tip was starting to make its way in and Sakura braced herself, knowing this was going to hurt. Seeing the size of his manhood had confirmed all her worries and fears: that thing was going to to tear her in two.

All that she could hope for was that their foreplay had helped loosen her up to withstand this. Kaine had said doing so would be the only way to prepare for what was to come, but was it enough? In the female lieutenants words, "the wetter, the better". It probably didn't matter either way... Right now she was soaked and so hot from being turned on the general, she just wanted to feel him inside of her.

Looking back up at Riboku, his darkened green eyes were staring right into hers, not looking anywhere else. They bore into her own, making the princess feel as if she were in a trance. Time froze for what felt like an eternity as his hand gently caressed her cheek.

"Ah!" Sakura's eyes widened as he slowly started pushing his shaft into her core. Without hesitation, her hands reached up and clung to his arm as she gasped at the large cock entering her body.

Pain blossomed through her lower regions as his manhood began stretching her beyond her limits. It burned, far worse than when he used his fingers. Inch after inch, it kept going and it never felt like it was going to stop.

Suddenly he did stop, not going any further. Clenching her teeth, the pinkette tried to hold in the tears and noises that were practically being forced out of her. Gasping for air, her small body involuntary trembled beneath him.

"Sakura..." Riboku ground out between, his voice deep and raspy. Panting, he leaned down, peppering her face with kisses as he smoothed the sweaty strands of hair away with a shaky hand.

"I-It hurts..." Tears brimmed her eyes as she couldn't hold them back anymore. Is this what making love felt like?

The blond's brow furrowed, conflicted with inner turmoil. She knew he want to make this as painless as possible, but was that a possibility with what he was working with?

"I'm sorry, Sakura... I didn't want to hurt you. We can stop if you want. I didn't break your barrier yet." His lips gently kissed the diamond-shaped marking on her forehead. "It's up to you sweetheart. We can stop now and try again later, or continue and I will try to do everything I can to make the pain subside. Breaking your innocence is the most difficult part, but once your body adjusts...and accepts me, you will feel the pleasure I can offer you."

His thumb caressed her cheek, trying to give some reassurance. "It's your choice, I will be okay with whatever you choose, my love. I've waited this long just to be with you. Waiting a little longer will not kill me. After all, we have all the time in the world now that your officially mine, no?" He tried giving a gentle smile despite holding himself back as he was partially lodged inside of her.

The princess knew this would be the hardest part. There wasn't really any way of getting around it, aside from withstanding whatever he had to give. Despite the pain in her core, she would just bear it as the many generations of women before her did to consummate their marriages. This was part of being a woman. No matter how big he was or how much it hurt, she would make her body take all of him. She was now Riboku's wife and she would be damned if they didn't complete the entire ceremony.

Right now, she cursed her body's petite form.

"Riboku... I..P-Please continue. Hah.. I want to do this with you.. Make me yours. Make me into woman. Your woman."

* * *

Riboku's eyes widened at her words and final decision. He wasn't sure if she would still want to continue as things were, but was elated she chose to.

Leaning down, he kissed the beauty with as much passion as he could muster, showing her his feeling and gratitude. It wasn't him who had to endure this, it was her. During the consummation of a marriage, it was usually the woman who took the brunt of the union.

"I love you, Sakura. More than you know." Reaching down, took her hands, lacing their fingers together.

The princesses walls gripped him hard and he wasn't that far in. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed foward, piercing through the thin layer of her innocence. A moan escaped his lips as his manhood made its way into her hot, wet core despite the unbelievable resistance.

"Ahhh!" Sakura cried out and pulled her hands away. Reaching out, they grabbed onto his shoulders, nails digging into his already marred skin.

Riboku gripped the sheets on either side of her, trying to hold himself still and not thrust wildly, like his instincts were urging him to do. It was difficult... Her walls wrapped around his shaft, clinging onto him.

'She's so tight! I'm going to lose my mind!' The fantasy hadn't done justice to the reality of it. The way her tight little body squeezed his cock was almost too much for the strategist as he clenched his jaw, not wanting to come just yet. No, not until he had her screaming his name and she was completely exhausted. That is when he would let lose and fill her to the brim with his seed.

"Hahh... A-Are you okay, Hime?" Letting go of the sheets, he leaned in, wiping away the tears that ran down her flushed cheeks. The beauty buried her face into his chest, trying to hide the grimace from the pain in her core that he was causing.

Slowly she nodded, letting out a shuddered breath as her shaky hands loosened their grip on his shoulders. The nails piercing his flesh were nothing, it didn't bother him in the least. Compared to blades and arrows, this was mild.

Staying perfectly still, he waited for some kind of signal that she was ready. Kissing the top of her head, an idea came to him...

Reaching down between them, he slid his fingers down in search of one thing. Hearing the strangled gasp from the beauty beneath him, he knew he was close. Feeling her moistened slit just above where he was imbedded inside of her, he found the little bundle of nerves.

The strategist gently rubbed her clit, hoping the sensations it caused would help the princess relax. She was so incredibly tight, it was unbelievable. Never in his life had he ever felt something as heavenly as this. Her body resisted him, the silken walls around his cock trembled as they tried pushing him out.

"Riboku...hah...ah!" The general clenched his jaw tighter as he continued coaxing her body into accepting him. Sakura panted and little moans left her lips as she kept her face buried against Riboku's chest. A grin spread across the blond's face at his small victory.

Putting more pressure into his touch, elation flooded him as he felt the muscles squeezing his manhood begin to loosen up. This battle was his for the taking, as was the woman's body beneath him.

"Does it still hurt, Sakura?" Emerald eyes flashed up at him as she leaned back against the bed, gasping in pleasure. He could feel how she was being effected from his ministrations, she was becoming so wet again.

"Not...as much. Ahh.. You...You can keep going." Taking in deep breath, Riboku slowly pulled his length out as he carefully watched his wife's face, before pushing back in. Both let out a groan at the sensation and pressure on their bodies.

The pinkette's back arched forward as her lips parted, letting out a breathy moan. It was heavenly to his ears and the greedy side of him wanted more...much more. The hand between them stayed there, working the beauty's bundle of nerves to help her enjoy this the same way he was as fast as he could.

Seeing that she was beginning to feel pleasure from this act, he rolled his hips carefully and calculating, watching every detail of her expression and listening to every noise she made.

Sakura reached up and fisted her small hands into his hair as she cried out, making his eyes widen at the sudden display. She tightened her legs around his hips, making Riboku slide further into her.

"Oh...Riboku. It-It feels good..." The pinkette let go of his hair to grip his shoulders again. Throwing her head back against the pillows, she closed her eyes, reveling in this newfound pleasure. "So good! Hahh! Keep going.. P..Please..."

The general was in heaven watching his princess enjoying what he was doing to her. Pulling out almost completely, he quickly grabbed under her knees and pushed them apart as far as they could go. Tossing her legs onto his shoulders, green eyes gazed down at beauty panting beneath him. Reaching down, his hand ghosted over her stomach and all the way up between the valley of her breasts.

'She's so beautiful...absolutely gorgeous.'

"Sakura..." Caressing her face with the tip of his fingers, the pinkette turned her head to kiss his palm.

"Riboku, I want more. I feel so hot.." She bucked her hips, making the tip of his manhood slide further into her. The general groaned as he leaned back, hands wrapping around the princesses ankles, keeping her legs spread.

The general moved forward, pushing as much of himself into her as possible. Sakura cried out, grabbing on to the pillow desperately as her back arched up off the bed. He panted as he held onto the the pinkette's trembling legs, not willing to let them go.

"Sakura...take all of it... All of me." His grip on her tightened as he quickly trust forward, jarring the princesses body, making her fists clench tightly. Pulling back, the blond slammed back into her, making her scream.

Riboku started out slow, but started picking up the pace as he roughly shoved his cock into her dripping, tight core. This was what he wanted for so long, to take her body and soul...to possess both of them. She was completely his now, every single inch.

Every muscle in his body was tense as he plowed into her, no longer worried about having restraint. Sakura tossed her hear back and forth on the pillow, caught between moaning and screaming out.

This was heaven... Being inside her tight little body was nothing short of paradise.

Letting go of her legs, they slid down to his waist, clinging to him in desperation. Rough, calloused hands grabbed onto the pinkette's hips to use as leverage as he pulled her towards him to meet his trusts.

The generals hazy eyes took in the wonderful sight before him and it was almost enough to do him in. Watching the princesses body pushing up off the sheets as he slammed into her...the way her breasts bounced with each thrust...the noises spilling from her parted lips... It was all so erotic.

* * *

"Agh! K-Kami! Hahh...Ahhh!" Sakura screamed, holding nothing back from the man ravaging her body. If there happened to be single soul that wandered into the corridor by chance, they would be subjected to hearing her passion filled screams, bangs, and any other noise from their lovemaking. There was nothing discrete or quiet about what was happening in the master chambers. To be honest, it wouldn't be surprising if the entire manor were able to hear them.

Right now, Sakura could care less at this moment if anyone could hear what they were doing. Let them. All that mattered was happening between them and their bodies.

"Riboku...Riboku...Riboku!" Each time his name left her lips, he moved more forcefully, hitting a spot deep inside her that felt so good, yet was painful too. His manhood was in so far, it was probably hitting her cervix.

'So good... I'm going to lose my mind.' The pinkette trembled as Riboku's fingers dug deeper into her hips as his vice grip tightened. Never before had she ever experienced something so pleasurable, it was good enough to let her die a happy woman.

The princess couldn't take her eyes off the man hovering above her, who was staring right back. She was completely entranced. The beads of sweat running down his scarred body, the muscles tightening just beneath the surface with every jarring movement, the way his lips parted as he panted and groaned, trying desperately to hold back the noises that really wanted to escape.

"Riboku! Ah, please..pleaseee... Don't stop, I'm so close! Riboku!" The end was near, she could feel it all throughout her body. Her back arched farther than she thought possible as every muscle in her body tightened up.

Hands reached up to grab onto her husband, wanting to be as close to him as she possibly could, to reach their pinnacle in each other's arms. From the way his thrusts quickened and rhythm became erratic, he must have been on the brink as well.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes, allowing the building euphoria wash over her in waves. She was so close...so close to the edge of the cliff, before falling off into oblivion. The pinkette's mouth hung open as the moans and cries spilled from her lips.

Suddenly Riboku pulled out, making the pinkette cry in confusion and frustration at his actions. Her eyebrows furrowed looking down at the sweaty strategist, who was leaning over panting hard.

'I was so close... It was right there...why?!' It was maddening. The princess just wanted to let go and relieve all the pressure built up that needed to be released. The sweet release that only Riboku's battle hardened body could bring...and he just denied her that.

She wanted to cry, to whine, maybe even yell. He built her up to a point she never could have dreamed of, then left her hanging.

"Riboku...why-" The blond grit his teeth as he grabbed her hips roughly, quickly flipping the pinkette over so her face was planted in the pillows. A sharp intake was all she could muster in her shock at how quick and suddenly she found herself in such an embarrassing position.

"Would you like to know the reason why I stopped?" His hands ran along the sides of her legs, up to her hips, gripping them tightly. "Its because I'm not done with you. I have no intention of letting this end just yet."

Sakura cried out in embarrassment into the pillow as he nudged her thighs apart. Her ass was in the air, just as he undoubtedly wanted. From his view, he would be able to see every single inch that she had considered to be private. In just a few short movements, he had her spread out in front of him, giving the strategist a view of everything.

'I...I'm mortified!' She gripped the pillow tightly, trying to calm down as she felt a tremble run through her being.

"R-Riboku! This is embarrassing!" A grin spread across the general's face at his woman's cry.

* * *

Just as quickly as he'd built her up to climax, he had to stop himself, unwillingly pulling his erection out of her heat. He was loathsome to be away from the heaven between her legs.

A few more seconds and he would have spilled himself deep into her body, Kami knows how badly he needed it. The urge to shove himself as far into her as he could and let it all out was far too tempting, but he did not want this to be over just yet. It had been so long since he's been with anyone, it was difficult to try dragging this out. The strategist would have to build his sexual stamina up by taking the princess every chance he's given, now that they are married.

Without a second though, Riboku flipped the beauty onto her knees, her ass in the air and upper half against the bed. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to bide himself time if this were to continue. There's no doubt that he would have came within a few more thrusts, but after that, he'd need a little time to recuperate before another round.

That just wasn't acceptable right now. He wanted to give Sakura a memorable night, something to prove to her that she made the right choice and what kind of life laid before her. This was his way of showing that he was man enough to take care of all her needs, especially sexually. He would show her that he was capable in every aspect, that she could rely and completely give herself to him with no reservations.

He would not fail.

The pinkette must have felt so frustrated from being cut off just a few seconds short from orgasming. The way her walls squeezed him as her body tensed up was more than enough to tell him that she was done for.

"R-Riboku! This is embarassing!" She cried out as he used her knees to push her thighs further apart.

Holding her hips tightly, he sat back, admiring how exposed she is to him. Seeing his exotic blossom spread so intimately for his viewing pleasure made his Adam's apple bob as he tried to swallow down the lump forming in his throat. She is truly exquisite...

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about... Every bit of you is beautiful." The general let go of her hips to lean down behind the princess, licking his lips at the sight of her glistening petals. Using his index and middle finger, the blond spreads her slick lips, his hunger growing at seeing his woman totally exposed and vulnerable to him. "...and I want you to give every part of yourself to me. Don't hold anything back."

"Y-Yes..." Riboku grinned, not knowing if she was agreeing or the pleasure was talking as he leaned forward, taking in her erotic scent. He delved in for a taste of her sweet arousal, making the beauty release more of those sensual cries while grinding her hips against his face as he devoured her. Strong hands gripped her hips again to stop her from moving. Right now, there was no escape from the assault on her body.

The pinkette gasped as he lapped at her folds with decisive strokes. The general knew exactly how to drive her wild with the smallest amount of effort. His tongue slid along her slit, before encircling the little bundle of nerves he knew would set his little mewling kitten off.

As soon as Sakura was close, he stopped, once again denying her a satisfying release. ''I'm sorry, my love. Just a little longer and I will bring you to new heights...'

"Riboku! Please, stop teasing me! Hah...just.. Just give it to me already!" The general sat back, hovering over her as he gently kissed up her spine. Sakura moaned at the softness of his lips as he made his way up her back.

Reaching the princesses shoulders, Riboku's large body had completely engulfed her small form. Despite Sakura's tiny frame, she was curvy and luscious in all the right places. Letting his fingers ghost over the soft skin of her stomach, they glided along her abdomen and kept going up, causing a shiver to run through her body. The general smirked reaching her breasts as he realized that the sensations caused her nipples to harden as she shivered.

"Ahh...That feels so good..." His strong hands groped her tits from underneath, relishing the position he had her in. Despite the fact that he couldn't see them, it didn't make it any less of a turn on.

Relinquishing his hold on her right breast, he reached up to gently move her hair out of the way. The long pink silk was tossed over her left shoulder, completely exposing her neck to him. Without sparing even a second, he swooped down, latching onto the delicate skin above her collarbone. The blonde kissed and nipped the vixens neck as he continued kneading her breasts.

Sakura moaned as his lips and tongue ran along the soft skin up to her ear, grazing her lobe with his teeth. Frustration came over the pinkette. Being stuck in this position with her body wound up from being denied release again and again...it felt like she couldn't do anything to him...

'No! There is something I can do.' The young beauty's eyes lit up at the provocative idea that was sure to get his blood racing. A sly grin spread across her face as she let out another moan. He needed a taste of his own medicine.

Riboku gasped, letting go of her breasts and grabbing onto the sheet that his wife clung to so tightly, her knuckles had turned white.

"Hahh... Sakura.. Oh shi-" A loud groan passed his lips as the pinkette arches her back against him, the intent clear as day. The general grit his teeth feeling the vixen beneath him pushing her backside against him, moving his hips into a slow grind against his pelvis.

Hearing the noises coming from her husband, a triumphant smile spread across her face. She couldn't help moaning herself as she ground her ass into him, making the usually calm strategist swear as he pulled onto the sheet. He practically yanked it out of her death grip.

'Sakura...Sakura...You're going to make me lose my mind!' Letting go of the sheet, Riboku quickly leaned back and sitting up on his knees to watch what his wife was doing. The princesses beautiful, round ass backed up against him, giving up on rotating her hips in favor of moving along his length. 'Such a tease...'

The general shuddered as he watched his woman's hot, wet lips rubbing up and down his heavy rod. A shiver ran through him seeing the pinkette's back arch as she moved, giving him an intimate view of his manhood slipping between the folds of her dripping pussy and perky ass cheeks. Grabbing onto her hips for better leverage, he admired the beauty's backside as it bounced a little with each stroke.

"Oh..my..." What a wonderful sight, more than enough to make any man lose it. Within the span of just seconds, she took back control of the situation. Even in such a position, which clearly gave him the advantage or so he thought...

This couldn't go on. Both have been denied the release they so desperately need, especially Sakura, who he already stopped multiple times. On the other hand, he held back for the sake of his male pride and to make sure his wife was as pleased as she deserves on their wedding night. With the perfect view of his shaft sliding between her lips and cheeks...how exposed she allowed herself to be for his pleasure, he knew he had to quickly grab the reins back.

If she keeps this up, he'll end up coming all over her backside, something that he knew he'd regret. That is not how he would want to finish up the first time he made love to his princess. How romantic would that be, just finishing himself off on her ass and calling it a night like she was some common palace girl?

No, tonight is and will always the one of the most special times for them together, especially her, who entrusted her virginity to him. He would make love to her as any man who truly loves his new bride would. They weren't fucking and he wouldn't give her a cheap finale... Lining himself up to her, the general leaned forward once again as he nibbled on her ear.

"I love you, Sakura." He whispers hotly into her ear. Before she could even think or speak, he pushed himself into her as far as he could, until he was balls deep.

Sakura screams out from the pleasure of this new position, his words long forgotten as his erection slid deeper in her than she thought was possible. Her hands grabbed onto anything and everything in desperation.

"Ahh! Kami!"

The princesses body stiffened up as it trembled, she hadn't been ready for him to slam everything he owned that far inside of her. The tiny woman felt his large manhood in places that she didn't even know existed, it hurt and felt good at the same time.

'I feel...so full... He's going to tear me apart!' Sakura felt her eyes watering up as she tried pushing herself up on onto her palms. They were so shaky, they wouldn't hold out long. The blond hovered above her, letting her hold herself up.

Riboku panted in between kissing her shoulder and neck, giving her a moment to adjust as he snaked one arm around her waist and the other one held his weight above her. As soon as she relaxed, he thrusted into her as she cried out, pushing back into him in response. She started rotating her hips, creating a divine rhythm that drove him mad. Her shaky arms gave out as she dropped against the bed, face down into the pillow, muffling her cries.

Riboku would have none of that. He grabbed the pillow and tossed it to hear the full volume of his woman's desperate cries for more. His large hand splayed itself between her shoulder blades, holding her in place as he rode her small body as hard as he possibly could.

The princess couldn't hold back her tears and screams, he filled her completely, slamming into her relentlessly. It hurt so good as his rock-hard body took her over, on the outside and inside.

Drops of sweat ran down his face and chest onto her back, he smiled to himself. Hearing her needy moans and cries of his name made him feel more powerful as a man, than he ever had as a general.

"Riboku?!" The princess yelled as he suddenly decided to switch their position for the last time.

Flipping her onto her back again, he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They were both at their limit, there was no holding off now. Wrapping an arm around her lower back and the other around her shoulders, he pulled her body up off the bed as he impaled her onto his cock.

Her nails clawed at his back, no doubt leaving trails of blood in their wake. All it did was push him faster, harder. The general let go of her lips to take in a ragged breath as he watched his wife's flushed face with tears streaming. She was about to come... Her walls gripped him fiercely as she lost herself.

"Kami-sama...Ri..aha! Oh my...I...I...Ahhh! Oh, fuck! Yessss! Please...oh please!..." Anything and everything spilled from her lips in the throws of pure ecstasy...and he loved it. She completely and utterly lost control of her body, thoughts, and even words.

He didn't think he could take anymore when he felt her juices running down his shaft and balls. Sakura cried his name out clinging to him frantically as she came. He lost his rhythm seeing her reach her peak of ecstasy. He rode out her climax trusting hard seeking his own oblivion within her.

"Sakura...Sakura! Sakura!" Her name left his lips between pants and moans as he lost it. Grabbing onto her just as tightly as she was him, he double over as his back curved, green eyes wide as he finally came. Far into her depths, his seed shot out in bursts, filling her to the brim with his essence. Sakura moaned feeling his hot cum inside of her, something she had never experienced before.

The general groaned, falling against the bed with his wife in his arms, neither letting go or pulling out. Rolling over so that she was on top, he held her tightly as they both tried catching their breathes. His large hand snaked up her back and into her hair, enjoying the feel of the silky stands between his fingers.

Not a word was spoken as they laid there in a sweaty, panting mess. Riboku looked down at the beauty lying against his chest, still trembling from her explosive climax, making the general swell with pride. A smile graced his handsome face as his thoroughly exhausted wife still cling to him.

"I love you, Sakura." He wasn't sure if she would answer or not, but he felt the need to say it anyway.

"...I love...you too..." The princesses voice was low and raspy from screaming, clearly tired out. "Thank you..." Her eyes were closed as she laid against him limply, not an ounce of energy left.

Rubbing circles along her back, he watched her as her breath evened out, slowly falling asleep from everything that happened.

It was okay, he didn't mind. For now, he'd let her sleep for a little while. That is...just until he was ready for the next round. Riboku wasn't ready to sleep by any means, but he would just watch her as he leg his body relax in the mean time.

Never in his entire life had he ever felt as happy and complete as he did right now. This night had plagued his dreams and thoughts for so long, it almost seemed as if this was another one of them. Like at any moment, one of his lieutenants would wake him up in his tent to tell him the sun is up, so they could proceed with whatever battle they were in.

No, this wasn't a dream and if he falls asleep and wakes up, it will be to the beauty in his arms who loves him enough to entrust her heart and body to him. Kissing the top of her head, the general wraps his arms around her tighter, reassuring himself that this is reality and not a dream.

Sakura better get as much rest in now as she can, because the rest of the night and tomorrow, she won't be leaving this room much at all.


End file.
